Family Trait
by Nocturnal Bastard
Summary: Harry is alone at Privet Drive, doing practically nothing until Voldemort pops up in his head. Being lonely, and Voldemort insisting in not leaving, they talk... Small SPOILERS for HBP and DH as well as SLASH, HPDM short and HPLV main
1. One of Many Secrets

Summary: Harry is alone at Privet Drive, doing practically nothing until Voldemort pops up in his head. Being lonely, and Voldemort insisting in not leaving, they talk. Harry finds out a few facts he didn't know, leaving him both confused and crying, and excited. What will the Gryffindor Golden Boy do when he's coming to stay at Riddle Manor for the summer, and learn exactly how far Dumbledore's manipulations go? Some SPOILERS for HBP and DH, but happens directly after OOTP! short-HP/DM and HP/LV-HP/TR (main)

(---------)

I can't help myself really, this is the fifth site I'm uploading this story on;P

So, the run-down again, I'm from Sweden, I've never claimed to be great in English grammar therefore, I have a beta, DarQuing, but the first 4 chapters was beta'd by Hunteresss and to be honest, I've not sorted out which chaptered are beta'd or not (this applies only to the first 4 chapters) the rest I have control of.

About the SPOILERS there is information you might recognise from HBP and DH alike, but the story is as far from those as humanly possible (;P).. Family Trait occurs directly after OOTP. Everything has happened the way it as in the originals only the intentions behind it have changed. I have also added one thing to happen in OOTP, namely Harry finding out he might be gay, Yes, this story is SLASH, don't like, DON'T read, your choice from there on. And this fic WILL separate from the books, A lot. Same thing, Don't like, Don't read. Piece of cake really.

This story is a WIP and will be longer than I first intended, I first thought it might be 50.000 words tops, I have now written around 50.000 words and it's far from over so I hope you will follow me to finish this story 'til the end. I think that's it for now.

Warnings: Sexual content, Adult language, Violence, Old/Young-relationship, Death and Destruction, Might be OOC (actually I think it is, but I like it anyways so)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to JKR and Warner Bros and anyone else JKR lets—which does not include me.

(-----------)

She arrived with a soft 'pop' outside where the headquarters stood invisible at the moment. It was almost three in the morning but she knew he'd be awake, waiting for her after her mission. Concentrating on the 'magic' words she had memorised a year previously the house of number 12 Grimmald Place appeared in the dead of the night. She slipped in to a cold mask and sneaked inside, not wanting to awake the whole house thanks to the screams of Mrs Black.

She went to search for Albus Dumbledore and found him in the drawing room with a cup of tea, waiting for her to give her rapport. She knew he wouldn't invite her to drink, their relationship had become rather tense in the last few months, and if he asked she would decline anyway. She walked in a bit in the room, but didn't sit down, just sealed his gaze with her brown eyes. His blue ones were twinkling like mad back her. She snorted in disgust.

"Ah, Miss Granger. I trust everything went according to plan?" He greeted her in his normal cheery tone. The way the words left his mouth showed no traces of remorse of what he made an, nearly, innocent sixteen year old girl do just hours previous.

"It did." Hermione replied coldly.

"And Miss Raymond?"

"Dead." She still looked him straight in the eyes, she didn't show remorse either, mostly because she didn't feel any. Her eyes showed hatred towards the man in front of her instead, but he didn't seem to mind though, quite the opposite in fact.

"Good, good. And Mr.."

"Will confess everything once they discover the body in the morning." She turned to walk away when he spoke again.

"Was there something else on your mind?" She hesitated at first, then she saw a glimpse of red hair and another pair of blue eyes lurking in the corner of the room, almost hidden amongst the shadows. Ron, she thought, he needed to hear this as much as she needed to say it. So she turned back and locked brown eyes against blue once again. She gave him a smirk worthy Draco Malfoy and when she spoke, her eyes narrowed and it was clear that this was NOT good news.

"Yes, there was actually. Don't get me wrong, _Dumbledore_," She spat the name out as something unwelcome the cat dragged in. "I do appreciate what you have done for me, I really do. But I'd rather side with Voldemort than you, not only at this very moment, but forever. You are not that far from him in fact, what you asked me to do tonight was something he does daily."

At that very moment the damned twinkling stopped to be replaced with total and cold fury and she knew she had hit the perfect spot. She smiled inwards but did not show anything out except what she had before. Ron had gasped loudly from his corner but Dumbledore had not been surprised so she assumed the old man knew he was there.

"You are loyal to Potter first and foremost; I know this, so be glad I take that as an empty threat and insult." There was a slight hesitation from his normally strong and sure way of speaking. Her smirk grew even wider at that, easily competing with Severus Snape.

"When Harry learns exactly what you have done to secure his submission to you and your social status, he will be flying to Voldemort at first chance, pledging his allegiance. And believe me, he _will_find out. And when he does, I will be first one to follow him." And at that she turned again, only to be stopped at the door by Ron and his whispering.

"Merlin Hermione, what did you do?"

"Tell me Ron, would you kill, as in aiming your wand at a living person, saying two simple little words and leave behind you a corpse? All that for the Greater Good?"

"_What?!_"

"Just answer the question, would you kill if your precious Dumbledore asked you to?" She knew said man had heard her, but right now she didn't really care.

After a lot of the debating with himself Ron stuttered, "I-I don't know.."

She sighed and said, mostly to herself, "Neither did I, now I do.." Then she left for her bed upstairs, leaving a stunned Ron Weasley and a furious Albus Dumbledore behind her. Finally her defection had begun.

(----------)

I have 12 chapters written, 11 left to post here just so you know..

Like it? Like it not? Review:)

Love you all

-Iiv


	2. Conversations from a far

"Mind-talk" (In this chapter mind-talk won't be italics, but it will in the others..)

**Parseltounge**

(------------)

Harry Potter sat up on his bed when he heard the voice. The book about Dark Arts he had been reading fell at his side. He had stolen it along with many others from the Restricted Section of Hogwart's Library believing now more than ever that he had to fight Dark Arts with Dark Arts. He didn't care what Dumbledore or any others on the Light Side said it was his life was on the line, and he would do EVERYTHING it took to survive.

The whisper had broken his concentration though. What did it mean? Of course, 'What are you doing?' usually means just that but to repeat it over and over again, why? And most importantly who was it?

"Isn't it obvious?"

Harry shook his head to clear it nine hours of studying could really play with ones mind. It probably was only his imagination and Moody's insistence of paranoia on his behalf: having a madman chasing after you could do that too.

But he couldn't stop thinking about it anyway. It was low, like a whisper. You could almost not hear it. But every time it was said it was that little bit higher, like it was trying to get his attention without disturbing too much. A small shiver was sent down his spine. Hearing voices were never good, not in the Wizarding World nor the Muggle one.

The voice he had heard in his second year had turned out to be a giant killing snake, out for the lives of Muggle-borns. He snorted. If it hadn't been for the fact that he was the one, and only, with the power to 'vanquish' the Dark Lord he would gladly meet the Basilisk again and this time stare right in to its deadly gaze. It would be worth it to just be dead, to be allowed to just painlessly drift away, to finally be with his parents and Sirius.

However, he still had the Prophecy hanging over his head! He couldn't let himself just give up, it's not the thing that a hero could or would do. He was the 'Chosen One' as the papers liked to call him these days. The Chosen One. He snorted again. They didn't know how right they were.

He had gotten the name because of the 'rumour' that the battle occurring a mere couple of weeks ago had to do with the prophecies. That rumour was true, that was why the Ministry tried to cover it up. They didn't succeed.

They were right about the death of Sirius Black too. But not HOW he had died or his supposed crimes. They had given a statement saying 'You-Know-Who's most loyal follower has been finally been caught and killed by Ministry-forces.' Bullshit. A third snort.

The Ministry was always lying or twisting the truth to suite them and no one else: especially now with Voldemort on the loose again. Sure he had been back for a year but the Ministry had denied the rumours so they wouldn't have to admit their inability to handle a terrorist. But when Lord Voldemort himself had the pleasure of showing up at the Ministry and several people actually saw him, they couldn't deny Voldemort's return any longer.

Forcing himself to stop thinking about what happened at the Department of Mysteries and on this current mystery, he focused on the voice. When he did that it became louder, and he could recognise it somehow, but not place it.

"What are you doing?" Without really thinking about what he was about to do, he did it. Typical Gryffindor!

"Who are you?" The voice chuckled.

It was a mans voice well he'd figured that much out but who was it?

"Think, Harry Potter, Think!"

Harry realized suddenly, "Voldemort!"

Harry mentally banged his head against the nearest hard surface. Of course, Voldemort! Who else had access to his brain twenty-four seven?

"Precisely!" Harry could feel Voldemort's smile wherever he was as he inquired again, "Now, what are you doing?"

"Studying," He quickly added, "To kill you. What do you want?"

With a knowing smirk Voldemort a.k.a. Tom Riddle states, "Oh, just a small chat."

"Chat away then if that's what you want."

"You know, sarcasm doesn't really suite you. Besides, it's not going to work if we are to be Friend," Voldemort adds attentively.

"Friends!? You've tried to kill me at five different occasions! Give me ONE good reason to be friends with you!"

Silence, Ten seconds, Thirty seconds, One minute, of total silence, before Voldemort with a small hint of sadness replies quietly, "She wasn't suppose to die you know. I know you can hear it through the Dementors. She wasn't supposed to die. I gave her a way out but she refused to use it."

Harry sat their stunned a moment thinking over what he'd felt from Voldemort. Since when were Dark Lords capable of feeling let alone feeling sadness?

Deciding to clarify the who of Voldemort's statement he asks, "Who? My mother?"

"Yes, Lily Evans, you mother."

He narrowed his eyes as his blood heated Voldemort was not worthy of ever mentioning Lily Potter, EVER. He killed her no matter what he says to justify it he'd killed her. And nothing can or could ever change that.

Harry demanded angrily, "Why is that? She was a muggle-born, a member of the Order, and she got away from you THREE times. You would be furious with anyone who does that. Why were you prepared to let her live?"

"In one word: MAGIC."

"MAGIC," Harry exclaimed in disbelief!

"I will tell you that when you are prepared to listen and believe what I have to say. Good-Bye Harry Potter."

"I will NEVER listen nor believe anything coming from you!" But he was already gone. He had felt it when Voldemort slipped from his mind. He felt empty of a presence that had been there for more than a little while. His scar tickled a little but surprisingly there was no pain. None at all! Weird!

Harry sat there thinking about his mother's death and Voldemort before slowly drifting to sleep. His dreams that night were what he saw when Dementors were near but not exactly. They were dreams, not nightmares or visions. Just simple dreams.

(-------------)

Three days later and Harry had not heard from Voldemort. Not that he cared or anything. But what Voldemort said about his mother gave him something to think about. And to actually have someone to talk to... No!

After the threat at Kings Cross, the Dursleys had decided to completely ignore Harry once again.

None of them talked to him, they acted as if he weren't there. He wasn't locked in his room this summer though, but he couldn't go outside the four walls of number 4 Privet Drive: Dumbledore's orders. As if Voldemort would actually attack Little Whinging! Umbridge had already done that. He wasn't to leave after his birthday this summer either. And the Weasleys had orders not to kidnap him and he had orders not to run away.

He wanted someone to talk to, hear someone's voice. Not read letters that were coded and as impersonal it could possibly get. Sure, Ron and Hermione did the best that they could but the three of them were notorious for breaking rules, especially those meant for safety. Harry smiled at all the things they had done together during the five years they had known each other. That was why it hurt so much when he got letters like Ron had sent yesterday:

_Hi mate_

_There is not so much to tell really. We're all fine though!_

_Sister has gone to some muggle summer camp. Mum and _

_Dad recons it is the safest place for her to be right now. _

_They don't think You-Know-Who would think of attacking her there. _

_They are not sure about here though. I hope everything_

_is__ all alright with you. See you at school again!_

_'Brother'_

_P.s I'm sorry you have to stay at your 'there' the whole summer, we tried!_

It was short, coded. He knew what it meant though. Gin was off in the Muggle World, the Weasleys were left at the Burrow. Dumbledore had said not to invite him to live with them, and they hadn't said anything against him. Screw Dumbledore, Harry was lonely, and extremely so! If only... Voldemort. He was someone to talk to, and maybe if he appeared to trust him, maybe he would tell about Lily? It was a long shot but worth a try..

"Hello?" Harry called; No answer. "Are you there?"

Harry concentrated on the link, but to response. He was just about to get back to reading when Voldemort finally replied.

Clearly amused by Harry's desperation for company, "You called?"

"Well, yeah... What took you so long?" Harry impatiently demanded.

Tom replied, "I had to clear out a few Death Eaters to talk to my favourite-nemesis."

"Didn't you say something about no sarcasm if we talked again?"

Clearly curious but trying not to show it Tom (Voldemort) asks, "I said sarcasm doesn't suit you, I never said anything about me. So, why did you call anyway?"

Harry now insecure about what he did replies, "Oh... Nothing really."

Oh god he was stupid, and desperate! He was quiet for a while but he still felt Voldemort presence and he could almost see the smirk that was on the man's face now! God he was pathetic!

"Oh well... What are you doing now?"

"Same thing."

Tom states, "I never took you for the whole 'studying'-type. What is it by the way?"

"Defence," Harry answered succinctly trying to put on a good face without giving anything away.

"You're lying; I can tell when you do that you know. You're learning... Ooh, Dark Arts! How come? And won't Dumbledore have a fit when he finds out?"

"So? Technically it's defence and this book is legal..." Harry argued.

Thinking quickly Harry tries to keep his secret stash secret but realizes that Tom isn't going to tell anyone. But he wasn't to tell anyone that, just read, memorise, but it back in the library again. And no one would be any wiser.

Tom smirks then adds almost encouragingly, "I'm not complaining: Especially not about the illegal books that you 'don't' have."

Harry wonders to himself, "How did he know?"

"Why? Why do you want me to study the Dark Arts?"

"Less job for me to teach you when you finally decide to become a Death Eater.. Or the offer I gave you a few years back. Do you remember?"

"You seem awfully certain I will join you eventually do you?"

"Why wouldn't I? I know you're tired by having the world on your shoulders everyone depending on you, and then blaming you for everything that goes wrong. You don't trust Dumbledore any further than you can throw him. Well at least not anymore. You have a darkness you're suppressing because you have to play the act of the 'Golden Boy'. You're growing apart from you're friends because they don't understand you and their lessening effort to help you instead of listening to other's orders. And also the backstabbing when you're not the Golden Boy. REMEMBER!? Think back to when you were chosen to be the fourth Champion, your best friend the Weasley boy turned on you, then the school followed calling you names. That wasn't my idea. I just wanted you in the contest. And after Weasley's snake-bite what they said. You feel like a summer-kitten, 'loved' during the summer when it's wanted, or needed in your case. And disposed and left to die when winter arrives and it's a cat, when it's no longer wanted because it's task is done. I'd say the only thing keeping you on the Light side is your parents' and your godfather's deaths."

Harry was gobsmacked! The snake-faced bastard had told him how he felt exactly as he felt it: except he wasn't really wanted any of the time. He did feel exactly like that. He wiped away tears he didn't know he had shed. It hurt to see the truth like that. But it was true; he was a kitten during summer, and soon to be a cat. He just sat in his bed, curled up against the wall and cried before finally finding his 'voice'.

_"_How did you know?" He whispered inside his head.

Tom adds almost gently, "I know a lot of how you feel and think being connected to your mind, if you think long enough I think you will know how to predict me too. I will leave you to think, call when you're done."

"Yes please..."

(-----------------)

Harry had done a lot of thinking since his breakdown, and come to a conclusion. He was at least to find out more about Voldemort's 'offer'. And if he didn't like it, then he had inside information. A lot had changed his mind during the last four days. Or, changes had been happening faster then they would have before at least.

Voldemort was right, Harry didn't trust Dumbledore anymore. He did feel different from others, and he was their scapegoat. Much had proved that particular fact. Hermione didn't judge him as much, but it was there. Ron had turned on him completely several times. Ginny hadn't though, never. But they weren't that close really. Neville, well, he was different in a way, they were close in a way that he was with Ginny too, but not friends really. And the same with Luna. She could be.. plain weird sometimes, but she had supported him fully during fifth year. Sirius he didn't dare to think about even.

But the fact remained, they all relied on him now, and they blamed him. Maybe he was just paranoid, but still. It was those thoughts that led him to once again talk to Voldemort, that and the fact that he was lonely.

"I knew you would come back, have you given my words a thought?"

"I have.. And I'm not going for you.. yet." Harry answered smugly. He had thought about it, but he wasn't to tell his decision before he knew who he could trust.

"Indeed. And why not?"

"Firstly, you have tried to kill me, and failed I might add." A loud snort could be heard inside his head, and Harry could only chuckle about it. "Secondly, I don't know anything about you little 'family'."

This time it was Voldemort's turn to chuckle, he himself had said Family.

"Very well then, My family as you so nicely put it, is the ones I called at the Graveyard was them, the Inner Circle. I have far more Death Eaters than that, but those are the closest and most trusted."

"Who are they?"

"Easiest way is too say the ones I 'care' about, the ones I keep bringing out of Azkaban and the ones that are allowed to see more of my manor then the hall I meet them in."

That confirmed his suspicions. He knew Voldemort had some kind of higher group, and Harry's experiences with Death Eaters could at least tell some among them. Wormtail, because he helped him bring back his body. Bellatrix because she seemed so attached to him, and she was on of the four searching after Voldemort instead of trying to stay out of Azkaban. Lucius was mostly because Harry had always thought him as Voldemort's right hand, but he was also at the Graveyard. He didn't have to tell Voldemort this, he must have heard his thoughts through the connection anyway.

"Yes, but Wormtail is on 'vacation' at the moment. And Lucius too, in a way."

"Yeah, I know, I helped put him there. But what about Wormtail, are you tired of the little rat?"

"You could say that, he's living with another member of the Inner Circle for the rest of the summer."

"Ok.. What do they do?"

"Many of the lesser Death Eaters gather information, maybe a less important raid. They are mostly to prove themselves worthy of the Inner Circle because I don't trust them yet. The others, well, they do the same thing and more. More important information, raids and other missions of sorts. The newest Death Eaters mostly gather new recruits.

"So it's kind of the New Circle, the Outer Circle, and the Inner Circle I have in ranks."

"And still it is you who is recruiting me."

"Yes, and don't trust any of them when it comes to you, you little snake." Harry had to smile a little at that, he had a way to wind his way out alive of the trickiest of situations. And also about Voldemort himself, if anyone was a snake it was him. Hell, he used one to gain a new body.

"Yeah, sure, I'm the snake, ever had a look at yourself lately?"

"Ha, snake-face is gone. I look like myself now mind you. No, I have a rat, and a weasel, only thing missing is a snake." Weasel? What weasel? Weasleys? No.. Harry froze in movements. It couldn't be. Fear spread through his body, and his blood felt like ice. 'It couldn't be' he whimpered out to no one in his room, before asking mentally to Voldemort, the question he didn't want to know.

"Weasleys?" It was quiet, and Harry's fear could be heard clearly. But Voldemort found no reason to deny the sixteen-year old the truth. He would find out at a later date anyway.

"Ginevra."

Wrong answer.

"Ginny?! You're lying. You must be.. She's not.. No.. It can't.. How? Why?"

"I'm not lying, she isn't marked, she refuses to that but she won't say why. As for the 'How', well, everything you've heard about Chamber of Secrets and the Diary is wrong. We planned it all. If something were to go wrong, she was to lie, to save her secret. The attacks were planned by the both of us, but executed by her. She is a Parselmouth too by the way. I gave her that ability through the Diary. As for her nearly dying, she offered her life to bring me back, but we didn't know if her life were required so we took a chance. You interrupted us so we never knew.

"Barely two weeks after my reborn she wrote to me, and I sent her a new diary, most for fun of course, and I had the other one in a connected pair. We have talked since then. She is loyal to me, and to you, but she won't take my mark. I suspect it is because of you. As for the 'Why', well, I was there when no one else were, and she believed my cause."

Harry started screaming, Voldemort lied, he just had too. Ginny wouldn't do that. No. He wanted to throw something at him for just saying something like that. But Voldemort could be anywhere near. But loud noises gave one headache right?

"She believed in killing Muggles, Muggle-borns and Blood-traitors for THE FUN OF IT? Ginny would have to kill herself then. And that shit about she sending the basilisk after Hermione and then pretend she was possessed and being friends with her? NO, you're lying."

"I'm not. And as for Granger, she was like your mother, she was not a target. Both Lily and Granger are to valuable. And you're wrong about my cause. I will tell you exactly my beliefs, and they are facts, when you are ready to listen, I have already told you that."

"So, tell me then. Explain to me about your 'cause' as you say it. And do my mother and Hermione to do with it. Explain NOW or I will personally seek you out today and kill you, the Muggle way."

"You are not going to stop screaming in my head until I tell you?"

"No, you're right about that."

The sigh coming through the link couldn't be missed. Nor the unwillingness to tell, but Harry gave him no choice.

"Damn Gryffindor stubbornness. Ok, Fine.."

(-----------)

After many hours of explaining and questioning Harry knew actually what the current Dark Lord was trying to accomplish, and truths to be told, Harry agreed some what to the cause.

Voldemort explained that many of the old Pureblood-families intermarried to keep the blood pure and the magic strong. There was only one problem. Half of the children born were squibs, and most of them were sent to the Muggle world. Were they themselves married other squibs or muggles. When two squibs had children, the children got magic, inherited from their parents. Squibs had indeed magic, not just enough to use at will. They had a magical core that could heal them quicker for instance. These children were called Squib-born, and were in fact ninety percent of all so called Muggle-borns. That category included Dean Thomas.

The real Muggle-born were born from lines of only muggles. And got their magic by accidently, no one knew exactly how. Because their magic was completely new and undiluted they were very powerful and that magic had to be preserved. That category included non other then Lily Evans and Hermione Granger.

The pureblood-families that didn't intermarry didn't get squibs because there was no incest. Quite simple logic. But instead they married Squib-born, muggles, or Half-bloods instead, and in that way tainted their magic. The difference between, as an example, The Malfoys and the Weasleys, was that Malfoys kept their magic strong, but only half of the offspring got free magic, the sort Squibs didn't have. The Weasleys all got magic, but lower levels per generation because they married muggles without magic or others with low-levels.

With how things were going, the Malfoys would soon not have magic children at all because of incest. And the Weasleys because they had diluted it to extreme levels. And then there were the Potters that had married only purebloods but not the intermarried families and there for always kept their magic strong. A thing Harry was rather proud of. But if things kept going as it were, families like the Potters would not have magic people to marry either. It was a down-going spiral.

Of course, there were exceptions to that rule. In some magic pregnancies the same thing happens that happens to muggles and the child's magic would be extra powerful. Currently there were three wizards alive where that had happened, Albus Dumbledore, Tom Riddle and Harry Potter. Harry also had the advantage of the Potters already strong magic and Lily Evans' new magic, and on top of that, the magic he'd gotten from Voldemort through the scar.

Other exceptions were that children could got the opposite of new magic, giving them lower levels then their parents, but still free magic. Neville Longbottom was an example there.

To test what kind and how much magic someone had, there were a simple spell. Illegal without authority of course. _Fuco Magicu__s. _When cast a faint glow of colour would appear around the witch or wizard, on muggles there was no colour. Squibs were red, low-levels were orange, new magic were indigo and free magic and new magic violet. Normal magic were divided into three depending on special talents; Yellow for transfiguration, Green for healing and Blue for other kinds of charms and spells.

What Voldemort were trying to do was to minimise the Squibs and Squib-borns by eliminating them. And also make sure NO witches and wizards intermarried with muggles, and there for keeping the magic pure instead of the blood. He also said that this was the cause all Death Eaters followed, they just acted to follow the Blood-theory to confuse the Light side.

He had laughed when he said that the hardest part was to get families like the Malfoys to marry other families not just their own sort. It had not gone so well yet. And the only murder of muggles he had ever then were his first three, his muggle side in his family as revenge for leaving his mother. Harry could understand that.

It was a lot to take in at once, and certainly a lot to explain more than once. But he got the message. He sat quiet for a while but he knew Voldemort was still in his mind.

"Hey you? I don't like calling you Voldemort, can I call you Tom?"

"Do that if Voldemort annoys you so much, Ginevra does already, at least you two asked first."

"About Ginny, say Hello from me, I can't write to her over the summer."

"I can do that. But I need to leave now, I have big plans for the days to come, I will call you when I have time again. Bye Harry Potter."

"Bye Tom Riddle."

When Harry felt Tom leave, 'wow' was the only word to describe his afternoon. And first now he understood how hungry he was. Silently he went downstairs to the kitchen to eat, now when he actually was allowed to he couldn't not take advantage of that..

(-----------)

Tom Riddle was happy to have finally told him the truth about Lily. He actually felt a little sorry for her. But now it was out in the open. He was not worried for Harry to say anything about his cause to Dumbledore, for then he would have to say that they had been in contact, and Harry wouldn't want to fell more weird then he already did. Not that he was of course, but years of whispers and backstabbing made his self-esteem low. And Tom knew exactly how the teenager felt, going through the same.

He didn't know what had changed his feelings about the boy, but it had. He didn't want to kill him anymore, and his way out was to recruit him to his cause. Something he at least had wanted for many years. He couldn't wait for the day when the two of them would stand on the same side. That day would be glorious, he knew that for sure.

Smiling in a silly Hufflepuff-way he went in to the bathroom. He couldn't very well piss when talking to Harry, and the gods should know he had needed it for several hours...

(-----------)

Like it? Like it not? Review:)

Love you all

-Iiv


	3. Things move along

"_Mind-Talk_"

"**Parseltongue**"

(----------)

Tom stood just outside to the heavy double-doors separating the hallway and the thrown room, where he would be meeting his Inner Circle. He had summoned them over a half an hour ago, and just now he could feel them all present. He squared his shoulders just as he walked in. Immediately twenty four unmasked faces turned his way. This was more of a social call, welcoming the 'new' members.

The breakout from Azkaban had been performed quick and easy last night, and here they were. The eleven of them stupid enough to get themselves kicked in to Azkaban once again. Bellatrix had been lucky had gotten out of there, with her dignity almost crushed in small peaces. When he greeted them, he did it with a sneer showing his disappointment in them. As they bowed and kissed the hem of his robes, they trembled greatly. The fear could be seen in their eyes, expecting punishment for their screw-up at any minute. A pity they had to wait, for several days, maybe even weeks. Oh, this was going to be so fun!

"I trust you have freshened up since your arrival? Perhaps calmed down a bit from last night's escaped? I don't think you have eaten though. Why is that?" A few quiet murmurs could be heard throughout the large room. The echoing from the walls made it sound like the buzz of a bee. That was not a sign of respect.

"I asked you a question, and I expect an answer. Lucius?" The blonde stepped forward and looked straight ahead, speaking in a strong and quiet tone. Much like the other half of the Inner Circle, the ones not newly rescued from Azkaban, presented themselves. Now, that was a sign of respect. Tom noted that for later.

"We have not eaten because of the effects for the punishment we surely deserve for our mistake last month, My Lord." He stepped back again, head held high. Lucius had a way of talking of the most revolting things he might do but still keep his dignity in the way he said it. A true Slytherin and Malfoy matriarch.

"Indeed. Is this true?" He looked around the room and met the eyes of every man he meant the question for. For every pair of eyes he met a 'Yes, My Lord' was heard when said eyes were turned against the floor. Right after shame was flashed through their irises.

He would have laughed at that, had he not felt like his head was smashed inwards from the back. Shortly after a blow to his jaw, then his gut. Opening the connection he heard Harry's silent pleads to stop.

The Death Eaters around him saw this. They saw the pain that came so quickly their master did not have time to hide it. Narcissa Malfoy, in particular, saw this. When Tom collapsed in pain she didn't give a damn about protocol and rushed forward.

"My Lord?" Tom locked up and met her pale face, filled with worry. At that moment she looked angelic, but he didn't have time to ponder over that now. Harry was in pain, serious pain.

"Get potions.. gasp meet me here.. gasp hurry, Cissy!" She gave him a curt nod before disappearing trough the doors and down the halls, collecting the potions she thought she would need seeing him in that state. She collected Blood-Replenishing Potion as well because she had a nagging feeling that this was not about her Lord. When packed she hurried pack.

Still in the thrown room Tom managed to throw the pain in to back in his mind. He could still feel it, but not as much. He could feel Harry Slipping in and out of consciousness and as he slipped away the pain followed. He forced himself up and shouted 'dismissed' at the bewildered looking Death Eaters left in the circle. No body had moved but Cissy, but he couldn't bring the need to care at the moment, he would remember for later though, he always did.

"I said GET OUT!" He roared, crimson eyes flashing dangerously. That got them going and black robes swivelled after them as they left. As they did he thought that it was odd he would feel the pain inflicted on the teen. He didn't usually, Harry would normally feel trough his scar mostly, and Tom himself had to strong Occlymency-shields for Harry to get through. Maybe he had called out in a desperate attempt to get out of there? He knew by instinct this was the muggle's doing, didn't the old fool had wards to show when his Golden boy was in danger?

Thoughts and possibilities rushed fast through his mind before Narcissa returned. She tried to give him one of the lilac potions, obviously Pain-Relieving Potion. But he declined, they had to go. And they had to go now!

"We have no time. Come on!" She nodded again and hooked her arm with his. With a 'pop' they were gone.

(----------)

The pair arrived in an abandoned alleyway seconds later with another 'pop'. He could no longer feel pain, Harry was unconscious but alive, although barely and would surely not be for long if help didn't come fast. Taking the hand of the female beside him he dragged her out in to the open and down the road following the sign that said 'Privet Drive'.

Everything had happened had done so fast and he himself had acted as such. It was defiantly not how he normally did things but it could have to do. Narcissa had asked no questions, as a Death Eater she knew to act at not question, do so and explanations could be rewarded with later on. If things went according to plan.

It wasn't until they neared the house of number four as he gave wards and the damn Order a thought. Thinking things trough quickly he knew Harry lived with his relatives, the only ones alive. He lived with his blood. Therefore maybe the blood was what protected him. He almost laughed aloud with his new realisations. Tom himself was restored by Harry's blood, the house was surely protected not to let anyone bearing the Mark enter as well, if not Harry's I blood /I allowed it.

And his theories was confirmed as he entered the property when Narcissa's hand was ripped from him and left her standing dumbfounded at the road. Smiling to himself he said high and aloud.

"I, Harry Potter, give you, Narcissa Malfoy, permission to enter." Feeling a small tingle of magic running through her she nodded and walked towards Tom, now nothing stopped her. Dumbledore must be stupid or something she thought.

Seeing what she thought he silently agreed with her as they hurried together over the lawn towards the house, scarily looking like all the others around it. The Windows were open in an attempt to catch some relieving wind flowing through it in the summer heat.

Neither of them had even reached the door when it flew open revealing a tall, horse looking women in a dress and apron. Tom thought she must be Harry's aunt, but the resemblance with Lily was none-existent. That girl had been amazingly beautiful when this woman was revolting. Behind her a man the size of a whale came towards them, anger radiated of him and the blood on his white shirt was easily recognised.

"We don't want anyone of your freaks here!" The man whispered dangerously low. Tom merely raised an eyebrow at him before pointing his wand at the man. He and his wife backed inside, their eyes fastened at his wand. If they only knew the things that particular wand had performed! He smirked at them and gestured for Narcissa to follow them inside. She did and closed the door after her, locking it and threw up a couple of wards, one of them was a strong silencing charm.

"Good. Cissy, find Harry and heal him. I take care of these.. disgusting muggles!" He sneered at them as Narcissa nodded. But as she went further in to the house she hesitated. Tom knew why and threatened with his wand, that was all the warning the muggles needed before the grotesque man stuttered.

"H-he is u-upstairs.. T-the door w-with.. The locks." At that Narcissa locked horrified and rushed upstairs. The Potion vials clashing together in the bag she brought them with. When she was out of sight he turned back towards Harry's relatives and motioned for them to move to the living room where they sat down on the couch without fuss. They looked at him with fear, he had them at his mercy, just like he wanted them.

To scare them out of their wits he started pacing in front of them, slowly slapping his wand in his left hand like a whip. He smirked as he noticed how their eyes followed the wand's movements. Finally he stopped and turned against them. With a sigh he spoke.

"Do you have any idea of who I am?" He purred for the highest effect. Oh yes, he was a sadist!

"N-no." The woman said.

"It's funny it should be you who answered. Seeing as it was I who killed your sister." They looked ready to piss at themselves.

"V-voldemort?"

"The one and only. Now, I will play nice with you today, but I will be back at a later date. I don't know when, but believe me, I will. I will take Harry of your hands, until I know more. If Dumbledore asks, Harry run away. You don't were or why. I have never been here, what happened here today have not happened. You do that, and no one will be harmed. Understood?" He wanted to hex them in to oblivion bur reframed from doing so because he didn't know how Harry would react.

That was one of the things that had haunted him the last week, 'how Harry would react'? Since when did he care about Harry reacted to his doings. He kept telling himself it was to keep Harry happy so he would gain himself a new ally. After today, though, he wasn't to sure. He shook his head to clear it and noticed the muggles hadn't answered him. He raised his wand again and repeated himself. The 'Yes' came immediately from both of them. He smiled and said.

"Excellent." Before leaving them to their own devices as he went to search out Narcissa and Harry upstairs.

(---------)

Narcissa rushed upstairs after gaining the new information. Locks? They locked him inside? Sure enough, as she reached the top of the stairs she saw the door with the locks, five of them, and a cat flap. Somehow she knew the flap wasn't meant for a cat.

"Alohomora." She opened the door and the smell of blood hit her so hard she stumbled back out in the hallway. As she was a mother she generally cared for all children and the thought hit her that what is this had been her Draco, her little white dragon? It was not a pleasant thought and she pushed in the back of her mind as she peered inside. What see saw made her guts twist inside out with fury.

She found Harry Potter thrown casually against the wall on her left. Blood was everywhere, on the floor, on the walls, on the lonely window, the bed even on the snowy white owl perched inside her cage. And that was nothing compared to on the boy. His clothes were all torn and ripped not to mention blooded. He was leaning against the cabinet on his right in a pool of his own blood. His leg was twisted in a funny angle with the bone showing through a large and deep wound surrounding it. His nose was crushed, both his eyes, she knew to be violent green, were swollen shut, his lip split and his jaw surely broken.

Though the trashed shirt she could se the bruising on his chest as well as the lumps of his ribs poking out on the skin. The skin was deadly pale were it was not bruised. She got tears in her eyes of just the sight but she quickly snapped out of it to work mode.

She scanned his body and found his insides wasn't as broken as his outside, but still severely. He should have been dead. This was worse than what Crabbe and Goyle had ever done, with muggle means that is. As she healed the wound on his leg she heard the Dark Lord come in to the room but she kept on going and didn't acknowledge him.

His eyes were burning her in her neck watching her for several minutes. She healed and he watched in silence for what felt like hours before she felt rather than heard him move towards the desk picking up the cage of the owl before moving towards door again.

"I'll get his things and go pick up another person. Bring him to the Manor when he is ready to be moved. We'll meet there later on." She nodded her understanding and he left for the room.

(----------)

Ginevra Weasley was resting in her temporary bed at the summer camp for muggles. She had been against the idea at first, but by running the idea with Tom, she had changed her mind and gladly went. It would be a good disguise if for some reason Tom needed her. Being a muggle camp she could not correspond with anyone. Owls flying around might get suspicious. So that was taken care of because her parents couldn't correspond with the managers of the camp either, therefore not knowing if she disappeared. Easily said, Tom could just pick her, and a few charms would make everyone think she was never there in the first place or that she had never left, either way was perfect.

It was still quite early in the day and she knew Tom would be busy the first half of it with the Death Eater's from Azkaban. But she felt a bit uneasy with whole ordeal. Something may have gone wrong.

And if that was the case, Tom would pick her up. Her trunk was with her, if for some reason her things would be destroyed at the Burrow, which there was no way to, Tom had assured that. For now at least.

She knew full well what Tom did, he was Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord, but had no qualms about it. He had her, almost, full support. And had had it since day one. She remembered when she had found out about him in the Diary. He had been honest with her and told her he was in fact Voldemort. Ginny had thrown away the Diary then, but after a while they started talking. They formed some kind of Brother/Sister-relationship and together controlled Galleri(1), the Basilisk, against the Squib-borns within the walls of Hogwarts.

Through the Diary Ginny had become a Parselmouth and Galleri felt the essence of Salazar Slytherin in her and followed her lead.

Despite Ginny's fascination of Harry Potter, she had deceived him by 'giving' him the Diary and luring him down to the Chamber of Secrets. She was excited to everything they planned except the Harry-part. It was something about him that she couldn't figure out, nor could she betray him.

Ginny would always support Tom, but she couldn't betray Harry. When it came to them trying to kill each other, she stayed out of the way. She would not take the Mark before Harry and Tom were on the same side. Tom had always wanted Harry on his side ever since they first met, and he decided to take that attempt one step further this summer.

She hoped with all her heart that Harry would switch!

The plan for now was that, would Harry for some unexplainable reason decide to live at Riddle Manor for the summer, Tom would pick her up. Or if something went wrong with the breakout. She had her hopes up on the first. She sighed, knowing the chances of that ever happening were slim.

(-----------)

A knock on the door woke her up. She had fallen lightly asleep together with her thoughts a while earlier. As she sat up the door knocked again, harder this time. Ginny hurried to door.

"Yeah, I'm comi.." She opened the door and the got the biggest chock of her life. She couldn't believe it at first and dropped dead in her movements to take him all in. Their eyes met for a few seconds before she launched herself in to her arms as she cried, "Tom!"

Tom just smiled at her, Ginevra was his little sister since little less four years back. Parseltongue was one only thing they shared.

"**Yes, it's me.**" She laughed in to his chest before raising her head and looked into his eyes once more.

"**I see some of ****Snape's**** potions ****is**** doable.**" Ginevra replied in the language they both shared, along with on other. He had missed her, he had not physically seen her, and acted to know her, in three years. He knew she felt the same, she felt left out and different from the rest of her family and much closer to himself. As she had so nicely put it some time ago, she was more a Riddle than a Weasley. And he just had to agree at that. Ginevra may be the little sister of a lot of redheads, but she was still his little baby sister, and would always be.

"Indeed." He pushed her out his arms to look at her, but stayed quiet a little while. Tom saw the emotions in her brown eyes, telling him she knew that what he was about to say was bad news, and therefore steeled herself for them. He waited 'til she was ready to speak again.

"Listen Ginevra, there's been kind of an accident and.."

"Harry?" Tom merely nodded at her, and her eyes widened before she rushed back in to the room and dragged out her trunk from under the bed and threw some of her things back inside before turning back to her 'brother'. "I'm ready to leave? (Tom nodded) Then lets go." She reached her hand forwards and he took it and once again apparated a woman from somewhere to another.

(-----------)

1, Galleri is a Swedish word, and it simply means Gallery. When I decided to name the basilisk i quickly looked around me and my eyes got stuck on a painting and that was the first thing that came to mind, and I liked it. More words in Swedish will become names and I'll let you know when they show up.-x

Like it? Like it not? Review:)

Love you all

-Iiv


	4. Truths about your Mother

Thank you ALL for the reviews, I don't know how to respond to them (took me 2 months to figure out how to even post stories here) but I always read them and appreciate them, always remember that! smiles

And about the Matriarch-thingy, I know now it's supposed to be Patriarch, I just forgot to change it before I posted the chapter and don't know how to change it know, so please just look away from that little mistake. I am using the same term later, but Imean Narcissa then.

I'll post 3chapters/day until I'm out of them, after that it will probably be 1chapter/week as I have a life like everyone else but somehow I have managed to post 1 Chapter/week before even noticing I did it.

(-------)

Regret. A feeling that hit Harry hard as he opened his eyes and closed them again, all in one second. 'To bright', was the thought running through his head at that time. His thought progress took a little turn as he felt the luxurious silk sheets surrounding him, separating him from the chill that clearly lay in the room he was currently in. And that room did not belong at Privet Drive. At Grimmauld more likely but that didn't fit either. The Blacks certainly was wealthy, and could afford what Harry thought was very expensive pieces of fabric indeed, but there hadn't been anything quite like this last year. Maybe there had been years earlier perhaps.

Hogwarts was ruled out by two reasons: One, although the castle in itself was big and showed class, the inside as well, but never to that degree. Two, Dumbledore wouldn't let him live at Hogwarts over the summer-hole anyway. He would learn in due time, until then he tried to move lower under sheets. Tried, was certainly the right word. The second he moved, pain spiralled from the bottom of his leg and up towards his thigh. It was first then he noticed his leg was not in connection with the smooth silk but something was in the way. 'Ah, great! What did I do now?' He changed his mind and laid still staring, with closed eyes, at what would be the ceiling.

Around twenty minutes later a door opened nearby. And someone walked lightly inside before once again closing. The squeaks of the floor revealed it to be someone almost gliding over it. The person, as Harry thought it to be, moved towards the bed before turning away the Harry's right side. Several minutes went by and no sign of acknowledging of Harry's wake up, only the whispering sound of someone turning pages of some kind . Two minutes more and the sound stopped and the squeaking of the floor started again. This time towards the door. Desperate for some answers Harry called out to him or her. Just a simple 'Hello?!' and the sounds moved towards him once again.

"You're awake!" A soft female voice exclaimed. A feeling of Déjà vu travelled trough him. Harry felt like he had heard it before, but where and when?

"Yeah.. How long was I.. out?"

"Not long, half a day. I wasn't expecting you to wake up so soon." A touch of concern and worry trembled her voice. But he liked it, she sounded.. safe. The same kind of Déjà vu.

"Oh, well that's.. good then. What happened?"

A small tingle of a Scanning Spell and Harry knew she was checking him over. She wasn't Madame Pomfrey though, but Dumbledore surely had more Healers or Medi-witches then one?

"Well, you're fine otherwise, mostly sore I believe, and you _were_ probably unconscious for most of it. But what can you remember?" Harry thought back to where his memory ended. Breakfast. Dursleys. Fawkes. FAWKES?!

Thinking brought back a whole blur of memories returned to him. Fawkes had come to the Dursleys, with a letter from Dumbledore, informing him about the Mass-breakout. He had.. spit? In his cousins face in shock. Uncle Vernon had been pissed and knocked him backwards against the wall he barely had time to react. He had hit him. Again and again. Black. Then he was in his bedroom being hit again. Uncle Vernon had been saying things like 'Ungrateful FREAK!', 'After I _everything__ /I _ we did for you and your kind?!' and 'I should have gotten rid of you back then!'.

He had flipped from consciousness and unconsciousness. Then the woman had been there, he had heard her voice, briefly. Mere seconds. Not enough to see, his eyes had been swollen shut by his uncle's fists. And..

"Shit! Voldemort knows I'm hurt! He felt it! Tell Dumbledore Voldemort saw it all!" He flew into sitting position, regretting it but he didn't care. He had felt Voldemort's presence just like he had when they'd talked. His eyes flew open to, now getting slowly used to the light. The fact that he could see without glasses didn't even occur to him.

To his left stood a tall, lean woman. With blonde locks framing her face. She was wearing a long dark green dress that reached down to the floor with thin silver-threads sneaking it's way in to the fabric. Probably in some pattern Harry didn't have time to reflect upon now. Her face was familiar, he had seen it before. When she spoke again it was filled with amusement and her lips was formed in to a small smile. Her nose was slightly upturned just like..

"Yes, the Dark Lord did actually feel it. And bee glad of that fact, otherwise you would not have lived out the hour."

..she had just smelled something bad but without the frown. At that moment he knew exactly who she was..

"..Narcissa Malfoy." He breathed as his eyes widened in recognition.

"To your service. Now, in order to heal your eyes I had to correct them, which was probably fine anyway since you wore those awful glasses. Your green eyes will show a little more." The smile was gone and there was the cold, indifferent Malfoy mask.

"You.. saved me?" Harry said in disbelief. It couldn't believe it, he must still be dreaming or something. Waking up and finding yourself healed by a Death Eaters-wife, or maybe a Death Eater herself? His thoughts were interrupted though.

"I can see your thoughts forming. You will learn to hide that. But yes, I am Marked. But it wasn't me who saved you. Healed you yes, but had you not had your connection you would be dead. Lord Voldemort saved your life. Your house has been monitored and so far no attempts to save you has been done by the Order."

"I can't believe it." She raised an eye-brow at him and looked him right into her eyes. Hers were blue.

"And yet here you are. Get some rest, sleep trough the night and you can talk to him, and Miss Weasley in the morning. If your feeling any pain, you have Pain-Relieving Potion in the vial beside you. Good night." And Harry watched her go though the dark woodened door. At his left there was a vial of red potion. He didn't dare drink it even though both his head and leg ached. The rest of his body was just sore. It was all manageable and he fell backwards in to a mountain of soft pillows once again.

As he shut his eyes, millions of thoughts were running amok in his head and it was a miracle he even fell asleep at all. What had just happened was to bizarre and unreal to be true. Soon he would wake up and everything would be back to normal. He hoped.

(----------------)

Narcissa Malfoy walked the dark halls of Riddle Manor. The deep green on the walls and the almost black polished wooden floor kept the darkness there. There were lanterns within a few metres of each other. There were originally made for electricity like muggles used. But now magical fire burned in them at all waken hours. The old floor squeaked a little as she walked on it and somewhere in front of her another person walked. She could not see him or her yet though.

As they neared each other it was clear that it was the Dark Lord. Since Severus had brewed some kind of potion, that Narcissa didn't feel the need to know the name of, he had restored the handsome appearance he wore before his demise.

"Good morning, my Lord." She greeted him with a small smile. He stopped walking and turned towards her and returned her smile, at least a little.

"Good morning, Cissa. I trust you are on your way to check on our guest?"

"Yes, I let him sleep last night and he should be awake. Is there something you want me to tell him?" Voldemort was quiet for awhile, concentrating on something, before answering.

"Yes, he is asleep and I don't want to disturb him. Tell him that me and Ginevra will visit him later."

Narcissa nodded and turned to walk towards Harry's room once again as Voldemort interrupted her.

"Cissa, I appreciate what you did, and you have more then earned answers." She turned towards him and smiled.

"My Lord, I am in no need of answers. I know this was not something you did only for the sake of the cause, so I won't ask any." Confusion slowly turned in to his blue eyes as he took in her words.

"I am afraid you have lost me. What do you mean, not for the cause?" He asked a few seconds later. Narcissa chuckled a bit.

"I am a mother, it's my job to know how Draco feels about certain things. That has taught me to really look into someone's behaviour because he hides well. I can't help to notice others too." Voldemort looked deep in to her eyes as he comprehended what she had said. But it was true, had there not been some kind of feelings involved, the situation had been handled very differently.

For example, the Dark Lord would have chosen around five-six Death Eaters to just pick up Harry, torture the relatives for doing what they did, and bring Harry still injured to the Manor.

Of course, the feelings could just be the family bond he has to Ginevra, who cares for Harry herself. But Narcissa didn't think so. And was she right, this was not some kind of feelings Voldemort had ever had, and he would be blind for it for a long time. Maybe to long.

Harry was attractive. He looked almost exactly like James, and James had been one of the most gorgeous boys in school. And someone would surely catch Harry's attention soon, he was sixteen and famous on top of that good looks after all. And he had his mothers gorgeous eyes.

She turned her attention back to Voldemort as he gave her a curt nod before walking away. She looked at his back walking away before she too moved towards the other end of the hall.

(--------------)

A few minutes later Narcissa could be found in a large armchair next to Harry's bed. Her legs crossed in elegance. She had her eyes fastened at Harry's sleeping form. He looked exactly like James with his green eyes closed. He showed no trace of what was Lily Evans, at least not any visible ones.

The sight of the teen woke questions she hadn't thought of for years. Whatever happened to Lily Evans? Something had happened. Many would probably say the changes happened _when_ she started dating James. But Narcissa, being one of Lily's closest friends, knew better. Something had happened earlier. These were questions she didn't have the answer to, and probably never would.

But her curiosity got the better of her. So many things could have played a part, but did they? Severus? The death of her parents? James? The war? She sighed deeply. She knew her thoughts would only go in circles, back to where they started.

Lily had been a secretive woman, never told people more then she felt they needed to know. The only person Narcissa knew she had really opened up to so far was Severus. Her first, and best, magical friend. She had even met him long before she even knew what she was. If Narcissa's memory were correct, Severus had been the one to inform Lily about her magic after noticing her doing advanced wandless magic, accidently.

What happened to Lily Evans before her death was a secret she took with her in the grave.

"What are you doing here?.. If I may ask." Harry's sleepy voice snapped her back to reality. The infamous Slytherin-Mask was in place within seconds as she turned her attention solemnly to Harry.

"I was checking up on you. How are you feeling?" She started running the mandatory scans to check his health as he looked at her in shock. She could understand his confusion.

The scans showed nothing out of the ordinary, just small residue from the heavy beating the teen had received less then twenty-four hours ago.

As she met the emerald green of his eyes he apparently remembered the question she had asked him.

"Um.. M'fine, a bit sore and tired s'all." To prove his point a heavy yawn followed that statement. Narcissa smiled and ordered breakfast from Dippy, her personal House-elf. She herself had already eaten but ordered some tea to keep him company while he ate without embarrassing him.

The breakfast was embarrassing enough as it was. Firstly, Harry had been very suspicious to eat what he was served but she had urged him to do so, promising there was not an inkling to poison in neither food or drink. When Harry's stomach had grumbled a bit out of hunger he had blushed violent red before taking a small bite of toast. Apparently he didn't find any poison or the like and ate more. They had eaten and drunk in silence and Dippy returned in time to put the dishes away. The silence was still there. Narcissa believed the initial shock of the events of yesterday was starting to wear of.

A few more minutes went by before Harry broke the awkward silence.

"Were you ordered to be.. nice to me?" She turned towards him and spoke in a soft and even tone.

"I was ordered to heal. As for me being 'nice' as you put it, there is a different reason." Harry gave her a look that clearly said 'Well, what is it?' but caution stopped him from asking. The way he gave away emotions and thoughts were something he needed to train away. Otherwise Dumbledore would easily find out. And Narcissa had a feeling Harry knew about the cause, the real one.

As for the her reason, Harry needed to know.

"I knew your mother. We were friends in school, same year also." His snapped back to look at her, she didn't even know he had turned away. What had made her turn her defences down? And didn't he know about her mother? It was common knowledge that she and Lily hung out together in school.

"You, of all people, were friend with a Gryffindor?" THAT, made Narcissa almost furious, her face didn't show it but her eyes surely did because Harry backed off a little. Taking a deep breath she explained.

"Lily Evans was a lot of things, but Gryffindor she was not. She was a Slytherin, and an honoured and respected one or that. She led them as you Draco leads them now."

"A Slytherin? But.. I mean.. they.." Narcissa interrupted the ramblings of the confused teen.

"Harry, how much do you know about your mother? I have the feeling you don't know even the basics."

"No, I don't recon I do. Now that I think about it, no one said she was a Gryffindor per se, I just assumed.." Narcissa felt some kind of pity towards him, the way he had probably pictured his mother had just been smashed in thousands of peaces. But why hadn't anyone told him? Was it intentional of their part, to keep his Slytherin side hidden?

"Was she a Death Eater?" The whisper was so low she almost didn't hear it.

"No.." He breathed a sigh of relief. "..she never made it that far." She said softly. The insecurity not showing. This was exactly what she had been thinking of before, Lily's wish to become a Death Eater that suddenly wasn't there anymore.

"What do you mean she never made that far?"

"When we were thirteen, we found out about the cause. Of course, many of us already knew. Lily didn't know the full story but had her own theories that I guess was confirmed in third year. To take the Dark Mark was her goal, along with many others, myself included. She believed passionately for what the Dark Lord was fighting for. But when the time came for her to actually take it, she backed out with an excuse.

"Many was shocked to see her turn away, but believed she only wanted to make sure she mature enough to serve the Dark Lord."

He was silent a long time before asking her to leave him to his thoughts. She did so after relaying the message from Voldemort. He only nodded and she left him to work trough his thoughts. Gods only knew he needed it.

(---------------)

When Narcissa Malfoy closed the heavy door behind her, Harry broke right out crying. It finally hit him he would never really know his parents. He could hear stories after stories about his father from Remus Lupin, but if his mother were a Slytherin, chances were Remus didn't know before they started going out.

He missed them so much even though he often didn't show it. He missed them. He had almost been without them but seeing Hermione or Ron with their complete sets of whole families he couldn't help but feel jealous. What had made it all much worse was the thoughts and ideas he had had running through his head in last few days. What would they think? Would they blame him for siding with Voldemort, the Dark Lord, who had killed them? Only to get to Harry.

So far it was only ideas, options if you will but he wanted to know more.

It wasn't only his mother and father he thought of, but Sirius too. What they would think. Thoughts like these ran through his brain before he remembered Narcissa's words about his mother. He mentally smacked himself for so easily forgetting something so important. His mother had wanted to be a Death Eater, but something had changed. Would she forgive him if he went through with his 'options'?

As he rolled out of bed to take a shower before Tom and Ginny came, he silently prayed to his mother for understanding.

"Mum, please forgive if I go through with this. I'll always love you.."

But Lily Evans-Potter didn't hear him, though someone else did..

(------------)

Like it? Like it not? Review:)

Love you all

-Iiv


	5. Irony of it All

Thanks to DarQuing, my Beta smiles

"_Mind-Talk_"

"**Parseltongue**"

(------)

Ginevra Weasley was where she most wanted to be. A place where she didn't need to hide her true self. A place where her hopes and dreams were accepted. She enjoyed every minute she spent in Riddle Manor, knowing she only had the summer until the hiding began again. Ever since Tom had picked her up she had just let go of everything to just being happy to spend time with the brother she had never really met. Of course she worried about Harry, but she trusted him in the hands of Narcissa Malfoy. Not because of Narcissa's non-existent care for Harry, but out of direct order from her master.

Ginny looked around in her room. It was way larger then her room at the Burrow, and much neater and luxurious with it overly large furniture. Which was, of course, in dark wood. Everything at the manor was done in dark wood, or silver and bronze, and lit with crackling fire from either lanterns on the walls or amazing fireplaces. It gave the old manor a kind of mystical darkness. Every room had an extra colour as well. Deep violet coloured the walls in Ginny's room, as well as the faint lilac in the sheets, carpets and other things of fabric. The contrast of the dark brown, the lilac and some small details in bronze gave a beautiful contrast to each other. Everything about it made Ginny feel like the heiress she was.

She had spent much of her time with Tom the past day too. After meeting up with Narcissa they had taken their lunch in Tom's study and spent the rest of the day their just talking like brother and sister about everything. They had talked in the diaries they shared, but somehow it was more personal seeing each other when talking.

Had anyone seen them they would not have thought it was in fact Lord Voldemort, but every Slytherin had two sides of a coin. An impassive side they show in the company of others, and a softer side in front of family and friends. Any outsider would never recognise the different sides. One saying was that only Slytherins could recognise the infamous Slytherin-act, and which is probably true. The different sides were a necessity when Slytherins were as despised as they are, which was a shame according to Ginny.

Dinner last night had been spent with the other residents of Riddle Manor and also them acted differently. Ginny had dreaded that particular confrontation but her worries were in vain as they had all taken her in as one of their one. No one knew the truth per se yet, as that would be told at a later date, but they knew Ginny was the heiress of Slytherin and supportive of their cause. Nothing else really mattered at that moment. Even Lucius had taken the time to at least try to get to know the Weasley teen. But Ginny knew the real test would come later with Harry. As if on a queue Tom came to get her for that talk exactly.

Tom entered through one of three doors. His posture always perfect, he_was_ the Dark Lord after all. Ginny smiled, she was proud to be a part of his family.

"Hi, Tom. Anything special you wanted or maybe you just wanted to see me?" To her surprise Tom didn't smile back or give her some sarcastic reply. His face remained serious, which stole the smile off Ginny's face. She rose from the bed and walked towards him.

"It's time, then." It was not a question but Tom answered anyway.

"Yes, according to Narcissa he is awake and alert and I recon think you should talk to him as soon as possible, giving him more time to forgive later."

"I can understand that." Ginny nodded. "So where to?" She added just as Tom turned around and started walking out in the hall again. Ginny followed in silence. A silence which was broken by Tom a few minutes later.

"He knows we're coming."

"Oh. Is he.. angry?"

"I don't know, but he's something." Nothing more was said as they continued to walk the empty halls of Riddle Manor.

(-------------)

Harry didn't know what exactly to feel. He had heard Tom's mentally request to be ready to meet Ginny. And he knew Ginny was there. But he was still shocked, so to speak. Everything he had learned in the last few days seemed like one of those bad horror movies the Dursleys had been 'kind' enough to let him see. Obviously trying to scare him to death, but those movies had never had any effect. The fact remained though, Ginny was coming to see him, in a house full of Death Eaters for sure, and Voldemort himself, and she was walking, with Voldemort, towards the Boy-Who-Lived, to explain whatever she had to explain. And it felt surreal.

To make things even worse, Tom had left his mind open for Harry to see even if he was awake. And he could see, and feel through Tom, as they came nearer. When Tom inclined his head to see Ginny, Harry saw her too and she looked distressed. He almost felt sorry for her, just for a few seconds before he remembered what Tom had told she had done. Sure, Tom had done a lot of things himself, but this was Ginny, one of his friends, Gryffindor-friends. They were not at all the same, what Ginny had done was worse.

Even if Harry knew he was wrong he couldn't bring himself to admit it. Especially now as they had stopped outside a door which probably was the same door Narcissa had come through earlier. He could hear Tom asking her if he should join her, and Ginny replying she would be okay, she just needed a moment to breath. Shortly after Harry distinctly heard Tom's voice in his head.

"_ I If you don't listen to her, you will know exactly why people are afraid of a mere name. /I "_ Seconds later the door opened and Harry did not have time to reflect on Lord Voldemort's words.

Harry opened his eyes which had been closed due sensitiveness in them. He saw Ginny looking exactly as Tom had seen her. She was wearing marine-blue robes that looked way to expensive to have been bought by the Weasleys and her red hair was in soft curls framing her face nicely, but that, along with much else, seemed to unimportant right now to think further in.

"Hi, Harry." She said quietly with a small, innocent-ish smile.

"Hi." He replied.

"How are you feeling?"

"Been better."

"Well, that's good I suppose." Silence. "Harry, I.." But Harry cut her off.

"Ginny, Tom told me some things about the Diary. And the only thing I truly want to know is, Did you know about the Department of Mysteries?" This was clearly something she didn't want to discuss if her looking away meant something. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room. And while Ginny looked away, Harry had locked his eyes at the side of her face and she would meet his eyes as soon as she turned back. Which she did soon after.

"It's complicated.." But Harry cut her of again, anger starting to build it's way inside of him.

"I don't care whether or not it's complicated, I asked you a simple question. Did you or did you not know about the Prophecy?"

"I did."

"Then why on earth did you come with us? To sell us out? And if you knew Sirius was safe, why didn't you say so? I'm your friend, Ron is your brother! You lived in the same house with Sirius all summer and winter!"

"I wanted to make sure they kept their promises, alright?! I wanted to make sure you were not seriously hurt, or killed! And why I didn't say anything? The plans were simple, Tom would trick you to the Ministry and I would make sure you got there. The Death Eaters were to collect the Prophecy and let us go without harm to anyone. Everything they said, it was true, they had ORDERS, for god's sake, not to hurt us, especially me, you and Hermione.

"I am on both of your sides, Harry, that's why I haven't taken the Dark Mark even though I would be the youngest Death Eater because of my loyalty to YOU! I wanted Tom to hear the full prophecy because I thought you had heard it but not told anyone about it. That way, things were fair, you each knew and could fight there after. Simply because I care!" She screamed right at him. And the scream-fight had begun as Harry replied in the same tone.

"FAIR?! You thought it would be fair for me, a teenage boy with a goddamn luck against one of the most skilled Dark Wizards the world has ever seen? It would have been fair if Voldemort had never known about the prophecy in the beginning while I did. That would have been fair! And you know your mum and dad risks their life for their cause, and this is how you repay them? By siding with the man they're fighting?!"

"You just SHUT UP about the Weasleys! You don't know shit about them, or me, or why I have done what I have. You don't know half of what my life has been like! You don't even know what it's like to have parents so you don't.."

"WHAT EXACTLY DID YOU JUST SAY?" Harry bellowed out. He was angry. Oh hell how angry he was. How dare she say something like? She had absolutely no right. But Ginny seemed to get the message though as her hands flew to her mouth to hide the gasp that came with realisation. She seemed horrified with what she had just said, but that was only right back at her according to Harry.

They both had a few moments to calm down to may be talking reasonably. And Ginny was the first to speak, spluttering out for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry Harry, I'm truly, truly sorry. But What I meant to say was that you wouldn't understand as you've never had a real family. It's complicated."

"Try me." He snapped at her. Confusion showed on her face and he clarified his intent. "Try me, to see if I really understand. I'm more capable than you would think."

"But Harry, it's a long story, and to tell you I would have to tell you my whole life." That didn't matter to Harry. If she could say a thing like she did, then she could stand there and tell her story from the beginning. He had one major surprise that day, and he had take it fairly well, he could probably take one more.

"I have no idea how long I'll stay here so I have all the time in the world. Try me" He repeated.

"Yeah, well.. Okay, I guess." She said and sat down at the edge of he large bed. He really didn't want her there, but oh well.

"The first you need to know about is the pride in an old Pureblood family." She began and he listened, glaring at her. "My mum's a Prewett. She loves my dad, of that I'm sure, but I still think she feels that she married down in ranks, which she did. For that she tried to make the Weasleys as respectable as the Prewetts. But dad was happy where he was so she pushed us kids to do better. Of course, Bill, Charlie, and Percy succeeded, but the rest of us, well you know. You have probably heard Ron complain of not being good enough." Oh yes, Harry had certainly heard. And the Mirror of Erised was only one of those things. He listened as Ginny continued.

"Well, mum hides her disappointment in us well in public and in dad's company, but it's still there. Ron's fine now, though, as he is 'famous' and all. You should have seen the happiness on my mum's face when she learned you two were friends and I got jealous and decided that I would marry you someday, and there you have my crush for you. Anyway, when I found the Diary in my cauldron I was overjoyed as I always wanted some kind of journal to write in, but I could never afford one. I wrote everything I thought about my family and my plans to please mum in it. The day before school started it answered me and later that night I found out who answered me and I locked it deep inside my trunk to hide it securely in Hogwarts later.

"After the Sorting I was devastated because the Hat considered Slytherin for me and that would break my mum's heart." Harry's movements froze instantly but Ginny didn't notice because she was too busy looking anywhere other than at Harry. The wall on her right seemed interesting. "I needed to cool off and took out the Diary, momentarily forgetting about Tom inside it, I wrote down what the Hat had said. Once again Tom answered and said that the Hat weighs a persons personality for each house if it is unsure but usually puts them in the house where all their family has gone to. I felt somewhat relieved to hear that. The weeks after Tom and I continued talking, about family and the war. I also found out about the real cause and we discussed it.

"The best about Tom was that he judged me because of me, and nobody else. He helped me understand a lot about old families and I realised what my mother was trying to do. Then after some time I considered him my best friend and he asked me a favour. I went along with it. Since then I have been his little sister. It was done with an easy ritual performed by me, adopting in me into his family by his blood existing in the Diary itself. A family in which Parseltongue was passed down. Suffice to say, I strangled the roosters and released Galleri, the Basilisk, in the school. At first, I was worried about my mum but didn't say anything. The cause was something I believed in and I trusted Tom.

"Later I had real fun planning the attacks with Tom and the only thing I didn't want to do was to lure you in to the Chamber. But through sneaking after you three I found out you knew about Myrtle so I threw the Diary at her, knowing you would find it, which you did. And Tom did his part and I stole the Diary back. When Hermione was accidentally petrified we decided to speed things up and I wrote my own message and went down to perform the ritual which would restore Tom to life through the blood of his sister. During that time, hopefully and unfortunately, you would be there so Tom could talk to you. We did not, however, know if I would survive the ritual, but I took my chances." Here Ginny took a deep breath and continued her life-story.

"If, for some reason, our attempt to restore Tom failed, we would lie. Nobody was ever to know about us before Tom had risen fully to power again. And it failed and I played my part even if I was crushed of longing to talk to my brother again, but I hid it and cried in silence. That summer, and the years after, I learned how disappointed my mun was in me. But I do not longer care, they're not really my family anymore. Even if they believed the possession story, she looked at me in digust. I have only played my part. When you came back from the Graveyard in third year, I was ready to bounce around and scream in happiness, but I kept that hidden well too. As soon as we came back home after school I borrowed Pig and wrote to Tom. The reply came within a few days, with one of the diaries in a matching pair. Tom has the other. We've been talking through them all year."

She stopped talking and once again looked at him, probably expecting him to talk. But what was he supposed to say? That day had been shocking to say the least. The news about his mother from Narcissa and a totally different version of what happened with the Chamber of Secrets. All his life was unravelling itself around him, and Harry had the feeling this was just top of the iceberg.

"What did you talk about?" He finally said. Ginny looked away again. So, this was just as bad or worse. He prepared for the worst as this was his fifth year in which Sirius died in an attack, Ginny knew about, at the end. When she didn't answer he nudged her at her side with his knee and she turned his eyes towards him and spoke in a monotone voice.

"Not much, catching up at first. Sometimes you, his plans and what I could help him with. After that with dad and all he asked me if you really saw it happening and I told him you did, I didn't really see any harm in it. A few weeks later he told me exactly what happened in Godric's Hollow and what led him to you. He told me he missed the second half and I said I would help him get a hold of it. In April he had a plan. I knew about Kreacher, about it involving a fake vision with Sirius, and how he planned the attack evolve. I made demands, and after a lot of bargaining, he agreed to them. In June he told me he only waited for you to fall asleep during the day, as there were Order-members on guards during the night. As I said earlier, I went along to supervise, so to speak, the Death Eaters."

Once again she stopped talking and waited for his response. And once again he gave her speech a few moments thought before responding.

It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Somehow he had already figured her involvement for his fifth year, but it was still a shock hearing her saying it with her own words. It was also a shock to him not to react as badly when Sirius was mentioned. Sure, he felt bad but he had come to an understanding that Sirius would rather be dead than living by the rules set by Dumbledore or the humiliation by Snape. And as someone had told him, Sirius died in battle, the way he would have wished it. Somehow his anger had disappeared somewhere, too. He sighed, everything lately had been bugging with his mind.

When Ginny nudged him back at his knee, he snapped back to reality.

"I don't know what to say.. Erhm, you said something about demands.. What.." He trailed of but Ginny understood.

"I knew Ron and Hermione would follow you, and I knew Hermione was safe, so I didn't mention her. I said I would be following to, only that took some time for him to agree upon. I also knew I was safe too, I'm his sister after all. I asked them not to hurt you in anyway, and he agreed upon that as he didn't know the other half of the prophecy. I also asked him to not capture you until he had thought the prophecy over. I took the Slytherin approach there. Telling him that the Prophecy might be hard to fulfil and keeping you alive on his side might be best and that could be decided upon at a later date.

"What I gave him for those demands was simple, I agreed to always work on his side and do the tasks he wants of me as long as he doesn't mean outright killing you. And that is something I've always wanted to do. Clean the Wizarding World of all the Mudbloods. But I won't take the Mark until you are officially on his side."

"So, basically I'm here now because he really wants me to join him, and you're here because you're his.. sister? What did you mean by that anyway?" Harry hadn't noticed her referring to Tom as his brother up until now and he really needed to know more about that. She was still a Weasley, right?

"To the first part, yes, to the second, yes there too. As I said, he, or really me, adopted me into his family. He gave me the ability to speak to snakes and I now have combined power of the Weasleys and the Gaunts. Not near enough to Violet, but amazingly powerful. It was needed for what I was to do." She finished and got up from the bed and it was obvious that this conversation was over. Harry, in turn, crawled out of bed again as he had crawled back in to it after his shower, and followed her to the door where she waited for him.

"Ginny, I.. I need time, I can understand, a little anyway. But I need some time. This morning Mrs Malfoy dropped a bomb on me.." Ginny nodded and said.

"Your mother?" Harry nodded too. "Then I understand you need time. I wouldn't expect any less from you, anyway. I trust you won't join us for dinner later, either?"

"No, just being here is taking is hard enough at the moment. I'll get back to you." Ginny smiled and bid her good bye to him and left. Just as Harry was to turn around back in to his room he heard the faint ' I thank you /I ' in his mind and reality really kicked in and fears he hadn't thought of in six months came back. Not thinking straight he hurried after the redhead and caught up with her down the hall. His leg ached a bit still but he could care less at that moment.

"Harry? What's wrong?" She asked with concern.

"I need to know, about what you said after we were at St. Mungos, about the possession.."

"I'm sorry, but I had to lie. I know you, and you would've just freaked out." That didn't help Harry at all and she noticed and hurriedly added. "The connection, it's nothing wrong! Tom has just opened it a bit more, that's all. He can't make you do anything you don't want to do through it, okay?" He nodded once and she gave him a weak smile and they broke off their separate ways. Ginny towards.. somewhere and Harry back to 'his' room.

Thoughts whirled around in Harry's head. All reassurance he had ever been given about the connection had also been smashed in to a thousand pieces. Every little scary thought he had ever had multiplied to extreme levels. Was every one of his 'options' because of Tom? Was he thinking of other possibilities because of it? Did the connection automatically force him to be dark? Or had he always had that darkness inside of him, since before that fateful Halloween? Ginny had said the Hat considered every house for those it was not sure of. And his mother had been..

Had he not been in some kind of panic-attack he would have laughed. Laughed some insane, sick kind of crackle because in less than half a day his image of all redheaded, true-to-the-heart-Gryffindors he knew had been turned upside-down inside-out. The irony of it all was mind-boggling..

(---------------)

Like it? Like it not? Review:)

Love you all

-Iiv


	6. Dinner with the Death Eaters

Thanks to DarQuing, my Beta smiles

"_Mind-Talk_"

"**Parseltongue**" 

(-------------)

Draco Malfoy was not happy. As a matter of fact, he was furious. Potter and the Weaslette of All people lived with him. Well, not live exactly with him but in the same manor as he did! Was it not enough they went school together? Now he had to spend the summer with them, too?! Draco had been overjoyed when he and his mother had left Malfoy Manor to spend the summer with the Dark Lord and the other Death Eaters. Even more so when he found out the Dark Lord was breaking his father out of Azkaban to live there too. He was to spend the summer learning everything he needed to know of being a Death Eater, not to mention the Dark Arts he had the chance of studying, as Malfoy Manor nearly didn't have any books of the Dark Arts left. Courtesy of Potter and the Weaselette's father. Everything was perfect, but no, Potter was to spend the summer with him. It wasn't fair!

To top it all of, Draco had to at least get along with them.

And now.. now he was on a mission to persuade Potter to dine with them. With the help of the Weaslette, but first he had to /I find /I the Weaslette. Riddle Manor was huge! Not Malfoy Manor-huge, almost no building was bigger than Malfoy Manor, but it was still huge. With five floors and never-ending Halls running through it. Two of the floors were solely for guests. Which Draco had spent a really long time searching for the Weaslette before giving up. He had asked his mother where she lived and his mother had only said she was the Dark Lord's sister, in some freakish way. So now Draco was on the top floor, reserved for Family only. He was not supposed to there but he figured he had permission to be there as the Dark Lord had told him to find 'Ginevra'. He walked fast through the corridor. Dinner would start in ten minutes and he still hadn't found her, no less persuaded Potter.

Finally some God decided that Draco was worth some luck. Draco saw the Weaselette stepping outside some door which probably led to her room. He decided to memorise exactly where as he would probably be out looking for her again. He stopped in his track when he saw Nagini, the Dark Lord's serpent slithering out of the room after her, silently hissing at her. To his surprise he heard the girl hiss back. Since when was she a Parselmouth? He noted to himself to find out later on and called out to her. Had she been surprised to see him she didn't show it. She hissed something to Nagini who slithered the other way as the Weaselette kept going his way.

"Hello, Malfoy, fancy seeing you here." She replied with a smirk as she reached him.

"Shut it. I need your help." He drawled impatiently, he really didn't have time for small talk.

"Well that's certainly not the way to ask, but okay. With what?"

"The Dark Lord requires Potter for dinner." She burst full out laughing and Draco realised his exact wording. Had this been a different situation he would have laughed at his own joke, but this was not the time so he just glared at her. Soon she got control of that damned laughter.

"Tom needs him now? Do you know why?"

"Do I look like a fucking mind-reader? No, I don't. But you are to help me so come on before we're late." She raised an eye-brow at him but didn't say anything. She just followed, occasionally chuckled a bit, but she followed nevertheless. Good, Draco thought, he didn't want to be late. Because being late meant failing, and failing was not an option.

The Weaselette obviously knew the way to Potter's room so in the end Draco followed her lead. It took them some minutes to get there and during that time Draco gave her a once over. Her 'brother' had obviously given her those robes as there were of a designer only the richest and most well-dressed wore. The designer was also a supporter of the Dark Lord so he could easily get a hold of new clothes. The robes were done in dark green with silver lining. Slytherin-colours. And they curved her body nicely, showing off her apparently best parts and hid the rest of for imagination. Draco had an eye for clothes and could always appreciate all clothes that really fit a person, no matter the person, and those robes fit her. If he didn't know she was a Weasley he would have never guessed.

Following that line of thought he noticed the difference between her and her family. Unlike the other Weasleys, who had an extreme light colour of red, she had a deeper and richer form. She also had less of those damn freckles and brown eyes, all the others had blue eyes if his memory was correct. All Weasleys were overly tall. She was not , only around 1.70, even though her mother was short (note: don't know English measurements), but she was leaner and thinner too, which her mother defiantly was not. His mind wondered to the Dark Lord who had recently got his normal appearance back. He had dark, rich, brown hair. Draco didn't know the original colour of his eyes, but he doubted they were the red they still were. He was not overly tall either, and also quite lean and thin even though he showed no weakness. There were quite a few similarities, but Ginevra was a Weasley wasn't she? When asked she only responded with a hiss and a smirk. He was pretty sure she had said that he had to look elsewhere to find out. And the Dark Lord was out of the question. Maybe Potter knew? But at that time they were apparently outside Potter's room.

"Well? Aren't you going to knock? It's your mission after all." Draco glared at the girl for that remark, but he did knock. Not long there after a faint 'come in' sounded from inside the room and Draco opened and walked in. the Weaselette followed.

Now, Draco was a Malfoy first and foremost, and Malfoys only wanted the best, or the most beautiful, and they always got just that. And he thought he had gotten the most beautiful set of rooms. His were blue, dark blue. But Potter's were Green. Slytherin green damn it. His favourite colour. Blue was nice, but green was so much better. As he looked around he noticed the silver details. The Weaslette fit in perfectly in this room. To top it all off, Potter's room was bigger and had three windows, Draco had two. To say Draco was jealous was the understatement of the year. Potter always got more, Potter never really got in trouble all because he was famous for something he didn't even remember, and Potter always destroyed everything for Draco. Oh yes, Draco Malfoy hated Harry Potter.

"I already know why you're here. Me and Tom had a little chat." Potter's voice snapped him back to the reality of the real world.

"Good, then you know you have to follow, and be quick about it." He drawled back.

"Well, well if isn't Draco Malfoy, the Death-Eater-In-Training. Last time I saw you, you threatened to kill me for getting your father in Azkaban." It took all of Draco's willpower not to hex him to oblivion. But no matter how much he wanted to, he had orders. Malfoys always got what they wanted, and this was something he had wanted, but never gotten.

"Things change. I want to call a truce." He said and reached out his hand. The Weaselette's eyes widened but Potter merely raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't this eerily familiar? Me, a Weasley, and you offering your hand? I accept, at least until the summer's over." And Potter shook his hand.

Yes, a Malfoy always got what he wanted, and this was no exception. It only took a longer time than expected. But of course the Weaselette had to interrupt his inner cheering.

"Harry, do you know how long we'll be living here? Tom never said."

"Until we're missed or Dumbledore decides to bring us to head.. somewhere else." He responded and Draco had to wonder what he had meant to say in the first place. He added it to his 'find-out'-list.

"And?" The girl continued.

"Everything will go back to normal if I don't decide to join him." So Potter was here to be recruited? Interesting. To have Potter on the Dark side would surely win them the war without a fight and the Mudbloods could be eliminated sooner.

"So, we're ready to go then? Tom's asking why we're not there yet." Shit.

"Yeah, lets go." Weaselette said while Draco only hoped this wouldn't be remembered as they were now officially late by ten minutes and the Dinner Hall was at least another ten minutes away. Shit.

(---------------)

Harry was mildly interested how much effort Malfoy would put in to this 'truce'. He knew, as everybody else, what Malfoy wanted, Malfoy got. And Harry had been in the way of a lot of things Malfoy had wanted through the years. The friendship he had wanted on the first train-ride for an example. It would also be interesting to see I how /I much Malfoy wanted.

A few months back Harry learned something new about the Wizarding World, that clearly shook his view on things. This new world did not care about sexual preference. As long is it was consensual on both parts, everything was accepted. It was almost expected of someone to have been with both sexes. Harry learned this when he had been dared on a party (celebrating the success of Harry's article), to kiss Seamus. Because he had been slightly drunk and thought nothing of it, until the kiss had started! He felt so much more than with Cho. He had also been horrified and runaway and hid out in the bathroom, the thought of being homosexual had never crossed his mind. And if the Dursleys ever found out he had kissed a bloke, and liked it, that would surely have been crossing the line. Hermione, always the Know-It-All, had explained a lot to him and that made it easier to deal with.

After that night he and Seamus had continued doing stuff. There were no feelings involved, just two friends experimenting. They had quit though when Seamus found some other bloke in Hufflepuff who had asked him out. And it was fine by Harry as he had to focus on schoolwork, not lashing out on Umbridge and all other shit life threw at him.

That made him think a lot more about what people wanted out of him. Of course, he could be wrong, but Malfoy seemed to be just the type who used people for release or to gain status. Maybe he was wrong, but he was in a large Manor full of Death Eaters, no one could ever be too alert.

Apparently the walk to wherever the dinner was being held was long way from his room. Harry saw a lot of the Manor while walking there and he remembered the decor slightly from his dreams or it was just familiarity he felt from Tom. Sleep had taken some time yesterday with one horrific thought after another, but today Tom had assured him he wasn't influencing him in any way. Harry didn't trust the man but took his word for it anyway.

When they arrived outside the Dinner Hall, Ginny took his hand squeezed it before releasing it. Malfoy opened the double-doors and they walked him. Ginny and Malfoy waltzed in like sitting in a room full of Death Eaters eating dinner was an every day thing, but that was not the case with Harry.

The Dinner Hall itself went in the same decor as the rest of the Manor with a large table in the middle, with seats for 28, two at each short-end and thirteen each at the long-ends. He recognised Tom from the Chamber of Secrets, sitting at the short-end furthest away from Harry with one empty seat each on either side. Beside the empty seat on Tom's left side sat Narcissa, beside her Rodolphus, then Rabastan, Nott, Avery, Macnair, Travers. Malfoy sat next to Travers, while Ginny sat down directly on Tom's right side, with Lucius next to her. Besides Lucius, there was Bellatrix, Rookwood, Dolohov, Jugson, Crabbe Sr and Mulciber. All of whom had been at the Ministry. All of whom had been broken out of Azkaban, which had in turn, left him and Ginny there.

Somehow the idea of having dinner with all of them seemed much worse now that he actually saw them sitting there, eating in quiet. Then he realised there weren't eating, they were waiting for Him! And he had no idea where to sit! That is until Tom called his name and pointed on the chair on his left, next to Narcissa. Sitting next to her didn't seem so bad, he thought. She had after all healed him. On shaky legs he walked towards the chair and sat down, looking warily around. Ginny gave him encouraging smile.

Then the House-elves arrived with the food. Those around him maybe called it simple, but to Harry it wasn't. It was, almost, better than the food at Hogwarts at a feast. Harry didn't even know what it was but it looked good. Still, he was wary of them trying to poison him but Tom silently assured him it wasn't, and that Ginny would never forgive him if it was. So Harry ate.

A bit in the meal Narcissa turned to him.

"So Harry, how are you feeling?" Harry clearly noticed the dark look Bellatrix threw at her sister but Narcissa ignored her.

"I'm.. uhm, fine I guess. I'm not sore anymore a least."

"That's good to hear. I'm not authorized to work at S:t Mungos but I was an apprentice under Madame Pomfrey in my 7th year." She smiled at him.

"Really? I didn't know you could do that."

"You can if you.." But Bellatrix cut het off.

"Speaking of S:t Mungos, any news of the Longbottoms?" Harry froze the moment those words left her mouth. He did I not /I want to be reminded of what that.. Woman had done. Tom obviously sensed his distress and as he was trying to recruit him, he did something about it.

"Bellatrix, will you please not offend our guest?" Bellatrix got back to her food after that and ate in silence. As did the others.

"Except for Narcissa and Draco, would all of you meet me in the sitting room in ten minutes. I have something I want to discuss, that was.. interrupted the last time." Almost everyone stiffened around the table and Harry could almost see the amusement in Tom. That was when he realised what they needed to 'discuss' and that he was to be there too, apparently. Just before Tom left the room he turned to Harry and Ginny and spoke to them in Parseltongue.

" B I want you there too, it will make the punishments more.. fair. And Harry? Everybody lies to seem a little better in my eyes, especially Bellatrix. /B " Then he left and shortly after that the others followed. Harry and Ginny walked together, they walked a little slower than the rest, leaving them behind a bit.

"Harry? Are you all right?" She asked him, just like he knew she would.

"Yeah, I'm fine." At her suspicious look, eerily like Hermione's, he added. "Really, I am. Just a lot to take in is all. And Bellatrix sure isn't making it easier."

"Understandable. Look Harry, about yesterday.."

"It's fine. I can't hold it against you, and there's not much I can do about it now, is there?"

"Not really."

"What's done is done, it would have been a lot worse if you had known about everything and planned yourself to use others to hurt me for your own gain or something, but you didn't right? You were just stuck between two people you liked?" He hoped it was like that, that she was honest when she said she wanted to give him and Tom a fair chance of killing each other. It was the only way he could forgive her. And damn he thought that sounded weird.

"Yeah, I can promise you that." She said and smiled. He returned the smile and they walked faster towards the sitting room again.

(---------------)

Over ten minutes had passed since Tom had arrived to the sitting room. Not one word had he spoken, besides talking with Harry over the connection they shared. Mostly it was laughter because of the tormenting he put his 'family' through by making them wait for what they knew to come. And Harry had to admit, it was fun seeing them squirm waiting for the Cruciatus or something.

Harry's wish to Crucio the hell out of Bellatrix still hadn't left him, and if he only knew how, he'd do it in a heartbeat. He could do magic outside of Hogwarts now. Apparently his Potions Professor knew of some, illegal, potion that would hide under-age magic. Professor Snape didn't know who the potions were for but he and Ginny had gotten it. It was a freeing sensation of using magic outside of Hogwarts, and it was quite fun doing something you weren't allowed to do, and of course screwing the Ministry over by not obeying their laws.

" I Aren't you going to talk to them soon/I " Harry asked Tom.

" I I should, shouldn't I? You know, I planned long ago to talk to them with you and Ginevra. But to talk to them without you two first, to see who glosses over their mistakes. Unfortunately that was interrupted. Well, I guess it's time. /I " He stood up and that sent shivers through the Death Eaters around the room. His face was cold.

"What I would like to know is that how is it possible for twelve of my most trusted to be beaten by six teenagers?" That was something Harry himself would like to know, it shouldn't really be possible, but so is surviving the Killing Curse and he had done that too.

Those present in the room was quiet and Harry exchanged a look with Ginny pleading her to not help them gloss over their flaws. She seem to understand if that look of mischief was anything to go by. Soon enough Bellatrix raised her voice.

"My Lord, they were joined by half the Order!" Bullshit. And he told her so.

"Tom, the Order didn't arrive for about an hour after Lucius had asked me to give up the Prophecy. A Prophecy Bellatrix several times almost broke when she tried to attack me. Isn't that right, Ginny?" And he effectively shut her up. Oh this was going to be fun indeed. And Ginny made it so much better in an instant.

"Yes, and I seem to remember her threatening Harry to torture me so he would hand over the Prophecy. I believe her exact wordings were; ' take the smallest one, let him watch while we torture the little girl. I'll do it.'" Oh he loved Ginny at the moment. Bellatrix looked horrified.

"I meant the other girl, the blonde!" She cried, panic stricken.

"Oh for gods sake, everyone there knows Ginny is smaller than Luna. Everyone there knows Ginny means more to me than Luna." The others, now realising this was going to be harder than they thought, nodded in agreement. It was there own skin or Bellatrix', they would rather be safe themselves. And that was done, Tom now knew Bellatrix had threatened to torture his sister even though she was told not to. And the gods should know he was not happy, not happy at all.

"I see.." He said coldly. "What did you mean by Bellatrix attacked you? While holding the Prophecy?" Oh the joys of psychological torture. Normally, this would have freaked him out, but he was getting back at them? Right?

"Yeah. Tried Accio, Stupefy and to run forward to.."

"He dared speak your name, My Lord! And he called you a half-blood!"

"Silence." He said, pupils like slits in his red eyes, voice strangely Ice-cold. "If you haven't noticed, I Bellatrix /I , he calls me by my birth-name even, and I allow him to do so. And it's a known fact Tom Riddle was a muggle, but he has given me more power than you have, has he not? And you are.. A Pureblood, a Black even. What does that prove?" And Bellatrix backed off.

They continued after that, going through person after person what they knew. As Harry had been with Hermione and Neville, and Ginny with Ron and Luna, they together had a full view of what happened that evening. No one was given off easy, and they knew it so they didn't bother to hide. They even went so far as to tell the truth themselves and Harry and Ginny confirmed. Only Bellatrix had explained herself and lied. Harry thought they were happy they spent a few weeks in Azkaban. Because Azkaban without Dementors must be sure as hell better than the punishment Bellatrix would receive for giving them all away, and then lie about it. As they would have done had they not been caught.

The night took a surprising end when Harry was asked if he wanted to stay for the 'entertainment' like Ginny, or if he wanted to leave. He left them all gobsmacked when he replied.

"I'll stay."

Tom proved once again why people feared the mere name of him. And Harry got this goofy grin when he heard Bellatrix scream from the Cruciatus. Right back at her he thought. Had Harry been alone with his thoughts at that moment he surely would gotten himself to St Mungos for fear of going insane. But he was happy, Sirius's killer was being punished finally. And Harry had been the one with the facts needed for her to get her punishments. And quite frankly, Harry didn't think Sirius minded one bit for Harry's part in the happenings that evening. He was surely laughing his head off somewhere.

Harry didn't even know how right he was.

Ginny had shown that she clearly was her brother's sister, also assisting in the punishments of Bellatrix. Apparently Tom had taught her Dark Arts, which she had practised while at Hogwarts. She had proven she knew them well. Harry had the feeling Malfoy was happy she had I only /I used the Bat-Bogey Hex on him that night. He was very sure of this when Ginny succeeded with casting the Cruciatus on her second try. On Bellatrix, of course. Afterwards she had looked apoplectically, he had just shrugged, not knowing what to feel about that.

Once Harry was alone in his bed he, wondered he was going insane. He had enjoyed watching the torture, he had almost itched to try himself. Sometimes he really wondered why he wasn't on Tom's side. It would be so much simpler. Not having the fate of the Wizarding World on his shoulders. But then he remembered I why /I he had the fate of the Wizarding World on his shoulders. His parents and Sirius. His parents and Sirius held him back.

(------------------)

Miles way, a young woman was frantic when she couldn't find Harry Potter at Privet Drive. I He is supposed to be there/I was the only thought running trough her head. I He is supposed to be there. /I Unless..

The woman suddenly knew where Harry Potter was, or at least she had a clue, the question was now, I How did she get there/I and I Would he believe her when the time came/I She could never know until that time came, and whenever it came, it had to be before the boy was back in Dumbledore's clutches.

(-------------------)

Like it? Like it not? Review:)

Love you all

-Iiv


	7. The Light in his life

Hey, good news, I think I've found out how to respond to reviews:D

Thank you all for the reviews and thanks to DarQuing my lovely Beta.

"_Mind-talk_"

"**Parseltongue**"

(--------------)

Harry Potter was walking through the halls of Riddle Manor. During the week he had lived there, and actually being social to the residents, he had learned fairly well where everything was. Right now he was on his way to Tom's office to learn Occlumency of all things. He remembered when Tom had told him of the lessons he was to receive. Tom had said it bluntly out at dinner the day before.

"Harry, come to my office tomorrow. You need to know Occlumency." Not many around the room had been surprised and just ignored the two of them in favour for the food. Harry was a different case.

"Why?" He had retorted.

"You know secrets Dumbledore must not know of." And that had been it. And Harry had obeyed, evidence of that fact was that he was now on his way to the lesson.

Not much had happened during the last week. Or not much had happened, but much had changed. Harry had learned about the infamous Slytherin-mask. In a house full of equals to them, they could let their defences down, giving Harry a chance to get to know the real them. A side that wasn't so bad. Of course, he didn't talk to all of them, but Narcissa and Rodolphus were actually kind of nice. Lucius still thought himself above Harry, but not excessively so. Draco had his own charm when he wasn't throwing insults. And Tom was not the cold, sadistic bastard everyone thought him to be. It confused him to no end, while at the same time it didn't.

Those were generally the only people Harry spent time with, as they were the only ones willing to really talk to him. Well, them and Ginny. Rodolphus mostly out of curiosity and Lucius because he knew the importance of Harry in the war.

Harry was still wary about them, as he had faced them in battle, some several times. But as Harry noticed throughout the week, they had a façade in public and on raids. Outside of that, they were, in fact, nothing but human.

The days he spent there were great, in a way. But the nights were a nightmare even in his wakened state. That was the only time he was really alone with his thoughts, it was also the time when he felt the guilt.

He felt disgusted with himself for enjoying the time he spent at Riddle Manor. He felt disgusted with himself for forgiving Ginny or even getting along with the Death Eaters. He felt disgusted with himself for the way he laughed at Tom's sarcastic remarks. But most of all he felt disgusted with himself for wanting to be one of them. And had it not been for the things they'd done towards him in the past, he was sure he would have been amongst them long ago. But he already felt like a traitor just thinking about, so he didn't say 'yes' to Tom's many offers.

The thought of what Narcissa had said had been there. But she could have lied couldn't she? Weren't they all trying to win him over? Somehow it felt like the truth, though. Did that mean his mother wouldn't be disappointed? Then the question remained, why did his mother switch sides? No matter how much he thought about it, he couldn't figure it out. He needed more information, and maybe she knew more? Of all the times they'd talked, the subject of Lily Evans never came up. So Harry didn't know anymore then what he had found out on his first day there.

Harry kept walking and he tried, he really tried to keep the thoughts away when he was alone. Now his thoughts turned to his lesson when he, for the first time, realised the secrets that Tom couldn't find out if Harry stayed with the Light side. The Prophecy being only one of them. The Order of the Phoenix being another.

A few days ago Harry had wondered if Tom could hear his thoughts, but he couldn't unless Harry directed it his way or just let Tom in to hear them. He could get in to his dreams though, and Harry to Tom's if he tried hard enough. Occlumency couldn't stop the invasion at night either. The connection had almost nothing to do with Occlumency or Legilimency. The opening and closing of the connection was just that, opening and closing, and by following the magic to each other by calling out to the other's mind. That Harry could so easily reach Tom's mind to talk proved him to be a natural on messing with people's minds. Harry didn't really know what to feel about that so he just let it be. But even though knowing that, Harry did not have great hopes of ever learning Occlumency. His lessons with Snape had proved that well enough, thank you.

But there he was, at Tom's office at last. Soon after he knocked on the heavy door he heard the 'come in' inside his mind. He felt Tom's presence there before it slipped out seconds later. As he walked he found Tom sitting behind a large desk. Everything in there was in the same dark décor. Except the walls where not in one solid colour. Instead the walls were covered in books. In all shapes and sizes. Looking at them he thought the were old, and very precious, books all on Dark Arts. Probably even too valuable to be kept in the big library, where Harry actually had spent some time in. Hermione would be proud, he mused to himself.

"Good evening, Harry." Tom said as he had risen to meet him.

"Good evening yourself." As always, all thoughts about guilt gone.

Harry followed the older man through a door in the back of said man's office. The extra-room went in the same way as the last, the walls covered in books. But this room was bigger and empty of furniture on the floor. Except in the far corner of it where a bright glow shimmered on top of something soft. The light spread out around three metres in diameter. Big enough for a large snake to coil up in.

"Is this were Nagini spends here time while not hunting or eavesdropping for you?" Several times during the week he had heard the snake mutter about 'juicy bits to tell Tom'. He and Ginny had talked about it and the girl had told him that Nagini was a real gossip.

"Yes. And she does not eavesdrop on my orders, she does it of her own volition."

"Yeah, right." Harry replied and chuckled about it.

"So, how much do you know about Occlumency?" Tom asked.

"Well, as much as you can know when a man shouts at you to 'clear your mind' before attacking. So, not much really."

"Ah, Severus followed Dumbledore's orders then." Now that caught Harry's attention and at the same time took away the humour in it.

"What do you mean?"

"Severus had orders from Dumbledore to use Legilimency without closing your mind. I told him to go ahead, it would only make it all the more easier for me to reach you. I never figured out why Dumbledore wanted to open your mind. Frequent use of Legilimency opens up the mind unless Occlumency is used to fight it, you see."

"But I thought you said.." He trailed of, wishing Tom wouldn't confirm his suspicions. But he did. Harry wanted to twist the neck of Dumbledore.

"I know what I said, but Legilimency opens up the mind. Our connection is between our magic, which is connected to the mind. Compare it to shovelling snow; it's easier to walk on a road where the snow is gone."

Now, Harry knew Dumbledore knew of the connection and that Tom could possibly reach him through it. That was one of the things Harry doubted the man from the beginning, but to hear he HELPED Tom get in to his mind which led to Sirius' death was way, way different. Sure, Ginny had somewhat helped to and he had forgiven her for it, sort of. But that was different. She did it to give two people she loved a fair advantage in killing each other. But Harry already thought he was nothing more then a pawn in Dumbledore's game to win the war A pawn who could possibly need all the more reason to fight. Could it be that way? Was he merely a pawn in all this? Had all his thoughts been right? Was he only worth..

"Harry?" Tom cut him out of his inner-war.

"I need to go. Sorry, I'll come back tomorrow." And he rushed out, leaving a rather stunned Tom behind him. However, it didn't take long for him to figure out what had gotten the teen running.

(----------------)

Harry ran for all he was worth though the halls, he needed to be alone and distracted. There were two lone places in the whole Manor that Harry knew of, his room and the library. He chose the library. There were more books in the library so he could concentrate better than there were in his room. He had read almost all the books he 'owned' during his short visit at Privet Drive and since he came here. It was the only way he could rid his mind of the thoughts while being alone. That's why the library seemed like a good idea, and it was there he was headed.

Less then 15 minutes later Harry sat in of the more comfortable armchairs reading up on way to tamper with memories. He figured that if he left Riddle Manor while still being on the Light side, Tom would do something with his memories. He couldn't concentrate much though, the scene in Dumbledore's office kept replaying itself to him. Especially on line; "_Voldemort had realised he could use you. In an attempt to arm you against Voldemort's assaults on your mind, I arranged Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape._"

There was clear evidence Dumbledore knew about the connection, and the visions. And the man must have known Legilimency opened the mind up, he was a master of the art himself. He was also a master manipulator, as Harry had realised. That led him to a question though, which way was the man trying to manipulate him? Harry sighed deeply, it was too much to think about. It all was.

In little over a week his whole life had started to turn upside-down, and Harry had no idea what was in or out at the moment. It was his mother, Ginny, his image of the Death Eaters and Dumbledore.

Eventually, though, he forced himself to concentrate on the book. It was a book on Dark Arts, but it didn't bother him any longer. All the books he had devoured the last few weeks had been about the art. As he turned the page absently once again, he found something that interested him somewhat. It was a Memory Lock-Spell.

_..not only locks the information in the victim, it forces them to relive the memory in the front of their minds during the wakened state, and in their dreams during their sleeping state. The spell is considered dark as it is most often used after the victim has witnessed something terrible, to bring as much pain forth as possible in the victim so they cannot speak of the event and seek help. Lovers who have gotten their hearts broken can also use this to remind their loved ones of happier times, as the victim can never forget. The incantation is Jamais Oublier, which literally means Never Forget. As the inventor, the spell is in French. It's history.._

The spell caught Harry's attention because of the way it worked. Never Forget. It was perfect for Tom to use when Harry left, still fighting for the Light side. Tom knew how at ease Harry felt at Riddle Manor. A spell which would always remind him the fact and at the same time keep what Harry knew a secret.

Harry sat there another hour before giving in to go to bed, back to his thoughts. It was only around nine, but much had happened, too much. After he found the spell he kept on reading with new-found interest and concentration. Not once had his mind wondered to thoughts about his Headmaster. He set the book aside on the small table beside him with the intention of reading more tomorrow. The library had been empty all night except for Harry, just like he wanted it. No one but Tom and Ginny knew he studied the Dark Arts, also just like he wanted it. Despite the potion that blocked under-age magic Harry hadn't taken advantage of that, yet. Ginny did though, for the first time in her life she had the freedom to cast whatever spell she wanted and no one would so much as lift an eye-brow at her, much less throw her in Azkaban.

After stretching out after sitting in the same position to long he moved towards the door. The funny thing was around that time of the night, no one usually went to the library, still Harry heard voices coming from the door. Curiosity got the better of him as he pressed his ear against the door to listen in, wishing he had an Extendable Ears to hear better. Soon enough though, the voices came nearer and Harry heard Ginny's annoyed, but also slightly amused, voice.

"..loosen up, not even your father acts like a human doll." Then came Malfoy's. Harry pictured in his head the sneer that covered the blonde's face right now.

"I'm not a_ human doll_ and I do react as you so well said I didn't."

"Well not when I see, oh wait, I forgot. I'm a girl." Harry knew the girl hadn't forgotten, but was controlling the conversation. That meant Malfoy was soon to flip out by what she would say next. Years of knowing her had taught him that much, he thought.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Oh here goes for nothing..

"Well, It's common knowledge Zabini makes you scream more than Parkinsson does." Jackpot, Harry did know that part about her.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU HEAR THAT?!" And there you had Malfoy's explosion. He would have laughed, but right at that moment one of the two teens opened the door and Harry fell straight through it. How did he forget that the door to the library was on of few doors that opened outwards in the halls?

"The whole school.." Ginny trailed of when she noticed him. A look of shock first decorated her face but soon turned towards amusement before she burst out laughing at him. Harry grinned up at her. Malfoy stood next to Ginny, scowling.

"You really need some lessons in eavesdropping." Ginny said while she helped him up. Harry straightened out his robes (Tom had forbidden him to wear Muggle-clothes in the Manor therefore given him some new robes) and replied in Parseltongue.

"**Yeah, maybe I should talk to Nagini.**"

"**You do that, or I'll help**.Want to hangout or something?" She said, still smiling.

"Nah, I was just going to bed."

"Okay, G'night Harry." Ginny gave him a hug, which Harry gladly returned. He was starting to feel like she was really his little sister again which was good.

"G'night Ginny. Malfoy." He said when they'd let go of each other. Malfoy only glared at him and urged Ginny inside the library, muttering once again about where she had heard that.

Harry and Malfoy were on somewhat friendly terms, when someone, more often than not Ginny, had not pissed him off. But Harry wasn't bothered by it, it only amused him as it showed clearly how spoiled Malfoy was. A fact which he had not pointed out to the boy's father, he did value his life, a bit anyway. Even though he I did /I live in a house full of the people who had tried to kill him several times.

Great, he mused to himself, you started thinking again..

(----------------)

The little snake lying in Harry Potter's bed was like her mother, part-Basilisk. Even if her mother had a bigger part in her. Nagini was half-Basilisk, while the little snake was one-fourth Basilisk. That was not important though, the little snake still had traits of a Basilisk. Not the deadly eyes, even if she had the same deadly venom as her mother Nagini and her mother before her, Galleri. But she had a name. All Basilisks named their daughters. That name was only given to the Speaker which the Basilisk bound themselves to. By giving the name a bond was made. Nagini had given hers to a man named Tom Riddle. Galleri to a man named Salazar Slytherin. Galleri was a real Basilisk though; they lived for centuries, so their names were also given to the heirs of their master.

A Basilisk took orders from no one, except their master and their master's heirs. Therefore Galleri followed the man named Tom Riddle as well, and the girl named Ginevra Weasley. They were heirs to Salazar Slytherin. Nagini only followed Tom Riddle. The little snake did not have master yet. But she was happy she was left. A Basilisk only kept one of their daughters, the strongest of them. Nagini had chosen the little snake.

But Nagini should have chosen two of her daughters though, as there were two Speakers who didn't have a Basilisk around her. That meant the little snake got to choose whom to bind herself too. She had chosen the boy. She sensed he needed someone to relieve his problems to, just like Tom Riddle had to Nagini and Salazar Slytherin and his heirs had to Galleri. Therefore the little snake chose the boy named Harry Potter.

Many humans underestimated the mind of a Basilisk. Thought of them as animals. But the Basilisks were creatures. There was a big difference. The humans underestimated them because they could not talk to them. But the Speakers can. That was why the Basilisks felt it an honour to serve the Speakers. Not as the House-elves do, but as friends. They kept their master's secrets, they were there to talk to if their master needed them, they do what their master tells them to if it does not jeopardise their own or their master's life, they do what they feel is necessary for their master's survival, and they listen to other humans talk so the humans do not talk behind their master's back.

A Basilisk who is Bound can sense what mood their master is in or smell the emotions their masters felt at great distance. They could do the same with other humans too, but only if said human was close.

Tonight was the day the little snake had planned to give her name to the boy named Harry Potter.

She could sense him coming closer to his room, where she was waiting, coiled up in his bed. It wasn't long now, until the boy would open the door and see her. And she was right, seconds later the door opened and the teenage boy stepped inside. He did not see her at first. So she called to him.

"**Hello, Speaker.**" She said. The boy turned around. She could sense unease from him. She decided to make him feel better, it was after all her job when she was bound. "**You have nothing to fear from me, Harry Potter.**" She spoke again. The boy relaxed a little.

"**Who are you? I don't recognise you from here.**" He asked her. The little snake uncoiled herself and slithered down the bed. She kept on slithering until she reached him. When she did, she climbed up his body. She was only around a metre long so she had to tense her muscles around him. As she did that the boy tensed too, but she said soothing words to him. At last she was on top of his shoulders.

"**My name is Ljus**." Ljus said. Immediately she felt the little bit of tingle of magic which meant she was bound to Harry Potter. Suddenly she could feel him so much clearer.

"**What happened?**" The boy asked and Ljus immediately started explaining everything. The boy needed to know that after all.

(---------------------)

"Good morning. I see you slept well considering." Tom asked Harry the second the teen walked in to breakfast. Harry couldn't help but stop wondering if it was that obvious that he, for once, didn't have the inner war with himself.

"Actually, I've only slept a couple of hours." He answered cheerfully, but he still didn't sit down to Tom's right as usual. The seating-arrangements were the same as they had been at that first dinner, with Narcissa on Harry's right.

"How come?" She asked. Ginny had said that Narcissa had orders to keep Harry healthy during his stay, particularly after the way he arrived. But something in the woman's kindness said she would have done without the orders. Harry had a feeling that had to do with his mother. If he felt down or something, it was always either her or Ginny who asked the first if he was all right. Now that he had Ljus though, he figured she would ask as well. Hedwig usually asked too, in her own way. But she was out hunting at that moment but would probably be back within a few hours to rest.

"I haven't slept because I talked to this little beauty." He replied and picked up the little part-Basilisk who had slithered after him in to the room. She was a real beauty. Her scales was pitch-black except for those on her stomach, they were in light yellow almost beige colour. But you couldn't see them if she was on the floor or laying flat on any other surface. Her eyes were green. Not emerald-green like his but almost. That was one thing Ljus had explained, full-blooded Basilisks were dark green with deadly, yellow eyes. However, part-Basilisks were black with different shades of green eyes, non-deadly. And she was small, at least for now, she was only little older than a month and would grow. Harry had a image of the speed which Norbet grew with and the size of Nagini. But, according to Ljus, she wouldn't be as big as her mother.

"So, she chose you then. What's her name?" This came from Tom after Harry had sat down at the table. Ljus had slithered away to search for her mother.

"Ljus. She was in my room when I got back there last night. Uhm, about last night..?"

" I We will take that lesson tonight instead. I think I have an idea what got you upset. /I " Harry just nodded and continued eating. Afterwards he would talk to Ginny or whatever got his mind of last night's Occlumency lesson that never happened.

(--------------)

As planned, Harry and Ginny spent some time together. During the last week Harry had slowly gotten used to knowing all that about Ginny and the way he saw it, he couldn't really blame her. At first it was hard to see past her 'dark side' but in the end he could. She was just as she used to be, she just had a side he didn't know about before. He had thought about the prospect that he might have to fight against her in a war he never really had a choice of participating in, but at the same time he didn't want to fight Ron and Hermione or any others if he went with Tom. So far though, he had over half the summer to decide.

Right now he and Ginny were just lazing around in the sun. The had played one-on-one-Quidditch with a snitch they borrowed from Malfoy before. They were almost not given permission to use it at first as Malfoy still was pissed about last night but Narcissa had said they could. It had not helped Malfoy's temper at all, but at that moment, neither girl nor boy cared. Ginny had also borrowed Malfoy's broom while Harry had his own Firebolt. Also thanks to Narcissa who had packed every last thing of his possession and brought them to the Manor with them. He had to thank her properly later.

"Knut for your thoughts." Ginny interrupted him.

"Nothing important really. What about you?"

"School and the war. If things go back to the way they were.. I'll just.. I'll miss you." She sighed.

"Yeah.. it would be awkward." He replied and copied her sigh. They were silent a few more minutes before Ginny broke it once again.

"Have you given it any thought?"

"Ginny, I think about it everyday, but.. I don't know, can't say."

"Yeah, you're right about that." Silence. "You know, you're almost as secretive as Malfoy."

"Am I?"

"Yeah, he's more though, he doesn't show emotions. Guy can't even smile."

"Is that so?"

"No, even Tom thinks he's too.. like a human doll or something. Doesn't even relax." Harry had to agree with her, Malfoy acted like Daddy Dearest does in public, but all the time. Lucius could at least smile as Ginny put it.

"So, what was up about last night though?"

"Ah, that. I'm trying to get him to loosen up, and I figured the easiest way was to piss him off, so I did." That grin of her showed exactly how proud she was of herself.

"That I understood, but how the hell did you found the other stuff?"

"Oh come on Harry, the whole school knows. Parkinsson brags about sleeping with him and Nott's trying to piss her of by saying Malfoy and Zabini fucks. The other, I just guessed, and I think I was right if his reaction was anything to go by."

"Yeah.. So you think your right about him only reacting to blokes?"

"Nah, I'm not sure. Could be worth to test though." Oh no, Harry did not like that look of hers now.

"No. no no no."

"Ah come on, I didn't mean _that_ way. (Harry let go of a breath he didn't know he had been holding.) I mean, he doesn't like you, he has proved that often enough during the years, but he's still reacting more to you than me. Try to get him to smile, really smile."

"Why do you want him to smile so badly?" Harry asked her.

"Okay, Tom and me made a little bet, he thinks Malfoy won't smile at least before August 1st, but I think it's possible before that. Please! He's forcing Snape to give me the grade I deserve if Malfoy smiles before July 31st." Ginny pleaded with him.

"But doesn't that mean you have to get him to smile?"

"No, you see, Tom said that Malfoy had to smile when someone was there to witness it besides me or Tom, he didn't say who would get him to smile."

"You're serious are you? I mean.."

"_Get Draco to smile before July 25th and you both get the grade you deserve. _" Tom's voice said inside his head.

"_But I though you said…_ " But Tom cut him of, again.

"_One of the advantages, I can eavesdrop_." And Harry felt Tom's presence disappear.

"What just happened?" Ginny questioned him and Harry gave her the answer she wanted. It didn't even take a second for her to start rambling different ways to get him to smile. He let her be for about ten minutes before he interrupted her, saying they needed to freshen up and so before heading to lunch.

"Yeah, sounds good. I had fun now you know. Like before this whole thing started."

"Me too." He said and smiled as they walked back inside.

(-------------)

A week ago, finding Little Hangleton sounded easy. Now she knew it wasn't. It was a small village that not many people knew of. And she had to blend in with the shadows, only that made her quest harder then it had to be. But she wouldn't give it up. She had to find Harry James Potter.

It was only a gut feeling that drove her to look for Riddle Manor. She could be wrong and if that was the case she needed as much time as possible to find him as that little gut feeling was all she had to go on for the moment.

No matter how things went though, or how long she searched, she would find Harry. She only prayed it was before would be too late. Too late meant September 1st. Today was July 23rd.

(--------------)

I'm sorry about my really bad attempt at French grin but _Jamais Oublier _literally means Never Forget so I made it easy for me.

As for Harry's very cute little Basilisk, her name means 'Light' which is pretty ironic and also where I got the name of the chapter from. I had the most fun writing that scene actually so her POV will return.

Like it? Like it not? Review:)

Love you all

-Iiv


	8. The Death of James and Lily Potter

WARNING FOR SPOILERS!

As said before, this story contains minor SPOILERS for both HBP and DH, this is your last warning.

You might need these:

"_Mind-talk_"

"**Parseltongue**"

Thanks to DarQuing who is my beta:)

(--------------)

"You haven't seen him at all?" Albus Dumbledore asked the man standing in front of him.

"No, Albus. Whatever way he's using to get out of that house, it's a damn smart way. But if I can't see him, then the Death Eaters can't either." Alastor Moody replied.

"I see your point, but still.."

"Albus, the boy's godfather died because he went in to a battle. Do you remember why Sirius went in to that battle?" The woman standing at Albus's left, named Minerva McGonagall, said.

"I know full well, Minerva, this is.."

"Sirius was restless because he was locked up at Grimmauld!" She shrieked.

"Minerva has a point, Albus. Nobody wants to be locked up, especially not Harry. Let him be for the summer. As long as he returns to Privet Drive every night, unharmed, then there is no reason to worry?" Remus Lupin interjected.

"No, no of course not. We keep an eye at the house and pick him up after the letters have arrived. We bring him to Headquarters. Inform Arthur and Molly that they should pick up Miss Weasley around the same time." The other people in the room took that as a dismissal and left the old wizard to his own devices. Namely sucking on a Lemon drop and composing a letter to one Hermione Granger. He had a mission he needed her help with.

(----------------)

Once again Harry Potter could be found in the halls on his way to Occlumency lessons. He felt a little uneasy after what he found out yesterday but otherwise fine.

He had spent the afternoon with Ginny. It was good to spend time with her. He had known her for four years after all, sort of anyway. They had laughed and mainly goofed around, something he rarely had a chance to do during the first part of his summer. Ginny had also gotten to know Ljus.

Ljus had immediately taken to Ginny, she, apparently, felt Ginny was a sister to him. Like all snakes are sisters and brothers to Ljus, Ljus said all Speakers were sisters and brothers to each other. Ginny had laughed and said that Parseltongue was a Family Trait they were the only ones sharing as there was no other Parselmouth alive that they knew of. Ljus had agreed.

Nagini had come to check up on them too, and Harry received another new shock. He had always believed, as with the others, that Nagini was a bloodthirsty beast. He was wrong, again. Together the four of them sat in one of the Sitting rooms, talking. Two humans and two part-Basilisks. After dinner Harry didn't join Ginny and Nagini again as he had the lessons and Ljus insisted on coming with him.

So once again Harry was standing outside Tom's office, once again he heard the 'come in' in his mind shortly after he knocked.

"Good evening. Do you intend to stay?" Tom said once Harry had closed the door after him.

"Yeah, it just got too much yesterday." He replied and shrugged.

"Understandable. I see you brought Ljus."

"She insisted."

"Yes, they are protective little buggers." They chuckled. "Come on, we don't have all the time in the world and you need to learn." Harry nodded and followed Tom into the back room of Tom's office once again. Once inside Ljus slithered down Harry's body and retreated to the corner where the light was. Explaining the light was in fact warmth.

"Now, do you know how to clear your mind?" Harry shook his head 'no'. "Okay, we start from the beginning then. To clear your mind picture all your thoughts and memories locked safely behind a heavy door. Preferably with many locks. Take a deep breath to calm down, close your mind and be prepared. And don't forget your wand." Harry did so, a deep breath to calm and then there was a heavy, black door with a huge bolt and several padlocks. He had seen that kind of door before he just couldn't remember when. Then he heard the familiar words.

"Legilimens." Harry managed to old on to the door for a few seconds before he felt the door break and images rushed forwards.

_The Dursleys dropping him off at Kings Cross.. Ron and the twins breaking him out of the window.. Running away from the Dursleys.. The Weasleys picking him up.. Flying towards head.._

As usual when Harry threw someone out of his mind, he fell to the floor panting.

"Was there a pattern to the memories?" Tom asked after he let Harry collect himself and get of from the floor.

"Yeah, every time I left the Dursleys." Harry breathed out.

"And the last of them? Clearly it was something you didn't want me to see as you pushed me out." Tom looked at the teen with an questioning look which Harry only responded with a shrug of his shoulders. Of in the corner Ljus was licking the air after emotions from her master.

"Very well then. Not bad for a first real try. Get ready." And Harry did, once again picturing the heavy door. "Legilimens." This time Harry did a little better, though not by much, he managed to hold out for fourteen seconds before the door broke. This time the pattern were of Harry at the Dursleys. Nothing so far had yet to be revealed. They tried several more times after that. There were always a pattern. Hermione nagging at Harry and Ron to do their homework properly. Harry and Malfoy fighting. Gryffindor-parties (during that try Tom pulled out by himself, practically growling). Harry, Hermione and Ron just hanging out and so forth. Harry managed to hold the doors for about 20 seconds the longest, but Tom always broke through. It didn't matter though, everything Tom found was nothing important.

Until Tom found the visions, one by one Harry re-lived the visions. All the way back to the first that actually occurred at Riddle Manor, the one where Frank Bryce was murdered to the last where Sirius was 'tortured' in the Department of Mysteries. It didn't stop there though, from the vision the images jumped to when they were searching the different rooms. Harry stood as frozen just watching until when Sirius was about to fall. But Tom pulled out just before that.

"You had visions since before I came back? And I didn't notice?"

"Well, yeah, kind of. Just couldn't remember them at first. That first one, I remembered you planning to kill someone but that was it." He shrugged. It wasn't that big of a deal really, it was such a long time ago. Two years.

"I see. Dumbledore knew this? About the visions I mean." The older man clarified, he clearly had some suspicions and what could it really hurt to give him some answers? As long as certain things were kept secret for now.

"Yes, he told me so after the battle."

"Yet still he wanted your mind wide open? That man is planning something and I hate it when he is planning something. One way or another it always seems to involve me."

"That's why you're afraid of him?" Harry asked him shyly, he had no idea the reaction he may or may not get from the man. During Harry's stay he had learned some new things about Tom Riddle, but one thing would always be the same, he wanted power. And power came only if you showed no weakness that other could feed from. Fear of another human being was one of the biggest weaknesses. But Tom took it fairly well, or maybe he tried to hide it, as he did want Harry on his side.

"I've never been afraid, but I know the meaning of respect. I've never liked the meddling fool, but when I was younger I showed him respect. I do not give him that pleasure any longer as I'm not below him. We shall try one more time before you can rest." Harry nodded and prepared for the intrusion of his mind. "Legilimens." The boy held his own for a while, but once again Tom broke through and images flooded forwards.

I _Harry running away form the Dursleys in third year.. Harry living at the Leaky Cauldron.. Meeting Ron and Hermione again.. The train to Hogwarts.. A woman screaming.._ I

Here Tom pulled out by himself again. He knew full well who the woman was, he was there when she screamed after all. Harry looked at him, trying to figure out why the man pulled out, again nevertheless.

"I thought you knew what I see when Dementors are near." Harry accused. "You said so."

"I heard from Ginevra that you did, and I thought you saw the whole night. No wonder you didn't understand before. Let me ask you this, what do you know about that night?"

What did Harry know? Apparently not enough if you went by Tom's words. He didn't want to talk about_ that _night though, not with the man who was guilty for the events of that night and those following afterwards. But Harry felt he couldn't trust Dumbledore any mote than he could trust Tom at the moment. The fact that Dumbledore could be lying was nothing that had lingered inside him a while now, but it was words against words. He needed something concrete and Tom might be able to give him that.

When Harry looked up again, he saw Tom waiting for an answer. With a shaky voice Harry gave that answer. He really didn't want to talk about this.

"Uhm.. you.. killed dad first while mum ran away.. with me. When she wouldn't move.. you k-killed her, then tried to kill me, then you disappeared." Not much detail, but it gave him an idea what had happened. And it was a lot more than the Dursleys had said.

"That meddling old fool, the day I bring him down from that pedestal will be the day I might die from happiness! Come, Harry, I need to show you something." Tom exclaimed and took Harry by the arm and dragged him out to the office again. Ljus came slithering after them, muttering something Harry wasn't sure he wanted to know at the moment.

Tom began searching frantically for something, bustling around the office shoving out books that weren't really books, but secret hideaways all around the walls. He searched like that for about five minutes before giving up.

"For the love of.. Accio Pensieve!" At once the object he apparently had been looking for came soaring out from behind some of the fake-books. Harry thought it kind of funny that the evil dark lord didn't know where he had his pensieve. Everything in the office was tidy and looked to be in perfect control, while it obviously was not. Tom glared at him as if to dare him to speak about the chaos he really had in his office. Harry silently assured him that the secret was safe with him.

The pensieve looked like Dumbledore's, only it was black, which didn't surprise him at all. Harry could not tell whether or not the runes were the same though. It was empty, but Harry could easily understand that having memories saved so openly like that, could turn out be a problem when doing what Tom was doing. Weakness could not be shown, as your enemies are sure to use it. That made Harry wonder, Harry himself was the only enemy Tom really had to fear, still Harry lived there, and saw the truth about them. The saying _Keep your friends close and your enemies closer_, really fit in Harry's situation.

During Harry's musing over the pensieve, Tom had pulled out a memory from his temple and put in the small stone basin. The substance wallowed around and once again left Harry wondering whether it was really liquid or gas.

"Look for yourself, that way you know the truth. Remember this though, I am only doing this for you to know, after all it left you an orphan, like me, and with that scar." Tom said, pointing to the light-bolt on Harry's forehead.

A few seconds before Harry touched the surface he thought; Did he really want to know? But he did, he wanted to know, so he touched the white-silvery substance with his wand, which instantly cleared and showed a man in a dark cloak walking, it was around night time. Without a second thought, Harry fell through.

(--------------)

A man, Tom, was walking. It was rather late. The weather was quite cold, from the wind, and the cold rain slowly falling from a pitch-black sky, only stars shined through. The moon was on its way up, not quite full but it was only a matter of days, or so Harry thought looking at it.

He noticed Tom walking away and hurried after the man.

The fact that this night was Halloween was clear. One only had to look around, the windows to every shop was somehow decorated with spiders, muggle-versions of ghosts, pumpkins and the like. Around them a few children were running around, asking for candy. One of them stopped and looked at Tom.

"Nice costume, Mister." He said curtly, but his smile faltered and he ran away. Obviously Tom glared at him, it was clear the Dark Lord didn't want to be disturbed.

Tom continued walking down the road, towards the dark hedge a short walk in front of them. There wasn't a house behind it, but Harry knew his parents' house was under the Fidelius Charm. They walked closer with each step before Tom was there.

He smiled, and Harry knew why, Tom thought his only threat was less than an hour away from being gone before it even had a chance of becoming a real threat.

Suddenly an average-large house appeared out of nowhere, much like Grimmauld. Harry noticed Tom reading from a note before burning it. The note had been written by Wormtail, Harry just knew it. The little rat should be happy he was on 'vacation' at the moment, or the rat wouldn't be breathing much longer.

Over the hedge Harry could see through the windows, the curtains were not drawn. He saw them clearly, his father with his face just like Harry's except for the eyes, and the hair that won't stay flat. He sat there, in peace, conjuring colourful smoke from the tip of his wand, to entertain his son. A small Harry sat in James' lap, trying to catch the smoke. Harry could see the resemblance between him and his father, except for the eyes. The little boy was wearing little blue pyjamas which Harry, first now, recognised as one of the few baby-clothes he had found at Privet Drive that didn't fit Dudley.

Then his mother entered, with her dark, red hair falling around her face, and the hypnotising emerald-green eyes. She said something Harry couldn't hear but James did and he gave the little toddler to his mother while he stood up stretching and yawning.

Tom carefully opened the gate, it creaked, but not enough to alert those inside. Harry sneaked after Tom inside the garden.

Right in front of the front door Tom pulled put his wand and blasted the door open.

James reacted immediately and came sprinting into the hall at Lily to take Harry and go, that it was too late, her plan wouldn't work now. And Lily ran. Harry's father was left against one of the most powerful wizards alive, without a wand, as he had left it in the sitting room when he gave Harry to Lily. Tom raised his wand. Harry turned around; he didn't really want to see his dad killed.

Sure enough, Harry heard the words and saw the green light in the corner of his eye. He blinked hard. All he had ever wanted was a family, now he had 'seen' when his father was killed.

Before Harry knew it, Tom was walking slowly up the stairs. The same stairs his mum had been running upstairs on just moments before, or almost 15 years before to be precise. When Harry noticed though, he followed quietly after even though there was no need too. No one would hear him after all.

For each step he took he got more and more nervous, and he unconsciously rubbed his scar. Knowing what was ahead of him, he paid little to no attention on his surroundings. He was aware that he was walking in a hall, which he was quite used to do by now, but this hall was lighter than those in Riddle Manor, even though it was night-time.

The nearer they got he could hear the desperate mutterings from his mother. Again about a plan that would not work, and pleadings for her son to understand that she would always love him. One particular thing caught Harry's attention; Lily called her son her 'Little Slytherin', which proved Narcissa's words.

After what felt like hours since Harry, and Tom, began the climb up the stairs (which in fact wasn't even a minute) they reached a nursery. Lily was standing desperately holding on to her baby-boy.

"Give me the boy." Tom greeted her. Lily started shaking violently but put the baby down and turned around, baby-Harry peaking out from the side of her legs. Harry's mother was crying, but she took a deep breath and whispered, Pleaded with the man in front of her.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry." It hurt in Harry's heart, this was his mother, pleading for his life.

"Stand aside, you silly girl. Stand aside, now!" The Dark Lord continued, his wand pointed right at her. The little baby at her legs didn't cry, he just looked with big, green eyes. The desperation in Lily's eyes were clearly visible and Harry wanted nothing more than to say to Tom let her live, but he couldn't.

"Not Harry! Please no, take me! Kill me instead!" The young woman shrieked, her worry making her voice crack.

"This is my last warning!" This is it, Harry thought, Tom would kill her now.

"Please! I'll do anything, Let Harry live, please! I beg you!" She cried. Harry knew Tom's patience was running low, the man was near, or so he thought, to vanquish his only threat. Harry was right as Tom spoke the words of some spell Harry didn't know of.

"Evitero!" Lily was thrown against the empty wall behind her. It was like she was glued to the wall, her arms, legs and head were stuck. Only her eyes could move, and they widened. Harry didn't recognise the spell, but she apparently did.

"I told you to stand aside." The man told her coldly. "Ah, the Chosen One. You could be great, you know, a pity this, but I'm not taking any chances." He turned to the little boy and raised his wand again, which he had let down after glueing her to the world. It was now pointed at the boy on the floor, where was also where Harry looked, which left Harry puzzled, his mother had died? Hadn't she? Unfortunately he got his answer to soon. Just as Voldemort was beginning to say the two simple words, his mother screamed.

"NO!" She got away from the wall and lunged forward, but it was too late. The green light struck her in the chest, literally giving her life to save her son as the curse was supposed to hit the boy in the head, hit her. She fell dead to the floor. Harry was really crying now, after seeing this, Lupin's words came back to him; "_Your parents gave their lives to keep you alive, Harry. A poor way to repay them, gambling their sacrifice for a bag of magic tricks._"

Immediate anger flooded through his body. Anger towards Voldemort.

It was true, they really gave their lives to protect him, and Harry had repaid them by time after time dangling his life in front the enemy, barley getting out of there alive. But that would change, along with how 'friendly' he felt with Voldemort and the Death Eaters. It most definitely would change; Harry would kill the bastard whose memory he was now in. He would learn Occlumency, not to keep this information secret to Dumbledore, but to Voldemort. He would learn their weaknesses. He would do anything, to kill the bastard, to create justice to his parents. At any cost. Everything he had learned from now on would be written down, in case Voldemort used the spell Harry had found. He would go with his Slytherin-side and keep the enemies closer than his friends.

It was then the room was filled with a blinding, green light and an piercing scream. The scream sounded painful. It was as the green light disappeared he saw Voldemort's body go up in smoke and Voldemort's soul leave it's body. Baby-Harry was crying on the floor, blood dripping from his forehead.

It was then Harry left the memory of Lord Voldemort. Oh, revenge would be so sweet, was his last thought before he did so.

(-------------)

Voldemort's red eyes meet Harry's green ones as he left the pensieve. Harry tried his hardest to keep every though he had just been thinking of behind the closed doors in his mind. Those were for Dumbledore to see, not Voldemort. He _would_ win this war, Voldemort would be dead. Harry just needed to know as much as possible first.

"What was the spell?" The teen asked. A harmless question and Voldemort seemed to trust him enough.

"A Sticking-Spell, it binds the victim to the nearest surface. It is, supposedly, impossible for the victim to break it. I should have known by then, I didn't." So, Lily Evans-Potter did one more thing that was supposed to be impossible that night? Great, Harry thought, he would not let that sacrifice go to waste.

"Oh." He acted innocent. "I need to go.. I need some time." Harry said and Voldemort nodded.

"Stop by Narcissa, she could give you a potion for the soreness." This time Harry nodded and called Ljus with him, and left. As he did so, he couldn't help but grin wickedly, he would use this vacation to his advantage, to find out everything he needed to know. But first, stop by Narcissa. Then he would write everything down. Maybe consult Ljus, she couldn't relay his secrets and he did trust her without that knowledge as well. He also had the large library to search through from everything useful as well. And he needed to talk to Snape too. Harry didn't like the man but in a house full of Death Eaters, he would possibly be able to help. The to do list grew longer and longer as the time passed. But oh, that bitch was going down.

For the Death of James and Lily Potter.

(------------)

Like it? Like it not? Review:)

Love you all

-Iiv


	9. Too Much to Take

Tom Riddle was getting suspicious of one Harry Potter. During the last few days the boy had been obsessed with studying the Dark Arts. Which normally was fine by Tom, but he had a bad feeling about this. The boy had also desperately tried to learn Occlumency, and he made a steady progress. Harry could block him fairly well for about a minute. It was good for the amount of training being done, but Harry needed to be better. Tom didn't press as much as he possibly could as he knew Dumbledore wouldn't openly use Legilimency on the boy, but he wouldn't back off from sneaking his way in to the boy's mind, which didn't press as much. Harry needed to be as good at Occlumency that he blocked without thinking about it.

As he thought of the training-sessions Tom found a pattern.

Harry had changed his way the moment he stepped out of the pensieve. Of course, seeing the death of his parents first hand would be a shocking experience. But that would have settled down now, wouldn't it? The man didn't really know how to react to such a way, but his plans for showing Harry what really happened that night might have backfired, tremendously. He would give the boy a few more days before he did something about this.

The plan originally was for Harry to really see what happened since his version of it was blurry and false at best. Tom thought Harry would put some trust in him if he told the truth. Something that was needed if Harry would ever be swayed to the Dark Side, which in turn would hopefully win him the war. He could never be sure though, at least not until he knew the other half of the Prophecy.

Tom had also hoped the boy knew it, another reason for the Occlumency training. However, his hopes had been somewhat crushed when the nearest he got to finding it was the long line of visions on the first night. Somehow he had to hear it, he had never been more obsessed with anything other than the other half, even more so than revenge on Harry. Or, that was half-true. Anyhow, he knew now he needed to hear it.

(-----------)

Harry knew Voldemort eyed him warily where the two of them sat drinking tea in the sitting room. Along with them were Ginny, Malfoy, Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Crabbe and a few others Harry didn't feel the need to mention.

Voldemort had watched him closely in the last two days, at first Harry was nervous he would find out Harry's intentions. With time, however, he trusted in the man to do something about it immediately if he did found out.

Harry didn't meet Voldemort's eyes, but he did eye those around him. Ginny tried to get Malfoy to smile, even though Harry had lost the bet Ginny had not. Lucius was quietly reading the Daily Prophet while sipping his tea. Narcissa was doing about the same as Harry did. Bellatrix eyed Harry just as suspiciously as Voldemort while Crabbe sat there looking dumb. The others were chatting among themselves.

Ljus was out hunting with Nagini, and probably wouldn't be back for another night. Harry did indeed confide in her, she agreed with him, Family came first but at the same time, Harry and Voldemort were brothers according to her. Harry had tried argue with her that Harry didn't really have the 'Family Trait' as she put it, that it was given to him by a curse gone wrong. She still thought they were brothers albeit not by blood, which made the bond to his parents one step stronger. Harry had given up then and agreed fully with her.

Snape was also to stop by later in the day, with Wormtail, who had been on his 'vacation' at Spinner's End, where Snape apparently lived while not at Hogwarts. Little did the man know the meeting Harry had arranged with him, no one else did either for that matter.

"My, my, Potter, you didn't say your birthday was in just four days." Lucius drawled for some reason unknown to Harry.

"Yeah, well, it's not important anyway." Harry shrugged it off. He was worried the standard Owls he usually got from Ron, Hermione and Hagrid wouldn't come through the wards to Riddle Manor. They usually kept in touch over the summers, and since Harry was moved to the Manor not one message had been sent to him. It made him feel bad he didn't appreciate those he did get.

"Of course it is." Narcissa pointed out. "Sixteen is a big age, it's legal to marry at that age. With special reason of course, but still. You are also old enough to make your own decisions without your guardians consent as well as the age where you choose what do for a living after school. Sixteen is a big age, although not as big as seventeen." She added.

"I can? Make my own decisions I mean?" Such freedom sounded good, if he indeed was allowed to such thing, then people around him couldn't boss him around. Then he was old enough to be trusted that far at least.

This time it was Ginny answering him instead.

"Yes Harry, as long as it doesn't danger your life, you can."

"Oh. Well at least it's something." There was silent for a while before Bellatrix chuckled from her corner of the room, some of those in the room turned towards her, which only made her smirk evilly. Shivers went down Harry's spine. A smirking Bellatrix was never good.

"Sixteen is also the age where it's legal to sentence you to Azkaban, especially when it involves _illegal curses_." Harry glared at her, only the two of them knew Harry was doomed if the Ministry found out about a certain failed Cruciatus. No one else knew as Harry had kept that little bit secret, but Harry refused to give her the pleasure of seeing him scared.

"Then lets hope the Ministry is as stupid as they seem to be, and I'm free from the Kiss." It was his time to smirk. The dark eyes of Bellatrix tore in Harry's green. The woman was searching for an answer, she also knew a failed Cruciatus was not Kiss-material. "Oh yes, the Kiss. The Dementors already tried to give it to me twice, I think they'd be happy to give it to me by now."

"What could you have possibly done to deserve the Kiss, Potter?" She spat. Harry sat back in his chair again, he had leaned himself forward to focus on her.

"You want a list? Fine. Starting before Hogwarts shall we?" His voice was sharp, and angry. He'd been angry for days now, he just switched target again. Everyone listened, especially Voldemort.

"I used Parseltongue in front of muggles and set a Boa constrictor free, while at the same time using magic to trap my cousin in its tank. Then came First year at Hogwarts; I somewhat 'stole' the Philosopher's Stone, then with my hands drove the Dark Lord out of Quirrell, killing said man. Second year; I flew an enchanted car to Hogwarts, we were spotted by several muggles. I helped brew illegal Polyjuice Potion and sneaked into the Slytherin Common Room. I killed a Basilisk owned by Salazar Slytherin, therefore I destroyed property of the Founders. I 'killed' a diary. And intentionally set another man's House-elf free.

"Now, Third year is interesting; I blew up my aunt and ran away from home. Broke in to the cellar of one of the shops in Hogsmeade. I almost killed my Godfather, than let Wormtail live after hearing their stories, and I knocked out a teacher. I didn't report a Prophecy and then later accidentally helped it come true. Then my dears, I went back in time using a Time-Turner, saved a hippogriff, let myself be seen by myself, and used said hippogriff to let a supposed mass-murderer once again escape.

"Fourth year; Kept in touch with said supposed mass-murderer without turning him in. My wand was used to conjure the Dark Mark. Fought with magic far away from Hogwarts, and of course, got blamed for the death of Cedric Diggory. Helped blackmail an honoured journalist. Fifth year; I used under-age magic in muggle-populated area despite earlier warnings. I ran an illegal 'study'-group, I let supposed mass-murderer Floo-call directly inside Hogwarts at the same time as I broke into a teacher's office.

"I broke in to the Headmistress's office to Floo-call the 'mass-murderer' again, got caught and 'helped' lead said Headmistress to the Forbidden Forest, where she was severely hurt. I 'stole' six thestrals from said forest and broke in to a secret department at the Ministry, using magic outside school-grounds once again. And of course, I cast the Cruciatus Curse at dear Bellatrix Lestrange.

"I stole several books from the school, intending to study illegal Dark Arts, and since then I've been living with a number of Death Eaters and the Dark Lord himself, all while witnessing crimes that should be reported to the Ministry. Now, I'm pardoned for most of those crimes, but I am guilty of all charges and should the Ministry want to give me the Kiss, they would have authority to do so in the eyes of the law."

Harry took a deep breath and tried to calm down, he hadn't really intended to tell them all that, it just slipped out in the moment. The Order was, thank god, not mentioned. All eyes were focused o him. The list was long, longer than he originally thought. At first he didn't really believe he could be sentenced to the Kiss, but thinking his words through, he realised he could be sentenced to the Kiss.

It was too much to handle right now.

"Where did you find out about my birthday?" He asked tiredly to the man who had mentioned it earlier. Said man answered 'The Daily Prophet'. It was entirely too much to handle. Harry threw one last glare at Bellatrix before he left the room. Ginny followed him freely out and Malfoy was showed out. No one spoke a word, but as soon as they closed the door Harry felt the little tingle of magic indicating a Silencing Spell, cast by Voldemort. Harry had taken to feel spells being cast from him, probably because their magic were somewhat combined.

"**Are you all right?**" Ginny's hissing was heard, he shrugged in response. To tell the truth he didn't really know what he felt. She nodded.

In silence they walked through the halls. To the library. Harry didn't know where else to go, the library was like some kind of sanctuary for him now. The rooms he had been provided didn't give him that as much as he liked. The library, however, was perfect.

Malfoy was smart enough and didn't comment on Harry's crimes. You could practically hear his questions in the air though, but Harry didn't want to answer them. He felt numb. And restless. Something was going on, something was going to happen, and soon.

Harry had felt restless ever since he saw the memory, which combined with the anger drove him to study, and just watch people in the last few days. He needed something to do. The same feeling of need ran through him now, especially since he felt more of the restlessness. It was almost like the anger took some of the place, now though. He had almost run out of anger when ranting to Bellatrix before. And it just left him with this restlessness. Something I was /I going to happen. And he needed something to do until then. So he went to the library. That would make time go by, at least until Snape came.

(--------------)

Severus Snape was extremely happy to finally be rid of the piece of crap called Wormtail, or Peter Pettigrew as his name actually was. Even if it meant he had to dine with the residents of the Dark Lord's Manor. It would be worth it, many times over. The Dark Lord also had someone he wanted Severus to meet. This was pretty much fine with the Potions Master as long as it wasn't one of the brats who wanted tutoring in Potions. He had enough of them in Hogwarts.

But enduring time teaching at Hogwarts was one of the prices he had to pay. And he would pay it well. He needed to for Her.

He would do_ anything _for Her.

Severus needed to find out some of the Dark Lord's plans as well. He had missed the last meeting including the Inner Circle only. He had reasons to as well, so he would be forgiven one way or the other. The last before that had been before the battle at the Ministry. There hadn't been anymore callings since then, although Severus came to the Manor from time to time since then to brew the potion to restore the Dark Lord's previous appearance and of course the potions needed to block the Trace.

The lack of callings were very suspicious also because Potter seemed to mysteriously keep disappearing from Privet Drive, he left early in the morning and returned late at night. No one noticed him leave. The muggles kept insisting he leaves and comes home but they had no idea where. And that was how far the investigation had gone with the muggles. No one questioned Albus though.

But Severus needed to make sure Potter was safe, for Her sake. And the Dark Lord could very well keep the information of Potter a secret until he knew how to kill the boy as it was clear he was unsure how to do so.

Severus Apparated with Wormtail to the Meeting Hall, where every Inner Circle-member was allowed to pass the wards.

Wormtail immediately started whimpering. He knew he was not worth much in the eyes of his master and if his master was displeased, with anything, Wormtail took the blame.

They made their way to where the dinner was served. The message Severus had received said dinner was served at seven sharp. It was now five to it, but the walk was not far. Had Severus known what, or rather who, was waiting for him, he would have come early to steel himself. Alas, he didn't.

When he saw Potter sitting Next to the Dark Lord, across from the Weasley-girl, he nearly had a heart-attack out of shock. Why the fuck did Her son sit there, quietly waiting for dinner to be served? His cool composure implied he had been doing the same for quite some time, and Severus knew Potter was not at Privet Drive now, according to the wards set on the house. And why wasn't he dead? Or fighting? And why, how, what, how, when and all the other questions ran through his head at that moment. His thought-process was interrupted by the Dark Lord though.

"Good evening, Severus. We were just waiting for you." Severus took the place opposite of his Godson with Wormtail next to the boy, who wrinkled his nose to the rat. Good, he deserved it.

"Good evening, My Lord. I see Potter and Weasley are present." He responded.

"Indeed they are." The Dark Lord took a sip of the wine he had been on his way of pouring when Severus came in to the room.

"Do you object if I steal Mr. Potter for a moment or two later on?" Severus asked discreetly, glancing at Potter who just then transferred his eyes to the Dark Lord, Severus followed them.

"Depends. Do I get him back after you're done?" Potter's eyes widened and a blush spread across his face. Ah, how fun it would have been to see that exact look on the older Potter's face. It was then Severus noticed Potter's ugly glasses were gone, and his eyes were more noticeable. Making him look a lot more like Her.

"Of course, My Lord." The Dark Lord gave his approval and dinner was served. Potter didn't eat that much though, he seemed tense. But that was perfectly understandable under the circumstances.

Not much was spoken throughout dinner. And as Severus soon noticed, many of those eating glanced at Potter from time to time, as if something had happened. The question was what, and Severus was determined to found out what.

Dinner was obviously over too soon according to the brat as he started fidgeting in his seat waiting for the other to finish. Which they were pretty quickly and Severus stood to leave the moment the Dark Lord finished and nodded towards him. He indicated Potter to follow him, as he did, albeit reluctantly.

As soon as Potter closed the door behind them the older man grabbed Potter's arm and dragged him away from there. Severus knew the Manor fairly well by now and quickly found an unused room, large enough to scream in. He slashed his wand around a few times, warding it temporarily against eavesdrop before turning to stare at Potter, who seemed awfully small, and scared. Didn't he know Severus would never let Her son get hurt, like he had gotten Her hurt?

"What do you want?" Potter said after a while.

"What do I want? What, Potter, could I possibly want? What are you doing here for example? Why you keep coming here? Why you are alive? Why Weasley is here? Is it here you keep disappearing to? Was it you and Weasley my potions were for?" Severus snapped at him.

"What do you mean 'keep disappearing to'? Both me and Ginny have been here since the break-out! And yes, the potions were to us. As for what I'm doing here, Voldemort is trying to recruit me, as for Ginny, she can tell you that herself, or your 'Lord' can tell you." Potter snapped back and Severus' agitation increased.

"For the past two weeks, you have left Privet Drive in the morning and returned at night. And you will tell me what Weasley is here."

"This is getting us nowhere." The brat took a deep breath. "I talked to Voldemort in the beginning of the summer because I was lonely, then later he brought me here with Ginny, I've been living here for two weeks, I haven't even seen Privet Drive since I left there two weeks ago!"

And they argued, and argued, and argued. Severus didn't find out much more, apparently the boy had gone with the Dark Lord, gotten to know a few of the Death Eaters, studied and not spilled any secrets. Severus was sure though that the boy was hiding something but he didn't want to do immediate Legilimency on him and the boy had obviously been taught how to at least block wandless, non-verbal Legilimency in the skill Severus used so he had no chance. And if the Dark Lord was trying to recruit the boy, than he could not hurt him either. It was a dead-end.

"Look, Professor, I've yet to say anything I'm not supposed to, and I won't do it either. I study how to fight Voldemort in his own damn library in his own damn house, and learning directly from his own damn Death Eaters. He won't keep me from going to Hogwarts, and this summer is just a truce until I decide which side to be on. And I will kill him. Let me be for now and let me take care myself. Protect me from the sidelines or something. I'm pretty sure my mother would've wanted that." How did he know about him and Her, Albus swore to protect that! It could only be one person.

"I see Narcissa has gossiped again." He drawled trying to hide what he really felt, he didn't want anyone to know and he didn't know how much Potter knew.

"So it's true then? Narcissa was telling the truth? And no one ever cared to tell me ANYTHING?!" Potter screamed. "No one ever bothered to tell me who her friends were, or even which House or anything. If there is any unity between Slytherins, you could have at least told me so I didn't have a false image of my own mother! At least Narcissa told me they were friends, and both Slytherins!" He finished his rant before he smashed the door open and ran.

Severus was left standing there, maybe he should have told Potter about Her?

No.

Talking about Her was still felt awfully wrong. But he would make sure Her son was safe, and that he could kill the Dark Lord to gain his life, just as Lily would have wanted.

(--------------)

Harry didn't know what to do! This day was so surreal. And he had actually though Snape would help him, how could he have been so stupid? He wanted to kick himself for his own stupidity. This was all too much, he couldn't take it anymore, he needed some kind of distraction, from everything. From the anger, from the hurt he know felt for not being told, the damn restlessness he felt. It was something. He needed time to move. Something was happening. Soon. He just couldn't pin-point it at the moment.

Harry was now in his room, he didn't dare to leave it again with Snape there. He also needed a shower, he had planned to take it later but now was as good as any other time. It could also help him cool off a little, to just be. At Privet Drive he didn't have the opportunity to shower how he wanted to, or for as long as he wanted to. The same at Hogwarts, Grimmauld, the Burrow, always people waiting. But here, he could. He had access to his own bathroom for crying out loud. Yes, a shower sounded good.

He quickly un-dressed and left the dirty clothes in the laundry-basket for the House-elves to clean later.

The bathroom was extremely luxurious, not as the Prefects at Hogwarts but close enough. Everything was done in beautiful, white marble with, of course, black and silver details here and there. It was hard to imagine that the Manor was actually built for muggles, not that it mattered though. For Harry it was perfect.

The bath was deep up to the waist with seats in the corners, for four people. The shower easily fitted two people with a choice of having the water directly from above, a little from the side or a tap in your hands. For now Harry chose the one above and little to the side, with hot water. Hot enough to almost burn. But it felt good, it made him concentrate on nothing but the slight burning sensation from the water.

He quickly lost himself in the shower, thinking of nothing and when he finally was done he missed the water running on his body. But if he didn't stop, there was a possibility that he might really burn himself. The reason he liked the hot showers was because at Privet Drive, warm water was considered a waste on a freak, so he had to shower in the cold. After that the warmth was very welcoming.

As it was only his room he was going out to and no one was going to see him, he only wrapped one of the soft towels around his hips and left.

He was wrong.

No other than Draco Malfoy was out in his room. He blushed.

There was something about a boy, or young man, looking at you _that_ way when you are just out of the shower in nothing but a towel. Thanks to weeks of 'therapy' by Seamus, Harry had finally admitted he wasn't ugly or a freak. He definitely didn't see himself as attractive but at least not ugly.

To have Malfoy eying him from upside down and back again and not wrinkle his nose was something. Then came the words.

"My, My, Potter. Didn't think you would look so.. inviting." Did he look like that? _Inviting_?

Malfoy walked towards him and Harry gulped. He eyed every step the blonde took, every step until he came closer, until they were almost touching. Malfoy was a bit taller than Harry was, if they both stood up tall Harry's eyes were exactly at Malfoy's nose. The nose that didn't wrinkle at the sight of him coming out of the shower. Harry almost felt complimented by that fact. It was well known Malfoys only wanted the best and he didn't show disgust by seeing the brunette.

Malfoy leaned in to his ear and whispered.

"I could almost fuck you right here." Did Harry want that? He wanted a distraction of sorts, the shower had helped but he knew every thought would come back, and soon. Besides, he was a teenage boy, his cock had stirred slightly only knowing someone saw him almost nude. Yes, sex would be a great distraction.

"Do your worst." He replied and Malfoy smiled. He smiled, too bad there wasn't a witness there to see it. The Slytherin Ice Prince smiled, but right then Malfoy kissed him and Harry gasped in surprise. A fact that Malfoy took advantage of and invited his own tongue inside Harry's mouth and Harry let him in. Malfoy explored Harry's mouth for a while and at the same time pushing the buttons on his robes up.

Harry started to feel the need for the blonde to continue and easily helped him with the next set of buttons on the boy's shirt. During that, Harry's loosely bound towel fell to the floor and Harry was naked. His cock has stirred even more and now stood for attention. Malfoy stopped the ministrations on Harry's mouth and continued where Harry's shoulder met his neck. Breathing out against it.

"This is a one-off." Harry nodded slightly and said something about 'having had them before', to which Malfoy answered; "Good." And continued on Harry's neck while Harry took care of another, albeit small, set of buttons on Malfoy's trousers, and at the same time feeling the hard-on Malfoy had. He moaned at the feeling of it and Malfoy sped up the licking/sucking on Harry's neck, making Harry moan even more. Going around in a circle like that before Malfoy pushed Harry's hand from his trousers and pulled them down and stepped out of them while backing Harry towards the bed where he fell with Malfoy over him.

They were touching from the thighs where Malfoy was straddling Harry up to where they were once again kissing, fiercely and moaning in to each other's mouths. Then Harry pulled free and reached for his wand on the table beside the bed. A gasped 'Accio Lube' later because Malfoy attacked his neck again a vial of some oily substance came soaring through the air where Malfoy grabbed from the air.

"You've done this before you say?" He breathed.

"Yeah." Harry nodded and Malfoy opened the vial and slicked his fingers with it. Harry spread his legs the best he could to let Malfoy in. When he felt the finger prodding at his entrance he relaxed but still gasped when Malfoy's finger entered.

The finger pumped slowly inside-out to stretch him before another was entered with. Harry could feel the hole being stretched but he tried to keep himself relaxed, and Malfoy's tongue wandering towards his chest helped a lot. The fingers stretched him slightly before they curled around and hit I that /I spot, making Harry almost scream. He pleaded with Malfoy, Draco, Malfoy, whatever, to just get on with it, and soon a third finger followed the first two. Harry continued to plead and moan with him while twisted against the fingers. Then they disappeared and Malfoy got out of the bed a short while to remove his underwear as well.

As Malfoy slicked his own cock Harry took deep breaths to relax, knowing this was the worst bit. Then Malfoy got back in the bed and put Harry's legs on his shoulders and looked at Harry for confirmation and received a nod in answer. Harry felt Malfoy's cock prodding at his entrance and the small burning that came with the penetration.

"Oh.. sweet mother of fucking Merlin.." Or something else incoherent stuff was rambling out from Malfoy's mouth as he entered. Harry held his eyes closed and breathed until he felt Malfoy all the way inside. They held still for a few moments before Malfoy started slowly moving out and thrusting back inside yet again, then it came again. He hit at that sweet spot and Harry gave up thinking completely as Malfoy sped up, moaning incoherent shit from somewhere in tone Harry.

Some thrust later Malfoy reached for Harry's neglected cock that leaked with pre-come from the tip. Soon it wasn't long before Malfoy faltered in his rhythm and speed up the pumping of Harry's cock. Harry knew he was about to come and sure enough a few thrusts later and Malfoy spilled himself inside Harry while he screamed. A few strokes of Harry's cock and he followed with some sort of rambling himself. They lay panting for a few before Malfoy pulled and got himself under the covers of Harry's bed. Amused at Malfoy oh so predicting behaviour he used his wand to clean them both up before he himself got under warm covers of the bed.

"I gather your sleeping here?" Harry chuckled slightly.

"Then you gather correctly Potter." Malfoy yawned widely. "G'night." And he snuggled deeper inside the bed, not really touching Harry. Said boy didn't mind, it was a one-off, a distraction, and a good one.

It was his final though before he fell asleep.

(--------------)

When Harry next woke it was to that restless feeling again. It was dark around the room as well as outside, where the rain fell heavy as well. The sound of the rain was nice. It blended with the soft snoring of the blonde beside him who was fast asleep. It was with utter amusement Harry noted that Malfoy slept with his mouth open and that once in a while he spoke while asleep.

"Fairies are pretty.. oh no, the flying seahorse.. the sun is warm.." And other nonsense-words. Harry shook his head to clear it and cast a simple Tempus Charm, it was shortly after two in the morning. Sighing he went up to go to the loo.

When he came back he noticed Ljus lying on the floor flicking her tongue out.

"**You have mated, Harry**." She stated before continuing. "**Mother is outside the door, she has something to say to you.**" Then she coiled away some place she liked to hide, Harry didn't know where. His mind was now on what Nagini might want. Could it be this he had been waiting for? There was no other way to find out then to talk to the bigger snake. He grabbed a night-robe and his wand before he left for the door.

As Ljus said, there was Nagini waiting for him.

"**Ljus said there something you wanted?**" Harry asked her gently. He might have changed his opinion of her but he was still wary of her, he had a right to be too.

"**Yes, Harry Potter. There is a red-headed human outside in the rain, she says her name is Lily Evans-Potter.**"

(-----------------)

Harry's rambling to Bellatrix is because I wanted to show you he is not as innocent as he might seem.

Like it? Like it not? Review:)

Love you all

-Iiv


	10. My Little Slytherin

Hi again, missed me? lol

THANK YOU ALL for the reviews, I feed on them and them only, the more food I get, the more energy I have to writegrin

Thanks also to DarQuing

You might need these:

"_Mind-Talk_"

"**Parseltongue**"

And extra for this chapter, _Flashback_

I won't keep you any longer now…(oh, and the POV changes in the middle of a part but I think you'll notice the change)

(----------)

_As Ljus said, there was Nagini waiting for him._

"_**Ljus said there something you wanted?**__" Harry asked her gently. He might have changed his opinion of her but he was still wary of her, he had a right to be too._

"_**Yes, Harry Potter. There is a red-headed human outside in the rain; she says her name is Lily Evans-Potter**__ ."_

It felt as someone had set an electric-shock through Harry's body. Like someone had jump-started his brain. "**Are you sure? She said 'Lily Evans-Potter'?**"

"**Lily Evans-Potter asking for Harry Potter.**" Nagini confirmed. It felt right while at the same time it didn't. Hadn't Harry had a feeling something was about to happen. Was this it? But it was impossible; Lily Evans-Potter was dead. Harry had seen it happen days previously. But of course, nothing was ever normal in Harry's life. "**I suggest Harry Potter goes out there. It is raining and she is cold.**"

Immediately Harry threw his look towards the window. The rain was pouring down in amounts that would wet a person from head to toe in mere minutes. But was she out there? It couldn't hurt to look, right? But it was impossible! He would only get his hopes up to later be crushed.

"**The human has Harry Potter's Killing Curse-green eyes, she smells like Harry Potter as well.**" But Harry stopped listening at 'Killing Curse-green eyes', It was only one other person anyone knew to have those eyes, at least that Harry knew of. The coincidence was too much, and Nothing was ever normal in Harry's life.

He rushed back in to his room to throw some clothes on. As he jumped around the room trying to get into a pair of jeans, Malfoy woke up.

"Where the fuck is the fire?" The words were followed with a yawn. Harry sighed; he didn't want to explain anything right now, especially not to Malfoy, not if it really was his mother out there.

"Look, I don't really know, all right? Go get your mother, tell her to meet me in here, and soon. And Don't tell anyone else, draw up some story or something. Just get Narcissa here." Harry commanded and continued putting on his clothes. Malfoy stayed in the bed with an eyebrow raised, but a glare from Harry made him move. When Harry left his room Malfoy was still on his way to find all of his clothes. Harry didn't have time to really reflect on what they had done, but in this situation it didn't matter.

The restlessness was gone, sort of. Instead he felt the need to go out. On his way down the halls he threw a quick eye outside and sure enough, through the rain he saw someone standing at the gates. Only the silhouette of her, or him if it was fraud, was visible. But it was enough for Harry, someone was out there, cold and freezing.

On every floor he passed he looked outside, seeing the person standing there. The closer he got to the exit of the Manor, the faster he walked, until he ran. He ran towards the last staircase he had to pass to be on the right floor to get out. The closer he got the more right his actions felt. He had survived on instinct alone since he started at Hogwarts, so he trusted them somewhat. Of course, it was the same instincts tat got him in the life-threatening situations in the first place. But he trusted them, when he 'felt' something fishy going on, he was more often than not right.

As he finally reached the front doors, he couldn't bring himself to open. What if it was some kind of trap? Nagini _was_ Voldemort's snake after all. In the end the need to know got the better of him and he opened the heavy double-doors and rushed out in the rain.

He ran towards the gates and cursed himself for not thinking to use some kind of Water-Repelling Spell. The figure at the gates looked up and saw him running, immediately she, or he, grabbed the gates and tried to open them. Which was useless. There were strong wards against intruders. Only someone included in the wards could let someone in, and the funny thing was, only someone who knew what the Manor was used for could even see the gates in the first place.

The figure tried desperately to shake the gates open, so much the hood on her, or his, cloak fell off. Beautiful red hair was now shown clearly in the ain. It lit Harry's hopes even more and he continued running. The road to the gates wasn't really that long and took less than a minute to walk, and Harry ran. But the knowledge of who the figure might be made everything go in slow-motion.

"Harry!" A woman's voice cut though the rain as he got nearer.

Harry stopped abruptly at the gates and looked at the young woman before him. She had the red hair he had seen from pictures and memories from others, she also had the same green eyes that Harry saw every time he looked in the mirror. As he looked as closely as he could through the rain, he recognised more features of himself.

"Mum?" He whispered. The woman's eyes lit and she nodded.

"Yes Harry. My Harry. My little Slytherin."

_Flashback.._

"_I love you Harry." A young woman said and kissed the forehead on the baby she was holding tightly in her arms. "My little Slytherin. But don't tell your father I called you that." Another kiss to the baby's forehead._

"_You've been calling him 'Slytherin' again, haven't you?" A man with black hair that stood all over the place said as he came from behind and wrapped his arms around the woman's slim waist._

"_Well he is." The woman responded and and turned her head to give the man a brief kiss on his lips before looking down on the baby in her arms again, rocking him softly to sleep._

"_Come on Lily, " The man chuckled. "It's clear to everyone he is a Gryffindor."_

"_A good Snake can fool himself to be the Lion without the Lions ever noticing anything amiss." She said and kissed the baby's forehead again before putting the boy in the crib._

_End of Flashback.._

The simple meaning behind the words 'My little Slytherin' triggered a memory from Harry's last days with his parents, and he started crying. Harry ripped the gates open and rushed in to his mother's waiting embrace.

Lily put her arms around her son, stroking his back while whispering words of love. She was crying herself. She had been searching for the boy for weeks, hadn't seen him properly for almost 15 years. Now they were there, holding each other again. Despite being as wet as a drenched cat she could feel the salty tears dropping one by one shoulders where her baby-boy was sobbing.

They stood like that for goods knows how long before Lily broke free from the embrace.

"Let me inside so we can dry up, I have a lot to tell you and I rather you don't get a cold." She smiled and stroked some soaked hair from Harry's forehead, showing the scar. The physical evidence from _that_ night from so many years ago. The same night that separated them. Well no more, she was with him now, and she was there to stay.

The boy nodded and leaning against each other they walked through the gates. Both felt the little tingle of the magic from the man they were both magically bound to. The same man that took Lily's life to later give it back to her.

Despite the rain falling over them, they felt the warmth from each other and Harry knew he was right. This was his mother. The mother he'd loved without knowing for so many years, the same person he wanted to impress, the same woman he'd practically been fed lies about, the same woman he had seen being murdered only days before. There were so many things he knew he should question, so many things to doubt, he just couldn't bring himself to care. Nothing else mattered except the fact that they were together again. And Harry didn't want to let go, ever.

The walk back to Harry's room was to short. It felt longer to run out to his mother than it did to slowly walk back inside with his mother. Soon enough they inside the Slytherin-green room, dripping from cold water. As Harry had asked, Draco had brought Narcissa to there. Both of them looked at him with stern eyes. But Harry cared about them as much as he cared if children were starving in Africa at that moment, not one bit.

"Narcissa, get some dry clothes. My son and I are freezing." Lily asked and Narcissa's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Not much could crush the composure of the woman, but seeing her since long dead friend alive was one of them.

Draco just raised an eye-brow at the redhead; dead people didn't come back just as it wasn't possible to conjure something from nothing. Basic rules of magic.

"Lily? Lily Evans?" Narcissa breathed out as Lily took of her cloak and hung it over one if the chairs in the room.

"Yes, Narcissa, it's me. Nice to meet you Draco, I've seen a lot about you." Lily had fun, shocking and confusing people was really fun. Of course they all knew it wasn't _supposed_ to be possible to come back from the dead, but it wasn't _supposed_ to be possible to survive the Killing Curse either, a lesson Dumbledore should have learned.

"But you're.. you're.." The youngest Black turned Malfoy stuttered. Her composure had fallen completely, she had no control whatsoever over what she had done.

"Dead? I assure you, I have been dead for 15 years, 5350 days to be exact.." Lily finished while she spelled Harry's clothes dry until Narcissa had regained herself to collect something warmer as drying the clothes magic didn't really do the trick. However, Narcissa was a long way from that state.

"But how.. you're here.. if you're dead.. how?" Harry had done nothing so far besides being happy that his mother was with him, but how was she really with him if she claimed to have been dead?

"Narcissa, please go get the Dark Lord. This is a story he should hear as he is directly involved." She answered and Narcissa nodded absently and dragged Draco out of the room with her.

"Mum?" Harry asked once the door was closed again. Lily turned to her son who was now all grown up, all those around had said he was so alike James. The resemblance was there but he still had much from her as well. They all had tried to shun her out of his life without him knowing, not really lying about her, but not telling. The boy knew nothing of her, how she felt about things, the way she believed, he knew nothing. The boy didn't even know who she had been friends with in school!

Once again she draw him in to a tight embrace, they were dryer now but not but much.

"Oh Harry, my little Slytherin, my little baby-boy, not so little anymore. You have no idea how I have yearned to be with you! I've heard you plead for me, to ask if you did the right thing or not. How you've wanted a family. James is not here, he will not be here either, but I am. And I love you Harry, I love you, you could never disappoint me, never. Oh how I love you. It broke my heart to see you all these years, knowing I could never hold you like this. When I found I would come back I was the happiest mother alive. I love you Harry, never, NEVER forget that, okay?" She knew was rambling but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"I know, mother, I know that now. I love you." The boy hiccupped. Lily let him go long enough to collect a blanket and seat herself in the large arm-chair next to Harry's bed with it around her. She patted her lap for him to come and sit there and with little persuasion he did. Harry curled up in his mother's lap for the first time even though it was something he had wanted since all he could remember at the Dursleys. It felt so good to just sit there that he fell asleep again.

Lily held her little Slytherin close while he slept peacefully in her lap, afraid he might disappear on her again. Even though he was sorted a Gryffindor, he would always be her little Slytherin. Her little Snake in Lion's clothing. She thought back to all the little arguments she and James had had since they found out about her pregnancy. James believed firmly the boy was an obvious Gryffindor while Lily argued he was a Slytherin. When they had watched from behind the Veil the Sorting, James had pointed out he was right. Lily only retorted with her usual saying;_"A good Snake can fool himself to be the Lion without the Lions ever noticing anything amiss."_

Those days were gone now. Lily and James had had 15 additional years behind the Veil. She would miss him terribly but they both understood that Harry needed his mother. Especially with Dumbledore around. And they would see each other again, hopefully not for a long, long time.

It had been good to see Sirius again as well, the pair of Potters had watched him like a living-dead in Azkaban. It felt terrible for both of them, especially for James as they were as good as brothers. Sirius' life in Azkaban had damaged him and the only reason for living he had was Harry. He had been devastated at first at knowing he would never hold Harry living again, to protect him but after finding out Lily would soon be returning to his Godson, he left her a message that Lily gladly would relay to Harry.

Mother and Son sat closely together for about an hour. Him softly snoring in to his mother's chest while She pondered over those she loved. Her attention was, however, turned against the door when the Dark Lord came bustling in with Narcissa, Draco and the youngest Weasley after him.

"What is this nonsense about Lily Evans being alive? Lily Evans is.."

"Hello." She spoke softly, green eyes meeting red.

"..alive." He faltered. " How on earth I watched the curse hit you, I saw you dead." The Dark Lord looked horrified. Lily knew he only really feared her and her offspring after seeing what Lily's magic could do. She didn't blame him, she would as well. Narcissa stood anxiously behind him holding Draco, who seemed to finally grasp the concept that Lily Evans was alive. The Dark Lord's little sister, Ginny also looked at her wide big eyes.

Lily had a long story to tell, one she didn't want to repeat, so she softly woke Harry up.

"Harry? Love, you need to wake up."

"Don't wanna, m'comfy here." He said and snuggled closer to her.

"You have to, I need to explain how I'm here." Absently Harry nodded and straightened out but didn't leave his mother's lap, not that she complained. She wanted him close. Narcissa conjured arm-chairs for the others in the room while she explained that Severus had left earlier but that she could call for him if need be.

"Please don't. What I punished Severus with was worse than the crime, I can't face him yet." She replied. "I want Wormtail here though, I have a few things to say to him that will make him wet himself with fright." She grinned mischievously, a grin that only Narcissa recognised from those in the room. She almost felt bad for the rat. Almost. Narcissa pulled up her sleeve and offered her left arm to the Dark Lord.

"The quickest way to get the rat here." The Malfoy matriarch(1) explained and he nodded, pressing his wand against the Dark Mark, focusing only on Wormtail.

They spent a few minutes waiting for the little man to arrive. Four of those in the room looked with some kind of fright at the older one of the redheads in their, while Harry happily sat in Lily's lap. When Wormtail came rushing in to the room clutching his left arm, and noticed Lily, the woman he betrayed to her death, sitting there, he nearly did wet himself. Lily smirked at the sight of the little traitor, eyes wide and sweat dropping from his forehead. She motioned him to sit at the unoccupied chair and Wormtail sat there, shaking.

"L-Lily, h-how n-nice to see you, l-looking so w-well."

"Wormtail, nice to see you too, scared like that." She turned her attention away from the one man and to the others in the room. "I guess I should start at the beginning, shall I?"

"Please do." The Dark Lord said

"I did die, no question about that. However I'm not dead anymore. Magic someone could never believe in was performed accidentally that night 15 years ago. My son, the Dark Lord and I were bound together in a way no one could ever tell. I've been alive again since June 24th this year."

"I recognise that date somehow." Harry said looking back at his mother.

"I'm sure you do as June 24th last year you were bound to a gravestone not far from here." Gasps were around from those around her, none of the hard trained Slytherins could keep 'the Act' up now, it was too unbelievable. "The night of the Dark Lord's return, my soul left its place behind the Veil to return to my decomposed body which returned to its original state once my soul existed in it. My wand was buried with me and I tried desperately to use my magic, and failed. During the last year I 'flipped' between behind the Veil and my body. Both James and I figured I was to return, which we told Sirius as well when he arrived. The closer it got to the next June 24th, the more I was sure I would stay once that day came, I was right. On June 24th this year, I could use magic.

"I blasted my way out of the grave and went searching for Harry. When I arrived at my sister's house he was gone. I had a gut-feeling he would be here, and I was right once again." When she was finished, Lily let the new information sink in. She had much more to say. Much more.

"How can you possibly know I returned at June 24th?" The oldest of those in the room asked, or rather demanded. Lily smirked, that was what was the most fun about being dead.

"Because when you're dead, there is not so much you can do besides sitting around watching the living(2). You can also read ones thoughts. That way you learn all the deepest kept secrets. It is also why Albus Dumbledore will regret he messed with Lily Evans' only son. That man will crawl on his bare knees, begging me for forgiveness, which he shall never receive, before I will stop punishing him for what he did to my family."

Now it was only Narcissa and Wormtail not surprised by the words coming from the seemingly sweet woman. Harry knew about his mother's earlier wish to serve Voldemort, but the concept had never sunk in. He also had a feeling about this. His mother was angry, really angry, at Dumbledore. He thought the anger could be compared to that he felt towards Voldemort for killing his mother, but hadn't he indirectly saved her as well later on? And what could Dumbledore have possibly done to anger her so?

"I like the sound of that. What I'm curious about is, what did he do for you to despise him so when you obviously have no grudge against me?" Voldemort asked, and Harry noticed his mother was not at all angry at him, but at Dumbledore. Again, what did Dumbledore do?

"Dumbledore is a Snake in Lion's clothing. He craves power and absolute control over those beneath him and he has been fighting from the shadows for just that. Everyone has been hoodwinked by his 'care' of others, believing him fighting for the Greater Good. He has a good plan, I admit that, and he has partially succeeded in his plans. Instead of you, Lord Voldemort who outright tried to kill my son, which I died to give him the life you were about to take, he played with the life I gave Harry. Ever since Harry was placed at my sister's, he has had no real free will." Lily took a deep breath and began her tale.

"My sister and her husband despise Magic more than anything else. Dumbledore used that, he encouraged Petunia and Vernon to treat Harry like filth. Now everyone knows an abused child seeks itself to everybody who shows kindness to him or her. Harry was no different. He turned to Hagrid, to the Weasleys, to Dumbledore for they were kind to him. Dumbledore needed control over the child who had survived the Killing Curse, and most of all, he needed Harry on the Light side. He knew you would come back eventually. He knew Harry was needed because of his power. He kept Harry tightly bound and formed the Golden Boy. Ever since, he's had Harry trained to kill you mercilessly and give Dumbledore the credit for it all. Giving Dumbledore complete power over the Wizarding World as well as the Muggle one."

Lily kept the part about the Prophecy a secret for now, Harry had to choose where to stand at first. Even though she deeply desired to become a Death Eater, it was Harry's choice and she would support him first and foremost as his mother. Therefore it was Harry's choice whether or not to tell the Prophecy.

"You tried to end my baby's life; Dumbledore is trying to destroy it." She finished.

"He is training me? (Lily nodded) How?" Harry asked. The others perked up their ears as well and listened closely to Lily's story.

"Dumbledore has a great mind and many spies. He almost always knows what's going on in his school. He knew about Quirrell. He led you the Mirror of Erised to teach you how it worked by peaking your interest with James' Cloak. He let you believe Severus was behind it all as he thought you would never suspect Quirrell. He let you play Quidditch only so you would know how to catch the right key. He led you through the trap-door, actually he never even left Hogwarts; he stayed and checked up on you. You did your job like he had led you to. I don't blame you Harry, any young boy like you would've fallen for his façade. He raised your hate, your need for revenge. And of course rewarded you for a job well done as you had never gotten before. Raising your trust in him.

"As soon as Mrs Norris ended up petrified he knew, and looked up more details. He never knew who was acting for the Dark Lord, only that someone did. Once again he peeked your interest to what you believed in. Step by step he led you to find the Chamber of Secrets, which he knew where it was. How else did you think he could send you Fawkes with the Hat? Fawkes was ordered to make the Basilisk 'harmless' so you could fight. He also had a bonus afterwards, he raised your hatred for a Death Eater as well. Again the reward for a job well done.

"In your third year he had the opportunity to make you hate another Death Eater as well. He hired Remus even though he himself helped make it almost impossible for a werewolf to get a job. He did that so he could act the saint when he offered them later. Before he did anything, werewolves were pretty much accepted. He knew you would speak to Remus once you find out his connection to me and James. He also knew Sirius was innocent and that Wormtail (she sneered at Wormtail) lived with the Weasleys. Then he sent you on your merry way to save your Godfather and the hippogriff.

"In fourth year he could've prevented you from entering the Tri-Wizard Tournament with just a snap of his fingers, but he didn't. He knew the Dark Lord was no longer resident in Albania after Bertha Jorkins had disappeared from there. He also knew someone was faking as Moody, and that someone was marked. He let the actor have his merry way so he could see how things turned out in the end. He also left the memories in his pensieve for you to find. In the end everything turned out as he had thought and carefully planned as well.

"In fifth year, he also watched you closely but kept his distance to test your loyalty to him once again almost everything that happened, Umbridge, Quidditch, the Visions, the D.A, everything turned out as planned in the end. He knew about the visions, he knew it was possible to send fake dreams. He used that, and it got you in to the Ministry. I don't know what is plans are now unfortunately. But I do know his arrogance has finally gotten the better of him, he thinks he has total control over his marionettes, especially Harry. He does not know about Ginny's blood-adoption. He does not know about your contact at all. And most of all, he does not think the Dark Lord has a heart to actually show someone mercy. He does not think you would go for any plan other than to outright kill Harry.

"As I said, he has almost succeeded. It is a good plan, just wrong witch to try it on(3). And it's thanks to that filth sitting over there that Dumbledore has had the chance to follow through with it." Lily finished nodding towards Wormtail who immediately looked terrified out of his wits.

"How is that?" Draco of all people raised his voice.

"Because had he chosen to give the Dark Lord the location to Godric's Hollow just one week later, I would've had time to sneak out to pledge my allegiance to the Dark Side like I had wanted for over eight years. Dumbledore would've never gotten to this point, and you, Lord Voldemort, would've had the Wizarding World at your feet 15 years ago. I also happen to know, that Wormtail knew of my plans to run away, and gave you the location that little bit early for the sole only purpose to help Dumbledore destroy you with the help of my child, giving Dumbledore the world and Wormtail a little piece of Dumbledore's cake."

When Lily was finished, Wormtail really did wet himself out of fright.

(----------------)

Not long there after, Tom, Narcissa, Draco and Ginny left to get ready for breakfast. Harry's mother also left a little later to get settled into the rooms Tom gave her.

Harry and his mother had talked a bit. She had told him how proud she was over him, how happy she was finally with him, how much she loved him, how sorry she was. How much his dad and Sirius loved him. She had also relayed the messages from those behind the Veil that wanted to be with him. All of them wanted to twist the neck of Dumbledore. Sirius had also said; "_Whatever you choose from now on, choose with your own will. If you still want to kill Voldemort, do so, but on your own terms, if you want to follow Voldemort, do so, and you will forever have my support. I love you little cub._"

Harry had broken down to tears once again, he missed Sirius.

His dad had said pretty much the same, and that he would be looking forward to the day Harry came to him. He also said he would personally chase Harry out of the Veil, if that day came any earlier than within 150 years. Now knowing his father would always both see and hear him, he said out aloud that he had survived so far, he could do it for another 150 years.

After hearing little from those he loved that was still on the other side, he didn't know what to say. There was so much he wanted to ask that he couldn't come up with one question. He was happy, though. His mother was alive, she loved him, always had. It was all that mattered in Harry's eyes.

He knew he had to make up his mind on which side to fight for. Unlike others, Harry didn't have the choice of standing out, he had to fight for either of the sides.

He knew he could not trust Dumbledore anymore and unlike with Tom, to whom he felt anger, he felt betrayed and hurt by the man. He wanted Dumbledore to feel the world crumble beneath his feet like Harry had that summer. He'd gone from hating Voldemort, to liking Tom, to hating the man again, to.. he didn't know how he felt.. He felt neutral towards him. Through all of his mixed feelings towards Tom, he had trusted Dumbledore to always to do the best he could for the people he tried to save though, therefore Harry could've lived with the manipulations, but now, knowing that they had been for selfish reasons, he guessed he hated the man.

It was all so FUCKING confusing. Thoughts going one way, then the other, more information led to the other way. And then there was Ron and Hermione, what would they...

If Dumbledore had controlled every other aspect of his life, how big was the chance that he controlled Ron and Hermione as well? A feeling of Déjà vu hit him as he ran out of the room in desperation to know more, something he had missed.

He didn't bother to knock; his mother had said that if he needed to talk, he could just walk in. So he did. He found the young woman whose body hadn't aged a day since the memory of her murder. She still looked the young 21 years she was at that time. She was sitting at a desk with her eyes stuck on the book she was writing in, Harry never knew she kept a diary. Of course, it was a lot he didn't know about her.

"Mother?" He asked as if to not interrupt, he didn't want to disappoint her or anger her. It didn't matter how many times she said he could never disappoint her, people could turn in an instant. Harry knew that first hand.

"Yes, Harry?" She looked up from her diary, if it now was that, and smiled warmly to him.

"I was just wondering, Ron and Hermione, do they.. Do they have anything to do with Dumbledore?" Lily's smile faltered a bit before she shook her head.

"No Harry, Ron and Hermione have nothing to do with Dumbledore, if anything, he's controlling them as well without their knowing."

"Oh, well that's good." Harry faked a smile, it wasn't really good. Somewhere deep inside he had hopes that the friendship he had with them were set-ups. It might make his decision easier, but he trusted that things would work out in the end. He finally had family by blood that he could really call Family.

He was his mother's little Slytherin.

(-----------)

1, I hope I got Matriarch right this time, otherwise I give up on using that term ;)

2 and 3, These quotes come from 2) Lettered by Dysperdis and 3) Come what may by TheMinx17, They are not exact but anyone who has read those stories will recognise it. It was not my intent to steal or copy anything. Contact me if the authors of these stories are upset with me.

I know cerain thigns were a bit rushed but I'm known for my rambling, and once I get going I can't stop until I'm done, the same thing with chapters, I write a little bit every day on a chapter until I get stuck writing it, then I can't stop write until the chapters is done. Afterwards I have problems with changing the 'rush' in it, which I'm trying to train away.

Anyway, I've got this chapter and two more to post, but ch 13 is still not done so I will post 1ch/day the next three days, that way you get something new everyday and there won't be a wait, okay?

Like it? Like it not? Review:)

Love you all

-Iiv


	11. Wishes from the Witnesses

Thanks for the reviews and a special thanks to DarQuing who, of course, is my Beta:)

(--------)

Tom Riddle, A.K.A Lord Voldemort had seen someone die, killed with his curse. But still she was alive. Lily Evans was living at his Manor. Alive. The fact that she was alive made him really interested in hearing the rest of the Prophecy, if it had anything with her to do. But Tom knew Dumbledore was the witness to the Prophecy, and according to Lily, he didn't know she would come back so she couldn't be mentioned in it. It still made the man think though.

Tom and Lily had also talked. He liked her, she would be a perfect Death Eater. As her dreams also had been before something changed. She wouldn't tell him anymore than that. He didn't use Legilimency on the girl, young woman, he corrected himself. But she looked so young. Not much older than his own sister.

To be fair with himself, he was afraid of her powers. She had been the reason he was painfully ripped out of his body to be something although alive. He had been forced to live thirteen years in a forest thanks to her. He should Crucio the hell out of her, but he couldn't. He didn't dare to. She was powerful, and would be a powerful ally. As would her son, it frustrated him immensely that he would gain at least three Death Eaters by Harry choosing to side with him. It all came down to a teenage boy. That he, if he would be truthful with himself, was starting to take a liking to. The boy had strength and courage to do want he wanted, and will to get it done.

He I would /I have that boy on his side before September 1st.

(---------------)

Narcissa Malfoy again had the friend she lost to James Potter. After the pair had announced their love for each other, Narcissa and Lily grew apart. Lily withdrew herself from the rest. She still ruled the Slytherins and gave nothing away to them. They always believed her story of wanting to mature before taking the Dark Mark, to make sure she could be the perfect Death Eater. The other Slytherins never suspected a thing.

Narcissa was a different story. She knew Lily more than most others. It was as if Lily withdrew from her because she knew that Narcissa didn't believe her story. Lily was a secretive woman indeed, except to those she considered family. Severus was her family in the Wizarding World. Her support, her confidant, her brother, her best friend, her occasional lover, her soon-to-be Husband. In a marriage out of convenience of course, not out of love, but still. Severus was her everything. Lily was a secretive woman, to all except real family. Severus knew her like no one else did. And probably ever would.

Narcissa had her suspicions of why Lily didn't want to meet Severus yet, but she could never be sure.

"Why this guilt towards Severus?" She asked the redhead some days after her return.

"I can't tell you yet, Cissy, someday maybe. But I need to tell my whole story to Harry before anything else." Lily had answered. It warmed Narcissa's heart a little of hearing her friend speak the nickname she was the first to use. No matter how cold a Slytherin might seem, there was always another, warmer side.

"That is perfectly understandable, Lily."

"Thank you for telling Harry abut me, a little of the truth anyway." Lily said a moment or two later, taking a sip of tea.

"It was no trouble. I'm a mother as well, I can imagine the pain if Draco would believe a bunch of lies and half-truths as well." After that they turned to happier subjects. They talked for hours, about all the things women, wives and mothers gossip about. Lucius had come in at one point just shaking his and left.

It felt good to have her friend back. She only hoped on Harry that Lily would be there to stay. It was wrong to hope such a thing from a child. But Narcissa was only human after all, back in teenage-fantasies with her best girlfriend again.

(-----------)

Draco Malfoy had always known Dumbledore was too easy on Potter. Now he knew why, he used Potter. Destroyed the picture of his family, destroyed the way other people saw on his family. Draco felt bad for all the taunts about Lily over the years. He felt a little betrayed as well, that the subject of Lily Evans was considered taboo after she joined the Order. He had wanted to know that Lily was his mother's best friend back in school, or even the simple fact that Lily Evans wasn't a pathetic Mudblood, but a proud Slytherin worthy to bring in fresh blood to the ancient families.

Draco had been very surprised when the young woman searched him out the other day.

"Hello, Draco. How do you like living here?" She asked, just to small-talk.

"Pretty good, I thought Potter and Weasley living here would suck; it's not really that bad." Obviously leaving out that he had fucked her son hours before she returned.

"Well, you've never been that good friends. You know, I was supposed to be Godmother at Lucius' and Narcissa's first born child, and Severus your Godfather. They were supposed to be Godparents to mine and Severus's first born child as well."

"You and Uncle Sev?" Draco had shrieked, he had found out there was something between Lily and Severus, but never what.

"Yes, Draco, 'Uncle Sev' and I. I guess I can tell you, it's common knowledge between the Slytherins from that time. I start from the beginning. Narcissa fancied your father, very much and Lucius fancied her in return, but Lucius was set to marry Andromeda, your other aunt. When Andromeda ran away with that Mudblood, Lucius asked Cygnus for permission to court Narcissa in Andromeda's place. Both Cygnus and Abraxas approved. I and Narcissa were thirteen at the time. As you might have found out I and Severus were close friends. When Lucius and Narcissa got engaged, I betrothed myself to Severus. We were already close friends, the best of friends really, a marriage between us was perfect. Until things changed." The tone in which she said the last line indicated he didn't want to say anymore about that fact, so Draco changed subject. He wanted to continue to talk to this woman, there was something about her. And of course the fact that she had blackmail-material on his parents.

"Can you tell me anything from the time you went to school?" He asked.

"Well, there was this time.." They talked for a while, laughing over stupid things. She careful not to mention anything about Severus though.

After a while Draco noticed what was that 'something' about her. She had a way to gain trust from those around her, and if she wanted, she could easily get back at Dumbledore by nestling herself into his little Order again. That gift was pretty rare, but valuable among Slytherins, Death Eaters especially. She would make a great Death Eater.

But the outcome of that depended on Potter, and Draco was no fool, he knew that Potter could mean winning or losing in this war. Draco was not a loser, but neither was he Light, so Potter would do great in joining the Dark Lord.

(--------------)

Ginevra Weasley had been worried what Lily might think of her as she had indirectly tried to kill Harry as well. And of course she felt ashamed over the words she had said to Harry earlier in his stay at Riddle Manor; '_You don't even know what it's like to have parents so you don't.._'

But now he had. His mother had come back to him, fully alive. With her arms full of love for him, unconditional love. The same kind of love she had always craved from her own mother, but never gotten She wasn't jealous per se, she had Tom who loved he completely even if he wouldn't even admit it under Veritaserum. She just wished she had the same kind of love.

Ginny had first talked to Lily on her own in the library a couple of days after her return. She had sneaked in hoping no on would be there so she could just sit and read. Only Lily was there as well.

"Hello Ginny." The other redhead had spoken to her. Ginny had jumped a little as she believed she was alone in there.

"Eh, Hello. I didn't realise someone else was here. What are you reading?" She asked with curiosity seeing the small brown book in Lily's lap where sat comfortable with her legs crossed under her, in the chair Harry usually sat in.

"Nothing special, just a fiction about romance I found hidden in the shelves. I haven't read in years."

"I can imagine that." Ginny said and put herself down in the other arm-chair next to the small table between hers and Lily's arm-chairs. She sat with her legs thrown over the arm rest of her, also with a little book. One she had brought from home.

"What are you reading yourself?"

Ginny laughed a little before she answered. "A children's book about family in the Wizarding World."

"It can't be fun to be the last of seven children. I know Petunia had to fight for her approval from our parents, they favoured me, being a witch and all."

"That's why she hates magic?"

"I would imagine so." Nothing more was said that day, the redheads continued reading in silence but Ginny found she enjoyed Lily's company. She had always heard how sweet and understanding Lily was, and a few days ago she had learned she most of the things she had heard were lies and half-truths. Despite that Ginny thought there was some truth to it all.

Ginny herself was sweet, caring, at least trying to understand, had a sense for right and wrong. But she also had her belief that Mudbloods were slowly destroying the magic. She had no problems with killing for the magic they had. She had no problems with punishing those worth of it either.

She loved Harry like another brother, and didn't want to see him dead. She didn't want to see Tom dead either, nor the Wizarding World destroyed.

She hoped with all her heart that Harry would side with Tom before the summer was over.

(--------------)

Lily Evans loved her son, just like a mother should do even if the child did something wrong. A mother's love would always forgive her child in the end, no matter the crime. Every child should be treated equally, with the love and respect it deserved.

When Lily first came to the Wizarding World she knew a lot about it thanks to Severus. Customs were something she didn't know much about but she learned quickly how to do things properly with the help of the Slytherins. She also quickly learned to use innocence and kindness to fool people and then rip them off later. She rose quickly in ranks and by the time the 'King' of the Slytherins, Lucius Malfoy, left school in her 4th year, she took his place as the 'Queen' after him.

It was a big thing to do as she was new to the Wizarding World, and so young. But she earned the respect needed to reach her goals.

The first thing she learned about beliefs thanks to living with the Slytherins, was not the importance about pure blood as everyone thought, it was the importance of Family. Family above all else. And she lived by it, and she knew after being dead for 15 years, that even Bellatrix the ever-believer of the Cause had pleaded with the Dark Lord to save a Mudblood to ensure her niece got childhood with both of her parents until she was old enough to understand why her father had to go.

The Dark Lord, growing up in an orphanage, didn't want to split any families until the children were old enough to understand, saved Ted Tonks so Nymphadora would understand later in life.

It wasn't just the beliefs of the Wizarding World that kept her love for her son so high, Lily had always put family above all else.

It was with a happy smile that she half-carried, half-levitated her son into his bed after falling asleep with his head in his mother's lap the night before his 16th birthday. They had talked about love and other stuff, nothing important really, just Mother and Son-bonding, until he fell asleep.

As she tucked her son in under the covers, she couldn't help but think of the embarrassment Harry would feel if he knew she knew about what had been going on before she came to Riddle Manor.

It was not hard to put two and two together when you found an almost empty vial of lubricant forgotten in her son's room and the fact that Draco had been with Narcissa in Harry's room when they got back in. Draco's shirt had also been buttoned one button wrong and his hair was not in the neat way it usually was.

Of course, she could be wrong but her son was very shy about sex when not in the heat of the moment and she had caught him blushing several times when Ginny and Draco argued over sex or the like in the last couple of days. It proved her theory. It also made her happy that even though all with the war and Dumbledore and everything, Harry still had a somewhat normal teenage-life.

"I love you My little Slytherin, sleep tight." She whispered and kissed his forehead before sneaking out of his room, gently shutting the door behind her.

Out there she sighed. She would love him no matter what, but she hoped he would choose to side the Dark Lord. She really hoped so.

But she didn't know how he thought about the war anymore. One thing she had learned was that no belief was really right or wrong, good or evil. It was just a matter of what people thought personally. She supported the Dark Lord and strived for power. James supported Dumbledore and strived for what he believed to be justice. There was no possible way for her to know now how Harry believed.

(-----------)

Ljus watched from under Harry's bed as Lily left. She had heard snippets from conversations involving Harry's mother Lily Evans. Ljus knew Lily Evans wanted her son to join Tom Riddle. And Ljus agreed. From the bond she knew how Harry felt with others, and even if he did not know it himself yet, he was happier at Riddle Manor than he had ever been before.

(-----------)

Peter Pettigrew was the only person who heard about Dumbledore directly the night that Lily came back, that didn't wish for Harry to join the Dark Lord.

While it was true that Peter wanted protection from more powerful friends, he also wanted to feel safe with the protector as well. He knew he could never be absolutely safe from the Dark Lord, so he went with Dumbledore. He knew a little bit of what Lily had told the others that night. The Dark Lord now knew about his double-game. Peter had been thrown in the dungeons after a little punishment. How long he had been there now, he had no idea. The Dark Lord had also blocked his ability to transform. But Peter knew that if he used what little Gryffindor-courage he had, he would survive until Harry went back to Dumbledore and told the Headmaster that Peter was in trouble, he would be safe.

However, when Peter heard that whispered 'Silencio' from the door to his cell, he wasn't so sure. Soon enough the door was opened and a cloaked figure stepped inside and look the door behind him or her.

"Let's start out with the basics shall we? Crucio!" Sounded Lily's voice, now icy with hatred.

And Peter Pettigrew screamed.

(-----------)

This chapter is the second to last shortest chapter with around 2.800 words, but I promise to make it up to you tomorrow with the longest chapter so far ( 7.800+ words), okay?

Like It? Like it not? Review:)

Love you all

-Iiv


	12. Sweet Sixteen

Hi everyone, Last prewritten chapter now, hope you like it:)

Thanks for the reviewsD

THANKS TO DarQuing for the beta-inggrin

"_Mind-Talk_"

"**Parseltongue**"

(-----------)

Excitement was the exact feeling rushing through Harry the moment he woke up that morning. In fact, he woke with a smile. It truly showed there was a first for everything. July 31st always used to mean extra-work at Privet Drive; almost as if they knew the importance of the day and made Harry even more miserable then usual on that particular day. But not anymore. They were only his guardians because his real parents were dead, and that Dumbledore put him but Harry dismissed that thought quickly. Now though, his mother was as alive as she was sixteen years ago when she gave birth to him.

Following that train of thought Harry found he knew almost nothing about that day. He and Lily had talked a lot but not about Harry's birth nor Lily's life before graduation. He didn't know if his birth was long and painful or quick and near enough painless. If there had been complications. How big he was, if he cried, if he had hair, if his eyes had been different. Hell, if he was born on the last day of July he could just as easily been born on the first day of August and free of the Prophecy for all he knew! Harry realised he knew little to nothing about his birth, he only knew the date of the birth. Today, sixteen years ago. As he slipped out of bed he decided to get answers to his questions later in the day.

Harry was still getting used to the freedom of summer that he never really had at Privet Drive. Sleeping in the morning for example. Although he slept longer than at the Dursleys, a lot longer, he still didn't sleep as long as Ron did during the summer or weekends. Ron could sleep through anything, for as long as he wanted. Maybe Harry was an early-riser? It didn't really matter though, everybody at Riddle Manor got up around eight-nine in the morning. And breakfast was always served at ten sharp. Around an hour from now so Harry proceeded to shower and get dressed, in informal robes.

No matter how many times his mother said she would never be disappointed in him, Harry knew she believed in the Wizarding World's old customs. Which meant wearing robes, at all times. Different robes for different occasions. And to be honest, Harry felt a little silly being the only one in Muggle-clothes, horrible over-sized Muggle-clothes. It all came down to the fact that Harry gladly wore the robes Tom had given him. The unease from seeing the memory had ran out in the sand as well.

Which also gave Harry a harder time to decide where to put his loyalty. It basically stood between a man who killed outright and one who destroyed people's lives. Both of whom were trying to change the world, both with ideas that Harry agreed somewhat with. Both with people he cared about. It felt like to weigh his mother, Ginny, Narcissa and Tom against Ron, Hermione, Remus and the Weasleys. Which didn't help any.

Harry also knew he should be more concerned about Dumbledore than he was, but for now he cared only for the fact that his mother was back. He had a whole month left to decide as well. He needn't to rush things.

And today was his first real birthday with his mother, that he would remember, he added in his thoughts. And thoughts about war were not going to ruin that fact. With that thought on his mind, he left for breakfast.

(-----------)

In the last few days the seating-arrangements had changed a bit. Harry's mother had taken the place next to her son, shovelling Narcissa one step further away from Tom. It had been like that since the day Lily came to stay and nobody had complained so far. Harry figured they didn't dare complain after what happened between Tom, Harry and Lily that night. Kind of like nobody complaining that Harry sat directly at their Lord's right. Ginny was fine as she was family to him, but Harry?

"Aren't you looking chipper this morning?" Those words came from Narcissa as soon as Harry entered through the door to the Dining room or whatever it was. It was then Harry remembered his goofy grin that he woke up with, it wouldn't leave him.

"Well, I've got a right to, don't I? It's my birthday!" Harry replied in a very sickly cheerful tone, at least according to Bellatrix.

"What's so special about this birthday?" She snapped. "You've had 15 of them so far."

Silence.

Lily, in particular, was quiet. Her features cold, masked. Revealing nothing. Like most others in the room and it was first then that Harry saw her as the Slytherin and firm believer in _the Dark Lord _as she was. Harry's grin faded.

"Bellatrix.." Tom broke the silence, and expectation for an outbreak from Harry again, with a warning voice. Harry though, interrupted the man in turn.

"No, it's fine." He said calmly before his gaze flickered to Bellatrix. "I'm happy, because my mother is alive, she is here, for my birthday. And I was promised a birthday-cake."

"What has the cake to do with anything then?" The witch continued.

"I've only had one before, five years ago." At that point it didn't matter how much he wanted to keep his childhood secret to those around him, anything to wrong Bellatrix' assumptions.

"Cake or no cake, what's to celebrate? You can be sentenced to Azkaban now." Bellatrix laughed at him. Harry could practically feel the anger from his mother beside him. She did nothing yet and Harry assumed she gave her son the opportunity to 'battle' Bellatrix on his own.

"Azkaban again aren't you? How is Azkaban Bellatrix? You spent, what, fourteen years in there? I heard from your cousin you go crazy without the protection of an Animagus-form."

"Ah, but you do go crazy. Everyone does, Sirius did well. I bet he told you of the screams, everyone screams. For a while. The will to live leaves them for a while. Many take their life after a few years. Can't stand living in their own shit.." Lily interrupted her with a cool voice, her eyes spitting venom.

"Thank you Bellatrix, I think I'm quite able to tell my own son about Azkaban."

"Yes I do know you would've seen they way we lived for years, Lily, but I don't think you could be so brutally honest to tell Potter what it's really like. None of you can, but I don't believe in giving half-truths to hide things to their children, remember that Potter. You want the truth, you go to me, I won't lie." With that she stood up and left the room, leaving Harry to ponder her words.

He knew most people told the 'soft' side of things, but he could handle hearing how things were really like. But would his mother do that? Of course, mothers usually didn't tell the horrors of life, Mrs Weasley didn't, Harry thought.

"What's this about you never having a cake?" Tom said eventually.

"I did have one once. Hagrid gave it to me when he told me I was a wizard." Harry replied and shrugged.

"Your relatives didn't even inform you of your magic?" Narcissa almost shrieked. "I should have guessed as much from those filthy Muggles."

"I rather not talk about it now, okay? Let's just eat."

And they did, each small-talking with themselves. Harry wasn't that hungry anymore but ate to keep up appearances to those around him. He also wanted to hit himself to give away so much about himself now after he had. He'd momentarily forgotten of those there to hear his words. Muggle hating Death Eaters and Purebloods as well as weakness seeking Slytherins. But it was so easy to forget about their presence as they didn't talk to him. Everyone kept their distance except Tom, Ginny, his mother, Narcissa, Bellatrix and sometimes Draco these days.

"Harry, there are owls waiting in the sitting room for you. They arrived at midnight." Tom said as he banished the evidence of his breakfast and stood to leave.

"There are? But how could they get through the wards?"

"Easy, the wards check them for danger, if they're safe, it lets them through. As well as making it impossible to track them._ I have something to speak to you about, come with_." Almost even before Harry registered the presence in his mind, it was gone again but Harry followed the man outside after kissing his mother cheek. Something he had taken to do in the last few days.

Alone with Tom in the hall later, Harry questioned why not any other owls had came. "Perhaps they didn't write." Was his simple reply.

"But I've been here for almost three weeks!" Came the outbreak. "They wrote to me before then."

"I have no idea how their minds work, perhaps they're working for Dumbledore as well?"

"No, Mother said they weren't." Harry counteracted.

"If you say so." By that time the pair had reached the sitting room and Harry saw the three owls, each carrying one package. Pig, Errol and an unknown school owl..

"..From Ron, Hermione and Hagrid." His last thoughts out loud. "Hermione she.. is she safe from the war no matter the side I choose?"

"As good as, what I've heard from my sources, she is a very clever and powerful witch, something a Mudblood is not supposed to be, my guesses is that she is as your mother, a true Muggle-born, the new blood needed for the Purebloods. So as long she doesn't actively work against me, she is safe. Weasley, however is a different matter." Tom answered the unsure question Harry gave him.

"But Ginny.."

"I never had the chance to test her didn't I? I was trapped inside a diary, the ritual she performed made my parents hers, literally. She is no longer a Weasley, but a Riddle, and have her magic from there. Prewetts were as powerful as the Potters, the Weasleys were far from it however. I don't know the power-level of their offspring. And before you ask about Hagrid, he's stupid and has some kind of affection for dangerous animals, still, a half-creature always has the magic."

"That goes to werewolves, veelas and vampires as well?" Harry continued with his questions to know more, and Tom answered. The way the Slytherin-heir gave away his long-kept secrets indicated the use of the spell Harry found, or something of the like.

"Yes, the creature-blood raises the power-level. We shall continue this conversation later on, but now I believe it's time for you to open your presents as your company is here." Just then Harry noticed the group of people after them. They always gathered in the sitting room after breakfast, drinking tea and reading the news Daily Prophet wrote that day.

"You know what? I'll open them later on, outside in the sun." Harry beamed and took the presents from the owls and sent them on their merry way again. The sadness creeping up on him before hidden.

"An excellent idea, I'll inform the house-elves of the lunch we'll be having outside, with the cake." Narcissa exclaimed and stood to leave the room again but Nott interrupted her.

"I'm not having lunch outside." He promptly said.

"Well Mathias, no one's forcing you. Those who want a few hours outside, meet me outside in the lovely terrace in the backyard a half past one, sharp." The former Black bit out and Nott covered back with a mutter about 'bloody women', which she returned with a raised eyebrow before departing through the door. Nott held his mouth shut and Harry almost chuckled at the situation.

"Bloody women indeed Mathias, where's yours?" Lucius smirked at the man.

"At home keeping up appearances and tending to Theodore. Why didn't you do the same? I've always thought Narcissa liked her attention, not to hide like this."

"My wife has many different sides; you don't know half of them. I doubt anyone in here does."

"Ah but Lucius, don't forget who's been dead for many years, the same person who might want to check up on her friend." Lily was now the one with the smirk, while Lucius' faded to an empty expression.

"Is that so Evans?"

"Relax Lucius, I wouldn't want to know your kinks if someone paid me."

"Oh come on, it's my parents you're talking about, have some sense of decency." The son of the Malfoys stated while Harry, Ginny and surprisingly Tom watched the happenings with a curious eye.

"_They're quite fun to watch like this, I believe your mother could really stir things up among them, don't you think?_" Harry heard the voice of the man he'd been watching in his mind. Quickly he hooked on to the presence to recognise it's feel if, for some reason, Tom decided to listen in to Harry again.

"_Maybe. They're like this often?_"

"_You're talking as if they're animals caught up in a game or something but yes, they are. Or were rather. I was quite disappointed when the childish behaviour didn't escalate the moment they moved in here, but now they seem to relax. A shame Bellatrix is not present, this could turn out to be a real show with her here._"

"_I can imagine_." Around them the 'friendly' banter continued and Harry listened with an attentive ear, good thing as well when Rodolphus spoke up for the first time.

"Careful Evans, he might turn you into a ferret or another animal." The man laughed.

"Ferret? Lucius Malfoy turning people in to ferrets?" Harry questioned.

"Don't you dare, Potter, Don't. You. Dare." Draco hissed dangerously to the Birthday-boy, who just laughed. Ginny tried desperately not to laugh, clutching her stomach as evidence for her tries.

"Why Draco, why is Potter not allowed to say anything?" The father of the blonde said with that little bit of amusement shining trough his calm and collected voice. Harry doubted Lucius knew about the 'Amazing Bouncing Ferret' and therefore had to inform the man. After all, parents needed to know what their children are up to.

"Well, Mr Malfoy, Draco was turned.." Draco lunged forwards and captured Harry's mouth under his hand. Now Ginny couldn't help herself and burst out laughing.

"Draco, please release Mr Potter this instant."

"But father, he.. he..Fine!" Draco gave up and released his hand. Harry couldn't help but poke his tongue out at the boy who glared at him. When Harry turned to look at Lucius who urged him to go, which Harry gladly did, smirking at Draco the whole time.

"Draco was turned in to the Amazing Bouncing Ferret in fourth year, he was white as well. Punishment for trying to hex me behind my back."

"Fourth year? Wasn't that the year that.." Tom interrupted him.

"Crouch worked at Hogwarts under the disguise of Moody." No doubt had the man caught on what had happened, he knew his Death Eaters after all, Snape was the exception.

"I see, the brat got his revenge after all. Cowardly of him to go after my son though."

"What revenge Father?" Lucius didn't get the chance to reply as Narcissa did that for him. Harry hadn't notice her coming back but apparently she had been back for quite some time.

"Crouch failed in some easy task years back and blamed my dear husband, who in turn 'hexed Crouch behind his back' as you put it, turned him in to a ferret. Of course, Luci then lost track of the ferret and it took over a week to find it again so he could turn Crouch back, I believe Rodolphus found him?" She sat down next her husband and laced their meeting hands together.

"Yes actually. But Cissy? Do you have a death-wish?" Said man answered her.

"Of course not, why would you think that?" Narcissa smiled knowingly while the man next to her glared at his wife.

"I believe Cissy, it was because you used Lucius nickname, the same name he gets of on hearing." Draco's eyes turned wide at Lily's words, and Harry decided he loved his mother even more in that moment.

"I thought you wouldn't want to know my kinks even if you were paid?" 'Luci' glared at the green-eyed redhead.

"Aww, but Luci, I said I wouldn't want to know about them _if_ someone paid me, I didn't say if someone didn't pay me, which no one did. I know about that time a few years back when you.."

"Al right, I'm leaving. I don't want to hear. Potter, come on, I'm going to hex you in to next week." Draco moved towards the door.

"But I don't want to leave, I'm getting blackmail-material against you and your father."

"Potter, I'm warning you, I have far better stories involving Evans and Severus I can tell you."

"Lucius Malfoy! That's my child!" Lily shrieked.

"Yes Lily, but Draco is 'Luci's' child." The man used his own nickname to really show Lily his point and suddenly Harry didn't want to be there anymore.

"Ginny, help? Draco is going to hex me in to next week and maybe the Dark Lord's little-sister can talk him out of it?"

"Sure." The younger redhead stood to leave as well as Harry who stopped to kiss his mother's cheek and grab his presents. On his way out he heard, and felt, the voice and presence of Tom in his head.

"_You said 'the Dark Lord'_." He stated. "_You're choosing my side?_"

"_You wish_." Harry laughed and shut the connection himself then followed Ginny and Draco to somewhere that probably was outside. At the same time he left Tom to wonder how Harry managed to close the connection instead of him.

"Quidditch?" Ginny asked when Harry joined her and the blonde.

"Sure."

"I'll get the brooms then. And Malfoy? Orders from the Dark Lord's little-sister, don't hex Harry." She left the other direction of the hall while Harry and Draco continued the way they were already going. Lucky enough, it was the shortest way out to the back. Harry checked the clock with a quick Tempus and found that they had around one hour and a half to fly before Lunch, and cake.

"Lesson nr 1 in the Slytherin Manual; don't reveal your plans to blackmail." Draco drawled.

"Lesson nr 1 in the Slytherin Manual learned, Professor Malfoy." Harry dutifully answered and Draco snorted at his response. They continued the short/long walk, depending on how you looked on it, with Harry occasionally chuckling.

"What?!" Draco finally snapped. Which didn't help Harry in the slightest.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking that your father turned Crouch in to a ferret."

"Oh shut up would you?"

"What are you going to do? Hex me? Behind my back? I might turn you in to a ferret myself. Or a weasel maybe."

"You don't know human transfiguration."

"Well, no, but Tom would gladly teach me, or Mother would." Then Draco stopped talking and again they walked in silence before they met up with Ginny outside. Ginny was carrying Harry's Firebolt, Draco's Nimbus 2001 as well as another Nimbus 2001, hers. Which she had gotten from Tom. Ginny who was not used to getting everything she wanted was happy for the smallest thing. Of course, she couldn't use the new broom at Hogwarts as it would raise a lot of questions but at Riddle Manor it was not a problem.

"I only brought the snitch as we're all seekers, well, I'm a chaser really but that doesn't matter. But me and Malfoy get a head start Harry, you have a Firebolt."

"It's my birthday Ginny." He whined.

"Doesn't matter Potter, you have a Firebolt. It's not fair." The blonde pouted.

"Yeah well, life's not fair, cheer up."

"Absolutely, cheer up Malfoy, smile for once. I haven't seen you smile since I got here." Ginny continued, and Harry broke apart in laughter, images of Draco smiling in front of him.

"What's up with you now Potter?"

"Oh, nothing." Draco said nothing but Ginny looked at him disbelievingly, at that Harry said. "Really nothing. Up in the air with you, I'll join you in a minute." And they did as well as chasing the snitch that Harry released as soon as they were up in the air.

Harry watched them fly for a bit before zooming up towards them. It didn't take long for the three of them to be side by side chasing the snitch. Over the course of the next hour they chased it together Harry catching it sometimes, and Ginny. They used Parseltongue to communicate to 'let' Draco catch the snitch. It might make him smile was her reason; she still had a bet to win after all.

When Harry noticed House-elves setting up tables and the likes out side on the terrace, he motioned for the others to fly down again. Once there he noticed Ljus coming back from her look-around of the area. She had apparently never been outside the border of the wards before and had asked for Harry's permission to go. Something he gladly gave her. No one liked to be trapped in place.

"**Hello Ljus, find anything of interest?**" He asked her as he put his broom carefully on the ground.

"**Not really, I did not dare to go to far. I will ask Mother to take me out someday.**"

"**Too bad, but Nagini might show you, I know for a fact she has been at a graveyard near by.**"

"**I will ask her about that then. Happy birthday Harry.**" Harry never had the chance to reply as Ginny landed next to him. She quickly greeted Ljus and proceeded to ask Harry why he laughed before.

"**He smiled, the night Mother got back.**" He shrugged.

"**He did not, why?**" Harry immediately blushed and Ginny's eyes went wide. "**You did not! No, you did. So was I right? Would he scream more with Zabini than Parkinson?**"

"**Have no idea. But please don't say anything, I don't know what he would feel about it.**" Harry was to late though as Draco came walking towards them and Ginny spoke, loud enough for the teen to hear, in English.

"So, Harry, do you know yet? Boys or girls? Cho or Seamus?" She smirked and looked over Harry's shoulder where she would clearly see Draco. Harry could almost feel him listening in, which clearly was Ginny's intention.

"Ginny!" But said girl quickly shot him a short glare, daring him not to follow through with the plan she knew he had all figured out. Harry sighed and gave in. " I dunno, kissing Cho was, have no idea. And I did go longer with Seamus.."

"You fucked Finnigan?!" Harry inwardly sighed and closed his eyes, opening them again showed a smiling. Draco then grabbed Harry's shoulders and turned him around face-to-face to Draco and repeated his question.

"Yes."

"My, My, Potter cheated on his boyfriend." The boy smirked, obviously pleased with himself.

"No I didn't, as I said, I've had one-offs before, with Seamus it was only because I had recently found out that I may like boys as well. He offered to teach, in some funny ways. And you seemed to like what he taught me."

"Don't be ridiculous." Draco sneered and left Harry standing there while he went towards his mother who was now on her way outside. Harry followed and Ginny went up to him.

"So, Malfoy smiled?" Harry nodded to the girl. "I mean really smiled?" Another nod. "Good, tell Tom that, it's my OWL-year, I need potions."

"Sure thing, Gin." They went to meet up with others and took their places to the left and right to Tom at the table now only for eleven. Even though it was Harry's birthday, noone sat at the head seat except the Dark Lord. Harry thought the whole thing was a bigger deal than he would've liked from the start, but said nothing as he didn't know proper etiquette.

Tom was there, as was his mother, Narcissa, Ginny, Draco, Lucius, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Crabbe Sr (Harry thought it was because of the promised cake), and, surprisingly, Bellatrix. Harry didn't mind though. He had promised himself in the morning that today that there were no worries, and he had already 'fought' with Bellatrix.

Lunch was spent in the sun outside, light though because of the cake that followed. Narcissa also promised that if the weather allowed, she could arrange for lunch outside the next day as well. Harry's smile when the House-elf named Kitsy arrived with the cake could have lit the world better than the sun, at least according to Bellatrix' sneering remark. Harry didn't bother to take offence; his main focus was on the cake and the cake alone.

The cake looked identical to Hogwarts' coat of arms. Every detail was perfect down to the last lock of fur on the lion's fur to the tip of the tongue of the snake. Harry was astonished at it. It has 16 lights as well, four in each colour of red, green, blue and yellow. Four candles in every fourth of the cake.

"I take it you approve?" Narcissa smiled at him and Harry nodded. "Lily told me you thought of Hogwarts as your home so I thought it appropriate. It's chocolate with vanilla icing."

"Go ahead My little Slytherin, make a wish." Harry wished to never lose his mother again and blew the candles out.

"Why make a wish?" Ginny questioned.

"Muggles do it, they make a silent wish and blow out the candles." Lily explained.

"Then what did you wish for?" The young teen inquired further.

"I can't say, that way my wish won't come true."

"Fair enough, now cut it up. My mouth waters at the mere look of it." Harry laughed and did as he was told, he cut a big piece for himself. Somehow the impact of this cake meant so much more than the one he got from Hagrid. So much more. He waited to eat until everyone had a piece for themselves. The wait was almost painful to endure knowing what was coming, but it also made things oh so much better! He couldn't help but moan a little at the heavenly taste of it.

"Merlin Potter, one could think you'd ever eaten anything like it before." Came the sneer from Draco.

"Well it's not my fault the Dursleys never gave me cake or cookies or any other shit like that. I have eaten it though, but not often." Harry said and took another piece. Lily smiled a little sadly at him. No doubt feeling guilty for not spoiling her son with cake like this. Narcissa muttered of filthy Muggles again but Harry paid as much attention to that as he did to Bellatrix earlier.

Soon enough Harry noticed Tom savouring the cake the way Harry did as well. It made him remember Tom's own childhood, the small things he could figure out from it.

"_What are you looking at?_" Sounded from inside Harry's mind and he noticed he'd been staring.

"_I'm not looking, I got caught up in thinking._"

"_About?_"

"_Your childhood._" Harry easily replied.

"Y_ou know I grew up in an orphanage, you needn't to know more than that_." The man frowned and the presence disappeared once more. To change the subject Harry turned to 'Luci'.

"What did you mean by Mother and Snape?" Lucius was about to answer but Lily cut him off.

"About that Harry, I've got nothing to give you but my life. Why don't you come to my room later and I'll let you ask anything you want and I'll answer you truthfully, that way I could give you something until I'm outed as alive and can give a real present?" She momentarily glared at Lucius.

"Sounds great, but Mother? You being alive _is_ the best present." She smiled faintly before turning back to her piece of the cake. Harry did the same seconds later. No one spoke again until everyone had eaten their share of the cake and sat back to savour the moment in the sun. Bellatrix, of course, had to ruin that as well.

"So Potter? Decided yet?"

"Decided what?" He sighed, tired of her, with reason as well.

"Your loyalties, what else would I ask about?"

"No, I haven't and I still have another month until I have to do so as well." He finished but than added as an afterthought. "When you hear me speak of them as 'Mudbloods' then you know I've decided to take the Mark." Bellatrix seemed satisfied but the same couldn't be said about Tom.

"I offer you a chance to be my equal and you want the Mark?" Bellatrix gasped out loud while most others hid their surprise better.

"Well yeah I've thought about that more than the other thing, IF I end up on your side, I want to be me not the Boy-Who-Lived. You gave the Boy-Who-Lived that offer all those years ago, I just want to be Harry. Besides, you wouldn't last a day with someone with as much power as you."

"You have a point about that last bit." Tom chuckled. "Until you speak of Mudbloods then." He said and raised his ordinary glass of wine to toast. Harry joined in but he looked forward the most to is talk with his mother.

"Aren't you going to open your gifts?" Ginny inquired some time later and Harry was reminded of them laying on the ground just behind him. He could easily reach them if he just turned around in his chair which he did. The packages; one big like a square, one small like a ball and one in the size in between the two others in some unrecognisable shape.

Harry started to open them with the smallest which turned out to be a practise-snitch and a letter which he decided to read in private later. The next from Hagrid was a wrapped bag of different kinds of Wizarding-sweets, chocolate frogs among them. He let those wait for a while though as e had Hermione's book left. He was right, it was a book about how to become an Animagus; _Transfiguration; How to transform to your inner animal_ read the title.

"Mother? Is it possible for me to become an Animagus?"

"Of course, it gets easier even for you as your father was." Lily answered her son.

"Then I'd like to try it someday." Harry smiled and banished the wrappings and tried to put away the gifts and leave, Narcissa however stopped him.

"It's customary to bury your Gringotts-key with the body is the key leads to a Family-vault. The Potter-vault is considered a Family-vault so both Lily and James were buried with them. The keys are charmed to the body and can't leave it. It's also custom to give your heir the Family-crest on his 16th birthday. Now Lily couldn't collect the crest but all you need is the key, so I went there yesterday." The woman said and handed Lily a package which she unwrapped it.

"Your right hand Harry." Lily smiled and Harry reached his hand forward and Lily placed a small golden ring on his finger. At a closer look saw small carvings in the surface of the gold, among the carving it said _Potter_. Harry gave his mother a tight hug which she returned.

"You are officially the Potter-heir now. And I think Cissy has something to give you as well, more than the Potter-crest I mean." She said as she let go of her son. Narcissa unwrapped another small package and asked for Harry's right hand which she gave her. She too put a small ring on his finger, silver this time. Harry could almost hear Bellatrix growling some distance from him but Narcissa 'shh'-ed at her. This time when Harry looked at the ring he found the inscription _Black_ among the small detailed carvings.

"You are officially the Black-heir now." Narcissa said and gave him a hug as well.

"But what.. I'm not.." Harry protested once they let go of each other.

"You were Sirius' godson, and he would fight his way out of the Veil if he found any of the real Blacks as the heir. Despite being on the run as a mass-murderer, he had rights about the Black-family as its heir. He gave everything to you, and I must say, the Blacks get nicer eyes now." She joked a little with him and Harry shook his head as to clear it. When he looked at the ring-finger on his right hand, the rings were still there.

"Everyone gets them on their 16th birthday?" He asked.

"Yes, but only the Heir and the Heiress. Draco got his two months ago and I believe My Lord will give the Slytherin-crest to Ginevra next year." She finished and Ginny shrieked.

"It's true? You're giving it to me?" Ginny almost jumped up and down with excitement.

"Yes, Ginevra, I'm giving it to you next year." Then Ginny did something no one else would ever dare of even thinking of, she hugged the Dark Lord. And he hugged back. Harry couldn't help but remember Dumbledore's words; '_If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love._' He had said so many times, Harry learned to believe it. But he was wrong.

"Dumbledore's full of bullshit." He muttered.

"We all know that already, how come you realised that first now?" Ginny said as she released her brother.

"He says 'Voldemort' cannot love, it's clear to everyone here he loves his sister." Harry stated.

"I should Crucio you for that comment." Said man countered.

"But you won't, you need to keep on my good side so you can mark me." Harry replied cheekily. Lily laughed softly and said

"Come on, my not-so-little-anymore Slytherin, lets go to my room. I have a lot to tell." And they left for Lily's room.

(--------)

"You're giving me wine?" Harry asked his mother once they were in said woman's rooms.

"Well you are sixteen now, are you not?"

"Yeah." He said. "I guess I'm not used to having a mother to give me restrictions and what not."

"I'm not used to having a son to give restrictions and what not to either, we'll learn as we go. I'll always love though, that's one thing I know for sure. To watch from a far all those years broke my heart, you are my everything Harry, my everything. But.." She trailed off.

"But?" Harry inquired.

"There was a time when Severus Snape was my everything; my friend, my brother, my partner in crime, my confidant, my soon-to-be-husband, the only one I truly loved." She sighed and closed her eyes, no doubt thinking back to that time.

"The memory, in his pensieve, he called you Mudblood and you told him to.." Harry trailed off as his mother.

"I guess I should start at the beginning shall I?" Harry nodded. "Then I'll do that, but it's a long story so we'll sit down for it." She sat in a wing-back chair while Harry sat at her feet and laid his head in her lap, seeking the comfort from her he never had. And then Lily began her story.

"I first met Severus when we were nine, Petunia were eleven. He lived near us but didn't have any friends. He knew about his heritage as a wizard but lived in the Muggle world because of his Muggle-father, who, unfortunately knew of his magic as well. Severus grew up close to the way you did as well. Because he didn't have any friends, he took to spying on the other children, he took particular interest in me as I was a witch. I remember still when he told me what I was, why I could do what I did. He told me I was a witch; I took offence and left him alone. I think it hurt him bit. Soon my curiosity got the better of me and I searched him out. We soon became close.

"We used to just sit and talk about magic; he taught me everything he knew about the customs which was quite a lot seeing as his mother was from an old Pureblood-family. Petunia became jealous of course, but believed in his stories as well as I did, she soon started to hate magic like the plague. The summer before my first year at Hogwarts came the letters that Severus had promised me would arrive. I was thrilled with happiness, even more so when Dumbledore came to explain. Of course, I already knew but didn't tell. We met James and Sirius on the train, right then I started to detest them as they insulted my friend. It all started when Severus said that I'd better be in Slytherin, I later snapped their fingers when I did get sorted in Slytherin.

"Lucius was furious of course, he though I was a Mudblood. Tested me at first chance inside the Common Room, of course, I was indigo. He befriended me after that. I soon learned how to survive among the Slytherins, and the back-way to power. Me and Severus were inseparable, together we befriended Cissy and then later the older students, the ones with the power. Lucius, Bellatrix, Rockwood, Karkaroff, you know, the big ones. I acted innocent and asked many questions, compared their information, eavesdropped, asked a lot of questions. They never knew what I knew, the ultimate Slytherin. Me and Severus grew closer than ever as he was the same as me. I knew bits and pieces about the Dark Lord's cause but not much, and I researched on my own. When Lucius returned in my third year as an Initiate, I finally learned all of the cause. I decided then, to be the best Death Eater ever in the Dark Lord's ranks.

"They all saw my ambition and drive to reach my goals, come what may. In fourth year I unofficially replaced Lucius as leader of the snakes. You see, Slytherins have to have a leader, a rank-system to fight upwards on. In fourth year I reached the top with Severus shortly after. The summer before fourth year was the summer Andromeda left to marry the Mudblood, Lucius and Narcissa already fancied each other so Narcissa became Lucius' betrothed instead of the Traitor. When Severus and I heard of that, we engaged. It was to be a marriage out of convenience and would lead to power. We already were everything except lovers you could say so we became that as well. That's the stories Lucius know of, he doesn't know them first hand, but Narcissa has always been a gossip." Lily finished and chuckled at old memories.

"But, why were you and Snape not on the same level if you did everything together?" Harry asked after taking a moment to let the new information sink in, again.

"He was great within our own House, he just, as many others, had a problem interacting with the rest of the school. He also believed in the shit James and Sirius threw at it him, it made him shyer and shyer outside the Slytherin House. I 'befriended' everyone to know as much as possible, I used as many acts I needed to get what I wanted, nothing stopped me. It may have been for the popularity I had that draw James to me, I always bit him off, especially after everything he did towards Severus. You asked about the memory you saw, it pains me to think of the day our seemingly unbreakable friendship was crushed. I should have known then that people snap at those who try to help. I should have known he never meant the words he said. But I didn't.

"Now, you should know that I always get revenge, I never let anyone go unpunished. And then most certainly I had the power to punish those I wanted. To me, calling me a Mudblood was the worst way to betray me, therefore I would betray him in what he thought the worst way."

"My father." Harry stated.

"Exactly, in sixth year I went to seduce James, he took the bait of course. And Severus saw us, as planned. Afterwards, James begged me to try to date him seeing as I wasn't with 'Snivellus' anymore, I did. I also made the worst and best mistake I could make. When you take a lover as a revenge for the first, don't fall in love with the second of them. I did. We continued to date in secret all throughout sixth year and James was there for me when my parents died in a car accident just before Easter. I couldn't help it. When summer before seventh year came, James gave me an ultimatum, the Dark Lord or Dumbledore and James. You know what I chose.

"I hid it very well all through out seventh year, I kept my position as leader, I continued to train in Dark Arts as I had done since third year. No one suspected a thing; Severus knew the truth though and I think Narcissa might have suspected, otherwise no one. No one questioned my relationship with James either, he was a Potter after all. I think everyone was shocked when they fought me in battles later on. I never fought with the true spirit though, didn't want to fight the side I'd rather be on.

"No one in the Order suspected as anything a drastic as a wish to serve the Dark Lord, they thought me the Lion in Snake's clothing, even though I was really the reverse. When Dumbledore told us to go into hiding, I never knew of the Prophecy. That was why I planned to run to the Dark Lord, pledge my allegiance along with James. I told in the last few weeks that we tried to survive his way, now we're trying mine. We never got that far, Wormtail knew of our plan and spilled too quickly."

"Do you know why Snape turned spy? I mean you were his friend and you were dead, you must've known."

"Yes, I know. Severus was the Death Eater who overheard the Prophecy and relayed it to the Dark Lord, he never knew it was about me and my family, he didn't even know I was pregnant. When he found out he apparently asked the Dark Lord to spare me, but he didn't trust the Dark Lord's promise and went to Dumbledore. These are things I've found out afterwards, but I know them to be true. He has sworn to protect your life, no matter the cost because of his guilt. He feels guilty to me the same way I feel guilty to him. I'm not ready to face him yet, but soon."

She finished and they sat quietly drinking the red wine Lily poured from the earlier. Harry thought over the story his mother had told him. It was too much to process at the moment, but one thing caught Harry. Now hearing his mother's own words describing her desire to serve Tom, they were more real. Harry didn't know what to think, he didn't want to disappoint his mother, never.

"I don't know, I really don't." He whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Which side to go, I have no idea. I don't even know exactly what he's trying to achieve except ridding the world of those without enough magic." Harry continued. Lily put her glass of wine on the table next to the chair along with Harry's and stroked his hair.

"It's alright, it's a big decision, to suddenly switch the side you're fighting for another."

"Mm, and I've been thinking, it's the not the killings and such that bother me, I think I could do it, it's not the torture either, it's just I don't know. I'm tired of being manipulated and kept in the dark I guess. I want to know everything before I decide, and time to make the decision."

"Shall I tell you what he's fighting for? What's he's trying to achieve besides saving the magic? I think you'll like what he believes in." Harry nodded in his mother's embrace. "Before Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald, half-creatures were allowed to do the things they're forbidden to do today. The laws were still the same as they are today, with all their flaws, but it didn't matter if were not fully human, you were still accepted. The same can't be said today. The laws started changing after Dumbledore's triumph, slowly. People didn't notice it at first, even less who was behind it. The Dark Lord though, noticed these changes. And just like you, he wanted to preserve magic. After what I know, he searched to who was behind these changes.

"Compare Dumbledore to Umbridge, only Umbridge being more straight forward. They do the same, the Dark Lord wants the world to accept all of those with the magic, clear up the flaws in the laws, making the world stricter. I can't go into too much more detail than that but that is at least the ground for what he works for. Ask him for more detail and you'll certainly get to hear his arguments towards it."

"So Tom wants justice between all, no matter the blood, as long as they have the magic required not to weaken it to nothing?"

"Precisely." Lily confirmed his thoughts. It didn't sound that bad, Harry thought, he did agree to what Tom believed then. But it was still the matter of his friends.

"I'll have to think about it." Harry nodded to himself, that was what he had to do. Think

"You do that, my little Slytherin." She kissed his hair and cast a quick Tempus. "We still have sometime until dinner, I can give you that blackmail material you wanted, or do you want to know more about your father?"

"Talk about us, as a family. What happened that day 16 years ago?" Lily smiled and started telling her son of the day she nearly hexed James to oblivion for daring to mention the pain he had in his toe when she was having contractions.

(-----------)

James and Sirius watched from behind the Veil as their son and godson fell asleep after a long, and most certainly happy, day. They both silently hoped Harry would take the mark and punish Dumbledore a la Lily-style. But first Lily had to inform her son of the not so small detail in Dumbledore's plan that she had neglected to speak up about. It may not be like them to side with Voldemort, but the man had a point.

(------------)

Can you notice when I became REALLY tired of writing and coming up with funny/sarcastic comments?

Anyway, Next chapter, I can't wait because in the next chapter the actual story begins and the following chapters will be more like this with the comments and banter between them.

And this was the last rewritten chapter and remember, Reviews keep me writing faster. Reviews give me energy, and I need energy to writexD

Nothing more to say than that so..

..Like it? Like it not? Review:)

Love you all

-Iiv


	13. A Decision must be made

Hi you all, I'm back:) Sooner than expected as my writer's block left me yesterday and I got this chapter + half C14 done as well yay me..

I've decided to (try to) keep the updates regular, so, I'm writing ahead and I will update every 5th day, okay for all of you? Let me know.

I think you know how to recognise Mind-Talk and Parseltongue by now so I won't remind you.

Thanks for reviews, I feed on them but also a Great Thank You to DarQuing who still is my Beta:)

(-------)

'_We need to talk_.' Said the words Ginevra had spoken to him earlier. '_In private_.' She had added in an afterthought. Brother and Sister had decided on time, so here Tom Riddle was. In the backroom of his study soon before eight waiting for his sister. The rooms were blood-warded, and strongly so. No one except those of the same blood as him could enter without him there. Nagini could, but she was bound to him by the magic of her Basilisk-blood. Or he was bound to her, sometimes he was never sure. Ever since he learned her name, she had mothered him like crazy. And he never had any say in her doings; she did as she herself felt. Tom didn't have any say at all.

This was ironic as everyone pictured Nagini to be another follower of him, when she was really like his mother. She was also the reason to his fondness of serpents.

A small sound came from the office, signifying someone entering, and sure enough, moments later, Ginevra entered through the door. Greetings were soon shared between them. One could almost believe this was only a social-call between two siblings, Tom though, knew better.

"You might be too late when it comes to Harry." She said simply, did not elaborate.

"He said on his birthday, he hasn't decided yet. He is also very bad at lying."

"Oh come on! I'm not stupid you know; you like him." Ginevra exclaimed at the same time as waving her hands uselessly around her.

"Where did you get that absurd idea from?" Tom sneered back at her.

"Nagini." Before Tom had time to react she kept talking. "She's still muttering out loud. And technically, you haven't forbidden her to talking. And quite frankly, I don't think you've noticed your feelings yourself, either. But she knows, she smells your desire for him. You should be happy that I've kept Nagini away from Harry. However, I can't do that any longer, I did so to give you time to realise your feelings for him, but time is running out. Do something about it." Tom respected her, greatly, and always let her speak. Patience was running low on him now though.

"I do not desire the boy!"

"You do, even I notice it. He is gorgeous for starters, even though he doesn't realise it himself. You recognise yourself in him. He is powerful, you're attracted to power. I can continue this list, I assure you, the reasons are many, but I won't. It all comes down to one thing though, you desire him, you like him." The girl finished.

"I do not."

"You do. Stop acting like a baby, Tom, you do. And I know Narcissa knows as well. Many of the others have noticed it as well, you cannot deny your feelings any longer. If you court him, or at least try to, the chances of swaying him to our cause are greater." Tom sighed, she was right but it was nothing he would ever admit right out. He took to other means instead.

"Silencio." Tom said causally, pointing his wand at his sister. Said sister mouthed '_That was low_' and pouted at him. With a short laugh Tom released the Silencing spell.

"Seriously, Tom, wouldn't it be fun to have the one person you fear as Mother-In-Law?"

"Shut up, Ginevra."

"I know you better than anyone here, minus Nagini, I know you fear Lily and not Dumbledore like everybody thinks. But enough of that as I said before, it might be too late now." The girl said seriously.

"Why, pray tell, is it to late?"

"Ah, so you are interested in Harry then?" Ginny smiled victoriously but at Tom's glare she turned serious again. "He might like Draco, and Draco might like him. They've slept together you know. And They might start dating."

"Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter? Fucked?" The older of the two inquired. "I've heard they hated each other since school started?"

"There's a thin line between Hate and Love." Ginevra said nothing more before she took her leave. Tom was not left alone with his thoughts though as he felt the familiar burn in his arm. Signifying one of his Death Eaters' wish to see him. It was rarely used this way and then only by the Outer Circle who were not allowed in Riddle Manor anytime they wished. And it had to be important for someone to use it so Tom called them back, allowing them through the wards. He had a feeling it was not good news. Which was both a blessing and a curse in itself.

(---------)

The next few days after Harry's birthday had been relaxed. Not much had happened besides spending time with each other. And people actually talked to each other in the almost scheduled 'tea-session' in the Sitting room after breakfast. It eased the tension a bit. But Harry's life was once again bound to turn, not that he knew it himself yet of course.

Harry was sitting in his favourite chair in the Library, legs crossed underneath him just like his mother sitting in the chair beside him. Both were quietly reading. This was the position Ginny found the pair in she entered the Library.

Harry looked up and saw her when he heard the door click shut.

"Hey, Gin." He greeted her.

"Hi, Harry, Lily." She retorted. "Harry, I need to talk to you."

"Then talk if you want." Ginny glanced towards Lily for a moment, who caught the short glance.

"I take that as my leave then." She put a marker in the book she'd been reading and laid down on the small table before untangling her legs to stand. Lily also smirked at her son's direction. He blushed. And cursed himself for it. "Don't be ashamed Harry, people believe different in the Wizarding World."

Harry blushed even more and stuttered. "I.. we.. We're not.. you know." He gestured uselessly with his hand.

"I know Harry, I know. I just wanted t check how much you really believe in our customs and beliefs." Lily smiled. "I know you know how we think of sex but do you believe it yourself?"

"Not really." He admitted. "A little but not much." Lily nodded and moved forwards for Harry to kiss her cheek which he did. Then Lily left the room.

Ginny, who had been standing there watching the dialogue between them, then threw herself down in the arm-chair next to Harry's.

"Be glad you're not a girl. You don't have to have the talk about contraceptive spells and potions, periods as well as how you're changing from girl to woman." Ginny laughed. "It's good that people are open to it here. Sure, it's embarrassing to talk about, but it's good anyway. Hermione said her parents were open about it, but that not many are usually. Imagine trying to figure it all out by yourself."

"I did you know." Harry snorted. "I only had what Seamus told me to go on."

"I forgot, sorry. Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"I figured as much." He sighed and continued. "This is about my decision isn't it? (Ginny nodded) Gin, I told everyone at my birthday, I haven't decided yet and I have a month to do so as well."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. You might not have a month. I think they will want to bring us to Headquarters when the letters arrive. Which give you two weeks to decide."

"You don't know that. When the letters arrive I mean 'cause I agree with the other thing." Harry replied.

"But Harry, I do know. The letters are always sent two weeks before September 1st."

"They are? (Ginny nodded) But I got my first letters several days before my birthday before Hagrid gave it to me himself. I even bought my supplies on my birthday."

"You did? But didn't you meet Draco at Madame Malkin's?" Ginny asked.

"I did.. but if.. Draco was there and I know just the person who seems to know a whole lot about me." Harry said rushed as he hurried out of the arm-chair, knocking the book in his lap to the floor. He could care less at the moment though. He had a certain blonde to find.

Harry absently heard Ginny follow him as he sprinted down the halls to the Sitting room where Lucius more often than not was found during the evenings. Sure enough, when he got there Lucius sat there reading Daily Prophet's Friday Afternoon special. Lily was there as well, along with Narcissa, Draco, Rodolphus, Nott and two others who Harry thought to be Travers and Mulciber. Ginny squeezed herself past Harry who still stood in the opening to the room.

"Harry?" Lily asked. "Something wrong?"

"You could say that." He replied and turned to Lucius. "You're a Malfoy."

"Obviously."

"Well, I mean you're a Malfoy, you don't do what common people do, and if you get the chance to buy the supplies for your son earlier than everybody else, you would do that?"

"Of course, but since I'm no longer a part of the School-board any longer." Lucius drawled in that oh so familiar way.

"But you were when Draco was starting at Hogwarts? He was there, the same day I was. Why?" Harry was practically bouncing of the walls to get the answer he didn't want, it was like the rush he was familiar with.

"The auction in Knockturn Alley. I went there and left Draco to buy his things while I was at the auction with Severus. Now you can answer me why you ask all this?"

"I knew it, I knew it. Dumbledore would of course know this, wouldn't he? Mother?" Harry turned to Lily.

"Yes, he knew. As I said, he knew Dursleys would starve you attention and kindness. He planned it all and I think you know how." Harry knew all right. What he thought of Draco the moment he met him he had thought him so much alike Dudley. Dumbledore knew how the mind of a child worked perfectly and used to his advantage. Harry suddenly felt a chill running down his spine and for the first time he actually understood the meaning of Dumbledore's crime. He understood the one thing he had questioned since Lily's return.

'_Instead of you, Lord Voldemort who outright tried to kill my son, which I died to give him the life you were about to take, he played with the life I gave Harry._' Harry understood the meaning of those words now. He understood how Dumbledore and Voldemort both fought, one with manipulation, the other with fear. One of those was worse. Harry knew that now.

"Who are they?" He asked.

"Come here." Lily said instead of answering. When Harry hesitated she called him again. "Come here, I need to tell you something I should've spoken to you about the moment I first came here. But I couldn't back then." So Harry went to his who sat in on of the puffy (Black) arm-chairs surrounding the large table in the middle of the room. He sat on his knees so he reached eye-level with his mother.

"Who are they?" He repeated.

"Molly and Hagrid are a few of the people who trust his judgement completely and would do his bidding without any fuss. There are some others, but only those involving you. Of course, Minerva would do as he asks as well, but not without asking why, she is a smart woman and suspicious of some of Dumbledore's ways. I think you know a fourth person and the answer is yes. And the reason is the one I told you about." Lily finished.

"Ron and Hermione..?" Harry trailed off. He didn't want to know really.

"Do not trust Ron but do trust Hermione. At least when she knows of your knowledge because then I believe she will put her full faith in you and you alone. They have both been manipulated and put in danger almost as much as you. He piqued their interest with their _heart's deepest desires_. And only Hermione has realised that, and perhaps only she will realise out of the two but she cares for you Harry. Unfortunately, I can't say the same for Ron."

Harry was quiet for a while. He stared into nothingness, thinking over the years he had spent with his supposedly best friends. Apparently all had been a lie from start to finish. Every laugh from them must have been forced. He should have known, Harry cursed himself, he should have known their friendship was too good to be true. He should've known.

Never in his sixteen years of life had he felt like such a fool.

"I knew the Golden Trio were too goody-goody." Came Draco's voice from behind him. Harry turned immediately around, his wand pointed right at the blonde. No one around did anything to prevent it.

"You're not helping." Harry snapped harshly at the teen. He breathed harshly as well, trying to fight the uncontrolled anger welling up from his gut, Lily noticed.

"Harry?" She said. "Are you all right?"

"I need.. I have to.. I need to hurt _something_." He whispered.

"You have their gifts." Draco supplied. "Anything, but me really."

Harry nodded and stood to leave. He really wanted to smash something.

"Mm, target-practise." Was the last the said before leaving the room. The closer he got to his own room where his trunk was stored, the faster he ran. The closer he got to where he had a piece of Ron and Hermione, the more angry he felt. He actually cried as he ran, of both sorrow and anger. Five years of utter lies. Five! All because of a man's wish for world-domination. It was sick.

First thing Harry did as he reached his room was to curse his trunk open. This flew all over the place but Harry didn't care in that moment. All his mind was focused on was the practice-snitch and the book. He didn't even think of all the other stuff he'd received from them over the years. _Snitch and Book_were the only things on his mind. He couldn't find it at first and in rage he summoned the things with Accio.

It was first then Harry noticed the little peace of parchment tucked inside the book.

_Happy Birthday Harry!_

_Professor Dumbledore had to re-cast the Fidelius Charm_

_on Headquarters after you-know. So here is so you can get_

_in once you get here._

_Love, Hermione_

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be_

_found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

Harry's original thought on the short note was; _'Hermione wrote part of it, Destroy it!'_ But then he thought the key to Headquarters could come in handy later on so he saved in his trunk next to the Marauders Map.

Then he set to start turning the gifts to atoms with every Dark Curse he'd learned since leaving Hogwarts.

(-------------)

Shortly after Harry left the Sitting Room, the Dark Lord stormed inside with anger as a nature-force. Demanding his Inner Circle to follow him as something had happened. Something obviously bad.

Ginny thought it ironic that both Harry and Tom was in a murderous rage at the same time. She also knew they could feel each other's emotions if they are strong enough. That led her to believe they fed of each other's anger, and it was unlikely for them to calm down any time soon.

Shortly after the Dark Lord had left with his Inner Circle; Lily left as well to find her son.

(-------------)

"Kellie Raymond has been murdered." The Dark Lord said simply as he stood in front of his Inner Circle. "She was my researcher on Dumbledore's past. All records she has collected in the last year are gone as well. Surely you know what this means?" He asked them.

"We have a traitor." Adriana Zabini spoke. "My Lord." She added.

"Yes, we have. I have long had Mikael Kirree followed for his possible involvement with the old fool. No one can tell where Kirree was last night between nine and two. It is possible he was with his wife and child at the time. However, he has confessed to the murder of Kellie Raymond without cause. He even confessed to have a Mudblood-wife of the worst kind along with a Mudblood-child."

"If I may ask, My Lord, what was Miss Raymond's status?" Muriel Edgecombe asked.

"She had two weeks left of her mission before she was to report to me, had her report been satisfactory, she had earned a place among you, My Faithful. She had high potential, something that was common knowledge and Kirree most certainly knew this. He will pay dearly for my loss of the girl." The Dark Lord said coldly. "Severus?"

"Yes, My Lord?" The Potions Master responded.

"Did you know of Kirree's involvement?"

"I assure you, My Lord, I did not. Dumbledore has many connections outside the Order, many of them I doubt even McGonagall knows of."

"I see.." The Dark Lord said. Then he was quiet for a while. "Use your resources, Severus, and find out all you can about Kirree. Leave now." And Severus apparated away, leaving the others to wait before the Dark Lord spoke again.

"Crabbe, Goyle, bring in Kirree, he's in the dungeon if my Death Eaters have brought him in yet." they left to complete their orders. The Dark Lord looked thoughtful, like he wanted to share some information with the remaining Death Eaters while they waited. Eventually, he decided to share a little of it.

"I would've needed Raymond's report, but I have another.. informer on Dumbledore. As some of you know this already as you have lived with her in the last week. Stumbled on that information you could say. Unfortunately, she only knows what the old man has been doing the last 15 years or so, Raymond was to collect from the man's birth until now. Well, no worries, when things go my way, I will have that information."

"My Lord?" The Dark Lord met the man's eyes and gestured for him to continue. "Who is this woman?"

"In due time Yaxley, in due time. I can assure you, you know her, rather well I might add. You went to Hogwarts with her, same House as well."

"Slytherin then."

"I thought that was obvious, or are you incapable of remembering your own House?" Yaxley murmured something. "I thought as much. My unwillingness to inform Alexander Yaxley here means that neither will those who know share the information." The Dark Lord was once again quiet. Then the 'guest' arrived. His robes were torn and bloody, his face was also odd-looking from some broken bones.

"Ah, Kirree. You confess for the accusations?" Kirree looked up and faced the Dark Lord, he smiled.

"I watched Raymond die with my own eyes in front of me, I laughed when she took her last breath, My Lord."

"Crucio." The Dark Lord said and as presumed, Kirree screamed. The Dark Lord then laughed himself, it would be a fun couple of hours before the man would greet the mercy that Death would bring him.

(------------)

Lily found her son soon after she went searching for him. It's wasn't hard, she knew he went to his room where he kept his gifts. When she arrived she said nothing even though she doubted Harry would notice her. He was too busy hissing at the gifts. Harry was using Parseltongue to cast spells. It was a thing Lily knew the Dark Lord did as well. She didn't know exactly why though.

Lily watched her son throw curse after curse to the gifts, exploding them, putting them back together, slash them with a Cutting Curse, heal them. Some curses made them vibrate, Lily didn't recognise that curse, it could've been meant for a living creature really. Lily didn't know the curse. After some time Lily saw several failed attempts at the Cruciatus Cruse. They were failed because Cruciatus doesn't work with blind rage.

"Confringo!" Harry shouted after even more time, the book was destroyed. The snitch had given in a while earlier. Then Harry fell to the floor in exhaustion, shaking from his sustained outburst, tears running down his face. He was not used to the amount of Dark Arts he'd been doing, or so Lily assumed he'd been doing.

Lily went to join him on the floor. As soon as she had sat down she pulled Harry into her lap and held him close.

"Now what did you learn?" She whispered to him after a moment.

"Parseltongue makes curses more powerful, I still can't cast the Cruciatus, and that books 'bleed' parchment while snitches 'bleed' gold when hit with a Cutting Curse." Harry laughed softly.

"Practise makes perfect you know." Lily said and kissed the scar in the boy's forehead. They sat like that for a while. It wasn't fit for a grown witch to sit on a floor filled with junk-stuff but she sacrificed that small thing for her only son. If he desired it, she would give him the world.

"I forgot to ask, is Dobby in on this as well?" Harry said with a small hint of betrayal showing through his voice.

Lily smiled softly, "No, My Little Slytherin, Dobby is just an unusual House-Elf who idolised you. You know the rest. Like Ginny, he generally likes you."

"Well, that's good to know." Harry responded with sarcasm and Lily wished she would've told him earlier when she told him the basics.

Lily closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry." She said and stroked the hair that was so much like James's from his face.

"You've nothing to be sorry about."

"But I do Harry, I do. To keep quiet seemed like a good idea at first. You'd already been through so much and to finally know why you weren't protected from it like a child should, I couldn't hurt you more than I'd already done."

"I know, Mother, I just." He trailed off and Lily was about to speak again but he interrupted her. "It's a Mother's thing. Mrs Weasley does the same, keeping her kids out of the war, to keep them from getting hurt."

"You're right, it is a Mother's thing to keep her child from getting hurt or more hurt than they've already been."

They sat quiet again. It had amazed Lily, even when Harry was an infant, how much Mother and Child could bond by just being. Existing in each other's presence. Just being held. And Lily truly was happy to be able to hold her son the way he deserved and the way he'd never had to chance to.

"How would you have raised me if Wormtail snitched to late?" Harry broke the silence with his curiosity.

"To just let you be a child, to hide you, so to speak, from some horrors until we knew you were old enough to know. We would've answered any direct question with honesty had we felt you mature enough to know. Understanding and knowledge is better than blindly follow something you just happened to be born to believe."

"Would I have known the Prophecy?"

"I sincerely doubt it. Neither me nor James knew of its existence until behind the Veil and I doubt."

Silence again.

"Mother?"

"Hmm?" Lily asked in a daze.

"Is there a way around the Prophecy?"

"There is. No one can explain why they exist but there is always a way out of one. It's more of a warning of what could happen if the Prophecy is followed. The Dark Lord activated the first part by marking you. It only means you're the only one with the power to actually defeat him, it doesn't say you have to do it."

"_Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives_." Harry whispered.

"That is also a trick by Dumbledore, the Dark Lord is threatening his plan so he wants the Dark Lord gone, you are the key to that. But you don't have to die at the hands of another, but to activate that part of the Prophecy you must continue you fight each other. As long as the Dark Lord is hunting you, you can't Live properly, your life exists of only being hunted. Same for him, as you would fight for your right to Live. Do you understand?" Harry shook his head.

"As long as you're both hunting each other, neither of you can properly Live. One must die for the other to Live. As long as you're hunting each other that part of the Prophecy is active, if you stop hunting each other, the Prophecy doesn't really matter. It's unimportant." Lily finished and hoped Harry understood as she knew no other way of explaining.

"Oh." Harry said eventually. "But how come I'm the only one with the ability to kill him? Dumbl.."

"I know what he said, and it's bollocks all of it. And before you ask why the possession failed, it's painful for all to possess someone who feels so much pain himself. As for your actual question, the answer is me. Or in my blood and my blood only. I don't know myself what happened that night 15 years ago, but I know the consequences of it. I made you immortal to murder. You know what happened to the Dark Lord? (Harry nodded) That is what will happen if anyone attempts to do so to you again. That protection resides in your blood.

"The Dark Lord made you his equal in power that night, but at his return, he made himself your equal. The Dark Lord is as immortal to others as you are. Only you kill can him safely and vice versa."

"So what you're saying, Tom can now kill me and his spirit will stay in his body, but if say, Dumbledore would try to kill me, his spirit will be driven out his body?" Harry questioned.

"No, say if Dumbledore used a poison to kill you, you would be safe while Dumbledore would suffer the fate of the poison and die. The Dark Lord had means to make him immortal already before, he would've survived any attempt on his life."

"What means are you talking about?"

"The Darkest of Dark Arts. Exactly what it is, is not my secret to spill."

"If it's the Darkest, I don't think I even want to know, later on maybe. But I think I understand what you're saying. If I take the Mark and remain faithful to Tom, he wins the war in that moment because he can't be killed by anyone else than me?" Harry seemed thoughtful, and Lily had hopes that he made his decision now as there wasn't much time left.

"Right. And if you stay on the Light Side, he might win, but the chance is fifty-fifty because I know you have the power to do so, and you are skilled." Lily answered him to make it clearer for her son.

"I think I know which side I'm on now." The teen said after a few minutes of thoughtful silence. Lily looked at him for an answer. "I'll tell you tomorrow, promise. I need to sleep now." He untangled himself from his mother and stood up. He also reached out a hand to help his 'old' mother up.

Lily smiled at him. "Good night then, My Little Slytherin." She kissed his forehead and whispered 'I love you' against the soft skin there.

"I love you too." Harry replied and Lily left.

She honestly had no idea what his decision might be, she would have to wait.

(-----------)

And what Harry decided will come in the END of the next chapter that hopefully will be up in 5 days ;)

But please let me know what you think it will be or what you want it to be, I may or may not have decided myself yet, until next update..

..Like it? Like it not? Review:)

Love you all

-Iiv


	14. Insanity never Lies

Hi again, I'm back:) after 5 days as I said (well, it has been 5 days if you go by my time here anyways)

Hey, guess what? I got over THIRTY reviews in total on the last chapter (I knew dirty Slytherin methods was the trick) see if you can beat that score on this chapter? I would like TO THANK YOU for them all and of course to DarQuing who once again beta'd a chapter of Family Trait.

Speaking of Family Trait, you have noticed the hints why this fic is named that way haven't you?

On to the chapter, see you at the bottom ;)

(--------)

"Good morning everyone!" Harry called out as he closed the door to the Dining Room, ready for breakfast.

"Oh no, Potter's all happy and sappy again." Draco drawled from his seat nearest to the door. The seed of an idea planted itself in Harry's brain and he walked towards Draco.

"Why thank you, Draco. Oh, I never thanked you for the idea of blasting the gifts apart did I?" He said and bent down to kiss Draco's cheek and then licked the outline of the blonde's ear before whispering "Thank you" into Draco's ear, causing the blonde to shiver. Harry then sat in his seat next to Tom, not noticing the jealousy shining in his red eyes.

"You can thank me properly after your Occlumency-lesson later." Draco said.

"Ah, tempting as it sounds, I have business with somebody else after my lesson." Harry cheekily replied.

"And who, pray tell my dear Parselmouth-Brother, is this mysterious person?" Ginny laughed.

"As a matter of fact, my dear Parselmouth-Sister, it's the nearest woman on your left." The Brother replied and sat down. Bellatrix choked on her ice water just as she took a sip.

"Pardon?" She asked once she regained her breath.

"You heard me the first time, Bellatrix, I would like to spend my evening after my lesson with you." After several very wide-eyed looks from many of those around the table, Harry added. "Talking." Bellatrix was the first to let go of the breath she'd been holding.

"Gosh, what did you think I was talking about? Sex?" When no one said anything Harry raised an eyebrow at them. "How do you even know it was sex Draco wanted from me?" That brought forth a rather lovely blush on the blonde. A fact that Harry savoured immensely, knowing it was rare to get him embarrassed.

"How did you know it wasn't Galleons he wanted from he? Or a sneak-peak at my hand-me-downs from Dudley? Maybe he wanted some of them? (A loud snort from the younger blonde) Or maybe he wanted a share of the large number of secrets I have according a certain Weasel?" That piqued Draco's interest. "I assure you Draco, if you want the secrets, just ask, I don't want to keep them anymore and I'm sure Gin's got more of them." Ginny nodded for confirmation.

"But no, Bellatrix, I want to talk to you as you promised me some days back that if I wanted the truth, I was to go to you, which I am. I realised last night that I needed to talk to you. And maybe, just maybe, if Tom can squeeze my lesson in a little earlier than before dinner, I'll have more time as I have a lot to talk about." Harry looked towards Tom and then he recognise the small presence of the older man.

"_What are you up to now?_"

"_Collecting more information to make my decision._" Harry replied simply before he pushed Tom's presence out of his mind. Tom looked more than surprised to have been pushed out. Harry felt the tries to get in to his mind using the connection, but Harry managed to keep him out. The ability to keep Tom out of the connection had nothing to really do with Occlumency, but it was a step in the right direction. He was learning control of his own mind, which was what Occlumency was all about even if the two had little to do with each other, but in another way, they did.

"Well? May I have the lesson a little earlier? I know you're dying to know how I managed my little trick just now." Harry said once Tom gave up in his tries to get in to the teen's mind through the connection. Tom glared at him, but didn't add any more pressure than usual to his Legilimency. And the pressure he usually used was only to see if someone spoke the truth or if they dared lie right to his face.

"Very well, after lunch then."

"Great, thanks. After dinner then, Bellatrix?"

"After dinner, then." The witch replied and Harry began eating his breakfast. Until he felt the eyes of someone on him. Harry looked to his right, his mother was looking at him with her eyebrows raised as if to question him. Knowing her question he nodded once to her. Even though she didn't smile, Harry knew she did so inwards so as not to alert anyone of what she had recently found out.

"I will get those stories on the Weasel though?" Draco asked after a minute and Lucius Malfoy glared at him.

"Yes, Draco, you will get them." Harry said impatiently. _I don't care what happens to them anymore_, he thought. Or rather, he cared whether they lived or died, but not if they were humiliated by Draco.

Harry had given that a lot of thought last night, and he'd realised he would always care for them in his own way. He still wanted them as friends and would take them back if and when they knew he knew. It would take time to rebuild his trust in them, if it was even possible, but he would try if they were willing. If he went by his mother's words, he could trust Hermione, but not Ron. It would, however, take a lot of time before he would let them know he knew. He was definitely not ready to forgive them anytime soon. But with time he was sure he could do it.

When Tom had finished eating, all the others took it as a sign to finish is well, as usual. Harry was no exception.

"So what are you all doing now? Sitting Room to read the Daily Prophet again?" Ginny asked.

"No, I have certain people to contact to clean up the rest of a Traitor." Lucius responded, looking at Harry to see his reaction. Harry's immediate thought was of Snape but he hid it well. Lily did the same but Harry was sure she thought the same as he did. He also had a feeling Ginny was one of them.

"Oh, might I ask who?" She questioned further.

"No one serious, Ginevra, just someone who turned out to be married to a Mudblood and having a child with the filth as well." Tom said and got out of his chair, many in the room followed. Harry inwardly released a breath he'd been holding, he personally didn't like Snape, but he know his mother did and if he could, he would save the man from a Traitor's Death.

"Well, my dear Parselmouth-Sister, and my friend the Ferret, up for a chase after the snitch?" He asked to change the subject. Draco glared on him of course, but Harry expected no less from the Malfoy heir. "With Draco's snitch of course, I don't have one anymore."

"If you apologise for calling me a Ferret." The blonde snapped.

"Aww, but you were so cute bouncing up and down like that!" Harry pouted.

"I. Am. Not. Cute. Especially not as a ferret, apologise or play without a snitch."

"Fine, sorry for calling you a ferret, may we borrow the snitch now?"

"Fine, but I get to use your Firebolt." Harry momentarily glared at him but agreed, albeit reluctantly. He'd always wondered why Lucius never had bought his spoiled son his own Firebolt, but he didn't ask at that moment.

(----------)

As the trio of teens left the Dining Room, Narcissa smiled softly to Lily, it was only the two of them left in the room.

"I'm so glad they still have some opportunities to be the teens they are."

"I know the feeling." Lily replied to her friend. "But this is war, a war that will possibly determine whether or not magic will still exist within a few centuries. And as much as it's pains me, those three and many others, are no longer children." Narcissa nodded.

"You know, Harry asked me last night how I would've raised him if things had been different."

"Oh?" Narcissa sounded a bit surprised. "How would you have done that?"

Lily relayed what she had told Harry the night before and Narcissa agreed that she would've done the same to Draco had things been different, but it wasn't good to dwell on the past when they lived in the now. So they didn't, instead Narcissa asked what was between her own son and Lily's.

Lily laughed a little. "Honestly Cissy, nothing. Just two hormonally-driven teenagers."

"How many times?"

"One, as far as I know, the night I returned. The thing this morning was a bit of teasing I suspect." They were quiet for a while as they walked through the halls towards the Sitting Room, a habit by now even though there wouldn't be anyone there.

"Severus was here last night." Narcissa broke the silence. "At the meeting."

"Anything specific about him?"

"I'm not sure. I believe the Dark Lord is getting suspicious at his close range with Dumbledore. I am as well."

"Why do you believe that?" Lily asked.

"He's been closed off in the last year, I only see him at the meetings and such. He is usually not a social person, but he has always stayed close.. friends I guess you can say, with me and Lucius."

Lily only nodded and said nothing, Narcissa didn't expect anything more than that either, Severus was not the best of subjects between the two.

When they reached the Sitting Room, Lily bid her good bye and excused herself to the Library where she claimed to do some reading. Narcissa believed her but what she really did was compose a letter to her one-time close friend, explaining it all to him when fact was known she was alive once more. At the bottom she signed with a pray for forgiveness. A thing Lily Evans rarely did, and Severus Snape knew this perfectly well.

Otherwise she wouldn't have done it.

(--------)

"You think they might find out about Snape?" Ginny asked once they were down on the ground again, safely inside a Privacy Spell. Draco had left them to take a shower, claiming Refreshing Spells didn't do the trick after flying for a couple of hours.

"I don't know." Harry replied. "You mean you haven't told him?"

"Why would I? I don't like Traitors anymore than Tom does, I guess Snape slipped my mind or something. I did ask Tom whether he was a Death Eater or not, and Tom said he was, and a spy under Dumbledore. And that doesn't fit in with our story as what we know is that Snape is a spy under Tom." The girl shrugged a bit. "I'm not sure what to think of the man really."

"I agree with you there."

"What was up between your Mother and him really?" She asked after a while.

"They were friends in school before an.. accident or something. Engaged as well."

"Engaged?!" Ginny shrieked.

"Yeah, they were best friends; it was to be a marriage out of convenience for the both of them." Harry shrugged.

"That's creepy, you know." The girl smirked.

"What is? Snape and my Mother?"

"No, but Snape having a girl at all, I've always thought he was celibate or something."

_I think he is now_, Harry thought but didn't comment on it. Instead he checked the time and found that it was well time for lunch and told Ginny that as well and they left the burning sun outside to have quick wash before lunch. Unlike Draco, who had to have full-out shower before presenting himself in the company of his future Lord and his Death Eaters along with Harry, Ginny and Harry's mother.

(--------)

Lunch had been fine if someone asked Harry, he just found Bellatrix's staring amusing. The witch was trying to find out why on earth Harry Potter wanted to talk to the notorious torturer Bellatrix Lestrange. It was no longer a hidden fact about Bellatrix' love for Cruciatus, and that was something Harry planned to take advantage of, but Bellatrix didn't know that. Yet.

Tom was waiting for Harry when the teen arrived for his lesson earlier than usual. He didn't say anything to Harry though, just motioned for him to go into the backroom as usual. And Harry did, silently wondering why Tom didn't greet him in his usual way.

Ljus slithered after them as usual as well, she always did. When Tom closed the door behind them she slithered to the lit corner where Nagini was coiled up as well.

"Might I ask when you learned to shut down the connection?" Tom inquired.

"I've been practicing for a while now and I think it's good that I can actually."

"How?"

"Well, if I can close the connection I'm gaining control of my mind, and that's what we're trying achieve, isn't it? So Dumbledore can't find your secrets." Harry replied then added. "Should it come to that."

"Indeed." Tom said simply. They motioned to stand as they usually did, facing each other with their wands drawn and Harry imagined the usual heavy door.

"Legilimens." Harry stood against the intrusion for a while until he felt Tom apply more pressure. With the new pressure, Harry couldn't hold much more than a few seconds so he changed tactics and tried to lead him away from the memories he didn't want the man to find, yet.

Harry lead Tom to see certain memories from the days at Riddle Manor so far, save for some of his talks to his mother and Ginny. The last Tom watched was the memory of the night Lily returned, the night Draco smiled. It was also the memory that Tom pulled out of.

"Why did you feel it necessary I saw that one?" He asked.

"You knew I was leading you on?"

"Of course I did, but don't answer a question with a question."

"I had to give you proof that Draco smiled didn't I? It's Gin's OWL-year and all." Harry dismissed the issue of the 'leading on'-part.

"I see, I guess I have to inform Severus then." Tom said thoughtful. "Why would the brat smile at spending a night with the Great Harry Potter? As far as I'm aware, you never liked each other?" Harry raised an eye-brow at the man.

"I dunno, you'll have to ask him." Tom apparently didn't know that Harry heard the muttered 'believe me I will' but the teen didn't comment on it.

The lesson continued after that with Tom testing how much pressure Harry really could block. Harry had essentially learned the basics of Occlumency, it didn't take much skill to know the basics; it was learning to tolerate more pressure that was the trick. The basics were only to leave Harry 'safe' from Dumbledore's intrusions the first few weeks until they had time to teach the boy full-out Occlumency.

Harry worked hard that afternoon to keep the newly learned secrets from Tom's range. He also had no way of knowing whether or not Tom noticed this or not, but Harry wasn't foolish enough to ask. What would he say? '_Excuse me Tom, but do you know I'm hiding secrets from you that will determine the outcome of this war?_' Probably not the best idea. He kept them away and prayed for the best and hopefully he would be able to keep them to himself for the next few weeks.

They kept up that way for two more hours, Tom teaching Harry to lead him away in Harry's mind so Harry could easier lead Dumbledore away later. Nothing serious was shown and that was the way Harry tried to keep it. Soon after the clock struck four, Tom let Harry leave. It was then Harry realised that he had not fallen to his knees a single time. So it was with a clear smile that Harry left Tom's office in search for the Library where he would hopefully find his mother.

(-------)

Ginny looked up from her book when she heard the door to the Library opening. It was just Harry. _Just Harry_, the way he wanted to be. Not the Boy-Who-Lived, not The Chosen One or any other name the Wizarding World liked to call him. Just Harry. Ginny thought that what hurt the most for Harry was the fact that his life was planned and manipulated only because of a Prophecy of some sorts. It was a horrible thought and Ginny even thought Bellatrix Lestrange would think that has horrible.

"Hey Gin." Harry said as he plopped down in 'his' arm-chair on the other side of the small table.

"Hello My Parselmouth-Brother." She replied.

"Why do you call me that really?" Harry smiled.

"Well, you are, at least according to our dear Basilisks."

"Ah, I forgot, the Family Trait we all shared." He said. After a few seconds Ginny stopped looking at him and returned to her book. As far as she knew, Harry just sat there. She couldn't read that much however, he mind was stuck on her previous thoughts. She couldn't shake it away, she felt bad for him. And she knew she would always be there for him in the ways she could, she really loved him as a friend, as a brother.

"I showed Tom my memory of Draco smiling." Harry said after a while.

"Thanks." She laughed a little. "What did he say?"

"He said he would talk to Snape about it. But he was kind of weird, he pulled out of my mind before I could push him out myself, and he has only done that a few times."

"Is that so?" She asked. "Didn't Draco smile just before you had sex?" Harry blushed and Ginny took that as a 'Yes, Draco smiled just before we had sex', which meant that had Tom continued on that memory, he would've seen Harry and Draco have sex. She nearly groaned out of frustration. _Why couldn't the man just come to terms with that he liked Harry?_

Ginny noticed Harry watching her oddly so she decided to change the subject a little, to something she wanted to know anyways.

"How do you feel about Ron and Hermione really?"

"Ehm, I dunno really. I still care for them if it's that you mean, but just enough to want them alive when this war ends, nothing after that. And I will try to be friends with Hermione when she knows. I mean Mother told me that I could trust her, right? I'm not sure about Ron, though." Ginny nodded.

"I still can't believe that of them, it seemed so real. You guys really were friends, or at least we all thought so." She said in utter disbelief. "I know I played with you a little, I won't deny that, but still. This is much worse."

"I know Gin, I know. Do you know what Mother meant with their Heart's Deepest Desires? (Ginny shook her head) The Mirror of Erised, if you look in to it, the mirror shows just that. You're Heart's Deepest Desires." Harry sighed. "I know what Dumbledore gave Ron."

"You do?!"

"Yeah, I discovered the mirror in my first year, or I was led to the mirror by Dumbledore rather, but I took Ron with me one night, you know. And he saw himself as Head Boy and Quidditch Captain, and alone, better than all of his brother's. It is therefore Ron is a Prefect now even though he is the worst one, it's the first step to become a Head Boy, and the Headmaster can also make recommendations to the Heads of House for Quidditch Captain. All of it leads down to what your wish would be as well." Harry finished.

"Acceptance by our Mother." Ginny whispered and Harry nodded. They sat in silence again, both watching in to nothingness before one thing cleared in Ginny's head.

"He could as easily have chosen me, or me _and _Ron!" She exclaimed. "Or better yet, he will choose me, he'll try to bring me in as well!"

"Huh?"

"Don't you get it? I wish, or wished rather, the same as Ron, and I'm sure Dumbledore knows, and he knows of my crush of you. Don't you see it?" She stood on the floor now, gesturing uselessly with her hand while Harry stared dumbly at her.

"What Ginny?"

"The perfect Hero-story, Hero has two best friends, Hero marries best-friends little sister, have kids with her and they live happily ever after! He'll go after me, I know he will. Some time during this year, he will ask me. I just know it. The perfect Hero-story. Hero, best friends and side-kicks, trophy-wife, and the mentor. Dumbledore is the mentor, he will take credit." She prayed that Harry would understand now, she saw it so clearly, it was all so cliché that she wondered how no one saw it before.

"I.. You're right." Harry breathed. "The perfect Hero-story.."

"I'm sorry Harry." Ginny went to him and gave him hug which Harry gladly returned.

"Don't be, it's not your fault." Harry said as they let go of each other.

"Did Hermione ever look in the mirror?" Ginny asked but Harry shook his head.

"But it is possible Dumbledore showed it to her." He said and Ginny agreed.

They dropped the subject of Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione for now.

(---------)

Dinner was as usual fancy enough to fit the Feasts at Hogwarts with all the imaginary foods Harry could think of. He silently thanked the Dursleys every time for forcing him to learn proper eating-etiquette, if only so for the purpose of teaching him to set the table correctly.

This night though, Harry couldn't quite concentrate on eating. He had other things on his mind. His 'date', as Ginny had put before, with Bellatrix for example. It also seemed she most definitely had not forgotten about it as she watched him as closely during dinner as she did during lunch. Or rather, they watched each other closely. It got to the point where Bellatrix practically threw down her fork on the table to turn to Tom.

"My Lord?" She called.

"Yes?" Said man smirked.

"May I be excused, along with Potter?"

"That eager I see." He said. "Well go on if it's that important." Tom said more to Harry than Bellatrix.

"Trust me, it is." Harry responded so Tom motioned for the m to go so they did. The food didn't matter to Harry, he wasn't hungry anyways.

"Where is the place you wanted to have this 'talk', Potter?" Bellatrix asked once they were out of hearing-reach from the others.

"The Dungeons." Harry responded and smirked at Bellatrix' questioning appearance.

"I see." Was all she said about it, however. "Then follow me." She began to walk towards the main staircases, it was also the only ones that led to the Dungeons. When they reached the staircases, Bellatrix stopped.

"What is it you wanted really, Potter?" Her eyebrows were pressed lower towards her eyes, making her look ugly. Which she really wasn't. Or she was, but Harry could imagine her somewhat beautiful before her time in Azkaban.

"You'll see." Was all Harry said before he descended down the stairs. Bellatrix followed him.

The lower Harry went, the chillier it got. He knew he was below ground now, there were no windows here. Riddle Manor was a Muggle-house originally after all, even though it was now updated with magic. But it would be way out of character for a dark lord to charm windows for his prisoners so they could look outside. The beautiful décor was also gone; down there it was only stone walls and lanterns that lit up by themselves as they went.

Harry didn't know exactly where he was going, but he knew to whom he was going and after several minutes he found the rat. Wormtail covered in the corner of his cell, whimpering as always. His silver-hand was gone as well, but that had been a gift from his master, a master the he betrayed.

"Wormtail? Why on earth would you want to meet the rat? In my company no less." Bellatrix sneered.

"Target-practise." Harry replied."I want you to continue the lesson you began two months ago."

"And that is?"

"'_You need to _mean _them, Potter! You need to really want to cause pain, to enjoy it, righteous anger won't hurt for long. I'll show you how it is done, shall I? I'll give you a lesson.'"_ Harry quoted her. "Remember that Bellatrix? I want you to teach me the Unforgivables, all the curses I need to know. I've read about them, but theory doesn't quite cut it does it?"

"Why?"

Harry pulled up the sleeve on his left arm, exposing the skin. "Because when I leave here in a few weeks, I will have the Dark Mark branded here." It dawned upon Bellatrix then that Harry was serious, all it took was to see the truth in the boy's eyes.

"Indeed." She breathed. "But why won't you ask your precious mother?"

"Because, as you said, people have a way of 'softening the edges' for me, you are the only one I can trust to give me the cold-hearted truth, no matter how much it hurts." He said. "I'm not expecting an apology for what you've done towards me in the past, or about Sirius.."

"Good, because you won't get one either."

"..I'm just asking you teach me to hurt Dumbledore where it hurts the most. To teach me how to be what he has trained me for 15 years not to become." Harry finished.

"And what is that?" Bellatrix inquired.

"A Death Eater." The witch looked thoughtful for some minutes, going over the pros and the cons for teaching him. Wormtail whimpered even more as he'd heard the entire conversation.

"I need proof." She said after a while. Harry held up his right hand, the one with the rings.

"I give you my word as the Potter-and Black-heir, that I will take the Dark Mark."

"Good enough, and if you're lying I will personally see so you learn pain like ever before and you will be in the same state of mind as the Longbottoms before I hand you over to the Dark Lord." She said.

"I wouldn't expect any less." Harry smiled. "I've met the Longbottoms by the way."

"You have?"

"Yeah, I accidentally stumbled over them at Christmas last year." He shrugged.

"Oh you got to tell me how they were." She said oh so over-excited.

"Uhm, apparently Mrs Longbottom gives Neville Bubble-gum wrappers every visit."

"Perfect.." She muttered with a new shine in her eyes that quite frankly spooked Harry a little. Not much, but some. Bellatrix truly thrived on other's pain.

"The Unforgivables you say? (Harry nodded.) With Wormtail as Target-Practise? (Harry nodded.) Lets see.." She thought for a moment, only she thought out loud.

"Killing Curse is the easiest.. yes.. He'll need that for initiation, but we can wait a bit with that. Easy to cast once you know how, only takes power which he has.. Imperious Curse, the hardest, not necessary right now.. Cruciatus Curse, takes time.. he'll need that.. yes.. we'll start with that and hopefully he knows it by the time he needs it."

"Uhm?" Harry asked.

"Shut it Potter." She snapped. "I know you can hear, Azkaban does that to you, makes it hard to think properly." That got Harry wondering whether or not Ollivander ever were in Azkaban.

"I didn't know." He said instead of asking.

"Well I told you people hid certain facts from you didn't I?" She snapped again. "How much do you know about the Cruciatus Curse?"

"Not much, about as much as you've told me and that it hurts."

"Oh my. Do you know what makes it an Unforgivable then? (Harry shook his head) Many curses causes real pain to the body but Cruciatus doesn't. It attacks the mind, fooling the mind to create the pain itself. The longer someone is under it, the more pain the mind creates, until it snaps, and you're left like the Longbottoms. It is considered worse than other Pain Curses. Do you understand?"

"I think so, most Pain Curses causes the pain, while Cruciatus fools the brain to create the pain. Yes, then I do." Harry summarised.

"Good. Every Unforgivable is really a Mind Curse. Cruciatus fools the mind to create pain. Avada Kedavra fools it to kill itself. Imperious gives the mind up to the caster. You with me?" The witch explained.

"Yes. Is that why they are Unforgivables, they fool the mind to the work for them?" He asked.

"You could say that." Bellatrix answered. "With Cruciatus you need to want to cause pain to convince the mind that it wants to cause pain. With Avada Kedavra, you need to want the person to die to convince the mind it wants the person to die. With Imperious, you need to want the control to convince the mind to give up control."

"I can fight the Imperious Curse but it feels like it's trying to convince me to what the caster says." The boy said as a matter of fact.

"Then you know how you need to think. You know how to think, Wormtail is right there. Try."

Harry took a deep breath and thought things over first. He still didn't like Bellatrix, but he could push away the 'hate', at least to the point where he could respect her. She did kill Sirius, but even Harry knew Sirius was happier behind the Veil with his best friend. So she did him a favour as well. Harry decided to not hold grudge against for her that, he would prove her wrong of all that she'd ever thought of him. Then he got an idea.

"When I succeed, I want my revenge." He told her.

"What revenge?"

"The Curse failed the first time, I want to cast it when it won't." Harry clarified.

"I see." She laughed. "Be my guest, but first you need to 'not fail it' as you said."

That was all the motivation Harry needed.

He point his wand at Wormtail, "Crucio". As before, the Curse hurt a little for a second before it failed, but he would learn.

Eventually.

(---------)

-wonders how many actually reads the A/Ns-

Anyway, this was pretty obvious wasn't it? Now, I'm going to pull even more Dirty Slytherin Methods.. I guess you have all figured out by now that this is a DARK!Harry-fic, if not, read the last scene with Bellatrix once more, it's pretty hard to miss..

Now, I have some questions for you all

A date for Ginny; Bellatrix Lestrange or Theodore Nott? I want both and can't decide.

And, I have some kind of love for Stress-Chapters, therefore I need reasons for them. Please, if you have some awesome idea how Dumblefuck can fuck things up for our Beloved Dark and Evil Side, I would like to hear them. I have about nothing planned for the school year save for some minor details so please feel free to come with suggestions, I will thank you for them in the end of said chapter.

I think that's it for now, oh yeah, next might not be posted on the 14th as I first planned, reason; Writer's Block, I will work on it after I get some sleep so we'll see.. Until, next time..

..Like it? Like it not? Review:)

Älskar er Alla

-Iiv


	15. Moving Closer to the End

Okay, so I give up with this 'update every 5 days' this chapter was finished yesterday and I got it back from DarQuing today, and patience is not my strongest side ;)

I would like to thank all of those who reviewed, I think I got 19 of them from 4 sites, Thank you :) and a special Thanks to DarQuing!

On with the chapter..

(----------)

To say Hermione was surprised when Ron came to look for her was an understatement. Ever since her little confrontation with the boy, he had avoided her like the plague. Obviously scared by her words or something of the like, Hermione didn't necessarily care what the boy thought, even more so when she didn't regret one thing said or done that night.

Hermione heard a knock at her door in her room at Grimmauld Place. Her first thought that it was Mrs Weasley or any other person, anyone but Ron really, one) Ron usually just walked right in two) Ron avoided her.

"Oh, hi, Ron." She said with a plastered fake smile as she opened the door.

"I need to talk to you." Ron replied hastily, as if he was unsure of something. Of course, Hermione knew full well why, Ron was afraid.

"You could be nicer about it but okay, come in." She stepped out of the way and allowed him in before quickly closing, locking and warding the door. Hermione once again thanked Dumbledore for the potion that cut off the Trace on her, even if it was for it his own selfish reasons.

"W-why did you ward it?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms impatiently.

"I know why you're here and you know as well I as I do that there'll be hell to pay if someone overheard us." She said. "Am I right?"

Ron looked away and nodded. He sat on her bed and looked out the only window. Hermione could see a small muggle family walking out on the street. A man and a woman were holding hands with a small girl, probably their daughter, between them and occasionally swinging her. The image of them walking there seemed so peaceful, they knew nothing of the war that was raging in a world they knew nothing about even though they were walking just outside the Headquarters of one of the sides fighting in said war.

Ron obviously saw them as well and observed them as they walked past and out of sight from where he was sitting on the other side of the window. He finally turned to Hermione again.

"Did you really kill her?" He said. "That Raymond girl?"

"Yes." Hermione's response was simple and short, even Ron's slow brain would understand it.

"How?" He asked then

"How do you think?" She snapped. "Two words Ron, _Avada Kedavra_, two so simple words."

"But why? Why Hermione? You killed someone!" Ron stood up and paced in agitation. "And don't say because Dumbledore asked you, he would nev-"

"Ronald Weasley, you are more daft than I'd ever thought if you thought Dumbledore is the perfect saint, like he do nothing wrong, that couldn't order a murder. Which he did!" Hermione exclaimed. "He sent me to Kellie Raymond's apartment to kill her and shut her up. And do you know why? Do you Ron?"

"Dumbledore wouldn't do that, he is a Light Wizard!" Ron near enough screamed in outrage.

Hermione silently thanked Dumbledore again for teaching her advanced Silencing and Privacy Wards.

"Exactly Ron, but he's not. He is not innocent and he has more blood on his hands than maybe even Bellatrix Lestrange, but that is in the past. The same past Kellie Raymond knew about. Dumbledore sent me to kill her and destroy the evidence of her findings. Those documents could ruin his goal in life." She said evenly to get Ron to see reason. It would not do for them to start their normal screaming matches. Unfortunately, luck was not on her side.

"You're lying, I know you are. You think know you so much, Hermione, but you're wrong. You killed her for your own gain or something, you're one of those filthy Death Eaters, I know you are. You said so yourself." Hermione fought the urge to curse Ron to Hell and back so he would finally understand the Leader of the Light was possibly as Dark as the Leader of the Dark. Of course, if she said that, Ron would hex her with some low-level jinx or the like. Pathetic really.

"Then ask Dumbledore yourself, Ron, I'm sure your idol wouldn't mind bragging a little over the power he has over others by using bribes and blackmail. Be my guest, I don't care." She said calmly and gestured towards the door and unlocked it.

"I will, Hermione, and then I will have proof of your lies." He glared at her as he walked out. Hermione watched him leave until she no longer saw him. Then she re-locked the door and warded it once more, now with stronger spells.

When she was certain no one would be able to bother her she closed the curtains before the window as well, mostly out of paranoia. Then she walked over to her trunk and searched in the bottom of it. She had a large number of books, papers, parchments, files, Muggle notebooks in it that no one would ever believe she had hidden in there.

With a satisfied smile, Hermione took out the documents she'd gathered at Kellie's houseand started to read.

(----------)

Harry woke with a start and instantly recognised the stickiness gathered in is crotch. He was panting, whether it was from the after-glow of orgasm or from the shock of dreaming of fucking himself as another person, he didn't know. It had started out as any other wet dream, nothing wrong with that; all teenage boys had them after all. Throughout the dream he noticed the similarities between himself and the boy beneath him, but he paid no notice of them, lost in sensation of the dream as he was.

Kissing and licking the boy in various delicate places as he thrust into him. Hearing the sweet noises he made, and the noises from him as well, moans, gasps and other incoherent pleas for release. Harry tried to remember the surroundings of the dream, but every time he did so, he only remembered the two of them. It wasn't until he woke that he started to wonder who he'd been in the dream, as the boy beneath him had in fact been himself.

He hadn't noticed that as well until just before the ecstasy of the orgasm that woke him. Every time Harry closed his eyes now, he saw his own face, small pearls of sweat dripping from his forehead, brows pressed tightly together from the sheer of pleasure. It wasn't the eyes that stood out for Harry to see himself as they were closed, his eye-lids were pressed tightly against each other, hiding the irises, it was the scar.

Harry reached for his wand to clean the mess and check the time after he calmed down from the high and the strange-ness of it all. It was around four in the morning, way too early for Harry's exhausted body.

He'd collapsed into bed from exhaustion from cursing the gifts to hell and back numerous times with Dark arts so it was no wonder he was so tired. Since he'd started his training with Bellatrix's inhumanly drilling of various Pain Curses and Unforgivables five days ago, he was ready to drop dead from it all every night. Then add the fact that Tom attacked his mind for approximately three hours every day.

Harry knew from the books he'd read that this was normal when one wasn't used to the use of Dark Arts, which took a lot more power than the Light Arts. It would take him some time to get used to it as well and of course, it probably didn't help that he started with the hardest Curses of them all.

Sighing, Harry tried to will his way back to sleep, which was a long time coming. So long in fact, that Harry over-slept by quite a bit. He didn't wake until a few minutes before lunch. Rushing around, Harry quickly showered and put on clothes and some dark green robes with black lining. He momentarily thought it funny that all robes he owned, save for his dress robes, were in dark colours, usually green. But they were also of Tom's choosing as well since he'd received them from him. Harry made a mental note to buy more robes in the colours he wanted.

"Look who has finally decided to wake up." Ginny greeted him happily when he showed up at lunch. "My Parselmouth-Brother."

"And good morning to you to, my parselmouth-sister." Harry poked his tongue out at her. "Hello, Mother." He said before kissing her cheek and took his usual place at the table, between his mother and Tom.

"Why so late?" Tom asked him.

"M'just tired." He emphasized with big yawn, which he of course covered with his hand as it was not fit to show the insides of his mouth when waiting for lunch to be served. Or brunch for Harry rather. Tom though, couldn't stop there, he had to open his mouth.

"Whatever it is you're doing with Bellatrix, it's exhausting you," He inquired with a questioning glance at the two of them. "What are the two of you doing?" Harry was about to glare at the man, if it wasn't for the fact that Bellatrix was about to answer her master's question.

So Harry glared at the witch in question instead. She merely raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to stop her, to not respect his 'elders and betters'. Harry tried to put an end to it and used what he thought his triumph-card. He pointed with his left hand to the silver ring on his right. Bellatrix smirked at him and put her own right hand up, showing off her Heiress ring. Harry continued to glare at her. Just then his mother saved his secret.

"So, Harry, I need to talk about your future wife later. You are sixteen after all, it's time to plan your marriage." Lily said. Harry inwardly released a breath he didn't know he had been holding and played along.

"Of course, Mother. I don't have Occlumency today. I'll meet you in your room after lunch." Harry replied. Many in the room seemed to believe Lily, but Harry knew Tom didn't buy it one bit. He knew it for what it was if his snort was anything to go by. Ginny looked at him with disbelief and sarcastic awe at his little performance, and obviously trying hard not to laugh. She apparently also knew it for what it was.

Instead of pondering who suspected and who didn't, Harry went back to eating and not paying attention to those around him.

(--------)

"Thank you for the save, Mother." Harry said once they were safe inside said woman's room.

"Don't mention it." Lily smiled. "I was going to bring up that subject some time soon anyway."

"You were? Arranged marriage?" He questioned somewhat confused.

"It's an important part in the Wizarding World, Harry. We are very few compared to the Muggles, producing heirs is important." They sat down in the sofa again like so many times before, but this time Harry neither leaned against his mother or laid his head in her lap. He just looked at her.

"Oh."

"However, you know Severus and I planned our own marriage and the reasons for it. I saw nothing wrong in it then. But later I married the man I loved as one should love a lover. Lucius and Cissy married out of love as well. Because of this, I won't force you in to a marriage just to produce heirs. And I know your preferences which makes that even worse." She said seriously. "I would like you to have an heir for both the Potter- and the Black-line though."

"Double oh." Harry responded.

"Be that as it may, you still have time, My Little Slytherin. You are only 16 yet after all. You are nowhere near enough to have children yet. And Remember this." She smiled. "I was 21 when I died, almost 22, so I am still only that number and personally, I think that's a bit to young to be a grandmother, don't you think?" She winked with her eyes at him, still smiling. Harry himself couldn't help but smile and finally gave in to his urges to be close to the mother he never knew until a few weeks ago.

He laid on his back with his head in her lap and because of the length of the sofa, his legs hanging over the armrest. Lily started stroking his unruly hair from his forehead as by habit by now. They both often searched this closeness after being apart for so long.

"I want a family, but not now." Harry started. "I guess I've never even thought about it. But if I marry a bloke, I can't have children, right?"

"Yes and no, you or your lover can't carry the child. But there are ways for you to get an heir despite that." At Harry's look she added. "Without infidelity. You can have a surrogate."

"Yeah, maybe.." Harry said quietly.

"Listen My Little Slytherin, I'm sorry for mentioning this now but I just.."

"It's important to you; the customs and traditions of the Wizarding World." He interrupted.

"Yes, and it was for James as well." She smiled and nodded. "But, there is no rush. I know you have more important things going on for you now. Speaking of which, you started sneaking off with Bellatrix five days ago and I still don't know exactly for what yet."

"Oh sorry, it slipped my mind. Bellatrix is tutoring me and Wormtail is my Target-Practise for now."

"And what is she tutoring you in, if I may ask?" Lily smirked at her son, his head still in her lap. "Nothing too Dark I should hope."

"Ha, what is too Dark for you really Mother? Wormtail has so kindly informed me that you used him as Target-Practise as well." Harry matched a smirk a little and Lily laughed softly.

"Did he now? The Traitor deserved it, no matter which side he betrayed first. You're learning the Unforgivables?"

"Just Bellatrix's specialty for now."

"Really, but son, that's not good, you know. You can get thrown in Azkaban now." Lily joked.

"As if they'll throw their precious Boy Who Lived in Azkaban." Harry sneered.

"Don't be so sure, Fudge would've thrown you there first chance and I'm sure Scrimgeour would do the same." She continued seriously and confusing Harry.

"Scrimgeour?" He asked.

"The new Minister, Fudge was sacked and in war times, it's always the Head of the Aurors who'll replace him or her. It happened not long after your little adventure if I'm not mistaken." Harry laughed at that.

"Right back at him, never liked Fudge."

"No, I guessed as much." Lily said. "I assume by your revelations now and that rather not so discrete gesture last week that you are in fact taking the Mark?"

Harry nodded. "Mudbloods."

"Pardon?" She asked with a raised eye-brow.

"Mudbloods, I have to get used to saying it now won't I?"

"That's entirely your choice. However, the Dark Lord is clearly suspicious and for your own good, I think you better start practising the Killing Curse sooner rather than later. It is the only spell you'll need at the Initiation after all."

"I guess." He shrugged the best he could as he laid there. "I should talk to Bellatrix about it later."

"You should." Was Lily's response. "And as soon as the truth about me has reached Severus, I'll tell him to give you The Book."

"What book?"

"In third year, Severus and I made a book filled with Potions, Spells, Charms, Curses, Jinxes and Hexes, most of them Dark. The lighter ones we often used on the Marauders and others we just practised for our future lives as Death Eaters. Most of them are things we researched by our own, others we made up on ourselves. I had The Book until seventh year when I gave it to Severus and I know for a fact he still has it safely stored away. In it you will find every spell and such you could possibly need as a Death Eater." Lily explained.

"Trust both of you to make your own Potions and Charms." Harry muttered. "Hey, someone told me some time back that you were good at Charms?"

"That too. Most of the people you know, don't know the amount of Dark Arts I know, and I will teach if you like."

"I'd like that. But what about keeping children away from things they are not mature enough for?" He questioned.

"You, My Little Slytherin, are no more a child than I am, thanks to certain people you had to grow up far too early. If you want to learn, then it's not my place to stop you. You didn't see me stopping you from learning the Unforgivables did I? I even suggested you start on another."

Harry saw a small part of sadness in his mother's eyes. And he understood her, he wanted so badly to just be Harry, a normal teenage kid, unfortunately, he never even had the chance. Once again he cursed Dumbledore's hypocrisy. He was just about to curse the man out loud but as soon as he opened his mouth he yawned instead.

"Tired? (Harry nodded) It's to be expected you know."

"I know."

"Why don't you take a nap here and I'll wake you for dinner?" The witch suggested.

"Sounds good."

"Accio Blanket and Journal." Lily threw the blanket over Harry who happily snuggled into it. He never questioned about the Journal. He knew his mother wrote in it, he'd seen her write numerous times and if it was one thing he'd learned from watching Snape's pensieve, it was that private thoughts and memories should be kept just that, Private.

"Half-Blood Prince." Lily softly exclaimed after awhile, just before Harry was about to fall asleep.

"Hmm?"

"Half-Blood Prince, my nickname to Severus in school. I couldn't remember it before. We always signed down our spells and notes and such with those nicknames." She explained.

"Oh, what was yours?"

"Muggle-Born Princess. He called me that as I was going to marry him."

"But weren't you the queen of the Slytherins or something?" Harry inquired.

"I was, but Severus' Mother's maiden-name was Prince. His name comes from there, and he saw it fit that I was a Muggle-Born when he was a Half-Blooded Prince." Lily smiled, obviously thinking of those times. Again.

"Oh, I'm going to sleep now." He yawned again. "Love you Mum."

"Love you too." She started stroking his hair away again, none of them had even noticed her stopping.

(--------)

"I need to learn the Killing Curse." Was the first thing Harry said when he met Bellatrix in the Dungeons. "Now." He added. Wormtail of course whimpered even more at that. Wormtail was the only prisoner as they could see from his cell. But Harry's highly doubted there wasn't any more of them.

"Don't insult my intelligence, Potter." Bellatrix sneered. "I know that little piece of information already. You also need to inform the Dark Lord."

"Don't insult _my_ intelligence, Lestrange." Harry imitated. "I know, but not now. And I also need to think of everything I know about the Order and such. I have much information that will benefit _the Dark Lord_." That was one of Bellatrix' demands, to call Tom the Dark Lord and of course calling Mudbloods just that.

"And that information is?"

"The Prophecy, the location of the Order as well as such other things." He shrugged. "By the way, why do you have the Heiress ring when Andromeda is older than you? I mean, Sirius was blasted of the Tapestry and he made me the Heir, and I saw Andromeda was as well, so I can't guess."

"When did you _see_ the Tapestry?" Bellatrix asked suspiciously.

"Caught that slip did you?" Harry asked as he fumbled in the one pocket of his robes. "Here." He gave the piece of parchment to Bellatrix who quickly read the note from Hermione Harry got from his birthday.

"Grimmauld is the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix? My _cousin_ used the Black House, a respected _Dark _family, to house an Order of the _Light_?" She shrieked.

"Apparently." He said simply. "You didn't answer my question."

"Regulus was the Heir until he died, giving the title to the next in line. Sirius was next in line as there weren't any other Males. I am the oldest after Andromeda, therefore I'm the Heiress. If I died, Cissy would be the Heiress. And if she died, Andromeda would be. And if Sirius died without an Heir, then I would inherit what you have inherited now." The witch stated and Harry looked on her like she'd grown another head. They may have trained like this for almost a week without hexing each other's ass of but Harry would never think Bellatrix as sane.

"Don't look like that, Azkaban may have played with my mind but I'm still sane enough to answer a question of my heritage civilly." She looked slightly offended for a moment, almost sad because of Azkaban did to her. It disappeared as quickly as it appeared though. "You are the owner of at least one House-Elf now. I'm not sure how many belong to the Blacks, but I do know Kreacher does."

"Kreacher hates me as much as I hate him, I'm a Half-Blood and he betrayed Sirius."

"Be that as it may. Just show him the Dark Mark you'll soon be sporting and he will think the ground you walk on is Holy." She sneered. "Killing Curse you say? Then we need animals. We'll take transfigured animals for now and I'll bring real ones tomorrow. Now, to kill an animal, you need no practise, just the will and the power. Pick your poison."

"Huh?"

"Choose an animal for crying out loud." The witched snapped. Harry looked around in the Dungeons searching for inspiration. His eyes stuck on Wormtail a few metres from him, hiding in the shadows.

"Rats." Bellatrix raised an eyebrow and followed his eyes. She too saw Wormtail and chuckled coldly.

"As you wish." The witch transfigured a couple of loose stones from the floor to rats. All in different shapes and sizes. Some of them were pitch black, other grey-ish or brown. One thing was for sure though, they were rats and not mice. They didn't really look alive, but Harry supposed you could kill something that wasn't alive. Harry went to pick one up but it started to run. They were nowhere near enough as fast as the real rats either. Instead of chasing the large black one he'd chosen, he stunned it with a simple 'Stupefy'.

"I trust you know what to do?" Harry nodded. He was damned if he didn't learn this, and soon. His time was running out. He pointed his wand at the 'poor' thing.

"Avada Kedavra." He said, focusing on 'willing' the 'animal' dead. Only small sparks of green left his wand. The same green his eyes were made of. Killing Curse-green.

"Try again." Bellatrix said standing some few metres away from him with her arms crossed, waiting impatiently. Harry stunned the thing again and obeyed.

"Avada Kedavra." This time he focused on his power, his will and his thrive to make his mother proud. He briefly saw the irony in it, a mother wanting her son to learn how to kill but he understood why and all that. By some surprising way, when he released the rat, it stayed still. Unmoving. Dead.

"It's too easy." He muttered. "You're not supposed to learn the Killing Curse in two tries."

"You have definitely not _learned _it, but you have killed a stone. You are _learning _it." Bellatrix countered.

"Still, a successful Killing Curse in two tries?"

"Okay, for one, and listen carefully as I will only say this once. For one, by some miracle you have survived a Killing Curse by the Dark Lord when you were a year old. Two, you are a powerful wizard, even I can admit that. Three, I managed to kill a leaf on my first try at the age of thirteen. It's ridiculously easy to kill something that isn't really alive. Kill those rats, and I'll go find real animals. But stay close to Wormtail." The witch said.

"Why?" Harry questioned. "Why stay close to Wormtail I mean?"

"Because the Dark Mark is the only thing blocking the Ministry's wards against the Unforgivables. Stay close to a Dark Mark, and they'll never find out." She said right before she left.

Harry did as told and actually even went into Wormtail's cell. He was chained to the walls and could only move about a metre from it, and he was wandless. The stone-rats, Harry noticed, didn't run unless you tried to catch them as they still sat on the floor dumbly looking around them. Sometimes their whiskers even moved. He summoned them inside the cell with a simple Accio and when they then tried to run, he stunned them. There were six of them left.

"Avada Kedavra." He said, his wand pointing to one of they brown ones. The Curse failed so Harry tried again and succeeded. The rest was easy as he learned why the first tries on each rat failed and the other succeeded. He only needed more determination. For each time he succeeded, Wormtail's beady eyes showed all the more fear.

When all the seven stones were 'dead', Harry felt a small amount of satisfaction. He had succeeded with something. Bellatrix still wasn't back and nothing was wrong with that, she left less than 15 minutes ago after all. He turned to watch the Animagus who, unsurprisingly, was pressed up against the wall.

Harry watched him for a while, tapping his wand in his left hand. He tilted his head to the side as if he contemplated something. The pair stayed like that for a while before Wormtail spoke with a shaking voice.

"H-Harry, y-you don't want t-to do t-this. You d-don't w-want to j-join the D-Dark L-Lord."

"And why is that?" Harry snapped.

"T-think of J-James, and S-Sirius a-and R-Remus of c-course. They w-would be s-so d-disappointed." He continued with his stuttering. Unfortunately for Wormtail, he pressed buttons Harry didn't like that man pressing on.

"And how would you know that? Did you really know them? Did you know my mother? From what I've heard these last weeks, they nearly hate themselves for what happened to me. Mother even told me they _wanted _me to join Lord Voldemort, the ultimate revenge." Harry sneered. "You have no right to speak of them, you are a traitor to both sides, to everyone. And I'm down here, training to be a Death Eater. And you would know about them wouldn't you? How they feel about Traitors. Maybe I should practise that? Hmm, don't you think?"

"P-please, no, I d-didn't.." Wormtail pleaded, alas too late though. Harry had already built up the determination. He transformed the blind hate to will to cause pain. He would not fail this time.

"I think I should." He said. "Crucio!" Harry pointed his wand at the coward. And the coward screamed. For longer than a second. The Curse didn't fail.

In his surprise to have the Curse succeeding he released it earlier than he would have liked. Wormtail who had fallen to his knees now fell forward even more, his hand stopping him from falling to a pile. He coughed from his dry throat.

Harry staggered backwards a bit almost losing his balance. He had succeeded. It felt satisfying, sickly satisfying. He felt no remorse, it felt like when he'd killed the stones. Nothing really, but satisfying of an accomplishment.

He took a few calming breaths and only then did he notice Bellatrix applauding slightly at him.

"Good, you do that again tomorrow and you get your revenge at me as well, as your reward." She smirked and Harry only nodded. "Relax Potter, even the Golden Boy would feel happy for revenge against a Traitor of the kind that filth is to you. Talk to your Mother if you don't believe me."

"I guess." He said. "Everyone would feel this way?"

"Yes, ask those you trust who have cast it successfully as well."

"I'll be sure to do that then." Bellatrix didn't take any offence for not being trusted about the feelings Harry felt.

"Well, I gave up on finding the animals, and I figured you would have to learn how to think for it to be successful without batting an eyelash. So, Potter, you'll be killing more stones."

"Sounds good." Harry responded.

(--------)

See, I can write 2 chapters in a row without a cliffie, I can't say the same about the next 2 chapters as they will really get the Party going with all the things I like..

Iivanainen: Oh Hi Bellatrix, what can I do for you?

Bellatrix: I like you; you're as sadistic and insane as me.

Iivanainen (dances): Oh Thank you Bellatrix, you're my idol.. (Author dances away)

cough Ah, yeah well, Bellatrix is my idol but back to the A/N, (I've totally forgotten what to write).. Anyway, I liked what you thought about Ginny's date, haven't made my mind up yet so you're welcome to come with more ideas, and about what could happen as well.

You also got a little inside scene about Ron and Hermione there, and for those who are confused about the little triangle Hermione-Kellie-Mikael, the answer is found in HBP.. Cookies to all of you who figure it out.. I know I've forgotten half what I was about to say if you even read these insane A/Ns but I hope I'll see you at next update as well, until then..

Tycker om den? Tycker inte om den? Kommentera :)

Älskar er Alla

-Iivanainen


	16. Even the Cruellest Have a Heart

Hello everyone, long time no seen, but now I'm back. My excuse? I received some upsetting to put it mildly news shortly after posting the last chapter and I think many who follow this story knows that when you rather feel like hiding in a corner crying your eyes out, you don't really feel like writing all that much but I'm back now, with a new chapter with a lot of Bellatrix in it.

I want to thank all of you who reviewed, THANK YOU and to DarQuing who had been Wonderful these last two weeks as well as beta-ing this chapter, THANK YOU :)

(Ps, the song 'Cocaine' by Nomy is a wonderful song to listen to when upset Ds)

On to the chapter, Enjoy ;)

(--------)

Tom looked at Ginevra sitting in one of the two chairs on the other side of his desk. He himself was sitting in the one opposite the two. He somewhat glared at her, and she gladly glared back. Even though her eyes mere mostly filled with annoyance, determination and amusement. They had had another argument about Harry, and this time Lily was of course mixed in to things. Yes, Tom could admit to be _interested_ by Harry, at least a little. But he was no rapist, the child was sixteen and as Salazar Slytherin's Heir he had that much self-control not to do anything until it passed. Which it would in time.

With Lily Evans, it was a different matter all together. Tom could maybe say he feared her for what she had done almost 15 years prior. Anyone would after having to spend thirteen years as a mere spirit thanks to one young woman. And all would be answered if he just knew the whole Prophecy that started everything. Tom now also suspected Harry knew it. He even suspected Harry knew a lot of other stuff as well, but was hiding it, and hiding it well.

When Harry refused to answer what he was doing with Bellatrix, suspicion had flared inside Tom. Harry knew something and Tom was damned if he didn't find out what. That was the biggest part of his and Ginevra's argument minutes ago. What the Boy-Who-Lived was up to.

"If you only.."

"Ginevra." Tom cut her off sharply.

"Fine! Be that way then." She snapped before crossing her arms. "See if I care."

They sat in silence glaring at each other for a few minutes before there was knock on the door. Tom opened the door with simple wandless magic and Lily walked in.

"You called for me?" She asked.

"Yes," Tom said. "Sit down if you'd rather not stand." He motioned for the chair next to Ginevra's.

"Thank you." Lily said and sat down. "Was there anything specific you wanted to discuss with me?"

"Yes," Ginevra said. Tom glared at her but she ignored him in favour of Lily. "Tom wants to know what Harry is up to. I would also like to know, but I know better than to pester Harry. He will tell us when he's ready." The last bit was said to Tom, he just knew it. It was the same thing she had said to him more than enough during their argument.

"Thank you, Ginevra, I think I'm able to speak for myself." He said warningly to the girl even though deep down he knew she was right. He just wouldn't admit it though.

"I must say, my Lord, that I think your sister is right. Harry will tell us when he is ready. I fear that he might keep his secrets even longer than necessary if one is nagging on him." Lily softly interrupted the siblings.

"You admit then, that your son is hiding information from me?" Tom questioned.

"He is not hiding per se, he is drawing out the time it will take for him to give it to you and I know Bellatrix is helping him." Lily replied calmly. "If you want, I can try to talk to him?"

"As far as I'm aware, you already did? Or did you only talk marriage?"

"We talked about other things as well, yes." She nodded a little while she spoke. "My school time with Severus and other things concerning my youth that he hadn't heard."

She looked him in the eyes the whole time and Tom saw only truth being spoken. He had a feeling though, it was a twisted truth and instead of a lie, it was withholding of the whole truth. He didn't press any further, though.

"I see." He said. "What about your decision then?"

"My loyalties will always be with you but my decision will be made for me by Harry in the same way his decision will affect Ginny as well." She looked briefly at Ginny.

"Do you know his decision, Lily?" Ginny said after Lily finished.

"No, not yet. He is thinking over his life, this is a big decision to make. As many of your brother's followers know, I made it once upon a time as well." Lily smiled.

"You said you would talk to him?" Tom called the attention back to him.

"Yes, of course. He's searching for Bellatrix now, I believe he wanted to talk with her earlier today."

"Indeed." Tom said. "Well, see that you do talk to him." Lily knew a dismissal when she heard one so she nodded curtly and left Tom and Ginevra to their own devices.

"She was telling the truth, I know that much." Tom sighed and leaned back in the chair.

"What? Rewind that, you _only_ know she was telling the truth?" Ginevra smirked. "But not anymore? My, my, Tom, you do fear her. Had it been any other person, you might've fried their brain with Legilimency to find out what Harry is up to."

"Well, you haven't seen me 'frying' Bellatrix's brain haven't you?" He replied sneering.

"It is that of course. Listen." She said. "I know Harry, he is secretive and he wants to make people proud in one way or another. He's been called a freak and punished for doing small things wrong, or sometimes right, he doesn't want to fail or not be good enough at something before he does it, if he isn't in rush. Give it a few days and I'm positive he will tell us all"

"I will give a day or two, but no more Ginevra."

"And no going the other way to find out either." She smiled a little at him, although it was in slight amusement. Tom agreed to those terms.

"Good." She stood to leave, dinner was about to start. She turned back from the door, "By the way, I've heard Nagini muttering again. Apparently, Lucius Flooed Narcissa earlier, telling her they've found the Kirrees." She said.

"I'll send a group of lesser Death Eaters there then, when I've been told the location." Was Tom's response.

"No." The teenage girl interjected. "Wait a couple of days."

"Do you know something I don't?" He asked suspiciously his sister.

"Call it Women's Intuition." She said before closing the door behind her. Leaving Tom as alone as he was before she came.

"'Call it Women's intuition.'" He muttered to himself in annoyance before apparating to his rooms to freshen up before dinner.

(---------)

Harry had searched for Bellatrix for little over an hour now, but the witch was nowhere to be found. He wanted to ask her if she could tutor him before that day's dinner as well, but now it was too late as dinner was soon about to be served. So despite his search Harry gave up, and of course, Bellatrix for some reason would be there for his training. Harry knew she was only tutoring him because it was going to benefit her and Tom in the end.

Like everybody else, Harry was as always expected to freshen up before dinner so he went his room. A routine by now, in the last week he woke for breakfast, then more often than not joined his mother in the library or whatever. Then lunch followed by a three hour drilling which left one hour to rest and freshen up for lunch. And last he had tutoring with Bellatrix until she saw fit to end that day's lesson to which he dropped exhausted in bed afterwards. And then start things over again the next day.

Now though, Tom gave him three days off from Occlumency to again start on Monday after Ginny's birthday, which was to be celebrated tomorrow. The reason was for Harry to practise the art on his own until Tom would test him. It came natural in a way now, Harry always felt a little bit control on his mind and he hoped it would be enough to keep Dumbledore's sneak attacks out. He did, after all, manage to keep Tom's direct attacks out for over a minute now. When Tom didn't really try that was, but still.

In his room Harry found Ljus. He hadn't forgotten about her per se, he just didn't talk to her that much but when he did, he usually spent hours talking about his life. And those 'hours' hadn't been able to fit in his tight schedule this last week.

"**Hello, Ljus**." He greeted the little part-Basilisk who had grown a little by now, up to almost a full metre. She was still only a little over one and a half month old.

"**Hello, Harry. How are you?**" She replied.

"**I'm fine, thank you**." Harry smiled. "**You?**"

"**The same. Thank you for asking.**"

"**You're being polite today**." He chuckled a bit.

"**It cannot hurt can it?**" Harry was pretty sure that if the snake could shrug, she would have done so now.

"**No, I suppose not**."

"**Your Mother is standing in the door looking at you**." Harry quickly turned around and Lily was standing in the door to his room.

"Ah, I see Ljus gave me away?" Lily smiled.

"Yes, she did." He replied and saw Ljus slither away. "**I'll see you around**." He called to her.

"**Yes, we will do that**." She replied and disappeared out of sight to the bathroom where Tom had charmed another warm light for her.

"It's fascinating to hear you speak to her, you know." Lily said while Harry still had his attention on his familiar. He turned back to her when he heard her.

"Too bad I can't hear it myself then." He replied, "Was there anything specific you wanted?" He asked.

"I'm wounded. Can't a mother meet her son without reason?" Lily dramatised, but Harry didn't catch that at first as he blushed and murmured an apology. "Don't worry, My Little Slytherin. But there actually was something I needed to speak with you about. The Dark Lord called for me just now, he wanted to know what you've been up to."

"Oh, and what did you say?" He motioned for her to sit down in one of the chairs but she declined with a simple wave of her hand.

"I lied. Well, not lied per se, I kept the truth from him." The witch replied.

"I thought it was literally impossible to lie to Tom."

"Don't you forget Severus?" She asked.

"Okay, so maybe it is possible to lie to him then." Harry shrugged.

"No, My Little Slytherin, it is almost literally impossible to lie to the Dark Lord. Even Severus cannot lie and therefore he does not even try." Lily explained with a small smile, albeit a strained one.

"But if he's a spy, then he has to lie?" Harry inquired. "Right?"

"You are forgetting something." She said. "The Dark Lord knows Severus is a spy, he just doesn't know Severus is spying _on_ him instead of _for_ him. He also knows Severus has to do certain things to remain in Dumbledore's good graces and therefore he can get away with more than anyone else. It makes it possible for Severus to hide certain facts, but never outright lie."

"Oh." Harry inwardly cursed himself for his lack of tact when it came to speaking. "What will happen to Snape once I take the Mark? And you take it as well?"

Lily sighed deeply. "I'll tell him to re-instate his loyalty to the Dark Lord and his betrayal will be kept secret between the two of us. But now I believe we need to go to dinner before we are late."

Harry agreed, but told his mother he had to wash up first because he hadn't the chance before she arrived. Thanks to the talk they'd just had, Harry started to understand how deeply his mother loved the Potions Master despite their arguments and misunderstandings. He needed some time to get used to the information, but for now, he had a dinner to attend and then a lesson with Bellatrix.

A lesson he looked forward to, as he would finally get to cast that Cruciatus on her, without failing this time.

(-----------)

Harry was late, and he knew it. He was late already before his mother left. But he also knew that you may come late to dinner, if you look presentable enough. Because of that, he didn't run through the halls, he only walked faster than usual. Which was good because had he run, he would've missed Bellatrix being late with him.

He saw her walked rather quickly from opposite of him. She too looked 'presentable' enough to be late. As they both neared the doors to the Dining room, Harry motioned for her to stop, which she did.

"Before you ask, Potter, I'm late because I helped you, not that it's any of your business." She sneered. "How about you?"

"Got caught up in something." He answered and opened the door. He knew full well it would look suspicious to Tom if he walked in ten minutes late to dinner with Bellatrix in tow, but he didn't care in that moment. His secret would be out soon enough anyways. In the next few days, he thought, but he still had today and hopefully tomorrow.

The wizards and witches sat according to the seating arrangements from the last few weeks. There were two empty seats among them, not counting the ones closest to the door, but no one had a seat there anyway.

They had just started eating if one looked at the amount of food they'd eaten. If there had been any conversations when Harry and Bellatrix walked in, he didn't know as it was now quiet and they were all looking at him, especially Tom. The man had his eyes narrowed in suspicion at the pair, Harry knew, but he avoided looking right at the crimson eyes. He just knew they would be attacking his mind immediately with Legilimency, and he was nowhere near good enough to keep him out if Tom really tried.

When Harry sat down, he nearly sighed, knowing the inquisition from that was about to come.

(-----------)

As usual Harry and Bellatrix went to the Dungeons after dinner, which had been excruciating. Even though Tom eventually glared more at Ginny than at Harry so he got the feeling Ginny had done something to keep Tom off his back. He also had the feeling that whatever Ginny did, wouldn't last for long. Voldemort hated that things were going on around him and not knowing what they were. Harry knew he didn't have much more time to train with Bellatrix, which Bellatrix seemed to know.

It was only a week left until the Hogwarts letters would arrive and if Ginny and the others were right, Harry and Ginny would be back at Grimmauld by that time. A rather depressing thought on many accounts.

"You will tell him." Bellatrix snapped at him once they descended down the staircase. "I will not lie to the Dark Lord any further." The witch spoke of dinner where Tom had asked her why both of them were late. Harry's mother had covered for him again but Bellatrix had lied, or kept away the truth at least. She had said she was tired of being locked up in the manor and had ventured out in the forest a little way from the manor, torturing some animals.

"Then don't lie, keep your mouth shut instead." He snapped back, but instantly regretted it. Bellatrix grabbed hold of his shoulders and slammed in the wall.

"You will respect me, and that means not speaking to me in that tone of voice." She whispered dangerously in his face, her slightly purple eyes glaring at him, daring him to say anything more.

"What I meant to say was: don't lie, don't say anything and let me handle it." He replied. She glared at him some more than pushed up against the wall, before she let go and straightened her robes.

"See that you do." She sneered and continued down. Harry followed shortly after.

Harry knew the tension was getting higher and higher. Almost everyone knew something was going on, they had to know by now. Tom was angrier and the friendly atmosphere between them all was wearing thin and suspicion was rising. Harry could feel it almost to the bones that Tom would snap, and soon.

When the pair had almost reached the cell that kept Wormtail, Bellatrix suddenly stopped and turned around to meet Harry as he came up behind her.

"There is a cat in the cell next to Wormtail." She said without emotion of any kind. "You will kill it without thought. You successfully cast the Killing Curse yesterday at non-living things with the determination and power needed, transfer that emotion to something living. Now, keep moving Potter, and kill the cat."

Absently Harry nodded to the witch who now almost smiled with glee. Wormtail's cell was just around the corner to the right meaning he was just a few metres from the cat. He hesitated just a bit, but quickly thought of the reasons he did this, and steeled himself for what was about to occur and walked around the corner. The first thing he really saw was Wormtail sleeping worriedly in his cell. In the cell beside him though, was the cat Bellatrix had told him to kill. Behind it something shimmered when the fire in the lanterns flickered but Harry paid that no mind at the moment, his eyes were at the cat.

The cat was not overly large but not overly small either, he or she was probably young but still not a kitten. It was black, pitch black. Trust Bellatrix, the evil witch, to choose a black cat. Harry stared at it for a while, it just sat there licking the dirt from the floor off its paw. It looked oblivious to the fact that it was about to die, but as Harry had learned, there were deaths in war, especially if the Wizarding World was to survive.

He was well aware that Bellatrix was looking expectantly at him from behind so he raised his wand at the cat and prepared to cast the fatal curse.

"Avada Kedavra." Small green sparks. Yesterday he had managed to cast the curse successfully at every try, time and time again. But that was different, that was at un-living objects, transfigured from rocks into rats. It had been fun in some weird satisfactory way, especially scaring Wormtail half to death.

He tried the curse again, and failed. Now the cat was starting to realise something was happening as it tried to squirm away from the immediate line of fire but apparently it was hexed to stay put.

He tried again, and failed. Frustration started to grow inside of him, he had been able to successfully cast the curse yesterday, he wanted that cat to die, he felt no guilt for what he was about to do, so why did the curse fail?

"Avada Kedavra!" Again, the result was the same as before. Harry stamped his foot in to the ground in frustration.

"Are you incapable of killing the cat?" Bellatrix mocked at him.

"Well do it yourself if you think it's so easy." He turned around and told her with venom in his voice. This, he realised quickly, was not the best idea to do. Bellatrix smiled; an evil sadistic smile.

"Gladly." She said and walked proudly past Harry. "Avada Kedavra." Within half a second the cat was dead in a life-less pile on the stone-floor. It happened so fast it didn't even have time to close its eyes.

"Great, now I don't have an animal to practise on." Harry drawled sarcastically.

"Oh no, not so fast Potter, you didn't think I spent an entire afternoon and only catching _one_ cat did you?" The witch said sweetly, batting her eyelashes at him and building on the sarcasm. Somehow he thought he had gotten used to her different moods, but he clearly hadn't. Although anyone could see she was enjoying herself immensely.

He shook his head 'no' at her. "Good, I just didn't put them all in the same cell. Follow me."

The next cell with animals in it, had even more cats in it. After a quick count Harry found them to be six. Six cats for him to kill. Six _alive _cats.

"Choose one to begin with and kill it." Once again Bellatrix stood behind him watching his progress.

Harry tried the curse again. He was beginning to think he would lose motivation from every failed attempt and that he just said the words and just watched the curse fail. Like the first cat, these were hexed to the spot and were unable to move.

Curse after curse failed and on his eleventh failed attempt on the small brown one, Bellatrix apparently took matters in her hands. Or at least Harry thought so when he felt the effects of the Cruciatus Curse shooting through his body for a couple of seconds before it disappeared once again.

"What the fuck?!" He exclaimed at Bellatrix once it was gone. The witch had one of her eyebrows raised in challenge and boredom.

"Giving you motivation that's all." She inspected her nails on her right hand and yawned mockingly. "Every time you fail to cast the Killing Curse, you will be punished with a curse of hex of my choosing. This time was the Cruciatus, the basics of them, but you already know that. I also know you know I can be a bit more.. creative than that."

Oh boy he knew. Harry nodded at her and tried once again even though he was starting to think it a lost cause.

Every time he failed, he always received some kind of curse, not to torture but to make its presence known before it disappeared. Several times Harry turned around and glared at the witch who sometimes seemed to try to keep herself from laughing her ass off. These times were mostly the times she used something 'creative' and Harry had shrieked in small amount of pain or just surprise from it all. None of them seemed really dangerous, but Harry didn't doubt they would be quite dangerous if she held them for more than a few seconds. He also tried to memorise the incantations of them but memorising spells only heard once were Hermione's department, not his.

It was when he was almost about to give up on his pathetic tries that he remembered he had basically forgotten how to cast the Killing Curse. These were not spells learned after enough practise. These were spells that could be cast anyone with the right determination and will as that was basically all that was needed. He decided to try one last time, if he failed, then he would give up, at least for that day.

He gathered the willpower and determination the way he had learned from the day before when casting it on the transfigured stones and the walls and raised his wand again.

"Avada Kedavra." Almost the minute he cast it, he was hit with Rictusempra from Bellatrix and he began laughing in earnest. This was the spell Bellatrix used the longest, almost half a minute. It was first after he was released from the hex that he noticed the uproar amongst the cats, the little brown one was dead. He'd killed. Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World, Dumbledore's Golden Boy, 1/3 of the Golden Trio, had killed a living creature with the Killing Curse. The feeling of satisfaction was immediate but it didn't scare him of that much this time, there was too much of it to fit the worry.

"Ha, Chew on that Dumbledore." Bellatrix cheered behind him and Harry was drawn back to reality again. He smiled faintly at the woman. Proud of himself in some sickly way.

"Chew on that Dumbledore." He repeated. "By the way, why the hex? I didn't fail."

"You had failed Merlin knows how many times, don't blame me for believing you to do it again. Now, to ensure it wasn't a lucky hit, do it again. This is not the only cell you know, and it's getting late." Harry nodded again at got back to work.

He knew full well it could've been a lucky hit, and in some ways it was. He continued failing throughout the night but every cat was killed in the end, by fewer and fewer tries. Harry didn't know if he truly wasn't drowning with guilt or that he buried it inside, the only thing he knew was that he didn't feel any. This was necessary for the outcome, a road from one point to another.

Something that surprised Harry though, was the amount of animals, or cats, they were all cats. All throughout the hours they spent there that particular night; they went through two more cells after the first with more than one in it. At the end, Harry was ready to die himself from exhaustion.

"Impressive Potter, now, you have two more things to do." Bellatrix said once the clock was scarily near midnight. They'd been there for about five hours in only one night.

"I can't, I only want to sleep." Harry emphasized that with a wide yawn.

"No, you can sleep once you're finished, this is war and I can tell you it's not a simple dance on red roses where you can go to sleep whenever you feel like. Get your lazy arse off the floor; we're going back to Wormtail's cell." The witch countered with an impatient gesture.

Sighing, Harry dragged himself up from the floor where he had almost literally collapsed earlier. The pair walked the short distance to the cell where Wormtail was kept. It took them less than a minute as all they had to do was round the corner. Harry had seen a larger piece of the Dungeons now, but so far he had only seen Wormtail and all the cats as prisoners down there.

"What am I going to do now?" Harry whined.

"Oh suck it up, would you?" She smirked at him.

Wormtail, the everlasting coward, was whimpering in fear again, as usual. Sweat was dripping down his forehead, he had no doubt heard what Harry and Bellatrix had been doing from the moment he woke up until now. If he even was asleep in the first place.

"Cruciatus Curse." Bellatrix said, her eyes shining with that glee again. "You know what to do, do it. You succeed, you get your revenge. You fail, I get revenge." Harry nearly winced. Every failed curse, and he had been on the wrong end of her wand.

"Deal." Was his response before he took a deep breath preparing himself to 'fool' Wormtail's mind to hurt itself. "Crucio." He said with the same determination he'd used when casting the curses all night. It succeeded, on the first try.

Wormtail cried out in immense pain. His eyes were locked with Harry's, as if to guilt him for what he'd done. Eventually though, he couldn't stand any longer and fell forward on his knees. The moment he did so, he cried out a little extra from the impact of his body on only his knees. All through this, Harry just watched. Punishing him for the wrongdoings he'd done so many times all through out the year. It was first at that point something clicked in Harry's brain.

Dumbledore had Ron on his side, along with the creep before him, and the creep had lived twelve happy years in his rat-form at Ron's house. The coincidence didn't seem like such a coincidence any more. Oh how he longed to do this to Dumbledore now, but it would take more to bring the old man down. To see his plans crushed to fine sand would hurt the old man the most, and Harry would be the one to crush those plans.

About a minute or two after casting the curse, he released it again. Both Harry and Wormtail were panting by that time, for different reasons of course. The rush from the curse flowing through him still. He looked towards Bellatrix who now actually was laughing.

"Well?" He said.

"Take your best shot. One minute." She retorted and held out her hands, hiding nothing of herself.

"Crucio." Bellatrix, it seemed, was more used to the effects of the curse. She only vibrated a little when trying not to scream but she uttered no sound whatsoever. It disappointed him a little that but eventually she also closed her eyes, or rather pressed them tightly together. Her fists were also clenched together tightly.

57.. 58.. 59.. Harry counted in the silence of his mind. 60.. He released the curse.

"My, My, Little Baby Potter has finally learned how to play, by Bellatrix Lestrange no less." The witch said in that oh so familiar mocking baby voice when she had regained her composure.

"Yeah well.." He trailed off. "Can I go to bed _now_?"

"Not yet. No matter what you say Potter, I do not believe you can keep this secret of yours for long so you will have an exam, I guess you can say, before your Initiation. You wouldn't want to make a fool out of yourself by needing several tries to kill a human would you?"

"No." Harry shortly answered.

"Good, because I have something that might compare to a human." She said and turned to the cell where the dead black cat was still on the floor. "Finite Incantatem." The shimmering in the cell disappeared, and in its place was a stunned, big black dog. A _Big Black Dog._

"What the hell..?" He said. "It's a.."

"Mysteriously much like the Grim, isn't it?" Bellatrix said with her arms crossed and face forward, looking at the dog. "I was extremely lucky to find him. I thought about keeping it at first, any ideas for a name? Padfoot maybe. It fits. Don't you think? You know, I once knew a dog very much like this one. What do you think? We'll call it Pa.."

"Stop it." Harry hissed out.

"If you can't kill the dog, then how do you expect to succeed at Initiation?"

"I.. I can do this." He didn't feel that confident though. The dog was so much alike Sirius it was astonishing really. He was scarily alike. "I can do this." He repeated. The 'I have to' was left unsaid.

"Then be my guest. The same rules apply, but rest assured, you won't be hit with a simple Cruciatus if you fail." She stepped back behind him, leaving the path free. I can do this, Harry thought, I can do this. What had Bellatrix said? The only thing really needed was the will to see the victim dead, and the magical power to cast it. Harry didn't want to see Sirius dead, but if he disconnected the dog from his memories of Sirius, would it really work? If he forgot about the connection of them, then he would be able to kill the dog like the cats before it.

"The dog is bound, so release it from the stunner." Bellatrix said. The sickness of this hit Harry then, he was standing with Sirius' killer, being asked to kill a dog looking just like him. But still, he did as told. The words of his previous thoughts were running through his mind along with a voice telling him this is war, and he needed to do this. That dog was _not _Sirius and he would never be.

So Harry released the stunner. The dog opened its eyes, which were normal brown of normal, non-animagus eyes, not anything like Sirius's.

Harry took a deep breath and collected his will like before, he would do this, he could do this, the dog was not Sirius, the dog had to die.

"Avada Kedavra." A beam of green light shot out of Harry's wand and hit the dog. In slow motion Harry saw the life leave the dog's eyes and then it fell to the ground, life-less.

"Let me tell you a secret, Harry." Bellatrix said softly after a while. "I know what you just did, you thought that it was just a dog you killed, not my cousin. I have done the same in the past. In the first war, I killed an infant. Only problem was, I was pregnant at the time and the child reminded me of my own child back then. But it wasn't my child, and I thought about that.

"That is the reason I gave that dog to you, if you can manage to kill something or someone reminding you of someone you hold close by disconnecting the two, you're more secure in casting that particular curse later on." She finished. Never had Harry thought Narcissa and Bellatrix as real sisters before. But in that moment he was reminded that they were, and they were very much alike.

"What happened to your child?" He asked.

"Surely you have noticed I'm more insane then the rest of them?" After a moment's thought Harry nodded. "Azkaban made me miscarry and leave my body too weak to ever carry a child again. Good night, Potter." She said a little sadly and left.

Never before had he felt sorry for the witch, but now he couldn't help feeling sorry for her.

Even the cruellest have a heart and he would never forget that.

(----------)

First of all, I would like to say this to **littlemadme**; tack så himla mkt, jag hade inte tänkt en tanke på att jag kan ha svenska läsare så det kom som en chock att få en review på svenska! Ps, om ni kan svenska är ni mer än välkomna att lämna en review på svenska dansar Ds

I know there was someone who figured out that Hermione had the documents, I just can't find that review at the moment and I forgot about it in the last chapter but anyway, COOKIES to you!!

And I would like to plead a little at you, I have around 300 'steady' readers here, and still I only get around 5 reviews per chapter, come on people, I know fanfictions here that receive around 50 reviews per chapter! whines a little so please, cheer me up?

Question: How many of you want to read when Lily and Severus have their first talk, and talk things through? I'm not sure if I'm going to add that.. we'll see.

As always, I write far to long A/Ns and I always forget half of what I wanted to say. One last note though, this story will be far longer than I first thought, Chapter 2 starts July 6th if I remember correctly, Chapter 1 happens way early in the morning August 2, and this chapter happened on August 10th and the epilogue will happen on September 1st NEXT year, so the story will cover around 14 months. Anyway, I think I'm done now, going back to write Chapter 17 (which will have a lot of action, I can promise you that).. Until next time..

..Like it? Like it not? Review;)

Love you all

-Iiv


	17. One Big, Happy Family

Hello again :)

I want to first thank all of you who reviewed, it means a lot, which is not just some bullshit I say because it really do, so THANK YOU and also to DarQuing for reasons you probably know by now but I'll say it anyway, he's my Beta and advisor when it comes to Family Trait dances

Nah, I won't keep you any longer, see you at the bottom, I'm going to bed as it's 05.30 in the morning and I still haven't slept. Good night!

(---------)

Harry hurried down to the terrace where Ginny's birthday lunch was to be served.

"Happy Birthday, Ginny, I'm so sorry I'm late." Harry said as he gave the birthday girl a hug. Once again he'd woken up late. The moment he'd woken he'd cursed Bellatrix to hell for keeping him up so late and drilling him in Dark Arts he wasn't used to and telling him things his mind was sure to spend hours thinking about. He'd missed breakfast and all, and woken up just some minutes before lunch.

On top on that, he was all sweaty from another dream like the night before and the training that he had to shower and then find nicer robes to wear for his Parselmouth Sister's birthday. Long story short, he'd been stressed as hell to get to the terrace at least before the cake was served. Judging by the fact that the others had empty plates in front of them, he'd just made it there in time for the cake.

"It's fine Harry, I'm glad you're up now at least." Ginny smiled. "And thank you."

"No, it's not Ginny, it's not fine. It was inappropriate of me to be late on this day." He pleaded with her.

"Yes, it most certainly was." Tom watched him with narrowed eyes but Harry tried his best to ignore that and gave his mother the usual kiss on the cheek and sat down on his place. This time the seating arrangements were the same as inside as Tom had 'ordered' all the Death Eaters to be there, and they were.

"I don't have anything to give you either, and once again I'm sorry." He said to Ginny when he noticed a pile of presents on the side table next to the young witch who turned 15 today.

"Did I have anything for your birthday? No, I didn't. It's fine, really. I'm just glad you're here, My Parselmouth Brother." She winked a little at him and Harry got the horrible feeling that she knew. A quick glance to Bellatrix showed that she was lost in her own little world for a while, almost like Luna sometimes. She did avoid Tom's eyes though. Another quick glance, this time at Tom showed that he was pissed and would really snap soon and when he did it wouldn't be pretty.

Harry made a small note to himself to thank Bellatrix later.

When Tom turned to Harry, Harry turned away himself; he would not meet the crimson eyes of that man right now. He would be fried if he did. Moments later the cake arrived, Ginny had gotten a cake in the same style as his own, only this one only had the Slytherin crest instead.

Ginny didn't make a wish before blowing out the candles.

Throughout the cake-eating Harry started to feel Tom trying to break into his mind using the connection, but thanks to something, Harry could stand against it.

"So, Ginny, are you nervous now for OWL-year?" Narcissa asked out of the blue right before putting a piece of cake in her mouth.

"A little, but I'll be fine, I think." She replied. "It was rather fun to watch Harry and the others studying like crazy last year."

"Look, Gin, taking your OWLs is no game, especially not with Hermione, Snape, Umbridge, and Tom, just to mention a few, breathing down your neck. I'm lucky I even got through them in one piece, which even that I nearly didn't." Harry tried to explain to her.

"Why not, Potter?" Bellatrix questioned. Harry noticed his mother looking at him in the corner of his eyes, but paid no mind to her at the moment. Tom's attempts to get into his mind also escalated.

"Lets just say I won't get anything good in History of Magic." He shrugged. "I fell a sleep during the exam."

"Ah." Was all she said, which would've been the end of that conversation if Draco didn't open his mouth.

"Well you two obviously don't want to talk about it since Aunt Bellatrix would never just say 'ah' and then be done with it. So there's more to the story than I know about." Draco reasoned. "What is it?"

"Son.." Lucius looked sharply at said son.

"Sorry, Father, but I just want to know."

"Curiosity killed the cat you know, Draco." Harry smirked. "But since you want to know, you took the exam the same day as me, you know the date of the exam. Do you remember what happened later that day?"

Realisation hit the blonde then and all he said was. "Oh."

"Oh indeed." Lucius replied.

The subject was dropped then in favour of Ginny and her presents, but during that time Harry was getting pissed at Tom as he caused a major headache with his damned tries.

"Will you stop it?" Harry hissed at him.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Tom raised an eyebrow and Harry nearly looked in the man's eyes.

"I asked you to stop trying to use the connection, you won't break through." Harry was aware that the others had turned their attention from Ginny to them. No one opposed the Dark Lord like Harry just did.

"I won't stop until you tell me what the hell you're up to, Potter, and why you've taken to not showing up until lunch time."

Harry looked at him for awhile, then looked at Ginny sitting opposite of him half-way through opening a package with green paper and a silver ribbons. Then he transferred his gaze to Bellatrix who gave him a small nod. Should he reveal it now? Before Hell broke loose? He looked at Ginny and her presents. She was dressed in a light blue summer-dress with bare arms. Her hair was once again curled slightly and the upper half of it was probably tied at the back of her head showing her face. She looked a bit tense, too tense and worried for her birthday. She really was like a sister to him, his Parselmouth Sister as they had so often joked about. He wanted to make her happy.

"Fine." He snapped. "Bellatrix, would you be so kind to inform the Dark Lord of what I did last night that left me so exhausted that I overslept?"

"With pleasure." She smirked before standing up and clearing her throat. "My Lord, Potter is ready for Initiation, even for it to be tonight."

"I beg your pardon?" Tom said.

"What Bellatrix said, she's been tutoring me in two of the three Unforgivables and some other minor curses. I know how to kill and from what I hear, Initiation requires you to kill a Mudblood?"

Ginny stared dumbly at him before shoving her chair backwards and run around the table enfolding Harry in a hug.

"Thank you, Harry." She whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek before squeezing him one last time and then releasing him in favour of, to everyone's surprise, Bellatrix. The young girl walked over to the other side of the table and stopped right behind Bellatrix's chair where said witch had sat down once again. Bellatrix turned around to Ginny, who stood there fidgeting a little with the blue flounces of her dress.

"What the heck.." Ginny said eventually and bent down to give Bellatrix what Harry was pretty sure was a kiss. His eyes widened at the sight of the young redhead kissing the much older witch. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before Ginny let go. Her face became flushed with embarrassment when she noticed the stares she received. She said nothing though and quietly went back to her chair, picked it up and sat down.

Nobody was as surprised as Bellatrix. He eyes were widened and her mouth slightly opened in an 'o' of surprise. She brought one of her hands up to her lips and lightly touched them as if to feel if the kiss had really happened.

It was Rodolphus, Bellatrix' husband for almost two decades, that broke the ice, a small smile on his face, "Well, Miss Riddle, it's a good thing, that I'm not the jealous type." Ginny shrieked and hid her face in her arms, hiding the increasingly redder cheeks. At that moment, Harry knew Ginny just remembered Bellatrix was married.

"**We'll talk later, I assume?**" Tom said and Ginny nodded in her arms but didn't say anything in reply. "Now, what is your reason for joining me?" The man continued faced towards Harry. He was a bit uncomfortable about sharing that piece of information where everyone would hear, but he told the man anyway.

"Uhm, well Dumbledore for one, my doing this will hurt him where it hurts the most. And what I've find out about the cause, I mean, I've believed in it somewhat since you told me but I didn't like it when I did. And." Harry took a deep breath. "You once told me, that my parents and Sirius were the only thing keeping me on the Light Side, and I guess that's true, but what you should have said that my family kept me on the Light Side. Since coming here I've had that family shattered, met my real Mother, found out about Dumbledore, and found, finally, what I saw when I first looked in to the Mirror of Erised."

"What did you see in the Mirror of Erised?" Ginny lifted her head and asked. Harry smiled a little.

"My family standing behind me, a family that would accept me for me; not give me special treatment over a scar. Now I have my Mother, my Sister, my Godmother, my Aunt, my Cousin, and I guess two Uncles. That's my biggest reason for joining your side, Tom."

"Well who is who then? Because you only really have your Mother." Came Draco's voice from the other side of the table.

"If I'm correct, Draco." Lily started before turning to her son with a smile. "Then Ginny is the sister, Narcissa is the godmother, Bellatrix has in some way become the Aunt. Draco is the cousin, and Lucius one uncle and Rodolphus the other?" Harry nodded shyly.

"It's just how I've come to think of things, when I first came here I wondered how the hell I was to survive in a house full of Death Eaters, and Slytherins on top of that. But since then I've changed my opinions and I'd like to think of it like that if it's okay?"

"You think like that, Kiddo, I don't mind." Rodolphus joked. "One big happy family apparently."

Harry smirked slightly, "According to the Black Tapestry, everyone is related to everyone in some way."

"Wait, when have you been in Grimmauld Place?" Narcissa spoke.

"A few times." He responded.

"You know, Cissy, Potter here knows some things that I've had the privilege of finding out myself. And if I'm not mistaken, he will share that knowledge to all of you tonight perhaps." Bellatrix found her voice and smirked at her sister.

"Well, I won't tell anything until I'm officially on the Dark Side, when will that be by the way?"

"Tonight. The Kirrees. Or am I mistaken, Ginevra?" Tom said to his sister. "Women's intuition?"

"Okay, then call it wishful thinking. But I was right wasn't I?" She replied. "And I know there are two people and you promised."

"So I did. Ginevra and Harry will have their Initiation tonight. With the Inner Circle present."

"Wait, if they have their Initiation tonight, why can't I.."

"No, Draco, you will wait until your 7th year like the others." Tom interrupted. "Prove yourself until then and you will lead the Initiation." Draco brightened up a little at that and Harry snorted. It was so like a Malfoy to do.

"As for you two, whom do want to supervise?" The man continued to the Initiatives.

"How many can we choose?" Harry asked.

"At least one each." Was the answer.

"Lucius." Ginny said confidently and continued in response to his unasked question. "I want to prove that I can despite being raised a Weasley."

"Very well. Harry?" Tom turned to him.

"Bellatrix, of course, and Snape if I can." He nodded to himself. "Bellatrix because she helped me and I bet she wants to see the exam and Snape because I want to prove that I can despite being a Potter." He intentionally used Ginny's words and it was partially true. He wanted to prove himself to the man, but he also wanted to force his mother to see the man again, despite how much he himself hated Snape, his mother did not.

"Good. You leave at eight and you will have one hour. At nine I will summon the Inner Circle and I will expect you to be back by then. You will be marked if you have succeeded. I want the Kirrees dead quickly and no Mark as they live in the Muggle World. Lucius, you found them, you know where to go. Any questions?"

"No, My Lord." Lucius said.

"Good. I will of course, summon Severus at half past seven to explain the situation. Lily?"

"I'm fine." She replied. "I have to meet him sooner or later and what better day than the day our side has essentially won the war?"

"Is that so?" The Dark Lord said. "I trust I will find out that tonight then?"

"Yes, My Lord." That was the first time Harry heard his mother call him _her_ Lord. He thought it was because now he essentially was; she refused to pick a side until Harry did and after she found out his decision, she had to keep that fact secret until now.

"Speaking of which, Ginevra, you know your own protocol?"

"Kneel at Initiation to receive the Mark, not after that and no 'My Lord' as you're my brother. Got it." She smiled at him. "Actually, I think Harry should have the same. The fact that you have the Prophecy binding the two of you together in some way practically makes you equals, even though Harry doesn't want special treatment. But it isn't special treatment when I receive, too, is it?" Ginny winked at him. They had talked about that after Harry's birthday, in some 'what if'-scenario. Harry had told her he didn't want to kneel or call Tom 'My Lord' despite wanting the Mark. The girl had said nothing about this back then though.

"The Prophecy we don't know the last half of, you mean?" Tom said mostly to Harry but he didn't respond to the obvious curiosity and suspicion. "I agree, my sister. Remember to kneel when you receive the Mark, Harry, but never after that or saying 'My Lord'. One last question, Lily, when are you going to take the Mark?"

"After my son's received it, My Lord." She replied.

"Excellent. Draco, I trust none of this will wander to anyone else's ears? (Draco nodded) Good, this is a glorious day. Ginevra, don't you have more gifts to open?" Tom said with amusement.

"I have already received the best one." Ginny smiled brightly, her happiness glowing off her. It struck Harry at that moment that she truly wanted this and had wanted it for some time. It also struck him that he had wanted it for some time as well, and strangely, it didn't bother him anymore.

"What, you having your chance of taking the Mark or the kiss with Bellatrix?" He joked with her. She blushed a little again and went back to the still un-opened gift in front of her. The expression on Bellatrix' face was unmistakably empty.

(-----------)

"I'm taking the Mark today."

"So you've said Potter." Bellatrix drawled uninterestedly while trying to read.

"But I'm taking the Dark Mark today. It will be branded in my arm." Harry told her.

"I know." She replied in the same not so cheery tone. "I have it myself, you know."

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

"Some."

"Oh. Okay."

"Why, regretting your decision?"

"Not at all." Harry said confidently.

"Good. Because my promise will be always be a promise."

"I didn't doubt that one bit."

Silence.

"I'm taking the Mark today."

"I know Potter." She exclaimed. "And you know what happens if you say on more time."

"Fine." He snapped.

Harry was silent for a few more minutes before he spoke again.

"Can't the time move any faster? I'm restless."

"Oh, something is telling me that I already knew that." The witch spoke with extreme sarcasm and annoyance.

"Well I am." And he was. He really was. He felt ready to burst. The clock was some time after four and it felt like it was moving slower than ever before. He had wandered the halls searching for something to do for about half an hour after going inside again. Ginny was off somewhere with Tom, presumably talking about the kiss. His mother was in her room doing something. Draco was off sulking somewhere, Harry thought. Narcissa was nowhere to be found, the same could be said for the other residents in the Manor.

After a while he'd gone to the library in hopes of finding something to read. In there he'd found Bellatrix sitting in the small sofa hidden behind some shelves. Seeking company of any kind he sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall. The book he'd brought there had been neglected as he found he just couldn't concentrate properly to read. That was when he started pestering Bellatrix in her own reading of some magazine of some sort.

Not wanting to piss of Bellatrix though, he went back to the book trying hopefully to think about it.

Half an hour or something like that later though, he heard Ginny's voice.

"Finally, I thought Tom would never stop nagging about one kiss, hello? It's not like I've never kissed anyone before." Harry looked up and saw her standing in front of him. Bellatrix was, suspiciously, gone from her place on sofa and the magazine was thrown hastily on the floor in front of it.

"Maybe it was because she's what? 20 years older than you?" He replied.

"But that's just absurd because he's like 70-something and he fancies.." The girl stopped herself rather quickly.

"Who does he fancy?"

"No one!" She hurried to answer. "I mean, maybe he does, but no one I know."

"I'll take your word for it."

"You should." She sat down on the floor next to him. "So, what are you reading?"

"Nothing special." Harry shrugged. "Just to pass time."

"I know, it's little more than three hours left." She sighed. "Nervous?"

"Never. Besides, when have I ever been free to be nervous? Me, Harry Potter, the Golden Boy." He clapped his fist to his chest and turned his head to the side with his chin up while he said the last part.

"Mm, you want out of the Golden Boy image. It's one of your reasons as well?"

"I guess, haven't thought about it all that much. I just want to be me, and this is my decision. Becoming a Death Eater. You know, had anyone told me a year ago I would take the Mark. I would have suggested that person share a room with Lockhart at St. Mungos." He chuckled a little.

"Had anyone told _me_ a year ago I would take the Mark, I would have obliviated that person to save my secret. Chances are that would've landed him or her in the same room as Lockhart as well. I've only tried Obliviate once or twice on small animals. I don't know if it worked."

"Speaking of spells and all, how have you practised the Killing Curse?" Harry asked her. "I just assume you have."

"I have, I've done it in the Room of Requirement mostly, or the Forbidden Forest when I needed live victims."

"How? I mean, I know the Ministry doesn't check for any spells, except the Unforgivables, at Hogwarts, too many spells used at the same time, but the Unforgivables, they're checked for everywhere."

"They are, except in the presence of a Dark Mark. Tricky little things. Anyway, Tom branded one in the diary he sent me. All I have to do is bring it with me and stay close to it." Ginny explained. "What have you and Bellatrix done exactly every night?"

Harry summarised what they had been doing, the curses he'd learned and such. He told her about the dog as well but not Bellatrix' words afterwards.

"A dog? Did it remind you of Sirius? (Harry nodded) That wasn't very tactful."

"It was intended by her, and I understand her reasoning about it." He said. "But enough about that, lets talk girls." Harry smirked at her.

"Please, not you too." She groaned with her face hidden in her arms again.

"You won't get away that easily you know. Why did you do it anyway?"

"I don't know!" Ginny exclaimed. "Well, I do in a way; I've wanted to kiss a girl for ages. I guess I just thought about it at that time."

"Whatever you say."

"I do say." She snapped and smiled. Harry burst out laughing at her and she joined him not long after. Their laughter, however, was broken by Draco.

"What are you laughing about?" He sneered.

"Oh nothing really. Just Death Eater-stuff, we're happy to soon become one of them." Ginny smirked at him.

"Fine then." Draco snapped and turned around but he stopped when Harry called out to him.

"Oh come on Draco. You can tell me what Tom meant by you leading your own Initiation while we are being led?"

"You don't know?" The blonde asked clearly surprised.

"No, I don't." Harry answered honestly. Draco sat down on the sofa instead of the floor like the soon-to-be Death Eaters. The moment he sat down he started telling about the difference in Harry and Ginny's Initiation and the group-Initiation which all the willing 7th years were a part of.

(-----------)

It was around 15 minutes to eight when Snape apparated into the Throne room. Harry and Ginny were there waiting along with Bellatrix, Lucius, Tom, Lily, Narcissa, Rodolphus. The last four were the only ones without the customary black robes with the hood. Thankfully, there were no masks this time. Harry could see his mother looking a bit anxious, but she had chosen no clothes that would hide her in any way. The point was for Snape to recognise her, which he probably would as she looked exactly the same as she had the day she died.

"My Lord?" Snape asked once he had risen after kissing the hem of Tom's robes.

"Hello, Severus. You were requested for an Initiation." Tom almost purred, he was in his right element that's for sure.

"I see, for whom?"

"Me." Harry said. "And Ginny, of course." He smirked.

"I see, but aren't they a bit young? Potter is sixteen and Weasley is fifteen, if I'm correct. Don't they need permission from their guardians for that? I remember it was like that in the past." He continued. It was fun for Harry to see Snape again now that he knew the man's allegiance, which was to his mother.

"Don't question me Severus, but to answer your question, Ginevra has permission from her only family, me. And Harry has permission from.." Here goes nothing, Harry thought. "His mother, Lily Evans." The man smirked when Snape lost his composure for one quick moment before regaining it. Then he searched the small group of people. Lily stepped forward from her spot slightly hidden behind Narcissa.

"Good evening, Severus." She said, her face revealing nothing of what Harry knew she must be feeling at the moment. The old friends stood watching each other for a few minutes while the others watched them in turn. Suddenly Snape turned away from Lily in favour for Tom.

"When do we leave and where, My Lord?" He said coldly, ignoring Lily who just looked at him before storming out of the room.

"In five minutes you will leave for the Kirrees. Lucius will give you the directions to the house. The others already know what is supposed to happen. I also doubt Harry knows how to apparate so you will take him on a Side-Along until he learns it." Snape nodded and walked the few metres towards Lucius.

"How about Ginny?" He asked.

"I already know how to apparate. I don't have license for it yet but I don't really care about that particular law right now." She replied excitedly.

"How can you know? I mean, Hermione has told me enough times it's not possible to apparate inside Hogwarts and you can't have done it outside of Hogwarts either, what about the Trace and all." He continued to ask.

"There are no Anti-Apparation Wards inside the Chamber of Secrets, it's also from there you'll apparate when I'm calling you. Salazar made sure of that when he built the chamber." The man clarified.

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that." Harry muttered.

"We're ready to leave if you are." Lucius called to the teens. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and nodded.

"Try to keep yourself out of Azkaban would you?" Narcissa said to Lucius. "I love you, you know." She whispered quietly, but loud enough for Harry to hear, before giving the older blonde a quick kiss. Then Lucius nodded to Bellatrix who disappeared with a nearly silent 'pop'. It didn't really surprise Harry that no such kiss was shared between Bellatrix and Rodolphus before she left.

Lucius left himself seconds after.

"See you at the other end." Ginny smiled and 'popped' away.

"Professor?" Harry called.

"I am ready when you are, Mr Potter." He sneered and held out his right arm. The short moment before they themselves 'popped' away, Tom gave him a small smile which confused Harry to no end.

(---------)

To be continued..

Like it? Like it not? Review ;)

Love you all

Iivanainen


	18. So Mote It Be

Good Morning, My faithful (sry, I got caught up in the moment) even though it's afternoon here in Sweden. A new chapter, great huh? I apologise for the rushing in these chapters but I want to get things going, it feels like I'm been going in circles since I started writing in August.

Anyway, this chapter and the last originally was one chapter altogether, but it was over 10.000 words so I made it to 2 instead.

Thank you ALL for the reviews, and to DarQuing, who once again saved my sanity many times over and for, of course, Beta-ing this chapter –hugs-

Anyway, on to the story ;)

(-------)

Harry re-emerged in a dark alleyway still clutching Snape's arm, which he released the moment he noticed that little fact. In the light shadows of the cool summer evening that it was, he could see Ginny, Bellatrix and Lucius standing spread out around them.

"Where to now?" Snape asked.

"Out of this filthy place, to the right. Two houses down. The house is a white, one-story building. It has a side-door which will probably be the best to enter through. When we checked, the house had faint wards, obviously left from Kirree, they should be completely gone by now. The woman is a Mudblood, the worst kind; the child is five years old, girl, enrolled in Hogwarts since a year back." Lucius replied.

"You've done your homework Lucius."

"The Dark Lord requires nothing but the best, especially for his sister." Bellatrix said, sneering slightly at the man.

"Sister you say?" Snape spoke to Ginny. "Since when, might I ask?"

"Since Chamber of Secrets." She replied evenly.

"That long. I see. Well the question remains, who's the impostor for Evans?"

"There is no impostor Severus, I've lived with Lily for little over two weeks. She's alive, been dead but apparently she's been coming back for more and more time since the Dark Lord came back. She's back for good now." Lucius spoke evenly to his long-time friend.

"It's true, sir, it's my mother you saw there. If the others can go in advance I've got proof to give you." Snape looked suspiciously at Harry at first, but then he told them to go ahead, they'll be done in five minutes. The other three left and Snape threw up a Silencing Shield around them.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again Potter, your mother sacrificed herself for you, and this is how you repay that? By joining the side that killed her? Do you have any idea how much you'll disappoint her?" He said in a cold venomous tone.

"Is that what you think? You think she was happy when you begged Dumbledore to save her? Told him you'd do anything if he'd save her? Swore yourself to the Light Side because you handed over the Prophecy? Did you know, Professor, that Dumbledore is the reason she died even though it was really Tom's wand that did it in the end? Did you know she had talked my father into finally joining the side she'd been dreaming of fighting for, for years? That Pettigrew, Dumbledore's first Death Eater-spy, over-heard that conversation and reported it to Dumbledore, who gave the order to Pettigrew to give Tom the secret so the Prophecy could be activated, leaving him a 'Boy Who Lived' to manipulate? Did you know that Professor?

"Had Pettigrew not over-heard the conversation, my mother would've taken the mark 15 years ago, raised me as a Death Eater-child and Tom would've had the world at his feet right now. I know your guilt for my mother is what keeps you Dumbledore's pet, but my mother would be most disappointed in you if you stayed at his side. In fact, she is disappointed in you. Your loyalties will from now on be solemnly to Tom, and neither my mother nor I will say anything of your treachery. Do that and you can consider your Life Debt to my father fulfilled." He then added. "Sir."

Snape just stood there and looked at him during his little speech. He hadn't planned it at all and was quite horrified of the things he'd said. Harry just knew he'd have hell to pay once school started again in a few weeks. A few seconds after his little charade, he felt the careful touches on his mind. Snape was trying to get passed his Occlumency, immediately Harry led him into his mind and to the night of his birthday, the night he found out about Snape.

"You'll say nothing of my loyalties to anyone." He spat once he the memory was over and he pulled out.

"I gather you made your decision then?" Harry asked. Snape said nothing and glared furiously at him before brushing past him and cutting off the Silencing Shield at the same time. Harry also kept his silence and followed the man out of the alleyway and to the right.

The three others stood waiting just around the corner of the opening to the alley. It was still somewhat light out even though it was definitely getting darker. They could all be seen clearly in their black robes but their magic wouldn't be revealed to the Muggles. Muggles were good that way, they would believe a group of robed men and women belonged to some kind of sect.

"You believe she is Lily, then?" Lucius said when Harry and Snape reached them. Snape only glared so Ginny changed the subject.

"Ready, brother?" She said.

"Ready, sister."

"Good, we have 45 minutes which should be more than enough but you'll never know." Lucius said and they walked towards the white house on the right side. They passed another white house and one bluish one on their way.

"I see them through the window; the woman is in the kitchen doing Merlin knows what and the child is in another room watching some box with moving pictures." The blonde said and Harry had the feeling he had self-appointed himself as the leader of the raid.

"A TV." Harry supplied instead of thinking further about Lucius.

"Whatever you say, Potter." Bellatrix responded. They walked up on the lawn that was nothing special. The ground was a little long from not being mowed for a few weeks. The garden also had a few bushes here and there. At the front there was a big apple tree with flowers littering the ground around it. Near the walls of the house were flowerbeds filled with many different kinds of wild flowers that would have Aunt Petunia scream about the messiness of it all. All in all, it was pretty ordinary and common.

There was a simple gravel path leading up to the front door with a small table and two chairs on a terrace attached to the porch. The path divided itself when reaching the terrace and then followed along the flowerbeds to the side-door. The door they were going to enter through. That door also seemed to lead straight into the kitchen.

"We'll bind the mother first; she's bound to scream or something which will lead the child to the kitchen to find out why. Then we bind the child, if need be, and you two will kill them. Quick and easy. Who you take first doesn't matter, they'll both be dead by the time we leave anyway." Both Harry and Ginny nodded their understanding.

"Alohomora." Lucius pointed his wand to the lock and the door and a soft 'click' was heard. This is it, Harry thought, my first raid.

The moment they walked through the door the woman turned around from the stove where she was cooking something. She was young, not a day over 25 it seemed. She wasn't overly tall, about Ginny's height, and had light brown, almost blond, hair to just below her shoulders. She was dressed in a nightgown clearly soon ready for bed, maybe what she cooked was a night-snack of some kind for her and her daughter.

"Where's my husband? Where's Mikael? He warned me for the likes of you, where is he? I know you know!" She shrieked.

Lucius stepped forward. "You husband was tortured to insanity and killed over a week ago. We're here to take you to join him, I guess you can say."

"No.. You're lying.. Give me my husband!" The woman turned around and grabbed the saucepan and held it to her side. White liquid, most probably milk, splashed to the floor. "I'm warning you, give me my husband!" Lucius just laughed and Bellatrix joined in not a second later.

"You think you're safe with that, Mudblood? You have no chance. Incarcerous!" Bellatrix cast the binding hex and immediately thick robes conjured themselves and were bound tightly around the woman's wrists and ankles. She fell to her knees of fright from the sight and feel of them. Tears were slowly leaking out of her eyes and she seemed to realise what was actually happening.

"Mummy? Who are they?" The little girl stood in the doorway to the kitchen. She was almost a copy of her mother except for the hair. Harry saw clearly that she had traits from her father as well as he didn't recognise them. Her hair was the easiest to see as different of course, her hair was black with the usual baby-curls in it despite being five. He looked to Ginny who mouthed 'who?' to him.

"The child." He whispered and Ginny nodded.

"Laura, sweetie, go away. Go back in the living room." Laura's mother called to her and Harry's attention was once again drawn back to the Squib on the floor. She tried her best to stay calm for her child but she was frightened.

"No you won't, come back here child." Laura shook her head to Bellatrix and held on tighter to her blanket. "No matter, we don't have time to just stand here. Go to your mother then, child." This time the little girl obeyed, she even ran over to her mother and held on to her rather than her blanket.

"Excellent, you've even kept your temper this time, Bella." Lucius said and withdrew his wand back into his sleeve; it could easily be drawn again should it be needed. Bellatrix shot in a dark look but turned to the Initiates who got the point.

"One three?" Ginny said. "So they won't have to see each other. I might become a Death Eater and be the Dark Lord's sister but I still have morals."

"On three. Bellatrix, you'll do the honour?" Harry agreed.

"On five, you'll see." She smirked at him. Harry and Ginny held their wands out, Harry's on Laura holding her mother, both crying, and Ginny's on the mother. He also concentrated on the want to see the child dead.

"Albus.." Bellatrix started and Harry got the point and smirked back. "Percival.. Wulfric.. Brian.. Dumbledore!"

"Avada Kedavra!" Two beams of green light shot out of their wands and hit their victims who soundlessly slumped against each other. They had both closed their eyes in hopelessness before they were hit.

"Chew on that Dumbledore." Harry said to Bellatrix and she burst out laughing.

"Chew on that Dumbledore." She repeated through her crazy laughter.

"I'm missing something here." Ginny muttered looking between the two of them.

"I'll explain later I just have to take care of something." He trailed off and walked past the bodies on the ground. They looked peaceful, the mother and child lying there together. Harry felt no remorse seeing them like that, they looked only asleep. It was almost a beautiful sight. He thought the mother would be better off with the husband she loved and the child with her parents. But now he had other things to do, he would reflect on today's happenings later.

Harry walked over to the electric stove and turned it off before going back the group standing by the door ready to leave. He also threw a quick look at the clock above the door, 20 minutes until eight.

"What on earth did you do Harry?" Ginny asked.

"He turned of the stove so the whole house won't burn down, leaving the Wizarding World no evidence that there had been any magic done here tonight." Snape sneered. He had been standing back the whole time not saying or doing anything. "If you're done Potter, so we can leave?"

Harry nodded and they walked out with him the last. On his way, he turned off the light in the room.

(----------)

"You're back with ten minutes to spare so I'm assuming that things went well?" Came Tom's voice as soon as they appeared back in the Throne Room. Ironically, he had conjured himself an actual throne and sat there waiting with Nagini half-coiled up in his lap seemingly asleep. The double-doors were behind him.

"Yes, Tom, it did. No problems at all." Ginny said, smiling at her brother.

"Bellatrix has trained Potter well and Ginevra has trained herself well." Lucius said. "First try for both of them."

"Bellatrix? You trained Potter?" Snape asked the witch.

"Well of course, it took two nights and on the third he did it. Better than even you Severus, took you long enough to learn didn't it?" She sneered. The two obviously didn't like each other.

Snape snorted. "Potter couldn't have learned the Killing Curse in two nights if his life even depended on it." Bellatrix was about to retort when Tom interrupted.

"Enough. Lucius, your arm." Lucius stepped forward to the throne and reached out his left arm, the sleeve pulled back. Harry saw the Dark Mark. He easily recognised it from the times he'd seen it before. Both the skull and the snake were red but the moment Tom's wand touched it, it became pitch black. It seemed almost blacker against Lucius' pale skin. "Now we wait. Ginevra, Harry, wait outside. I have to introduce my Death Eaters of tonight's happenings first."

Harry and Ginny dutifully went outside the large room to wait. On their way they were met by the Death Eaters living in the Manor.

"How is Mother doing?" Harry asked when he noticed Narcissa in one of the robes.

"She is upset, but she'll be fine. Severus is just stubborn and in no time they will be as close as before, I have faith in that. See you soon Harry." She replied and followed the others inside, closing the door behind her. The moment she did all noise from the room died out completely by what seemed to be Silencing Wards.

"In the next half an hour Tom's side will have won the war entirely won't it?" Ginny said to break to silence.

"Yes." Harry responded. "Which side will win pretty much is decided by me."

"You know the Prophecy then." Harry nodded at Ginny's statement. "Will you tell Tom what it says tonight?"

Harry nodded again, "And I'll give him this as well. I have a feeling it can be useful later." He replied and gave her the note from Hermione. He had had it with him to the raid knowing he wouldn't have time to run back to his room to get it before the meeting.

Ginny gasped when she saw what it contained. "That's great you know, the secret to Headquarters." She said and gave it back. "You've had it since your birthday?"

"Not exactly." He shook his head. "I first saw it when I cursed the book, it was tucked inside it. I decided to.."

"I apologise for interrupting but you are wanted in the meeting now." Narcissa said from the doorway. Both Harry and Ginny nodded.

"**Lets make your 15****th**** birthday a day to be written down in future History-books as the day Lord Voldemort won.**" Harry hissed at the girl who smiled.

"**Yes, lets. And it's all thanks to you. I love you, you know**." Were her last words before descending into the Throne Room to join her brother, in more ways than one. Harry followed suit.

In the room stood 23 Death Eaters in black robes of which Harry recognised 16. They stood in the same kind of circle as they did on the Graveyard, only now they weren't any missing between them. On Tom's left stood Lucius, then Severus, Bellatrix, Rockwood, Dolohov followed by a man not unlike Lucius. It was then he noticed that they all stood in the same way they sat at meal-times, only the sometimes a wizard or a witch interrupted the arrangements Harry had grown used to in the last few weeks. All in all it was five wizards and three witches that Harry didn't recognise, of course, they were mostly covered so there wasn't much to compare with either.

"**Kneel in front of me**." Tom spoke in Parseltongue and they obeyed. It felt weird to kneel in front of him in front of over twenty Death Eaters. Death Eaters Harry was very much aware of had certainly been at the Graveyard even though he didn't remember them. At the Graveyard he had refused to kneel and here he was, kneeling to get branded with the Dark Mark on his left forearm.

Kneeling to become one of them. A Death Eater.

"Do you, Ginevra Weasley-Riddle, swear to always be true to me, Lord Voldemort, and to always fight, with possible death in mind, for the cause that has been explained to you prior to this moment as well as accept the Mark I will be giving you as a seal of this promise?" Tom asked in a commanding voice, his composure was indeed intimidating and he actually glowed with power right then. Which was probably what he was searching for.

"I do." Ginny said confidently from where she kneeled herself from Harry's left side. Harry saw them looking into each others eyes for one moment.

"So mote it be. Give me your arm." The Dark Lord said and Ginny reached her left arm out for him. "Morsmordre." Tom pointed his wand to the skin.

Ginny whimpered a bit when the Dark Mark started spreading on her arm but said nothing and remained quiet after that. It took about a minute for the Mark to be completed. It was fascinating to see the Mark seep out from the wand like ripples in a pond. When the Mark was finished Tom ran his thumb over it.

"Rise." He said and Ginny obeyed. "**Finally My little Sister.**"

"**Finally.**" Ginny smiled and Tom kissed her forehead, which was a surprise to many in the room. The man motioned for his sister to stand in her usual place between Lucius and himself before turning his attention back to the floor and Harry.

"Do you, Harry James Potter, swear to always be true to me, Lord Voldemort, and to always fight, with possible death in mind, for the cause that has been explained to you prior to this moment as well as accept the Mark I will be giving you as a seal of this promise?" Tom asked in the same commanding voice, some of the Death Eaters gasped when Tom said Harry's name. They obviously didn't think Harry Potter would ever be there.

"I do." Harry answered when Tom was finished. He looked up to meet Tom's eyes and released all defences on his mind; he had nothing left to hide, except Snape's loyalties

"_This is indeed a glorious day, isn't it? Imagine, Harry Potter joining his archenemy._" Came Tom's amused voice in his mind. "_Dumbledore will have a field-day when he finds out, you know._" He continued in the way they'd spoken before Harry started keeping his secret. It was a relaxed with just talking about normal stuff.

"_I have no doubt in that, but he started digging his own grave the day he started 'preparing' me to execute the Prophecy._" That got Tom's attention back to the actual 'ceremony' even though Harry doubted his attention had been away from it all.

"So mote it be. Give me your arm." Harry dutifully reached out his arm to which Tom placed the tip of his wand to said arm. When he cast the spell Harry felt as though someone had run a dagger right through his arm and then melted the blade, letting the metal flow freely inside his veins. But like Ginny, he only whimpered when the pain came then didn't say anything. When the Mark was finished he was asked to rise, which he did, but he didn't, however, go to the place Tom motioned for him.

"'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.. born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.. and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have a power the Dark Lord knows not.. and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.. the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies_..'" Tom listened with-eyes when Harry came to the second half, the one he hadn't heard before.

"Which basically means you have to kill me or I have to kill you, otherwise we can't properly live because we'll be chasing each other. But for you to stop chasing me, I can stop chasing you, and the Prophecy becomes nullified. But I thought you should you know it anyway." Harry smiled a little and went to stand at his place.

"And the power I supposedly know not? I assume you know that as well?" Tom inquired.

"Dumbledore thinks it's my ability to feel love.. _but I know that's bullshit because you do too.. _but I personally don't believe that so I don't really know, but the Prophecy is useless now so there's no reason to dwell on it." Harry replied basically saying the same thing to everyone in the room just the real thing to Tom and a twisted version to the others so not to ruin Tom's reputation.

"I see.." The man said thoughtfully. "I assume you have something else useful to say?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, I do, but if you don't mind, I'd rather Narcissa knows first because it concerns the Blacks." He took the note again from where he'd hid it in his sleeve from lack of pockets on the robes.

"Not Bellatrix?"

"Bellatrix already knows." Tom glared at Bellatrix at this.

"I see.." He repeated. "Well go on." Harry nodded and turned to Narcissa on his immediate right, and gave her the note. It was short so she had read through the note in a few seconds.

"My Lord, there is no reason to be mad at my sister, she could not have told you even if she wanted to." The blonde witch spoke and passed the note along to Tom who also read it through quickly, noticing the value of a simple note.

"It seems that way. Ginevra, pass it along." He in turn gave the note to Ginny who immediately gave the note to Lucius who read it and gave it to Snape, whose eyes widened more than the rest of them. He then gave it, with a little hesitation, to Bellatrix who passed it along Rockwood and so forth. It was kind of fun to watch the big, grown up Death Eaters play a childish game of Pass-it-along. Eventually, though, Harry got the note back and by that time it looked even more rumpled and torn than before.

"To continue where I was interrupted by Harry before, I would like to welcome my sister, Ginevra and Harry as well to my ranks. They will be a part of my Inner Circle due to who they are. At the next meeting, you will have a new member as well. I believe I've informed you of my Informer? Yes, I have and she'll be joining you. But now I think I have an assignment for my newest Death Eaters. I assume you know about the Group Initiation for this year?"

"Yes, Malfoy informed us earlier. Every willing 7th year at Hogwarts will be signed up for an Initiation at the end of the year; they will also have to prove themselves during the course of the year preparing for the finishing raid. A leader for the raid is chosen by you and that person will report how the others are doing. Those who succeed will be welcomed to the lower ranks to prove themselves further for the Inner Circle if they so desire." Ginny repeated Draco's earlier words.

According to Draco, it was an honour to be chosen as the leader of the Initiation and it also made it easier to reach the Inner Circle if the raid was made a success. Apparently, Lucius had been the leader of his Initiation, Bellatrix of hers and Snape of his, which was the reason they'd become members in the Inner Circle so fast. Draco had bragged that he had a father, an aunt and a godfather that had been leaders and he would gladly follow the tradition.

The Group Initiation was good in itself as well, they learned to work together under a leader to prepare and execute a raid on their own, only supervised by already Marked Death Eaters. The sign-up for the Initiation was usually done in the beginning of the year and the raid executed after graduation. Only a handful had had the opportunity to join before that, and Draco's cousin Regulus had been one of those few, now along with Harry and Ginny.

"Good of young Draco to inform you of that then." Tom said looking at Lucius in the corner of his eyes. "I want the Initiates to know about you two, and I want you to work together. You will yourself choose the leader and monitor their progress and report to me should problems arise. For the moment I only want them to collect information about the power-levels on the students. The actual raid will be discussed at a later date. You two will also organise the sign-up for the Initiation.

"Selwyn, I believe you have a daughter who will be there?"

"Yes, My lord, Sola Selwyn, she's in Slytherin House." A man with copper hair and strictly ordered beard following his jaw-line replied. Selwyn was standing on Dolohov's right and on his own right he had a witch Harry didn't recognise even though she seemed familiar in a way. She was tall for a woman but short compared to Selwyn and Jugson, who was on her right. She had curly reddish-blond hair peaking out of her hood.

"And Muriel, your daughter is a 7th year in Ravenclaw House if I'm correct?" Tom continued.

"I do, My Lord, Marietta will be there as well, she's talking excitedly about it at home. She can't wait." The witch Harry had been thinking about replied and suddenly Harry knew who Marietta was.

"Marietta? Marietta Edgecombe?" He asked.

"They very same, young Potter." Muriel Edgecombe responded.

"Well that explains a lot." Harry muttered to himself.

"It does, doesn't it?" Tom smirked at him. "You taught them very well, considering that six of you stalled twelve _Inner Circle Death Eaters_ for over an hour." He sneered at the rest. "But enough of incompetent Death Eaters, anyone else with a child in his or her 7th year?"

"A daughter, My Lord, Lucia Rowle. I believe she is a friend of Selwyn's daughter. Also a Slytherin." Said the wizard between Mulciber and Travers.

"A daughter, you all have daughters. Not that I mean anything ill about that, quite the opposite in fact. Bellatrix got herself thrown in Azkaban once, but managed to keep herself out of there a second time unlike others. Narcissa, Muriel and Adriana have never been discovered and they are all three one of my best assets. I can easily believe Sola, Marietta and Sophia will do the same, along with my own sister. I strongly believe the same about my informer as well. As I said, you all know her one way or another and I think you would all agree with me." Tom said casually. Bellatrix had of course, beamed at the praise from her master.

"Ginevra, Harry, do you think you can handle this task of organising the Initiation despite newly initiated yourselves? This task will of course cover to work with all my supporters as well; Draco can help you with that should you require it." The wizard said to them.

"Of course, with Malfoy's help and our status as Death Eaters will easily gain their respect and it should be no problem." Ginny replied and Harry agreed with her.

"To help you along I want all of you," Tom turned to the whole circle again. "To inform your sons and daughters about Ginevra and Harry. However, they will not inform any others without the permission from me, my sister or Harry. Understood?" A series of 'Yes, My Lord's echoed through the room. "Good, now with that finished, we have other matters to address.."

Harry listened attentively to the rest of the meeting. It didn't happen all that much. Snape said he still didn't know anything about Dumbledore's involvement with Mikael Kirree, which led Harry to believe that the man had gotten that as a task some time previously. He didn't really know if Snape had really tried or not. Snape also told them they would be picked up from Privet Drive and the Muggle Camp on the 17th, six days from now. It was also one day before the Letters would arrive.

A beautiful witch named Adriana Zabini was seducing some important businessman in France, mostly to get information that the man might have. She was apparently closer to her goal.

According to a man named Alexander Yaxley, the Ministry had cleaned up among their Aurors and put up Mad-Eye has trainer for some of the more inexperienced ones. Yaxley had also gotten Thickness' job as Head-Auror, after Thickness had gotten Scrimgeour's when Scrimgeour was made Minister.

Not much more happened except that the Death Eaters were told to continue with the tasks they'd been given previously. Harry also found out that it was the lesser Death Eaters and the known Inner Circle-members that executed the raids; the lesser to prove themselves and the known ones because they were already known, should they be caught. The unknown Inner Circle-members mostly worked from inside the Ministry as well as bossed around with the lesser ones also working from the inside. Others, like Adriana, went after other people for information.

All in all, it seemed pretty ordinary. Tom also seemed to have calmed down since the last meeting Harry attended, which had been at the Graveyard. There, Avery had been Crucio'd for just begging for forgiveness.

After about an hour and a half, Tom finally dismissed them. "That should be it for now, the next summoning should be in a few weeks I expect. You are dismissed." He said and people started apparating out or moved toward the double doors. Harry was about to join them when Tom called him back inside.

"What do you.." Harry trailed off completely when he saw Tom sitting in the once again conjured throne. "Tom, you're smiling. I mean smiling, like a goofy grin."

"Indeed I am." Tom responded, still smiling.

"Okay, this is scary. You're a Slytherin, a big, scary Dark Lord, the most feared wizard of all times, but you're smiling."

"So? My life's ambition has just been fulfilled. I've secured victory in this war. Now all I have to do is make it official and get the dirty work done to change the world for the better. I think I'm entitled to smile actually." For a moment Tom just sat there smiling in silence and Harry stood wide-eyed and watched at the strangest sight in his life.

"What's between you and Draco?" Tom asked casually after a few more minutes. The smile was gone, replaced by full seriousness. Something Harry was much more used to see on the man's face.

"We're friends, I guess." Harry shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

"You're friends? Friends with benefits possibly." He sneered.

"What? No." Harry protested.

"Well you've slept with him, haven't you?"

"Maybe." Was Harry's only answer. Unfortunately, to Tom, it wasn't enough.

"It's a yes or no question."

"Why do you ask anyway?" Harry snapped. "Yes, I slept with Draco, one time. Are you jealous? Want me to sleep with you too, to make it even?" Tom immediately threw himself out of the chair and stalked over to Harry who backed away. That reaction was all Harry needed.

"I'm not jealous of a _child._" The man spat, eyes narrowed.

"Yes you are, you are jea.." Images of Tom pulling out of his mind when anything concerning Draco or Seamus came up, Ginny's words earlier in the day, Dreams of himself flooded to the forefront of his mind. "You are jealous of Draco, and of Seamus as well." He breathed with realisation.

Tom never responded with words, instead he moved forwards and crushed his lips onto Harry's and backed the smaller body of the two into the wall. It happened so fast Harry didn't have time to react. He just stood against the wall with his arms resting against his sides and took it.

"You're supposed to kiss me back." Tom let go his assault long enough to whisper that line before he resumed the kiss once more. It snapped Harry out of his shock and he gently opened his mouth at Tom's insistent tongue, letting said tongue past his lips to explore.

When Tom carefully grabbed hold of his waist, Harry still hadn't decided if he wanted the kiss to go further or not but he didn't resist. Tom could really kiss. The longer it went on the more Harry kissed back and eventually his eyes fluttered close and he put his arms around Tom's neck, pulling him a bit closer. At this point, Harry eagerly kissed back.

As his 'attacker' let go of his lips, Harry opened his eyes again and was about to let out a whimper of disappointment. He never reached that far though as he felt the tip of Tom's tongue trace his jaw-line to just below his ear, sucking gently there. It tickled in a good a way. From there Tom continued down to where his neck met his shoulder and that little piece of skin that leaned inwards due to his collar bone just below. Tom resumed his attack, along with his teeth, which he used to nibble gently on the sensitive skin.

What Tom did to him felt extremely good as well as slightly forbidden for them to do, increasing the exhilaration of it all.

"Oh god." Harry breathed and his eyes closed themselves again. Tom took that as a sign apparently as Harry felt like he was pressed through a tube. When he again opened his eyes he saw what he was very sure was Tom's bedroom. He faintly recognised the furniture and such from how they were placed in the other rooms and he saw in the mirror behind Tom, himself and Tom. And behind Harry was a very large bed. Harry also noticed the green décor but not much else. He pressed even closer to the older man and felt the erection building up in the man's crotch. He had since long felt his own cock hardening from the assault. Harry reached up on his toes to come close enough to whisper directly in Tom's ear.

"Are you going to make it even now?" He whispered in it. This, apparently, was the wrong to say as Tom immediately stopped and backed away from Harry. Both of them were breathing harshly from the actions they'd been doing for the amount of time Harry had no idea of now.

"No." Tom said once he regained his breath enough to speak.

"Why not?" Harry shrieked. His entire body had prepared him for what he thought was about to come and he couldn't stop now.

"Many things you can accuse me of, but I'll never be.." He trailed off.

"Never be what?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." Then Tom changed the subject, in a way. "Go to sleep."

"What? Here?" He momentarily turned around and eyed the bed.

"With the amount of Dark Arts I assume you've been doing in the last week, I don't think you'll reach your own room without collapsing from exhaustion on the way." Tom replied and threw him something made of fabric transfigured from whatever Tom had had in his hand or something. Harry caught it and saw that it was a pair of pyjama-bottoms, in black silk. Trust a Slytherin to give you black silk to sleep in. It struck Harry as odd that while Tom had apparated him from the Throne Room, he wouldn't apparate Harry back to his own bedroom to keep him from walking there.

"You know, I just think this a attempt from you to get me into your bed anyway." He muttered to himself mostly before giving in and started buttoning up the black robes. As he took of his sweater, he saw the Dark Mark on his left arm. He was a Death Eater. Finally, after over a week of training and even longer.

The clothes he'd worn during the raid and the meeting, he folded and half-threw them on the closest chair before pulling on the pyjama-bottoms.

"I'll take a shower and I'll expect you to be asleep when I get back." Harry nearly jumped out of his own skin at the sound of Tom's voice. He had forgotten about the man's presence. A blush spread unwillingly across his face when he thought that Tom must've seen him undress.

"In the actual bed?" He inquired, trying to forget about the blush. Tom gave him a sharp look before going through one of the many doors in the room.

Harry turned to the bed. It did look inviting and he realised then that he really was tired. It had been a long day after all. Yawning, he went over to the bed and crept under the green covers, near the edge of the bed. The bed felt just like his own, the same luxury in the fabrics and all. It was only bigger. His arousal had also subsided by now which was a relief.

The moment he was fully under the covers, the lights in the room blew out leaving it in full darkness.

"Good night!" He called out but got no response. Within minutes he was asleep.

(--------)

Harry Potter is a Death Eater, Harry Potter has kissed You-Know-Who!! –Dances-

Once again, I've forgotten 99 of what I was going to say, I will though, explain the names Sola and Lucia. Sola is a Swedish word that roughly translates 'sunbathing' –smiles- And Lucia is a saint who is celebrated here on December 13th (http://en(dot)wikipedia(dot)org/wiki/SaintLucy27sDay) I would also like to say to those who actually follow the Link, that I'm going to be THE Lucia on the celebration my twirling-group has this Saturday, wish me luck, I'm reading a poem out loud and I'll be wearing Real, burning candled in my hair. Scary –shivers-

Yes, Harry has killed a little girl, and yes, Ginny killed the girl's mother, both innocent, but hey? It's Dear Voldie's cause.. More about the Kirrees will come in later chapters..

Ask if it's anything you're wondering about, I read and answer, with possibility for answering, all the reviews to the best of my ability. Until then..

Likey? Likey not? Review :) (I saw my first episode of Sex and the City a few days ago)

Love you all

Iivanainen


	19. Life is Never Easy

Now I'm back again, and I posted yesterday.. Well, I'm impatient and can't have a chapter lying around for very long without posting it ;)

Thanks to DarQuing immensely for his help with this chapter, all the chapters and the over-all plot –dances- And Thank You to all who reviewed, they make me smile a lot which I need right now, smiling that is..

On to the chapter..

(----------)

When Harry woke up again he didn't recognise where he was at first, that is, until yesterday's memories came back to him. It wasn't anything to do with becoming a Death Eater, he'd set his mind straight for that a long time ago. It was the fact that he'd kissed Tom, or rather Tom had kissed him and Harry had kissed back, even implied the kiss going further. He rolled onto his stomach and groaned into the pillow. Could his life get any more complicated?

"Good morning."

Apparently it could. Harry turned around on his back again and looked up to see Tom standing at the foot of the bed, watching him.

"'S not a good morning." He answered groggily.

"Well you've certainly slept long enough, you missed breakfast. Again." The man pointed out.

"Well thank Bellatrix for that." Harry replied and sat up. The covers slid down to around his navel, showing off his chest. "And you for that matter." He muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tom snarled at him, trying not to stare at Harry's chest.

"It means, that if you hadn't called me back last night, and then kissed me, I would've gone to bed earlier and woken up in time for breakfast."

"I doubt that, it's about an hour until lunch." Tom replied before turning around. Harry took his chance to get out of bed and put on the clothes he wore last night, at least until he got back to his own room to shower and change. Once he was properly dressed, he spoke to Tom again.

"Don't act like that." He said.

"Act like what?"

"Like you kissing me last night meant nothing!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Did it mean anything when you slept with Draco?" Tom sneered and raised one of his eyebrows.

"Okay, so we've established that I'm a slut, sleeping with two blokes. It's not like you haven't slept with more than that."

"I have." Voldemort replied simply.

"Exactly, and you don't see me going over the top with jealousy because of that do you?"

"And that matters how?" Tom asked and that itself was a very good question. Why did Harry want Tom to acknowledge it didn't mean nothing? What made Harry think it didn't mean nothing?

"Well, that doesn't really matter." He trailed off and looked to the floor, thinking for a bit. "But the point is, why do you act like it was nothing to you, when it clearly wasn't?"

"Because it was."

"But you're wrong!" Harry exclaimed in frustration. "I mean, I know you want me so I know it meant more than 'nothing' to you."

"Me? Want you?" Tom chuckled darkly. "That must be the joke of the year."

"But I know about the dreams! And what you've done.."

"What dreams?" Tom froze up for a second before remembering himself.

"Every time you've come close to see or hear anything about me with Seamus, or Draco."

"I have not."

"And Ginny kind of spilled about you fancying me." Harry finished.

Tom ignored that part though, "I repeat, what dreams?" He asked coldly.

"Tom, when you feel strong emotions, I see what you're doing, but in a vision. Believe me; waking up in the middle of the night because you dream of fucking yourself is really confusing." He explained even though it was supposed to be obvious, as Tom knew about the visions.

The man stood there and looked like a child who had just lost his lollipop. Which was kind of true, as people who've had their secret exposed just like that usually wore the same expression. Even though Harry was kind of dumb when it came to people thinking that way about him, the evidence of the fact was staring him in the face. Harry didn't know in what way Tom wanted him, if it was purely sexual or if Tom wanted more. That was more Ginny's department. Also, no matter how much Harry wanted to be repulsed by the idea, he wasn't. It was more the fact that he wasn't that repulsed him.

"Get out." Tom snapped Harry out of his thinking. Harry nodded and grabbed the robes that he'd neglected to put on.

"I'm already on my way." He said. "Think about it."

"There's nothing to think about."

"There is and you know it." Were his last words before he left through the door that Tom gestured towards. It was a long way to his room, and he didn't know the way there. Which meant he had a long walk ahead of him, a long walk alone where he could think. Really, couldn't life go easy on him for once?

(---------)

The moment Harry closed the door after him, Tom collapsed in one of the couches in his room. '_There is and you know it.' _Harry's last words ringed through his mind. Of course there was something to think about, he thought angrily. He'd royally screwed up.

One moment of pure bliss had broken his restriction, he wanted to win the war, and he wanted Harry, why not gain both in one night? This was what happened when one acted like a Gryffindor, Tom cursed himself and decided not to dwell on it any further.

Easier said than done.

(------)

Two days later and Harry had not said one word to Tom, and Tom had been just as silent. They hadn't even greeted each other. In fact, they were never in the same room except for meals. Of course, Harry watched Tom every moment he could and Tom did the same to him. It was like they sidestepped each other. So it came as a surprise to Harry, and probably everyone else, when Tom joined them in the Sitting Room after breakfast.

Not everyone was there this time though; some of the Death Eaters had left yesterday for various reasons. Like spending some time with their families before school started again. Macnair and Avery apparently both had children in Hogwarts that Harry hadn't known about. Lucius had his family with him, so had Bellatrix with Rodolphus. Rabastan had stayed as well.

When Harry looked around on the various places to sit, he saw the usual group of people spending their morning there; Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Ginny, Lily, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Tom.

"So, Harry, two and half days as part of the family, how are you coping?" Rodolphus asked in a joking tone.

"Oh, just fine." Harry smiled. "It still stings a little though." He said looking at his left arm.

Rabastan nodded, "Yes, it does that. Expect it for a week at the latest more. Then it should be fine." The man reassured him.

"Speaking of which." Draco said. "Can I expect to see the disgusting Golden Trio to disappear this year?"

"Now, Malfoy whatever made you think such a thing?" Ginny smirked. "We're the new Golden Trio now. You, me and Harry."

"Oh no, I won't be a part of some 'Golden Trio'."

"Oh, you're right, you already have one yourself." Harry pointed out. "Do they ever leave you?"

"Do Granger and the Weasel ever leave you?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"You said you weren't going to be a part of a Golden Trio, by answering that you're indicating your friendship with Crabbe and Goyle are like Harry's with Ron and Hermione, and you think they are the Golden Trio." Ginny laughed.

"Ouch. Out-Slytherined by a Gryffindor." Draco moaned and faked crying into his hands.

"Don't worry, Draco, I out-Slytherined your father." He smirked and patted the blonde on the back. The moment he registered Harry's words though, he looked in surprise at his father.

"I beg your pardon?" The older blonde said.

"He did, Luci, he lost us a House Elf." Lucius' wife reminded him.

"Yup, Dobby is working at Hogwarts now, getting paid and time off as well."

"I beg your pardon?" Narcissa shrieked. "A House Elf getting paid? Time off?"

"Yeah, Dumbledore hired him." Harry explained.

"Anyway, Golden Trio?" Draco asked impatiently.

"I'll have to act my part as the Golden Boy still, right?" He turned to Tom but the man said nothing. He merely watched the others interact. "At least I think so."

"Welcome to my world then." Ginny winked at him.

"Actually." Narcissa began. "You don't have to, in fact, I ask you not to. I'll start at the beginning, shall I?"

"Please do, Cissy." Tom said.

"When I saw you, Harry, lying in your own blood like that. It, to put it simply, sparked an idea in me. Frankly, I used your blood to manipulate the Blood Wards on the house. When you're awake, the Wards will register you to be off the property, when you're asleep, it'll show you present at that house. Which means that should."

"He does." Lily said seriously.

Narcissa nodded. "Then Dumbledore thinks Harry is away from his relatives in the morning. The answer as to why I did this is simple. To keep me and my son from the Ministry's, and especially, Dumbledore's suspicion."

"But how? I mean, if Dumbledore thinks I'm still there, then that's great and all, but how does that save you and Draco?" Harry asked. This was why Snape had asked him why he kept disappearing all the time. He didn't know how he felt about using Narcissa his blood, it wasn't the first time it was used without his consent after all.

"You will, when you return to Headquarters, tell Dumbledore that Draco contacted you in order to switch sides. You will tell Dumbledore that Draco and I feared for our lives. You will tell him that once Lucius escaped, we fled to the Muggle World, that you kept going to meet us every day so that we could learn about the Muggle World and survive there, that I was not marked, and that no, I have no intentions to spy nor will I allow my son to.

"This way, you can explain away your knowledge about Lily, which wasn't a part of my plan to begin with, but it still does. It will explain your friendship with Draco. It will explain my son's disappearance and mine from Malfoy Manor. If said with the right words, all suspicion upon my son and me will disappear. And Draco, " She turned to her son. "I expect you to play along. I have letters that you will have supposedly written to Harry. (Draco nodded.) Good, if you will, Ginny, you can play along as well. You should really be in the Muggle World as well? (Ginny nodded.) Excellent." Narcissa smiled.

"See that? This is why I love my wife so dearly." Lucius said, putting down the paper he'd been reading and took his wife's hand and kissed her knuckles.

"This is why I want more witches in my ranks. You came up with that while healing Harry?" Tom questioned.

"Yes, My Lord, Harry was seriously injured; I had a lot of time." She answered evenly. Tom nodded.

Lily had her cold mask on, but Harry could see the fury burning in her eyes. He had told his mother about the beating long ago and he'd had seen, first-hand, on of the few things he'd known about his mother before that summer. Her temper. The witch had been furious, at her sister, at her sister's husband, at Dumbledore, at herself. She had sworn to get revenge in some way, and Harry had agreed with her.

"It covers a lot of loose threads, I must say." Tom mused to himself. "I had my own ideas to cover this up should this scenario occur. But I do, as you know, like it when my Death Eaters manage to keep themselves out of Azkaban, even covering for others. Cissy, I want details of this plan later."

"Of course, My Lord." The witch replied, bowing her head.

The group sat in silence for a while. Lucius got back to his usual reading of Daily Prophet with Narcissa gazing at it once in a while. Tom watched Harry, Harry watched Tom. Ginny was reading Witch Weekly while sometimes glancing at Harry and Tom and Lily sat in silence thinking. Draco did some essay on Arithmancy that he had for homework. Harry had already finished his at Privet Drive. Bellatrix sat and twirled her wand deep in thought while her husband and brother-in-law was working on some research Tom had given them before. All in all, it was simply relaxing.

"I bet Weasel will be pissed." Draco said suddenly, smirking.

"Why's that?" Ginny asked.

"Well, if Potter has befriended me, he'll go crazy."

"Tsk, he'll call me a Death Eater, that's for sure." Harry said.

"Well you are." Bellatrix told him.

"I know, but he doesn't know that. All it took was him believing I was trying to steal his glory and he didn't speak to me for weeks. He'll freak if he finds out I'm friends with a Slytherin, Malfoy no less." He snorted.

"Then add You-Know-Who, Malfoy senior, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Rodolphus and the others and the fact that you're a Death Eater, then yeah, Ronniekins will freak out." Ginny laughed. "Oh yes, he'll freak, then tell him about me and he'll really lose it."

"Ronniekins?" Draco tensed his face to really keep a laugh under control, until he lost it and burst out laughing. "_Ronniekins?_ That's hilarious."

"It is, it really is. And now I'll have all the more reason to tease him for it." She smiled mischievously.

"You and me both, Weaselette. I'm suddenly looking forward to September 1st even more." The blonde closed his eyes and hummed off to thinking-land and neither Harry nor Ginny could control their laughter.

"Ronniekins, he's the redhead that decided to summon that brain to him?" Rodolphus asked.

"The one and only." Ginny answered through her laughter.

"While we're on this depressive subject, how did you get to the Ministry?"

"We flew." Harry said to Rabastan. "On thestrals."

"You flew on thestrals to the Ministry?" Draco asked, amazed.

"Yes, we did." Ginny replied. "And now I'm able to see them." The girl smiled.

"Ah, Potter is in the Daily Prophet again." Lucius drawled from where he sat and Harry instantly snapped his head there.

"What do they write?"

"Ah, nothing much. Just discussing your sexuality and they're going through the most possible girls and boys for you." He replied uninterested. "Very interesting reading I might say."

"Give me that." Harry said and reached across the round table to the couch where Lucius was sitting. The blonde gave him the newspaper and smirked at him.

After a quick read, Harry determined that the article was all right. He could at least deal with it. The list of old dates went through Ginny in his 2nd year, Parvati in his 4th, Cho and Seamus in his 5th.

"What does it say?" Ginny asked while trying to read over his shoulder.

"Well, it appears that I dated you for a long time in 2nd year, I dated Parvati for a long time as well, only Cho comes close, I kissed her and went out on a date with her, but she cried and all. And Seamus, well Seamus is apparently the love of my life, my support system in fighting You-Know-Who. But you know how he is." He shrugged and Ginny nodded.

"So which of them is true then?" Tom sneered at him, Harry returned with a glare.

"Well, you talked the most to Ginny that year, you know the truth about that. I took Parvati to the Yule Ball where she later dumped me for someone else, I think. Cho and I kissed once as I said, and Seamus he.. taught me some stuff." He continued to glare at the man when he stood to leave. "Why are you asking anyway? Jealous?" Harry taunted him a bit.

"Why ever would I be jealous of a child?" He raised an eyebrow at Harry before he left the room.

"Okay, I'm missing something here." The youngest redhead and the older one agreed with here.

"No, you're not." Harry nearly snapped out of frustration at the both of them. What he felt about Tom in general was complicated, how he felt after the kiss naturally made it worse.

"Who wrote the article?" Bellatrix was, ironically, his life-saviour. Harry quickly skimmed the page down to the small signature at the bottom. It was as if the author didn't want Harry to know who she was.

"Rita Skeeter." He replied. "I should've guessed as much, her year is up and she necessarily isn't writing anything bad. It's not a two-timing thing with me, Hermione and Krum this time." Harry shrugged.

"What do you mean by 'her year is up'?" Lucius inquired.

"Blackmail, by Hermione." He said simply while looking at the door. "Listen, I just remembered, I've got something.. to do. See you at lunch." Harry continued and left the room like Tom had minutes previously.

(------)

Ginny looked at Harry when he left the room. There was something going on between Harry and Tom, that much was for sure. Could there _ever _not be something between them? She thought. What was it though? Had Tom finally acted like she'd told him to for weeks?

"Ginny." Lily brought Ginny's attention back to the room.

"Hmm?"

"Did the Daily Prophet miss one or two?" The older witch asked.

"Seeing that, I would think two." Ginny replied, shrugging.

Lily nodded. "Walk with me?"

"Of course." Ginny replied and stood to leave.

"The Dark Lord and Harry Potter?" Lucius asked.

"Possibly." Was all Ginny said.

"Then who is the other?" The blonde continued.

Ginny smirked. "Perhaps you should ask your son about that?" Then she left after Lily.

"Draco?"

"Yes Father?" Draco responded innocently.

"What was the meaning of that?"

"I have no idea, Father." He replied and started working on his essay again. Somehow, Lucius didn't believe him so he looked to his wife, who only smiled sweetly at him. Lucius sighed while Rodolphus snickered at him.

"Now listen here Rodolphus, I might not know what my son is doing, but I know what my wife is doing, do you know what your wife is doing?" He smirked at the other.

"There's nothing between me and the Dark Lord's sister." Bellatrix spat.

"Oh really?" Rodolphus said. "Everyone knows you prefer witches before wizards. And Ginevra is attractive to be so young, even I can admit that."

"And as far as I'm aware, sister of mine, no one has just kissed you like that in over 15 years.." Narcissa smiled. "So a kiss from Ginny is bound to stir something in you."

"This is absurd." Bellatrix snapped. "How dare you even suggest such a thing?"

"We're not suggesting anything; we're just stating the obvious." Rodolphus smirked at his wife. "If the girl initiated it, then she wants it, it's not rape then." He pointed out while Bellatrix glared at him.

"You know, " Draco snickered from his homework. "You're acting worse than a couple of school-girls and I know Pansy, which should tell you something."

"Listen to him, even he knows this is just silly."

"Whatever you say." Rodolphus rolled his eyes.

"I do say." Bellatrix huffed.

(---------)

Harry groaned in his pillow when he heard the knock on the door. It was past ten and he was tired, and trying to sleep.

"Come in." He snapped at the door. His words were followed by a big yawn.

"Are you decent?" Came Ginny's voice from the other side.

"Since when did you care?" Harry asked her.

"Point." She said when she closed the door behind her. She still wore a thin silk nightgown in light pink and slippers. Her hair was tousled so she had apparently been trying to get some sleep but failed. Her Mark was also visible.

"What do you want, Gin? I'm trying to sleep."

"I wanted to ask how you feel about Tom." The girl hopped up on the bed and crossed her legs beneath her. Harry himself leaned against the headboard with his legs stretched out under the covers.

"And you tell me Bellatrix has no tact?" Harry raised an eyebrow at her. To his surprise, the younger girl blushed a little before hiding it quickly again. That was also something he'd learned over the summer, Slytherins all hid their emotions, if said emotions were overwhelmed, then you could see it quickly in their faces before it disappeared again.

"We're not talking about Bellatrix now." Ginny said. "Harry, listen, I'm serious. What do you feel about Tom?"

"You're only asking because he wants me in some way but refuse to acknowledge it."

"Well, yes." She confessed. "Harry, something happened after the meeting. I know that much from the way you've been acting the last few days, and of course when Tom left the room yesterday. What happened?"

Harry bit his lip, should he tell her? Ginny could be worse than Hermione sometimes when it came to dragging the information out of someone, and this was between her brothers, in a way. And then add the fact that he knew that Ginny had a lot of influence on Tom so she could easily ask him as well.

"He kissed me." Harry replied bluntly. "After the meeting. Then he apparated me to his room but as soon as I implied if he was going further, he stopped. Saying that he was many things but he would never be something." He shrugged.

Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment and Harry wondered what she was thinking. She knew much more to the situation than he did, he knew that much.

"Harry, here's the thing." She started. "Family is, in the Wizarding World, cherished more than anything; children in particular. The worst crime you could possibly commit is to harm a child in any way. Abusing a child in any way; mentally, physically or sexually, is considered unforgivable. You are considered a child until the time you're off age. But, there's nothing wrong between a relationship between an adult and a teen, as long as the younger part understands what the relationship is, and wants that as well.

"Simply put, if the younger of the two initiates the relationship no one will see any harm in it. Take Bellatrix and me for example, Bellatrix would probably be killed by Tom had she kissed me without me telling her I wanted it first. But, now I kissed her, which means I wanted to, then it's okay. Tom mostly yelled at me to make sure I wanted to. He's really strict when it comes to that fact. Now, you say Tom kissed you, just like that?" The girl asked eventually.

"Yeah, he asked what was up with me and Draco and then I told him he was jealous and all. Then he kissed me." Ginny nodded thoughtfully at him.

"Did you want him to kiss you?" She asked.

"Well, no, but I didn't complain later and now the kiss is all I think about." He shrugged and Ginny smiled at him.

"Do you like Tom?" Harry never had the chance to reply as his traitorous Basilisk slithered out of the bathroom.

"**He does. My Harry likes my mother's Tom Riddle. I can smell from a long way**." Ljus told them both because frankly, Harry himself didn't know. But upon hearing it, he blushed and looked down in his lap. Ginny untangled her legs from underneath her to bend down to pick up the little snake. Once Ljus was up in the bed without effort on her part, she rolled herself into a pile of snake in Harry's lap.

"You know Basilisks can smell the emotions and.."

"Yeah, Ginny, I know. Ljus told me the day she gave me her name." He sighed. "I knew I might like him, maybe. I mean, he's hot, I can give you that. And I like his personality even though he has his moments, but it wasn't until he kissed me that I thought.. I don't know Ginny." Harry shrugged. Ginny smirked at him.

"Do you want to be with him?"

"I don't know Ginny, what evil plan are you plotting now?" He added when he saw her expression. The girl immediately smiled so she looked like the picture of innocence if not for the gleam in her eyes.

"Do you or do you not?"

"Maybe." Harry said quietly.

"Excellent." Ginny exclaimed.

"**What she says, Harry.**" The little snake told them.

He sighed again, "You two won't give me a choice now, won't you?" Ginny shook her head and grinned. "What do you want me to do?"

"Really Harry, you're becoming easier and easier to convince. Now, Tom has morals like everybody else, don't look so shocked Harry, he does. Anyway, he has morals, and he would never abuse or rape a child. He likes you, he wants you, but he's holding back because he thinks you don't like him. So what we need to do is convince him you actually like him back." She sounded ecstatic, a sound Harry didn't particularly like when he was so tired as he was. But he couldn't deny that little fluttering in his stomach at the thought of being with Tom. Really, could his life ever be easy?

"What do you suggest we do then?"

"We corner him of course." She smirked.

(---------)

Hi again, as you just noticed, this chapter was mostly small-talk and such that I love to write the most. Nothing much happened except building on some relationships and such. Next chapter they'll leave Riddle Manor –cries- I'll miss my Slytherins to play with but then it's Hogwarts, yay:)

Tell me what you think, I'm off to start writing on Chapter 20 now.. Bye my darlings ;)

Love you all

Iivanainen


	20. Reuniting the Golden Trio

Oh, big surprise, I'm back ;) –dances-, To the Thank Yous, Thanks to DarQuing, my beta, but you know this already –smirk- what you don't know is, Chelleybelle is now also my second beta, so many thanks to those two –stands up and screams Thank You- they were really fast about it too.

To the reviewers, THANK YOU, they'll brighten up my day :)

On to the chapter..

(-------)

"Are you absolutely sure he won't hex me into next week?" Harry asked the invisible girl at his side.

"You know as well as I do that Tom doesn't 'hex' anyone, he curses them. And he would probably curse you for saying that he hexes people." Ginny chuckled.

"Not helping." Harry bit out through his teeth. "That's it; I'm not going through with this."

"Oh yes you are. It's not that far to Tom's office anyway." Right, Harry thought, Tom's office. That was where they were going. To Tom's office, to go through with this crazed plan of Ginny's. Harry would have preferred to say good-bye to his mother since he would be leaving in a few hours. But no, Ginny had to drag him to Tom's office while she and Ljus hid under his Invisibility Cloak so she could appear at just the right moment.

To be honest, he thought her plan was bound to fail. But it was all he had so he went along with it. Besides, she had always been a force to be reckoned with. He sighed.

"Oh relax, would you?" Came her voice again. "All you have to do is kiss him and Ljus and I will do the rest."

"Since when have you just decided to kiss someone who might _curse _you into next week over it?" he asked her. She didn't reply.

Unfortunately, Ginny was right. It wasn't much further until they'd arrived at Tom's office. Obviously Harry knew that, but he had hoped that both of them were wrong.

He felt a push in his back indicating that he should knock on the door. He did so hesitantly at first, but another push in his back made him knock harder.

"Who is it?" Came Tom's voice from inside.

"Harry!" He called back and the door opened by itself. Harry felt something brush past him and he knew Ginny entered the room so he walked in himself, closing the door behind him. Tom was sitting behind his desk when Harry walked in. He walked inside a bit but was still standing far away from the desk.

"Aren't you supposed to be packing?" The man asked disinterestedly, not even looking up from whatever he was reading.

"I'm done," Harry shrugged. "I don't have that much stuff. I left some of it in my room, though, since Narcissa said she wouldn't allow me to go back to Privet Drive after this year. And I'm probably going to be coming back here quite a lot during the course of the year. To visit Mother and…" He trailed off.

"And?" Tom urged him, still not looking up. This was it, Harry thought, it's now or never.

"I was hoping I would meet my lover here once in a while if the man I'm looking at now would agree to be my lover," he said bluntly. He could practically see Ginny smirking and cheering under the Cloak. She had forced him to memorise that line last night.

Tom looked up in surprise at him. "I beg your pardon?"

Harry took his chance and strode forward to the desk and bent over it, giving Tom a kiss on the mouth. He put his hand under Tom's chin to keep him from lowering his head and therefore keeping the man from breaking the kiss. Neither of them moved, their lips only touching gently against each other. Ginny found them like this when she invoked the rest of her plan, throwing the Cloak off, leaving herself exposed.

"See, now you can get your head out of your arse," she told them and Harry broke off the kiss. "Harry wants you, too, problem solved," Ginny continued and flopped down in one of the armchairs with Ljus in her lap. Harry blushed slightly and sat down in the other. Tom looked at them, too shocked to do anything else.

Ginny snickered at him and waved her hand in front of his face trying to get his attention again. "Tom?" she asked.

"You planned this little escapade?" he asked eventually.

"Of course we did," Ginny smiled. "Last night in fact."

"I see." It was Tom's time to smirk now. "Was this before or after you invited Bellatrix to spend the night?"

Ginny's eyes widened immediately, at the same time a blush spread across her face with alarming speed, before she dropped her eyes. Eventually though, she whispered, "After."

"I did see her you know, leaving your room this morning when I left for breakfast." That smirk was still plastered on his face. "Whatever possessed you to leave a lover, after the kind of activities I'm sure you two had been doing, to go to another, I'll never know."

"She was asleep, and I was awake," Ginny replied. "I couldn't stop thinking that I had the witch I wanted when the two people I care about were so blind to each other."

"That still doesn't explain why you left," Tom countered.

Ginny smirked, "I made it up to her this morning."

Tom winced, "I did not need to know that."

"Well now you do, consider it revenge for even bringing this subject up in the first place," Ginny replied, sticking her tongue out at him.

"I'm missing something here," Harry said when the siblings were jokingly glaring at each other. It was times like these that you noticed that they were related.

"Ginevra, you see, has had a crush on dear Bellatrix for quite some time," Tom said, chuckling at her misery.

"You have?" Harry exclaimed at her.

Blushing, she nodded. "And, on my birthday, I got the kiss I'd wanted for a very long time, and Tom got the kiss he'd wanted for so long." Tom huffed at this. "And yesterday, I got more of what I wanted, and I thought Tom should have more of what he wanted as well. And I somehow knew you wanted Tom. That's why I left Bellatrix for a few hours. To help my brothers," she half-heartedly glared at Tom.

"But enough of me and Bellatrix, what about you two?" She smiled at them again, her eyes gleaming in that mischievous way again.

"No," Tom said. "Many things you can.."

"You told me that already, remember?" Harry interrupted. "Besides, Gin told me why and such last night. About relationships between an adult and someone still considered a child."

"A relationship you say?" Tom inquired.

"Well, yes, I'm done with sex without meaning. Not that I've had it very often..." he said thoughtfully. "But still, I want a relationship."

"Well, there our worlds crash completely," the man responded indifferently.

"Come on, Tom, don't pull this shit again," Ginny sighed. "I thought it was Gryffindors that were as stubborn as a Hippogriff, apparently I was wrong. Or maybe the Heir of Slytherin was wrongfully sorted?" She turned her head and looked at the ceiling with her arms crossed and nose in the air, even though she saw Tom from the corner of her eye.

Harry hid a smile, watching Tom take the insult. He didn't look happy and apparently telling him he was wrongly sorted was the trick. Harry wondered what else could be used to raise Tom's temper?

"I was not wrongfully sorted," He hissed.

"It seems like it," Ginny exclaimed with wild hand gestures. "Come on, Tom, if you're a real Slytherin, then use this to your advantage! We all know you want Harry. Or are you really a Gryffindor?"

"I will not be..." again, Tom was interrupted, this time by Ljus.

"**Mother's Tom Riddle, they speak only the truth. Why do you not just mate already?**"

"Whatever she says," Ginny cut in and Harry had to cover up a laugh.

"**I have told you time and time again, Tom, to do just that. Why are you so damn stubborn to overlook the truth when it is staring you right in the face?**"

Another hissing female voice came from behind Tom. The snake that the voice belonged to slithered up onto the desk and said, "**I agree with your sister, maybe you are a Gryffindor after all,**" Nagini hissed.

"See Tom, you have the women against you and everyone knows women know this stuff, feelings and attractions and all," Harry said, following suit.

"Of course we do," Ginny beamed. "You might as well give up." Nagini and Ljus agreed with her and Harry had to smile a little.

"Fine," The man grumbled and stood, crossing his arms. "Fine! I give up! What do you want?"

"For you to give Harry a chance in a relationship of course," Ginny said as if that was the easiest thing in the world to figure out. Harry blushed again. He couldn't believe that they were sitting there trying to convince a powerful, dark lord to 'date' Harry Potter.

"Do you have any idea how lame that sounds?" Harry asked her.

"Maybe it does, but it's true."

"Then I'll give you what you want. I'll admit it, yes I want Harry for many reasons. Yes, I've not done anything because of Harry's age. And yes, I'll try. Happy?" Tom sighed.

"Yes!" She stood up and walked around the desk to kiss Tom on the cheek. "Good to have this settled once and for all, I thought it would be a lot harder than it was to convince you. But we really need to go. The Portkeys leave in less than half an hour." Ginny winked at Harry who quickly stood. He needed to say good-bye to his mother and everyone else before he left.

"I'll see you in a moment, then," Ginny told them and walked out of the room.

"Thank you," Harry said smiling slightly.

"For what?" Tom asked.

"For kissing me this last Sunday. It made me realise a few things."

"Such as?" Tom drawled.

"Like how truly alike we are when it comes to everything." Harry shrugged once again. "I do truly want to be with you, at to least sate my curiosity."

"I do not do sappy," The older man told the younger.

"I would never expect you to either," Harry walked around the desk and gave Tom a quick peck on the lips. "Come, I have to say good bye to my family before I leave."

Tom nodded and followed Harry out of his office.

(-------)

"Do you have everything with you?" Lily asked Harry once more.

"Yes, Mother, at least everything I'll need for Hogwarts," He replied and smiled somewhat sadly at her. He would miss her and he had no idea how he would cope with those living at Grimmauld now that he knew all this new stuff. He did have Ginny with him though, and Ginny's diary. Earlier during the day it had been promised that others could use the diary to contact both of them. Of course, Harry could use the connection to contact Tom. He smiled a little more, a little happier this time.

It had felt weird sitting there while Ginny asked Tom to give him a chance in such a childish way. Childish or not, for about ten minutes Tom had been his... what? Boyfriend? Lover? Partner? He shook his head. He'd figure that out soon enough.

"_Soon-to-be_ _Lover,_" came a soft voice in his mind. His head whipped around and he met Tom's eyes, and a smirk.

"_Lover, huh?_" he asked.

"_Don't complain, it was you and Ginevra who came up with this ridiculous idea in the first place._"

"You're wrong," Harry said out loud. "Ginny was the master-mind behind the whole thing, I just went along for the ride."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked him.

"Umm, nothing," Harry quickly said.

"I've been back a little over two weeks and you've already started lying to your old mother?" She joked with him.

"I'm not, it's just..." He trailed off, looking to Ginny for help.

Ginny gave Lily a 'look' to which she nodded to.

"I see," she smiled. "Well, Ginny's Portkey leaves in five minutes and Harry's five minutes after that."

"Well then, Sister of mine, it was good to finally meet you and we'll see each other again in September?" Tom told her, smiling a little at his sister.

Voldemort can't feel love my arse, Harry thought, if that man didn't love his sister then he was not the Boy Who Lived.

Ginny hurried over to give him a quick hug, which he returned. Harry was standing close enough to them he could hear the whispered 'Go say good bye to her, too' by Tom into Ginny's ear. She nodded and walked over to Bellatrix and gave her a quick kiss.

Rodolphus smirked at Lucius. "Seems I do know what my wife is doing after all." Lucius glared at him and Bellatrix said nothing after Ginny released the kiss.

"See you tomorrow Harry, and you others, in two weeks I suppose. Write later, Bye." Ginny hurried to say when she noticed her diary glowing faint blue. Ginny grabbed a hold of the diary and her trunk. In the next moment she was gone.

"And I guess the Boy Who Lived is returning to the life of the Golden Boy," Harry sighed dramatically. "Crap."

"At least I'll have two Death Eaters Mad-Eye'll never suspect," Tom said.

"Shit, Mad-Eye, he has the eye," he shrieked. How could he have forgotten that people might see the Mark? And that he would be living with half the Order for two weeks? Suddenly going to Grimmauld didn't sound that great of an idea.

"Relax, don't you think Mad-Eye would've thrown all my Death Eaters in Azkaban had he been able to see the Mark through clothes?" Tom chuckled a little. "I wouldn't have any left then. No, keep it covered and no magical objects can see it. I trust you'll be able to do that?" Harry nodded.

"My Little Slytherin, the Portkey," Lily said and Harry was snapped back to the present. He hurried over to his mother and gave her a big hug.

"I love you, Mother," he said to her.

"Likewise, My Little Slytherin, likewise." They let go of each other and Harry too hurried over to his glowing Portkey and Hedwig's cage so he could have his beloved owl with him. He grabbed a hold of it and his trunk. Ljus was also wrapped around his arm.

"Well, good bye and all those things Ginny just said. See you all in two weeks. I'll miss you." Harry walked up to Tom and kissed him soundly on the lips before releasing him and stepping back. Then Harry felt the oh-so-familiar pull behind his navel and before he knew it, Riddle Manor was gone and he saw his bedroom at Privet Drive. This was going to be a long twelve hours before he was picked up.

(--------)

The night at Privet Drive had been uneventful, not counting the rage-attack from Uncle Vernon when he threw some of Aunt Petunia's vases at Harry. Of course, Harry had used magic to destroy them before they hit their target. The fact that Harry used magic to do so, and was not expelled or the like, scarred them and they left him to his own devises. It was then that Harry wished he'd had the potion earlier in the summer to counter-attack the whale-man's beatings.

Lupin had come by shortly after noon by car to pick him up. Being a half-blood and a werewolf shunned away to the Muggle World for years, he had driver's license. The man had been, to put it simply, distressed and nervous when he arrived. Not much had been said besides asking the usual, if summer had been okay, if he was okay, if he was excited to meet his friends again and questions in the same lines. Once that was over, the rest of the drive had been silent. Hedwig had hooted once in a while in her cage in the backseat. Lupin had not asked about Ljus.

Soon enough, Lupin let him outside between number eleven and thirteen with the explanation that he had to return the car and would be back later in the day. Harry nodded when the man told him that and looked up where number twelve was supposed to be. Concentrating on the note from Hermione, number 12, Grimmauld Place appeared from nowhere.

He took a deep breath, "_Let's get this party going then,_" he thought with the intention of Tom hearing him.

"_Now you'll know what Ginevra has been going through in the last few years,_" came the amused response.

"_Yeah." _He replied and tapped his wand on the door beside the serpent-knocker as Lupin had done a year previous. The sound of the locks unlocking came not a second later and before Harry knew it, the door creaked open. He grabbed hold of the cage and his trunk once more and sneaked inside. Ljus was still coiled up on his arm.

No one was waiting for him inside so he placed his trunk and the cage off to the side and went looking for some kind of life in the house. It felt weird to be there again, knowing Sirius wouldn't be there to smile at the sight of his godson ever again. But he squashed that thought away as he knew Sirius was never really happy here and he was happy now behind the Veil.

"_I agree with you there,_" Tom's voice came.

"_Have you planned to stay in my mind forever?_" Harry changed the subject.

"_You can kick me out, can you not?_"

"_Point_." He sneaked through the eerily empty hall. Everything was lit though, and the rotten smell was gone along with the dust and the cobwebs so someone had to have been in there recently. It was lunchtime though, as his stomach reminded him, so he went in search of them in the kitchen.

Mrs Weasley, Charlie, Ron, Hermione, Tonks, Shacklebolt and Mad-Eye were sitting in the kitchen eating lunch as he had expected. Dumbledore was there along with them, and Harry forced himself to not show the hatred he felt towards the man, and frankly, he thought he did a good job considering.

"Umm, Hi?" he said to them. Everyone turned their eyes towards him.

"Wotcher, Harry!"

"Are you okay?"

"Where have you been?"

"We've been so worried."

"How's your summer been?"

"Are you hungry?" Questions exploded around him and he nearly stumbled for the explosion. Mrs Wesley set to immediately fill a plate with some stew to feed him. Hermione got up from her chair and ran forward and hugged him.

"It's so good to see you again, we've missed you so much."

Harry nearly snorted at her words but reframed from doing so.

"**Keep your hands off my Harry,**" Ljus hissed at her.

Hermione let go instantly at the hissing sound and looked at the snake in surprise.

"Harry?" she asked, "You have a snake on your arm."

"Yeah, I got her over the summer." He faked a smile. "Her name is Ljus."

"Where did you get a snake?" Ron said from the table.

"A friend of mine gave her to me," he replied according to Narcissa's plan that she had had him drill in the day before. He, Ginny and Draco had spent two hours going through every aspect of it; What to say, How to act, Why certain things had to be done a certain way to keep suspicion of their backs and things like that. The letters that Draco would've written were tucked away in his trunk should anyone decide to take a look at them. Everything was planned to perfection for Merlin only knew how many scenarios might occur. But it was the teens' plan to not reveal the 'friend' until first day of school to give 'Ronniekins' a stroke. Narcissa had grudgingly allowed them to do so.

"Anyone I know?" Ron continued.

"Sort of," Harry replied and shrugged.

"Is she dangerous?" Mrs Weasley sounded a bit worried as she looked at Ljus.

"No, and I can talk to her should any problems arise," he smiled again and Mrs Weasley nodded approvingly to him,

"She's beautiful, not very old either considering her size. You said her name was Ljus? (Harry nodded) May I pet her?" Tonks asked excitedly. Her pink hair changed to acid-green.

"Of course." Harry replied and told Ljus to loosen up a bit so he could put her on the table.

"**Understood,**" Ljus replied. The others watched him talk to her, some in fear and some in astonishment. Tonks stroked the little serpent and chuckled a bit.

"It's funny really, everyone expects snakes to be slimy and wet, but they're not. They're dry and quite soft to pet," the young witch said. "I've always liked them in a way. So many have prejudices about them, like with Slytherins but not all Slytherins are bad are they? I mean, my mother was a Slytherin and there's nothing wrong with her."

Harry was quite surprised at that statement. He'd though everyone would freak out over the little snake and have prejudice against him for bringing her and being a Dark Wizard and such. Okay, maybe not that bad but that they at least would react.

"Tonks, everyone knows Slytherins are slimy gits through and through," Ron said firmly.

"Believe what you want, but I don't think so," she replied. "Are you two coming or not?" Mad-Eye and Shacklebolt got out of their chairs and turned to follow her.

"Thank you again, Molly, for the wonderful food, but we should get going," Shacklebolt told her.

"I understand, Kingsley, take care and be safe all of you," she replied. Mad-Eye said nothing.

"We will," Tonks smiled. "Good to see you alive and well, Harry." Then they left.

"Well, eat up Harry, before there's nothing left. Arthur should be here with Ginny soon, I expect," Mrs Weasley told him and finally sat down to apparently eat herself.

"So, how was your summer?" Ron asked again.

"Umm, exciting to say the least. I've had a lot of fun," Supposedly teaching Purebloods to live in the Muggle World, he added in his mind.

"_I'll have you know that Narcissa already knows quite a lot,_" Tom told him in his mind but Harry ignored him at the moment.

"I must say Harry, you gave us quite a scare disappearing like that," the Weasley Matriarch said worriedly.

"I'm sorry, Mrs Weasley, but I had to. I'm all right though, never been better," he smiled broadly and she smiled with him.

"I have to ask, Harry, where did you do go when you left your relatives? Sometimes you wouldn't even return before after midnight." This was the first thing Dumbledore had said since Harry arrived.

"I can't tell, not yet anyway. It might jeopardize the life of someone I care about." Harry took a spoonful of the stew. It was good to finally have some food that you could eat without being scared of eating it the wrong way.

"Harry?" the Headmaster asked seriously.

"I'm telling you, I can't say. You'll meet one of them September 1st though."

"So it is a student at Hogwarts then," the old fool concluded.

"Obviously," Harry drawled. "Speaking of, may I bring Ljus to Hogwarts? My friend told me I could as serpents are allowed for Parselmouths."

"I am afraid not, you can only bring one familiar and you have Hedwig."

"What if someone else brought Ljus then?" Ginny asked from the doorway. Harry hadn't even noticed her. Mrs Weasley once again got up and served two plates more, one for Ginny and one for Mr Weasley.

"Harry and Voldemort are the only Parselmouths left, Ms Weasley. So that is not an option, Harry," His eyes twinkled and Harry felt disgusted by them.

"**Wrong, Headmaster, I'm a Parselmouth as well,**" the witch said and everyone stopped in surprise at the hissings from the youngest Weasley. Mrs Weasley even dropped the plate she was holding and the food splashed everywhere.

"I'm sorry, Ms Weasley, but since when I are you a Parselmouth?"

Ginny dropped down on one of the chairs, "Since 1st year," she shrugged. "Same reason as Harry I think."

"Ginny?" Harry asked her warningly, this was not part of Narcissa's plan.

"I've carried the secrets since then, why hide it anymore? Besides, this way I can talk dirty to you and no one will know what I say," she smirked.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, such manners," Mr Weasley told her.

"I'm sorry dad, but the girls at the camp talked a lot like that. I guess I got used to it."

Harry gave her a look that clearly said that she really was the Dark Lord's sister.

"Harry? You knew about this?" Hermione inquired.

"Yeah, Ginny told me over the summer."

"You guys talked over the summer?" Ron asked.

"Sure by Muggle-mail, we were both in the Muggle World, so why not?" Ginny said.

"Then there's no worries, Ljus can come to Hogwarts as Ms Weasley's familiar in that case with her parents' approval," Dumbledore said to them.

"I guess she can. You promise the snake won't hurt anyone?" Ginny's mum asked.

"Not even a fly, well, maybe a fly or a rat, but no students." Harry nodded.

"Well, then, yes."

"Who or what is Ljus?" Mr Weasley asked and Mrs Weasley put a new plate in front of Ginny and turned to her husband explaining the developments.

"Wow, if I didn't know any better I would say you two have gotten really close over the summer," Charlie laughed.

"Then maybe I have to say you _don't _know any better?" Ginny smirked and Harry nearly choked on a piece of meat he was just swallowing. If he thought the night at Privet Drive would be long, then it was nothing of what he thought two weeks at Grimmauld with this lot would be.

"_I'm not jealous of you at all,_" came Tom's very much amused voice, it was then that Harry really did force him out.

(---------)

I'm not sure whether I Like or Hate this chapter, I'm pretty neutral about it :/ Anyway, so now I have the two main-pairing s going on. Once I had the idea about Ginny/Bellatrix in my head, I couldn't get rid of it and it was pretty tied amongst the votes as well so you got Ginny/Bellatrix. Harry/Voldemort is now also going on and I admit, it started in a very childish manner but oh well –smiles-. Harry/Voldemort is the only pairing that will have sex and you'll read about it in This story. I do have plans to write PWPs for the other pairings IF you ask for them.

There is 2 pairings more that is pretty important, you're welcome to guess them but I won't reveal them in other things than hints in the story until they occur.

And once again I've forgotten half of what I was supposed to say so I'll bid you all good night now as it's 2 in the bloody morning here. Good night!

Like it? Like it not? Review

Love you all

Iivanainen


	21. Who we Really Are

Hello my Darlings, I'm back :)

Thanks ALL the reviews, I think I got around 25-30 of them from all 5 sites I have this up on –dances-

Thanks also to DarQuing and Chelleybelle for editing this chapter, I truly appreciate it –grins-

The last scene of this has a little more sappiness in it than my liking but I cried when I wrote it so it stayed.

Also, -this means that something is written down in Ginny's diary- just so you know..

On to the chapter, my dears..

(---------)

By the next morning, Harry and Ginny had decided to play their own game; if they could act as his friends, then he could act as theirs. To be honest, it was good to be with Ron and Hermione again even though they were not his real friends. Ginny was a perfect actress, but she'd been acting for several years while Harry was still learning.

The young Death Eaters laughed and joked around with the others as though nothing were wrong. Should anyone ask what they'd been doing over the summer so far, they used their lines from Narcissa. Harry was also curious about his mother's words about Hermione, which meant he kept a close eye on the girl.

It was as he thought of the older girl when he heard a knock on the door to his and Ron's bedroom. As if by instinct he knew it was Hermione.

"Come in," he called. A moment later he heard the door opening behind him. He was sitting cross-legged on his bed just thinking while Ron was taking a shower.

"Good morning," came Hermione's voice and Harry untangled his legs and turned around.

"Good morning," he replied, "Anything you wanted?"

"Actually yes," Hermione said and sat down on the bed next to him, "Who did you really meet during the summer?"

"I've told you time and time again, I can't tell."

"But why?"

"Because who I met might be in danger," he answered impatiently, would she ever get that through her thick skull?

"Okay, I won't ask anymore then," she smiled, "You said we would find out once school starts in two weeks?"

Harry nodded and said, "Right."

"How did the Dursleys react when you left and came back, though?" Hermione questioned.

"I left before they woke up and came back when they were asleep," Harry said evenly as planned. It helped to have almost the whole scenario planned for him from the start.

"I see, but why were you there when Professor Lupin came to pick you up?"

Harry sighed, "My friend told me the letters would arrive two weeks before school started and I figured someone would pick me up so I didn't leave yesterday," he was quiet for a while. "Listen, Hermione..."

"Harry, Hermione, dad sad the letters have arrived with the OWL results. Come quick," Ron said hurriedly from the doorway, he was practically bouncing. Harry felt Hermione tense beside him. These results were important to her, more important than anything. The pair got up from the bed and joined Ron to go downstairs.

Sure enough, when they reached the kitchen Mr. Weasley held the letters out to them. Ginny, who was already there, sat reading through hers. Harry grabbed his letter while the other third of the Golden Trio did the same. Opening the letter Harry quickly read through the first of it, he already knew what all the grades meant. Then he came to the bottom of the letter and the actual result:

_Astronomy: A_

_Care of Magical Creatures: E_

_Charms: E_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Divination: P_

_Herbology: E_

_History of Magic: D_

_Potions: E_

_Transfiguration: E_

Harry didn't have time to reflect on it though as he heard a loud shriek coming from Hermione. Tears of happiness were slowly falling from the corners of her eyes. The girl hugged the letter against her chest and danced around in the kitchen.

"That girl is mental," Ron said and shook his head. "How did you do?"

"Pretty good I guess, got an Outstanding in Defence Against the Dark Arts." Harry said and shrugged.

"Better than me then, I got Exceed Expectations in it. In fact, that was the highest I got. What do you reckon 'Mione got?" the redhead asked.

"Probably eleven Outstandings or something," Ginny snickered, "If you go by her little dance."

"Unfortunately not, Harry beat me in Defence Against the Dark Arts," the brunette in question replied once she'd calmed down enough to do so. She also took a place around the table. Harry and Ron followed suit and sat down. Ron sat down next to Harry who sat next to Ginny while Hermione sat alone on the other side. Since yesterday Harry had noticed that Ron was wary of Hermione for some reason and he couldn't figure out why. When he'd asked Ginny about it the night before the young witch had been just as clueless as him.

"Congratulations all of you, I'm proud of you," Mrs. Weasley told them and set the table for breakfast. Harry chose to just have some toast and pumpkin juice while Ron, the eating machine, grabbed food of all sorts and ate like a monster compared to the way Harry was used to since the summer.

"Yes, we are." Mr. Weasley chipped in. "Molly, I have to take a quick escape to the Ministry. I'll be back by lunch."

"Of course, Arthur," his wife replied and Mr Weasley gave her a quick kiss on her cheek before he left for the hallway.

"So Harry beat the know-it-all Hermione," Ginny jokingly said. "Who would've expected that? I would've thought it to be even between you two."

"Harry beat Hermione in 3rd year as well," Ron told them. Harry could see food still in his mouth, which now repulsed him to see such a thing.

"Harry is better at the practical than me," the brunette stated.

"_How you can stand to be around these people I'll never know,_" came Tom's voice in his mind. Harry had taken to letting Tom see what everyone was doing. It was quite funny hearing Tom's sarcastic opinions on everything. Harry snickered a bit when Tom commented on what the two of them were seeing.

"**What does my dear old brother say?**" Ginny asked in Parseltongue. Mrs. Weasley instantly became uncomfortable from hearing her daughter speaking the dark language.

"**He asked how we can stand to be around these people. And now, I actually have to agree with him,**" Harry replied to the girl.

"**Well tell him the feeling is mutual to me as well,**" She laughed and Harry relayed the message.

"_It's good that you two agree with me then,_" Tom said. "_Lily tells me that she wants to talk to you later._"

"_Tell her I'll borrow the diary from Gin after I've eaten breakfast if I can get away,_" Tom mentally nodded.

"Were you serious about that.. that.." Ron trailed off.

"What? Talking dirty to each other?" Ginny smirked.

Ron blushed a little but nodded.

"Of course we were," Harry joined in.

"Come off it you two, we're eating?" Hermione told them and Harry and Ginny laughed. The rest of breakfast was spent with Harry and Ginny speaking Parseltongue to each other. Hermione scowled at them while Ron said nothing, but Mrs. Weasley looked disapprovingly at the pair but also said nothing.

(-------)

"**Aren't you concerned that someone might find it and read it?**" Harry asked Ginny once breakfast was over and they were on their way to her room that she now shared with Hermione.

"**Honestly, will you ever learn that Tom knows quite a lot about magic?**" Harry grinned at the younger girl. "**I doubt it; anyway, the diary is charmed to our blood. Only Tom or I can read it as it is. Well, others can too if given permission by either of us.**"

"Oh," Harry replied. "I didn't know that."

"Obviously not," Ginny joked and Harry stuck his tongue out at her, "**Only snakes stick out their tongue.**"

"**Well then, it's a good thing I'm a Snake**," Harry said, winking at her.

Ginny opened the door and invited him in. The room was simple. It was two beds, smaller than at Riddle Manor, standing out from the right wall. Ginny and Hermione's trunks sat at the foot of each bed. Two dressers were at the left and one window on the wall right in front of them. That window showed the street outside. The colours on the walls were toned down from years and years of no cleaning, and you could barely see the faint blue of the wallpapers.

Ginny went over to her trunk and began looking through it. "Lock the door would you?" she called to him. A quick charm later and the door was locked. It was easy to open, but Hermione wasn't of age yet and she wouldn't use magic illegally to just open a door. Others could unlock it of course, but they wouldn't disrespect a locked door, especially to a room belonging to two teenage girls.

"Ha, found it," the girl said. By that time Harry had grown tired of standing and had layed down on his stomach on the bed that was still not made. Ginny laid down beside him. When she opened the diary Harry saw the Dark Mark so similar to the one branded on his arm.

"**G.M. Riddle?**" he read from the small text underneath the Mark.

"**Yeah, it stands for Ginevra Merope Riddle. Merope is from my mother,**" she answered.

"**You don't consider Mrs. Weasley your mother anymore?**"

Ginny shrugged, "**Why should I? She's not. Merope Gaunt is my mother and Tom Riddle, Sr is my father ever since the adoption. The way I see it, I'm an orphan just like you and Tom, or just Tom for that matter as Lily is back again.**"

"**I guess that makes sense,**" Harry said, unsure of himself. He couldn't imagine giving your mother away just like that as he'd grown up without one. Then again, he didn't know how Ginny felt growing up the way she had with Mrs Weasley either. Suddenly Ginny's earlier words made much more sense.

"**It does to me,**" Ginny replied. "**Tell Tom we have the diary would you?**"

-Hello, My Little Slytherin, Ginny. It's Lily if you're wondering- The text appeared almost instantly after Harry told Tom to go ahead.

-Hello, we got that. You are the only one calling Harry that, and Tom refuses to call me Ginny- Ginny wrote back. The ink didn't disappear like in the last diary. Harry couldn't help but wonder if every conversation Tom and Ginny had had since Tom came back was still saved in the first pages.

-So how are you coping in the house of the Light?-

-Okay, Tonks liked Ljus. She gave this whole speech about all Slytherins not being evil and all. Ron was all like, 'they're all gits'.- Ginny replied for them both before she gave the quill to Harry to let him write.

-I see, was Alastor there?-

-Yes, he didn't say anything though. I thought he would, paranoid as he is.-

-Be that as it may, but he made an exception about me. He knew I was a Slytherin, but he still treated me like the rest. I don't know how he feels about Andromeda, though. She was also in Slytherin. Sirius was the first Black to be in any other House. I don't think anyone would call Andromeda evil, but she sure shows her true colours if need be. How about the old man? Was he present?-

-Yes, I asked him about Ljus, and he told me I couldn't bring her, and then Ginny told them about her parselmouth ability. So now we're free to talk about everything we want and no one will know. Ron thinks we're talking dirty while Charlie thinks we're dating.-

-Just be careful. Dumbledore understands Parseltongue for some reason. It wouldn't do to be caught talking about the Dark Lord and such with him present. Hogwarts has eyes and ears, and he mostly uses that to get his information, but it happens that he's out to find out for himself.-

-It's good to know. We can use that information to our advantage. Ginny and I talked the other day and we think Dumbledore wants to use Ginny as my girlfriend, so we're going to pretend that he gets his way, or at least get him to approach her to find out his tactics and such-

-It's a good idea, just be safe. He didn't use anything but bribes and blackmail against Ron and Hermione so if you follow through with that plan, make sure Ginny does what he tells her. One could never be too sure about his desperation.-

-Okay, we'll be careful and ask before doing anything. To change the subject for a while, how are the others? Ginny is nagging me about Bellatrix.. I am not!.. Yes, you are.. No, I'm not, seriously Lily, you have to believe me!-

-I'm sorry, but the Dark Lord tells me you are.-

Harry laughed when Ginny glared daggers in his eyes, to really show her annoyance at Tom. Tom was also laughing in amusement at the girl.

They continued to talk about this and about that until Tom and Lily left way for Bellatrix. That was when Harry left the.. couple? Now, his 'sister' was dating his 'mentor', not to mention the fact that his 'sister's' brother was prepared to give him a chance. It drove Harry crazy just thinking about it.

"_Of course it does,_" Tom drawled in his mind.

(--------)

The following week Mrs. Weasley had decided that thanks to 'You-Know-Who' and the Death Eaters, she and a few others from the Order would pick up their school supplies. It was, according to her, too dangerous and apparently many other parents would do the same. When Mrs. Weasley decided to keep her children safe that way, no one told her otherwise. To Harry it didn't really matter since the Ministry had once again decided to praise him as the Boy Who Lived, it was sure that others would follow and he didn't want the attention that a trip to Diagon Alley would bring.

When they had left, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron were left alone at Grimmauld for the duration with a few others. Dumbledore had conveniently decided to stop by as well to 'check on them' as he said. All he really wanted was a chat with Harry, which incidentally led to the two of them sitting alone in the Drawing Room drinking tea.

"Harry, my boy, I do need to know who you met this summer," the man asked, his damned eyes twinkling.

Harry sighed, "I'm sorry, sir, but I've already told you everything I can. You will see on September 1st."

"You do realise," Dumbledore started. "That this might be a question of your security now that we are in full-out war?"

"Only we know the whole story and you can trust me that it doesn't. I'm trying to prevent another family from being shattered because of the war. They came to me, seeking help and I intend to give them that. It's because of me that my parents are dead. It's because of me that Cedric is dead. It's because of me that Sirius is dead. I have all of their deaths on my conscious and I can't refuse them," he said and took a fake sip of the tea. He was playing the Golden Boy, guilty of the deaths and trying to prevent others. It was how the Boy Who Lived was expected to act.

Dumbledore watched him for a several long moments, staring directly into his eyes. Harry didn't meet his eyes, instead, he watched the bridge of the man's nose. He had Occlumency skills that should be strong enough to counter whatever attack the man tried, but one could never be too sure. Eventually though, Dumbledore nodded.

"I understand. I will wait a week, but I expect to know when that week is over. I can offer them security as well."

"This is their choice," Harry simply replied.

"Very well, onto other matters." Dumbledore straightened up in the arm chair he was sitting in. "Have you given the Prophecy a thought?"

"I have."

"And?" He inquired with his head leaned forwards making him look up over his half-moon spectacles.

"I will do what I have to, if the Prophecy says I'm the only one, then I will do it. I want Voldemort gone more than most others. I will kill him even if I die trying," Harry told the man firmly.

"_It didn't sound as if you wanted me gone all that much when you and Ginevra begged me to give you a 'chance',_" came a very amused whisper in his mind to which Harry replied 'hush, you' before turning his attention back to Dumbledore.

"You make your parents proud of you, my boy, and Sirius as well. Your only issue is to realise that you have people who are behind you that you can rely on," Dumbledore smiled and put a Sherbet Lemon in his mouth. "We all support you and want the best for you. Once again I apologise for not telling you the Prophecy sooner but I wanted to give you a childhood. One where you didn't grow up solely to start hunting for Voldemort."

Harry nodded. "I understand that, Professor. I've had a lot of time to think this summer along with writing to Ginny and visiting my friends."

"You know my opinion about them and I think you should tell, but no matter. I can understand your desire to protect them after what you've been through. I know both James and Lily would've done the same. Especially Lily. She lost her parents while in school, as you know. Not by the war, but by Muggle means."

Would his mother do the same? Harry thought, but then realised she wouldn't because of the reasons Narcissa had thought up. If that were true, then Narcissa would've been a Traitor.

So instead of thinking about that further, he asked, "Did she have friends to talk to when they died?" This was important; Lily's parents had died in a car crash in January in her fifth year before any contact was made between her and the marauders and before her fight with Snape. Harry wanted to see if Dumbledore would outright lie to him or just sidestep the truth a little.

"She had friends then, yes. I believe it was that experience that brought her to your father and the rest of their little group, in fact. I'm sure you've heard that James and Lily were not the best of friends to begin with," he smiled a little.

Harry returned the smile, "Yes, I've heard that," then he sighed, "I wish I could've met her. Both of them."

"I know that my boy, but for now, the most you can do is make the best of what they gave you. A second chance to live your life," Dumbledore took a larger sip of the tea before standing, "I apologise, but I should really be going. I will see you in a week."

"Yeah, have a good day, Professor," Harry didn't get out of his chair. He simply watched Dumbledore leaving the room before he let go of his façade. Harry's face twisted itself into an ugly sneer with anger.

"_You know, if I didn't believe Mother before, I do now. He dared lie right in my face!_" He hissed angrily in his mind.

"_You finally agree with me fully then?_"

"_I've agreed with you a long time, it was just first now that I realised what he's been doing to me all these years. This was the first time I saw and heard first hand how he has played me as all along. He thinks I'm stupid!_"

"_He thinks years of child abuse will leave a child as stupid as the abusers say you are,_" Tom replied. "_He should've learned that mistake with me that abuse leaves a child alone and therefore the child is nowhere near stupid as a cause of their struggle for acceptance in the world._"

Harry stared into nothingness for a while before responding. "_You know that first hand don't you? At the orphanage?_"

"_Yes, only difference between us was that I wasn't placed there by a meddling old fool,_" The man sneered.

"_I disagree, I think he did learn a lesson with you that made our situations different; he gave me friends while he gave you no one._"

Tom never replied.

(-------)

A soft knock on the door woke Lily up from her slight daze created by a case of insomnia in the night previously. The young witch had no real idea to what kept her awake. Perhaps worry of her son once again living dangerously close to that creep again.

Her attention was brought back to the door by another knock.

"Come in," she called to whomever on the other side of the door as she took a quick look in the mirror to make sure she looked decent.

The person on the other side of the door turned out to be the only individual she least expected to be there.

"Severus," Lily breathed when she saw him, "What a surprise."

"The feeling is mutual, let me assure you," he replied, "May I come in?"

"Yes, of course," the redhead gestured to a chair and Severus stepped through the doorway, closing the door behind him and warding it heavily, "Did you want something?"

"Yes," Lily's childhood friend replied. "Are you or are you not Lily Evans?" Black eyes met green as they searched them.

"Yes, I am," she replied.

"Are you prepared to testify under the influence of Veritaserum that you are Lily Evans?" the man asked as he took out a small vial of clear liquid. Seven years of schooling and extra study had taught her how to recognise Veritaserum without it being too late. The resemblance between the serum and normal water was astonishing. The only difference being the surface tension, the truth serum had none.

"That is not Veritaserum," Lily stated, and it wasn't. They both knew it, "I do know that you carry the serum with you at all times, though." She walked the few steps towards him and unbuttoned the first button of many of the man's robes.

Severus quietly watched the shorter woman with curiosity, and a little desire, shining in his onyx eyes. Underneath it she found her prize.

"You carry exactly three drops in this miniature vial," she held up a small serpent of glass with a small stopper attached to a silver chain around the man's neck, "The vial itself was a birthday present from me when you turned fourteen. Immediately you started to study the one potion that could be used in its full power in only three drops. Veritaserum was your answer."

Severus grabbed the woman's wrists and held them beside her head while he intensely looked at her. "Lily?" he asked softly.

"Of course, My Half-Blood Prince," she smirked at him and he released her.

His face remained serious for a moment, "Why?" he asked quietly.

Lily turned around, "I believe it all started and ended with James Potter."

"Of course it's all about Potter, I already know that," he snarled angrily at the mention of his old school nemesis, "What I'm asking is, why?"

The witch turned to the man again, "Does the word Mudblood ring a bell?" She raised an eyebrow at him, crossing her arms under her breasts.

"Of course it does, but I apologised for it!" Severus snapped.

"Yes, you did, but to me that wasn't enough. Many things you could've said and you chose the one thing that hurt me the most. I had spent five years getting rid of the label as a Mudblood and I had won, I proved myself. I became the queen. When you called me that, when _you_, Severus, called me Mudblood, the blood in my veins was redder than my blood itself. I wanted revenge, and what better way than to hurt where it hurt you the most? Surely you would've done the same?"

"So you went to Potter? Seeing you in my bed, _my _bed, Lily, moaning like a wanton vixen because of Potter, surely that would've been the end of it?"

Old wounds were being ripped open in the both of them. For Lily the word 'Mudblood', and for Severus Lily's punishment to him. The two of them were truly alike in so many ways and therefore the best of friends for so many years until one mistake by both of them. So much pain, Lily thought, because of one little mistake.

"Yes, it should've been," she trailed off. When Severus was about to speak gain, she interrupted him, "It should've been, but I fell in love. Something I never expected to do. It hit me by surprise, I didn't think clearly. When I came to you to inform you of my decision not to join in on the Initiation, James had already offered me a marriage out of love. The right love and I accepted. It is no excuse, I realise that, but it is the best I have, and frankly, our actions throughout the years have made us even.

"You hurt me by calling me Mudblood. I hurt you by sleeping with your enemy. I hurt you by leaving you completely. You hurt me for not going through with the one thing I asked of you the last time we spoke. To be the best Death Eater for the both of us. You became a Traitor instead."

"He was planning to murder you!" the frustration got to the man and he yelled, "What choice did I have? I asked the Dark Lord to spare you, but I couldn't trust him to follow through with my wish."

"Then you didn't have faith in our Lord, because he kept to his promise," she snapped.

"He did not, he killed you!"

"Which was entirely my fault. Mine, and mine alone," Lily gestured to herself, "He bound me to the wall using the strongest spell that ever existed, and I broke free jumping in front of a Killing Curse meant for my son. I truly did sacrifice myself for my son."

Severus watched in shock at her before regaining himself. "That is still not enough. You were dead! You died! I can't be loyal to the man who killed you."

"That is enough, Severus," she glared at him, "For the past 15 years I've watched you drown in your guilt, too blind to see Dumbledore torturing the only living reminder of me. Yes, torturing. I've watched it all happen without being able to do a thing. This has got to stop! You are going to stop this foolishness and you're going to stop it now and help me hurt the damn Headmaster until he fucking cries and begs me for mercy! I will have that man crawling on his knees before I'm through with him," the witched poked her finger hard in the man's chest, "And you are going to fucking help me do it. Become the spy the Dark Lord thinks you are. You have no choice in the matter if you want my blessing that you've been searching after for years, you will help me!"

By the end of it, tears were leaking out of her eyes from anger, frustration, sadness, happiness. Everything spilled out until she finally let herself be and leaned on the man and cried openly. Such weakness had never been seen by anybody besides him since she went into her role as a Slytherin.

As if by themselves, Severus's arms embraced her while she wetted his robes with her tears.

"He hurt my baby, he's going to pay. He hurt my baby, Severus, he hurt my baby!" she cried. "He's going to pay big time. Lily-style." Lily stepped out of the embrace and looked up at him with tearful eyes. "And you're going to help me," she stated firmly, glistering moisture still leaking out of her eyes that was starting to turn red from the salty tears. They looked at each for a while before he held out his arms again.

"Come here," the man told her and she flew into his arm again. He kissed the top of her head and slowly rubbed her back.

"Hush, I will help you, I promise that," Severus murmured and Lily nodded in his chest. "Just tell me everything from the start, everything that has happened and I'll help. We'll solve our differences along the way," She nodded again, but didn't let go.

She breathed in his scent. It was a mixture of pine trees and lemon that she'd missed for so many years and never really realised how much she truly loved the grumpy old man he'd now become. Severus and Harry were her everything.

As Lily was standing there in enfolded her friend's arms, she remembered something James told her before she left the Veil the last time; "_Go to Snape, no matter how much you love me, you've always compared me to him and I've never been able to meet his standards._"

(-------)

A note: Tom's words about abuse don't fit every case, but it does to my own case. That way, it's easier for me to place myself in Tom's situation. And it kind of fits Tom's situation anyways. Just letting you know :)

And, again, I've forgotten half of what I was about to say so I'm going to stop talking now.

Bye bye –waves-, please leave a review and tell me what you think :)

-Iivanainen


	22. Home away from Home

Hello my Faithful, the wait for this chapter was, surprisingly, planned. I wanted to give you a Christmas-present. It should've been out last night, but I have been to lazy the last couple of weeks and gave my Beta's too little time, hence why it's out today. It's actually the longest chapter to date with 8.358 words

THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS –dances- they make my day :)

Thanks also to DarQuing and Chelleybelle for their wonderful work, I do love them for their help –lots of presents (coughCOOKIEScough) to you- :D

One with the chappie then..

(-------)

Severus Snape was in quite the mood; quite the good mood in fact. He would never lower himself to shout at the top of the Astronomy Tower that he was happy, but he could at least admit it to himself. After hours of talk to his long lost friend, he had been convinced that the beautiful redhead was in fact Lily Evans. He would never call her Lily _Potter_. A few decisions had been made that night three days ago, all of them life altering for him in many different ways. The biggest of them was his change of allegiance. His loyalty had never been in doubt, always the Dark Lord but his allegiance had been to the old fool for 16½ years. Not that one could call the man a fool. Dumbledore was quite cunning with his plan for world domination, but as Lily had said: good plan, wrong witch to try it on.

As he walked through the hall in Grimmauld in search of the kitchen, Severus couldn't help fingering the small vial attached to his neck. Not once had he taken it off. The silver chain had been locked there for 22 years, if not more. Only the vial had been removed in those instances where he needed the Veritaserum inside.

The way Lily had come back was not explainable in any way. But many things had happened that fateful Halloween. Thanks to Legilimency, Severus had seen it all. The moment the Dark Lord came to Godric's Hollow, the death of James Potter, Lily's hysteric whispers of love to both to Severus and the young Potter, her getting bound to the wall, the first Killing Curse, then there was no more. The laws of magic had been changed that night in many ways so of course nature had chosen to change the rules a little more and given Lily a way out of the Veil when the Dark Lord was resurrected. When adding the all the events together, it all made sense in a twisted way.

One of the decisions was more of a promise, a promise that Severus intended on keeping. Hence why he set his foot in Black's house.

He found Molly in the kitchen as expected. The Weasley mother was cooking dinner when he stepped through the doorway.

"Where can I find, Potter?" Severus asked her evenly. She jumped a little as he'd sneaked up behind her.

"Oh, Severus, I didn't notice you come in," Molly Weasley said as she turned around to meet him. "Harry? I think he's in Ginny's room. The room she and Hermione shared last year," the witch clarified.

"Indeed," Severus turned around as well, ready to march up the girl's room. Ginevra Weasley, only daughter of one of the Light families was a Death Eater and adopted sister of the Dark Lord for the past four years. The girl's acting skills must be perfect for him to have not noticed her switch.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Molly called from behind him. "There's enough food, I only need to set another seat."

"Thank you, but no," he replied curtly and left.

When everyone was brought to Grimmauld last year, they all knew where the others stayed in the house should anything happen, so of course Severus knew where to go. A quick walk up some stairs and through the hall on the right, he stood outside the locked door. Not caring what the brats were up to, Severus unlocked the door.

This, he found quickly, to be a mistake indeed.

The moment he walked through the door, Potter appeared right in front of him and Severus nearly stumbled to the floor when he walked into the boy. Potter though, did fall to the floor. On one of the two beds, the Weasley girl lay on her back laughing while clutching her stomach. Potter backed away and shook his head. Severus himself straightened out his robes.

"Sorry, sir, didn't see you there," Potter mumbled from where he sat on the floor. Severus merely glared at the boy and warded the room heavily.

"Might I inquire as to what you two are doing?" he asked the pair when he was done.

"Gin is teaching me how to apparate, and I kinda apparated from that corner," the boy pointed to the empty corner beside the window, "To the door. We didn't think anyone would come in."

"Indeed."

Weasley sat up again, "So, grumpy old man, what are you doing here looking so cheery all of a sudden?" Severus nearly gaped in shock of her words, never had a student dared to insult him.

"For you to talk about old, Gin, Bellatrix is two years older than him," Weasley glared at Potter. The Potions Master thought it interesting that it shut the girl up. He would have to find out what Bellatrix had to do with the girl.

"Besides, he's probably happy because he finally got his head out of his arse and talked to Mother," Potter told her as he got up from the floor and sat down on the other bed.

"Excuse me?" Severus exclaimed. His temper was rising with a high speed.

"You heard what I said, did you talk to Mother or not?" the boy asked and Severus gritted his teeth not to curse him to oblivion.

Taking a calming breath he said, "As a matter of fact I did, she told me to give you this," the man reached into one of his many pockets. Out of it he drew forth a miniature journal. After enlarging it again, he gave it to Potter.

After a quick examination of the book, Harry replied, "The Book."

"What book?" Weasley asked.

"This is the Death Eater manual that Snape and my mother created when they were in school."

"Indeed," Severus spoke and once again reminded himself of the danger of punishing the brats for their insolence, "I want you to have every spell, charm, ward, hex, jinx, curse and the name and use of every potion in that book memorised in the four days leading up to school. I will then, against my better judgement, teach you the practical. These lessons will be hidden behind the same reason as with the Occlumency lessons."

"But I didn't make it into your class," Potter stared dumbly at him.

"You didn't, but it is in our favour if I make an exception and bow down to the fame of the Boy Who Lived," the man sneered.

"Hey, if I can change to not be the Boy Who Lived…"

"Let me also remind you that even I have cut you two some slack on the formalities now, I will not do so once school starts."

"Yes, sir," they both replied and Severus gave them a silent nod, excusing himself.

At the door though, he looked at Potter over his shoulder, "Accept my Life Debt to the Potters as fulfilled."

Potter smirked at him, "Of course, Professor."

Severus left.

(-----------)

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked Harry once Snape had left.

"Nothing, just an arrangement between us," Harry reassured her.

"But I want to know," she whined.

Harry switched the subject, "How the hell did you manage to hide the firewhiskey before he came, by the way?"

The girl smirked and grabbed a hold of something in midair. Immediately a half-drunken bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey appeared from underneath Harry's Invisibility Cloak.

"Ah."

"Ah, indeed, Mr Potter," Ginny imitated Snape and they both started laughing.

"Give me that," Harry said and reached his arm out. Ginny took a swig from the bottle and gave it to Harry who took a swig himself. It burned pleasantly as the alcohol travelled down his throat.

"Awfully nice of Sirius to give you that you know," the girl said. Harry nodded.

Harry had found a package addressed to him in his and Ron's room. Inside it had been three bottles of various liquors, among them was a bottle of firewhiskey. There was also a note from Sirius telling him that he would have one hell of a ride in front of him and dangerous at that. It also said that Sirius was worried his godson would get in trouble without ever having been proper drunk, hence the alcohol.

Ginny was the only person he'd told about Sirius's present to him. They had planned to lock themselves up and make good use of the drinks. Hence why they were drunk. Very drunk.

"Served another purpose as well you know," Harry slurred.

"Yeah?" Ginny took another swig from the bottle Harry had given back to her.

"Yeah, had to keep Tom out of my mind to safely drink this stuff, I wouldn't imagine him seeing Snape here a good idea."

"'Suppose not," she replied, "I like being a Death Eater, I can insult the old bat and he can't do a thing."

Harry laughed and Ginny soon followed. The reason why they had chosen Ginny's room was for two reasons. One, Hermione had decided to spend her last few days with her parents after being at Headquarters all summer, and two, there were no portraits or anything of the like that could spy.

"You should try apparating again. I don't think you can do it until you can properly apparate without hitting someone."

"You're right," he took a swig and stood up on shaky legs, "You know, apparating while pissed isn't legal."

"Apparating without a license isn't legal either. Besides, you're apparating across the room, what could happen?"

"Point."

(--------)

Four days later, Harry still had all his body parts intact. He and Ginny were making their way through the train to find an empty compartment. Ron and Hermione were, of course, with them in their search. Luna and Neville had yet to be seen and Harry hoped they wouldn't come looking for them as he didn't know how to throw them out politely. Harry felt a little bad for betraying them, just a small feeling in the back of his head. He also knew full well that Neville might be one of the low-levels that would be killed before this war reached its official end.

Ginny was still furious at her former mother for the extreme tongue-lashing from the witch. Mrs. Weasley had been more than furious when she'd found out about the firewhiskey and had screamed at the pair for hours and still snapped at the girl at any given chance. Harry had received only glares of disappointment. Funny enough it didn't hurt to earn her disappointment now that he had his real mother. He did have a feeling though, that Lily's glares of disappointment, should she ever find out, would hurt.

The twins had been present at the time and they had just laughed and joked that it was about time Mrs. Weasley yelled at someone else than them. That, Harry noted, had not helped Ginny at all. Anger was still rolling off her in waves.

They finally found the last compartment that did not contain any students.

"Well?" Ginny urged. "Are you going to go in?"

Harry gave her a look of amusement before walking past her and into the small space. As they were allowed to use magic once on the train he levitated his trunk up onto the shelf above the seats. Hedwig's cage was placed next to him along with a basket Tonks had given him for Ljus until he got a better place for the small serpent. His place was right next to the wall on the left side. Ginny took the one right in front of him and she too levitated her trunk. She had, of course, received used books, but Tom had already bought her them new for her to pick up tonight.

Hermione took her place next to Ginny with Crookshank's cage between them. Ron hesitantly took his place next to Harry with two seats between them. His small owl, Pig, was placed next to the redhead but not on Harry's side.

"Aren't you two going to the Prefect's meeting?" Ginny drawled.

It was Hermione who answered, "We are, but the meeting doesn't start until ten minutes after the train leaves. I'm surprised you didn't become a Prefect."

"I'm not; I'm related to the Weasley twins after all," The girl's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm a Prefect, and I've broken many more important rules than they have," Ron put in.

"And we all know why you were made Prefect, don't we?" Ginny rolled her eyes and smirked when the boy stilled his movements slightly.

"Because he deserved it, " the other girl answered.

"Personally, I think Dean deserved it more."

"You only say that because he's your _boyfriend_, " Ron sneered.

Ginny froze dead in realisation and Harry burst out laughing.

"Oh, shit, Dean. I forgot, " she breathed.

"Of course you did, " Harry said between his laughter. "Poor Dean, his girlfriend forgot him. Have you even written to him?"

"Uhm, no?" she said weakly. "I forgot him completely; besides, I was at a Muggle camp all summer. I couldn't have written to him."

"You wrote to Harry by Muggle mail. Dean lives in the Muggle World as well," Hermione pointed out. Ginny shot her a glare.

"Well it doesn't matter now anyway, does it?" Ron asked. "You're dating Harry now."

"We're not dating, " the two in question said.

"You said so to Charlie."

"No, I didn't," Ginny countered.

"It doesn't matter, but I think you should explain to Dean." Hermione stood up. "The train is moving, we should go Ron."

Neither Harry nor Ginny said anything else as the two left the compartment. Immediately after they did though, Ginny warded the small space so they could not be overheard.

"You forgot about Dean?" Harry asked in amusement.

"Quiet, you," the girl snapped in only half-passion.

"You know, I'm beginning to think Tom was right. You do have some things to learn about _pleasing a lover_," he snickered, "Leaving Bellatrix to talk to me and forgetting about your boyfriend. And it _was _a rather childish plan of yours to get Tom to see reason."

Ginny never had the time to reply though, as that moment there was a knock on the other. Harry quickly looked to the girl who shrugged before nodding. Accepting that as an answer to his unasked question, he opened the door, which revealed a certain blonde who looked very agitated.

"I don't have time for reunions, Potter, Weaselette, " Draco nodded at the girl in acknowledgement. "The meeting started five minutes ago, which is bad in itself as a proper Malfoy, or Slytherin for that matter, is never late. And Pansy is driving me nuts. I'll just leave my things here and head to the meeting, then I'll come back before Granger and the Weasel gets here. Bye."

And just like that, the blonde was out the door again as quickly as he came. His trunk had been quickly levitated on the shelf while he spoke. The quick appearance and disappearance left the young Death Eaters confused before shrugging it off and settling down for the long ride back to Hogwarts. Back to home, Harry thought. Hogwarts had always been his home, but for some reason, Riddle Manor was as much as home as Hogwarts at the moment. He had left some of his stuff there, his belongings were placed somewhere.

No matter how many places he'd lived or stayed at, he always brought every possession with him. Always. From Privet Drive, The Burrow, Grimmauld Place, Hogwarts. Everywhere he went, he always took everything with him. Only Hogwarts had ever been a place he could feel that he could've left some of his stuff behind, but it was not allowed. Hence why he brought it along. It hit Harry in that moment that he really considered Riddle Manor Home. His family lived there whether it was by blood or not, they were his family.

Ginny, however, brought him out of his musing.

"Should be fun to see how Ron takes it about Draco. Maybe we should take his wand?" she chuckled. Her angry mood left from Mrs. Weasley had apparently gone. It was replaced by malicious pleasure at Ronald Weasley's expense.

"Whose? Draco's or Ron's?"

"Oh, good point," the girl replied and laughed. "No worries though. Hermione will get between them if it gets out of hand. Just to ask though, if they give you an ultimatum, who would you choose to stay?"

"Draco," was the simple answer. "Draco because I think he's genuinely my friend, and if he admits it or not is beside the point. I don't know that can I say the same about Ron and Hermione."

"Yeah, I get along great with him actually, " she agreed.

Harry laughed a little, "As you should, you're both very alike. Sneaky Little Slytherins you are."

"Gryffindor in disguise, that's me."

"Salazar Slyhterin's Heiress in Godric Gryffindor's House. Godric is probably turning around in his grave over that while Salazar rolls around in his with laughter."

"Probably," she agreed.

Soon enough Ginny decided to go look for Dean Thomas and break up with him. This left Harry alone o go through the Book once more. The boy had lost count on how many times he'd read it from the first to the last page. Every incantation and name of the potion was written down on a parchment along with its use. They were written down in alphabetical order, in groups of their specific type, in amounts of letters in the words, and in importance. The different lists were written backwards as well. All this along with reading the lists out loud. There were hundreds of spells and sometimes Harry had to wonder how Snape could possibly imagine that he would learn all of these and he had been close to giving up many times.

That is, until he closed his eyes and saw his mother's face in front of him and he got back to work again. Finally though, he felt that the hours of memorising were beginning to pay off. He had about 90 percent of the spells memorised. Hermione would be proud of his determination to learn and Harry hoped he would impress Snape as well.

During his intense studying of the Book, Harry didn't notice the hours passing by and before he knew it, Draco and Ginny stumbled inside the compartment. Both of them were laughing and trying to catch their breath as they sunk into their seats. Ginny on Harry's opposite and Draco next to Harry.

"Careful there Draco, I might tell your father you were not wearing your 'mask', " Harry told the blonde.

"He won't care when I tell him I did it to screw the Weasel over, " Draco replied and laughed.

"Hurry, they're almost here!" Ginny called and immediately Draco hopped into action by handing Hedwig's cage and Ljus' basket to the girl. She in turn placed them beside her.

Outside the door Harry could distinguish Ron and Hermione's voices. It seemed the other two noticed them as well resulting in Ginny quickly calming herself and Draco laying down with his feet on one side of the seats and his head in Harry's lap. Harry raised an eyebrow at the pair, but said nothing. The two were the devil in disguise. It was fun to see the girl bringing out a more childish and playful nature with the blonde though so Harry was hardly complaining.

It was in that moment Ron opened the door.

"Malfoy is up to something, I can... " the boy's mouth dropped open in shock, "feel it. Harry, why is the Ferret here?"

"He's my friend, why?" Harry replied.

"Malfoy is your friend from over the summer?" Hermione asked from where she stood behind Ron.

"Yes."

"But, Malfoy wouldn't live in the Muggle World, " she stated.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Malfoy is still here, Granger, Weasel. It's a pleasure to meet such friendly faces again." His voice was in a false cheery tone as he reached his hand towards them. He still lay casually on the seats. Neither Hermione nor Ron took the offered hand.

Ron turned to Harry, "Why would you help Malfoy?"

"Let me, Potter, " the blonde said. "Long story short, I don't like Muggles, I don't like Muggleborns. Neither does my mother, but we would never kill them for fun. The Dark Lord wanted me, but Mother asked him to wait until I had graduated. When Father escaped, Mother and I knew he would of course turn me over to the Dark Lord at first chance. We fled, I wrote to the Boy Who Lived. Boy Who Lived, honourable Gryffindor that he is, helped. So, here we are, " Draco sneered slightly.

One of the things Narcissa had been worried about was giving to much information so that someone could see past the lie. Harry and Ginny had assured them that Ron and Hermione would buy the story anyways.

"Sit down, " Ginny said. "Draco is nice, he won't hurt you."

"What the Weaselette says."

Ron was rapidly turning a violent shade of red, "Why are you in Harry's lap then?" he snapped.

"I thought it was obvious, " Draco smirked, "We sl..." Harry slapped his hand over that evil little mouth before it had a chance to spill.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, " Harry quickly replied. "And Draco? We're not going to say anything about that." His eyes glared down at the teen.

"I repeat, sit down. It's better than standing, " the girl opposite Harry told them.

"No, we're not, " said girl's former brother replied. "In fact, we're going. Harry has obviously chosen Malfoy over us. And you're coming with us, Ginny."

"What?!" she shrieked. "I'm most certainly not. Harry is my friend, and I now consider Draco my friend as well."

Ron seemed on the edge of bubbling over before quickly biting out, "Fine, be that way then, see if I care. Hermione, come."

The brunette had been mostly silent with an obvious calculating look in her face. Harry could practically see the wheels turning in her head, but so far she seemed far off from the answer. She did comply with Ron though and the two grabbed their trunks and their familiars and left.

"An explanation please?" Harry urged the devils as they laughed.

"Well, turned out Dean's compartment was not far from where the meeting was being held, and as I left Dean, I saw Draco coming.."

"Long story short, we ran here to beat those two. The weasel saw us running. Obviously our plan succeeded, " came Draco's mischievous voice.

"Ronniekins is probably throwing a fit right now, but that's not our problem, is it?" Ginny smirked.

"No, " Harry agreed. "Are you going to sit up or not?"

"Not, Pansy has rounds at the moment. Five galleons that she comes looking for me and I want to throw her off my back. Really, Blaise has the hots for her, and I know she has a soft spot for him as well. But, she keeps going after me as we are set to marry in a few years."

"Ouch, Mother talked about it, but she won't set up any contracts and such until I'm over twenty as she believes I'll find someone to marry out of love before then, " he replied.

"You're taking the thought of an arranged marriage easier than one would think, " Ginny stated.

Harry shrugged, "I guess I don't see it as a problem now. How about you? It's not like you can marry the witch of your dreams."

She sighed deeply, "I know. One of the downsides of being the other woman, isn't it?"

"I'm missing something here, " Draco looked up at Harry and to Ginny and back again.

"You have another aunt, my dear Draco, " Ginny smirked again.

"You and Aunt Bellatrix?!"

"Well of course, so you better behave. Multiple relatives in the Inner Circle, friends with your 'aunt' who also happens to be an Inner Circle Death Eater and sister of the Dark Lord. And on top of that, Tom doesn't like you all that much, " Harry told the teen.

Draco never had the chance to reply though as his suspicions came true. The door once again opened and in the doorway stood now a shocked Parkinson and a smirking Zabini.

"Draco?" the girl of the two asked.

"Yes, Pansy?"

Parkinson looked warily at Harry and Ginny. "Why are you here?"

"I think you'll get you answers soon enough, isn't that right, Potter?" Zabini asked.

"Well, of course she will. I assume she told you?" Harry replied.

"Told me two weeks ago, " Zabini nodded. "So when will you two arrange this big event?"

"Haven't talked that much about it, " Ginny told the Slytherin. "Have to tell Draco about it first, he's going to help."

"Oh, what an honour. I will also assume that my secret stays a secret until that time?"

Harry and Ginny nodded, "Yes, tell no one."

"Then Pansy and I will take our leave now, all will be explained in due time. Have a good trip." The two Slytherins left before Parkinson even had time to protest despite a look of wanting to do so on her face.

Draco also seemed suspicious of the events, "I'm going to help with what?"

Ginny warded the compartment more heavily than before while Harry spoke to the blonde. "You'll have to get off my lap or Tom will be even more pissed than before. I'm letting him through my mind and he cannot see you in my lap."

The blonde pulled himself up to a normal sitting position and once that was done, Harry let Tom through.

"_Draco doesn't seem to know about Adriana Zabini so can I assume he doesn't know the other unknown Inner Circle members as well?_" he asked.

Not even half a minute later he got his answer; "_No__, he only knows the ones living at the Manor this summer. If he is going to help you, I suggest you tell him whom the students who know are. But only the students and no one else._"

Nodding to himself, Harry started explaining. "You are going to help us organise this year's group Initiation. We need to choose a leader along with searching the school for all students willing to join Tom's ranks."

"I'm what?!"

"You are going to..." Ginny started but Draco cut him off.

"I heard, I'm not deaf. What I meant was, I'm going to help with that?"

The young Death Eaters nodded, "You are the Slytherin Ice Prince, you know them better than anyone. So when Tom gave us this assignment, he told us to seek help with you."

Ginny kept on explaining; "Tom also told every member of the Inner Circle to inform their children of us and our task. This explains why Blaise Zabini knows about us while Pansy Parkinson doesn't. Zabini's mother is in the Inner Circle while neither of the Parkinssons are."

Draco smirked, "And despite that, it's Pansy who gloats about having parents that are in the Inner Circle while Blaise doesn't?"

"Seems like it, " Ginny replied. "Anyway, a girl named Sola Selwyn is one of the Initiates, along with Lucia Rowle and Marietta Edgecombe. Selwyn's father, Rowle's father and Edgecombe's mother are in the Inner Circle. Tom asked them at the meeting."

"I know Sola and Lucia, they're close. As far as I know, they grew up together. Edgecombe, wasn't she in your little club?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, Tom sent a spy to us. Her 'betrayal' was planned by him, I think."

"_It was, _" Tom confirmed.

"All right. Along with Blaise, it's every boy in my year that has at least one parent in the Inner Circle. Avery has a kid who will start her second year now. Macnair has a son starting his first," Draco mused out loud.

"Okay, and there was a guy named Davis there as well," Harry said.

"_Kane Davis_ " Tom supplied, "_You have Adam Harper as well. I think he has a son._"

"Davis and Harper, " the Golden Boy in disguise added after Tom's remark.

"There's a Harper boy starting forth year and Tracey Davis in my year."

"That's what?" Ginny did a quick count on her fingers, "Twelve Inner Circle-children, I think. How about the Initiates?"

Draco thought for a while. "Bletchley, Higgs, Urquhart and Vaisey will be among them. I overheard them last term. Then add the witches you said, that's seven so far. I think there are more Ravenclaws willing as well. So it'll be at least ten in total I think. These children were born during the first war, not many were born at that time."

"Understandable," Harry agreed. "How many can we estimate to show up at this meeting for everyone willing to join?"

"At least fifty. Even up to a hundred if you're lucky, but at least fifty," the blonde replied.

"That's a lot, more than I would expect it to be," the only witch cut in.

"Perhaps. They are mostly Slytherins and Ravenclaws with an occasional Hufflepuff. No Gryffindor's, but they never join anyway."

"Wormtail did, " Harry stated.

"Well yes, but I don't think the Hat had anywhere to put the piece of filth. He's not cunning, not loyal, not smart and definitely not brave, " Ginny sneered at the thought of the filthy rat.

"So, in a nut-shell, around ten Initiates and fifty in total?" Harry ignored the remark about Wormtail. He hated the rat with a passion and did not want to speak of him anymore than necessary.

"Yes. When we get to the Feast, we go in together. If they see us as friends or whatever we are, they'll question me. I'll tell them I'm getting close to you to hand you over to the Dark Lord, but I will do that discretely so Dumbledore doesn't hear of it. I'll also tell people I'm the one he sent instead of you. I'll ask the Inner Circle-children to help spread the word of the meeting. Where will it be by the way?"

"Room of Requirement, you know where, " Ginny supplied.

Draco nodded, "I tell them where the meeting is, what it is about and things like that. If we do this on Friday night, not many will question about being up late. Also, Slytherins and Ravenclaws know how to be discrete and not get caught, unlike Gryffindors. What do you say? Friday at nine?"

"Sounds good to me, " the other wizard agreed.

"We'll plan in more detail later, I have rounds. See you, " and Draco left in a rush.

"_Sounds like a good plan, Malfoys are practically bred to do this kind of things, but in a much larger scale,"_ Tom told Harry before giving the two small ideas and inputs for the meeting. Harry and Ginny discussed the ideas and gave them their own inputs so that it could be easily planned with Draco later on.

This had to be planned skilfully as the students in the meeting would be informed of their loyalties. A thing that could not reach Dumbledore's eyes for a long time.

Ron and Hermione never came back to the compartment afterwards as well, which in itself was good as it left them time to plan both the meeting and their grand reveal at the Feast. The devils made sure Harry knew that they had to announce the new trio in a big way. Harry only held his tongue at the two and went along with it.

(---------)

Before either of the new trio knew it, the train had pulled into the station in Hogsmeade and it was time to leave. Of course, Draco, stuck-up Pureblood as he was, had made the other two put on their school robes hours previously. Directly after the trolley-witch had come around that is.

They were supposed to leave their familiars on the train along with their trunks but Harry took Ljus with him. The little serpent happily coiled up in warmth around his left arm, hidden under the sleeve along with the Dark Mark.

As the two Gryffindors and the Slytherin were about to get inside one of the carriages, Harry heard Hermione's familiar voice behind them.

"Harry!" the girl called. Harry turned around and saw her rushing towards them with a grumpy Ron trailing behind her.

Seconds later also came Parkinson's voice, "Draco!"

A quick look in the crowd they found Parkinson and Zabini nearing them as well. The Slytherins reached them first and followed them inside the carriage. Hermione and Ron were left outside and Harry could see Ron boiling with anger through the windows as the thestrals started moving towards Hogwarts once more.

Ginny sat closest to the door with Draco beside her and Harry beside him. Parkinson sat opposite of Ginny with Zabini beside her.

"It's time you explained yourself, Draco, friends with the Boy Wonder and Weasleys?" the blonde girl sneered.

"I'll have you know that Potter is no longer the Boy Wonder you think he is, and by the time you learn how that is, you will be covering by his feet sucking up. And the same can be said with the Weaselette, " Draco replied in the same sneering tone. Harry nearly gaped in shock, Draco was defending them? If you could call that defending that is, but still?

"I think it's about time you call me Ginny, " said girl told the blonde.

"I call you Weaselette for the same reason I call Potter, Potter." Harry tuned them out when they started bickering about the names for the tenth time if not more. He looked over to Parkinson who stared dumbly at Draco. Zabini only sat there smirking.

"They do this often?" he nodded towards the teens next to Harry.

"You have no idea, they can go on and on and on for hours. Especially when Ginny tried to find out who he.." He caught himself before speaking out loud.

Zabini snickered, "Screams the most with? I assure you, you're not the first. There's a betting at Hogwarts at who is the first to find out and all. That's how the rumour started."

"Ah, well then count me out because mine and Ginny's guess was obviously wrong." Zabini looked oddly at him so Harry added; "We tested our theory, or rather, Ginny made _me_ test _her_ theory."

The other teen laughed and smirked, "I'll have you know that I know exactly why, but if I tell anyone, Draco will rip my head off."

"And not the biggest of them!" Draco snarled from beside Harry. Zabini burst out laughing for real and Harry soon joined him. He found that he liked Zabini; the teen had an easygoing nature that was easy to like. Parkinson, however, seemed like a pain at the moment where she sat glaring holes in Harry's head.

"I demand to know now," she said after the laughter had died down, "Something is obviously wrong and I want to know why."

Draco sighed, "Patience is a virtue you don't seem to have. You'll find out on Friday. And Blaise? Help us find all the others once we get back to our common room."

"Sure thing," Zabini replied.

Parkinson glared at that statement, but said nothing. The rest of the short journey was spent with Draco talking to his friends with Ginny joining in. Harry sat mostly in silence.

(-------)

"To new students, Welcome to Hogwarts. To returning students, Welcome back, " Dumbledore began. "Another year of important studies ahead of us. With Voldemort now acknowledged I hope sincerely that you all stick together in these harsh times of war. Voldemort has the terrible ability to separate us, but we cannot let that happen. Therefore several events have been planned all throughout the year to help with our unity. One of them is, of course, a Masquerade Ball scheduled for Halloween. You will be informed of the other events when the time comes for them.

"Also, I would like to welcome Professor Annetta Pops who has graciously given us her time to teach us Defence Against the Dark Arts," Professor Pops stood and bowed slightly to the students, "Professor Trelawney is also welcomed back to her post along with Professor Hagrid. Now though, I think you must be tired from your long journey here, so march up to bed. Classes start tomorrow morning. Good night!"

The old man stepped back and left the Great Hall through the side door next to the Staff Table. Students all around the hall rose from their seats and the Prefects took command over the first years to lead them to the common rooms of their new House. Harry and Ginny were not among the people leaving for their common rooms though; they set their steps towards Myrtle's bathroom.

"You have the password?" Harry asked the girl walking on his right side.

"Of course, Hermione gave it to me. It's 'Best of Friends' for some reason, " she replied.

"Good, I hate to not being able to get in in the morning," he said, "I wonder if they will miss us."

"I don't think so, Ron and Hermione know we isolated ourselves at Grimmauld and they think it's because of Sirius. It's a good reason. We can't use it too often though, but it'll work tonight anyways." Harry nodded to her.

The walk there was a short one and fortunately, Myrtle was not present. Ghosts were one of the things in the castle that reported to Dumbledore. Harry didn't know if Myrtle would, but it was better to not take any chances.

Ginny opened the chamber once they were sure no one other than the two of them was in the bathroom. She gestured for him to jump first. Harry hesitated, but eventually gave in and jumped. The fall down the pipes was as unpleasant as the first time but it was the easiest way out of Hogwarts. Once down, however, all bones, dust and fallen stones were gone. The first part of the chamber was cleaned up.

Harry moved out of the way when he heard Ginny calling to him through the pipe. Shortly after the girl came out of the tunnel and cast a Cleaning Charm on herself. Harry did the same.

"Do you like how I cleaned your mess up?" Ginny winked at him.

"Uhm, yeah. I guess I was expecting it to look like before, " he replied.

"It doesn't, it looks a lot more welcoming now. The carcass of Galleri is gone as well, along with the blood and loose stones inside. I've also repaired some other damages that Galleri had made through the years," she told him, "It's been hard work and taken me two years to get it done."

"Great. Thank you. So where is the border of the wards?"

"Inside the actual chamber." Ginny began to walk towards the second obstacle to get inside. Once again she spoke the words and ventured inside. Harry followed. Being back there gave him the creeps and sent shivers down his spine.

Ginny was right, the inside of the actual chamber looked a lot more welcoming now and all traces of his last visit was gone. Harry briefly wondered where she had disposed of everything, but didn't ask.

"There's some rats and larger mammals in the pipes. Ljus can find a lot of food down here. Also, somewhere in the labyrinth, there's an opening to the Forbidden Forest." Not a second later Ljus started hissing about being let down so she could hunt on her own and show her mother that she was now a big girl. Harry complied and let her down.

The little serpent licked in the air before slithering away towards an opening to the labyrinth as Ginny put it.

"That little snake is so cute," she cooed. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

Ginny reached out her hand, "It'll be easier to apparate long distances if you share power. It's like a Side-Along only we both apparate instead of just tagging along. I haven't apparated this far before either," she explained.

Harry took her hand, "One, Two," he concentrated on the Throne Room at Riddle Manor, "Three."

They both felt the now familiar feeling of being squeezed through a thin tube before popping into existence at their destination. Harry looked around and noticed that the large room was completely empty although Tom knew they were coming.

"It feels good to be back," he said. On the train he'd come to the realisation that Riddle Manor was his home while Hogwarts was his home away from home. He would also get to see his mother here. Mother. He was no longer an orphan, he had a mother to make proud. That thought alone was enough to send happy, buzzing feelings throughout his body and Harry smiled.

"Oh yeah?" she turned to him. "Now you understand how I feel about this place. I learned how to apparate solely for the reason to be able to apparate here. I couldn't get in though as I had to be keyed into the wards first."

Harry nodded, "I understand."

The two made their way through the empty, dark halls. The lanterns flared up when they got closer to them and went out when they had passed. Add that along with the already dark décor, it was a slightly scary sight.

"How hard can it really be to get a bunch of Slytherins and other Death Eater-to-be to listen to us? A thought-to-be Weasley and the Boy Who Lived?" Ginny asked after moment's silence.

"I dunno, either really easy or really hard," Harry changed the subject, "How long before Ron snaps?"

Ginny snickered, "Not long, I give him two-three weeks top. Have you planned on what to do with them?"

"Yeah, I got it covered. Ron will go first, that's for sure."

"I think Hermione. I mean, she will analyse everything we say until she finally cracks and asks out loud. Ron will not think that far ahead and when he does snap, he'll wait for an opportunity to check our arms. He's not really subtle."

"Good to know that you have your plans for the Golden Trio once the time comes," Harry and Ginny both jumped at Tom's voice behind them. Then they turned around they found him smirking at their misfortune.

"How did you know where we were?" Ginny asked.

"I always know what happens in my base."

"That and you looked through my mind, " Harry finished for him.

"That, too, " the man agreed.

"Where are the others then?"

"Narcissa is out looking for a place in the Muggle World should Dumbledore decide to check your story. Lucius is following up on some lesser Death Eaters Marked a few months ago. Rodolphus and Rabastan are with them. Lily is on stand by for their return, she will go with them later tonight for her Initiation. Bellatrix is waiting for your return. The rest have yet to return. Suffice to say, I am a little bored at the moment, " Tom answered his sister.

"Mother is being Marked?" Harry inquired.

Tom nodded, "Within a week at least. The Marks will burn when I call you then, so you will have to get here as fast as possible."

"Then we'll tell Snape about the Chamber as well, " Ginny said. "I should.."

"By your rooms, " Tom supplied.

"Thanks." Then the young witch ran off in the direction they came from, towards the main staircase.

"Bellatrix?"

"Yes, " Tom confirmed. "What's this? You and Ginevra beg me to give you a chance and you won't even give me a kiss hello?"

Harry shook his head the older wizard and crossed the small distance to him. He had to stand on his toes to reach, but reach he did. The kiss was gentle and purely innocent. A kiss hello. Despite that, Tom possessively put his arms around the boy's waist and held him there.

"Now that's better."

Harry laughed, "You only hold me like this because you heard when I talked to Zabini before."

"Perhaps," he nodded slightly, "But it's not something I would confess under Veritaserum."

"I thought as much, " the younger concluded. "Hey, you're much more relaxed about this now."

"Maybe, but I've had two weeks to think and getting cursed at by your mother."

Harry looked up at the man's eyes in surprise, "She what?"

"She didn't actually; she just asked some things after you left."

"I see." Harry leaned his head up and kissed the man again. This time more forcefully, to which Tom responded as well. It didn't take much for Tom to start taking control and demand entrance with his tongue. Harry let him in and a small whimper escaped at feeling. The older of the two nearly smirked, but refrained from doing so. Their tongues battled playfully for dominance, but it was obvious to them both that Tom had the upper hand. Soon enough his hand left Harry's waist to start working on the buttons on Harry's school robes.

The younger let go of the kiss.

Tom looked oddly at him with his lips slightly swollen, "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing, just stopping to let you know that don't stop."

"Good, because once I get going, there's nothing stopping me." Then Tom kissed Harry again. Harry threw the last time this had happened and Tom _had _stopped out of his mind. It wasn't worth thinking about now.

He moaned as Tom continued his assault on his lips and mouth while at the same time releasing the last button on his robes. They were going slow while at the same time fast, and they were going fast while at the same slow. Oh the perfect balance of the two.

"I'm going to apparate us now." Tom had stopped kiss briefly before Harry felt the feel of apparation and once again they were standing in the middle of Tom's enormous room/suite. This was where they began kissing in earnest as the sensations of what they did increased simply by standing next to a bed.

Harry's robes were dropped on the floor and forgotten and immediately the sweater above his shirt was pulled over his head. Once his arms were released again he set to repay the favour and started on Tom's robes. The older man latched onto Harry's neck and he tilted his head to side to allow better access, his eyes closing slightly with pleasure.

As sensation increased further the closer they got to their goal, the more frustrated they became. Harry was hard since a long time ago and he could easily feel Tom's own erection pressing into his thigh. As Tom bit into Harry's exposed neck, he took a sharp breath. His knees were weak and his body continued to tense and relax and his whole being was screaming to just _hurry up!_

Minutes later Harry stood in only his trousers and Tom without robes and an open shirt.

"Screw this, " Tom breathed and backed Harry to the bed and gently pushed him down. He followed Harry down and leaned on his hands on either side of Harry's head. The boys lips were red and swollen, his face flushed and a big red mark was forming itself on his neck. Pleased with himself Tom bent down and kissed Harry who hungrily kissed back. He wrapped his right leg around Tom to pull him closer. A loud moan was drowned by their kiss as Tom's body came close enough to Harry's.

Not caring of anything else, Tom started thrusting against Harry's crotch. Harry threw his head back and gasped at the sensation. The older smirked at the sight and repeated his actions. Harry bit himself in his lower lip. Again and again Tom repeated while bending down gently nibbling on one of the erect nipples below him.

Eventually, only bracing himself with only one hand Tom reached down between them and brought down the zipper and unbuttoning the one button. He put his hand inside the teen's boxers and found his treasure. Harry cried out again as Tom gave Harry's cock a firm stroke. Neither of them had very far left. Even Tom was moaning and gasping, something he usually had self-control not to do, but it had been _so_ long.

Harry didn't know what to do, he kept tensing and relaxing at the shots of pleasure running through his body. He thrashed around on the bed under Tom while the man jerked him off while at the same time thrusting against him. His bottom lip and been used as a target for his frustrations and had drawn blood from the bite long ago. But he didn't care, he was so close.

Tom sped up his ministrations, especially on the teen's cock. It didn't take much to bring Harry over the edge and a few moments later he himself followed from his actions alone. No direct contact. He had had dreams of a breathless Harry Potter underneath him for so long and thanks to Ginevra, he had gotten what he wished for.

Tom collapsed next to him after tossing him up the bed a little.

"Embarrassing, " Tom said once he had regained his breath again. "I came at the same time as a teen."

Harry swallowed to catch his own breath before he spoke, "How's that embarrassing?"

"Because I used to have better self-control."

"Okay..? And how long was it since you knew you had that kind of self-control?" he asked.

"Since before that Halloween," was the simple response.

"Oh, but why? You've been back for over a year."

"Negative effect from regaining a body using snakes. I had had my normal appearance for less than two days when I contacted you the first time, " the man explained.

"I guess that makes sense. " Harry yawned.

"Planned on sleeping here?"

"I can go back to my room.."

"Why bother? You've slept in my room before."

Harry smiled and felt like he was finally home.

(-------)

Like the chapter? More slashy-ness will come, I promise, but I'll take it slow for now. I don't have much to say, other than the fact that I have during the last few weeks been brainstorming for ideas for this fic, I have a few things but we're rapidly approaching the time in the story that I have no idea what will happen. This is your opportunity people! Raise your voice and tell me what you want to read, every suggestion will be thought of and it will, in the least, give me ideas on what will happen.

Also, you on HpFandom, you might remember my other pen-name as Ferm and my story The Dark Son Arises, I've been thinking of taking that story up again and re-write it from the start. What do you think? Let me know :)

Also, DO let me know what you think about this story –smiles-

God Jul & Ett Gott Nytt År (Merry Christmas & A Happy New Year)

-Iivanainen


	23. To Love or to Hate

Hello my Darlings, I'm back again, albeit a little late but to make up for that I'll will let you that I have Chapter 24 almost completely finished.

Also, due to some confusions and such that I will clear up the minute this chapter is posted, Chelleybelle has not had a chance to look at this chapter :/ but I will thank her anyways, also a big thanks to DarQuing for once again Beta'ing this and saving my sanity –grin-

Now, I asked about The Dark Son Arises at the last update, I have now started the re-write, 2½ chapters are written. It won't be exactly like TDSA because it will contain a lot more fun stuff than the original. The story now is called Always in Private but it won't be up for a long time, I'll let you know :)

I would like to thank all of you who reviewed (speciellt dom som skrev på svenska -dansar-) it warms my heart, truly, it does, and there's so many of them

On to the chapter then..

(----------)

Harry was running as fast as he could. He was late and in deep shit if he came too late. Ginny was slightly ahead of him as the pair sprinted to the Great Hall. It was twenty minutes left until classes were to start and neither of them had their timetables yet. Sleeping at Riddle Manor wasn't that much of a great idea anymore as both of them had over-slept. They didn't make it back to Hogwarts until shortly before half past seven. Which sucked big time.

On their way to the Great Hall they met many students leaving for their classes, two of them were of course, Ron and Hermione.

"Where have you been?" the girl of the two asked.

"Somewhere," Ginny replied somewhat breathless. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Why weren't you two in the Tower?" Hermione continued.

"Better yet, were you with Malfoy?" Ron sneered. Hermione shot him a silencing glare.

"I told you last night, 'Mione," the youngest witch said, "We went elsewhere for the same reason as this previous summer."

"Is that true? Harry?"

He nodded to the brunette, "Yeah, but listen, we better get going. Can't be late for the first day?"

"Nope, McGonagall handed out the time-tables for the NEWT-students a while ago. I put yours at your usual spot at the table. Ginny's is beside yours if I recall correctly," Hermione told them, "I have Ancient Runes in ten minutes."

"Ancient Runes?" Harry asked, "Does that mean...?"

"That we have a free period first hour," Ron beamed, all thoughts about Malfoy forgotten. "Then we have Charms."

"That's good and all, but I may not be so lucky. Come on, Harry," Ginny put in.

Hermione said good-bye and hurried away. Ron though, decided to follow Harry to the Great Hall where Ginny was dragging him.

The Great Hall was almost empty when the trio reached it. Almost every Ravenclaw and Slytherin was somewhere else, including Draco. There were still some Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs there, but not many. No teacher was present either. Good to have the first breakfast rather calm, Harry thought.

True to Hermione's words, two timetables lay at the end of the Gryffindor table. Harry liked to sit at the end instead of in the middle of everything, more calm and private. Ginny quickly looked over hers and grabbed an apple and poured some juice in one of the glasses. The glass was quickly empty before the girl took a bite of the apple.

"I have to go, I have a lesson with Professor Pops the first hour. See you at lunch or earlier if I can catch you, " she said and left towards the door again while quickly devouring the apple.

"See you!" Harry called after her then he sat down. Ron took the place opposite of him.

"Good to finally be rid of the greasy git, isn't it?" the redhead said.

"I still take Potions," Harry responded.

"You do?"

He nodded, "Yeah, that's what he came to tell me when he came to Grimmauld."

"Snape saw you drunk and didn't say anything?" Ron exclaimed in disbelief. Big mistake, Harry thought.

"Well, uhm, yeah, he did. But he said both the one thing and the other before giving us the Sober Up-draught." Which was a complete lie, Ginny brew the potion before they even got to the drinking-part but Ron didn't know that.

"Bloody weird if you ask me," he replied.

"Maybe," Harry agreed, "But we've come to an understanding of sorts. Did you know he knew my mother? They went to school together and were actually friends."

"They were? Snape even had friends in school?" Harry nearly glared. He may not like Snape, but he respected the older man and for his mother's sake, would try to get along with him as good as possible.

"Apparently."

Silence.

"Hermione showed me the Daily Prophet earlier," the older wizard began.

"What do they say?" Harry urged.

"Well, they're surprised at how quiet You-Know-Who is. Apparently in the first war, once he was known, there were attacks every week. They thought it would be the same now, but it isn't."

"That's good, right?" Harry asked and took a bite of his fried egg.

"Yeah, but maybe he's planning something big? I mean, there was another breakout from Azkaban. After that it's only been t- four murders; of those two were of his own people."

"All right, who were they?" he replied.

"That's the funny thing, according to the Prophet," Harry silently thought this was information directly from Dumbledore, "There was a Death Eater called," the boy swallowed once, "Raymond something, a witch. And then another who was named Kirree, I think, he was a wizard. Then a small family was found a little over two weeks ago. A little girl, Muggleborn, and her mother."

"I see," Harry mused. The 'Prophet' obviously didn't know that Kirree murdered Raymond and that their own Golden Boy had been involved in the murders of Kirree's family. Ron certainly didn't know his 'sister' had been involved in the murders as well. It was too ironic. Tom probably had a blast knowing he was confusing the enemy by his lack of activity.

"Aren't you worried?" Ron asked.

"Of course I am!" Harry exclaimed, "You know me, but I have to be strong now. I have time to be weak at certain times, like when I'm with Ginny. But I can't afford to be weak in public like this, people are counting on me."

"I understand," Ron nodded, "Do you think there's anything we can do?"

"I dunno, you're good at chess so you know strategy pretty well. I guess you can try to find out why Voldemort – oh come on! -- is laying low when everyone knows he's back. And I can contact Narcissa, to see if she knows anything of value."

"Malfoy's mother?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Who else? Narcissa is not willing to risk her life by spying, but I know she's willing to help in any way she can. She wants Voldemort gone as much as I do." Which is not a lot, he added in his mind.

"_Let's hope so,_ " came a very amused voice in his mind.

"You can't honestly think you can trust Malfoy? For all we know this is a big plot to have you killed. You-Know-Who could have planned the break-out to give Malfoy a reason to get close to you so he can grab you away."

He rolled his eyes again, "Get serious, Ron, I just told you, you were a brilliant strategist and you think Voldemort planned this big raid on Azkaban of all places just to kill me?"

"You can never be too sure when it comes to the Ferret," the boy argued.

"Stop calling him the Ferret, he's trying to be nice to you and Hermione because he knows I care about you. He's my friend, and you're my friend. Don't make me choose, Ron, because chances are, I will choose the one who doesn't force me to," Harry stood up and grabbed his book-bag, "I'll talk to you later, it's NEWTs now, and I want to do good. I'm going to the library."

"All right, all right," Ron called, "I'll behave when it comes to Malfoy."

"I'm still going to the library, come if you want, but I'm going to check over my homework."

Muttering about stupid bookworms, Ron followed a smirking Harry to the library.

(----------)

Harry and Ron met up with their third part shortly before Charms-class began. As a matter of fact, to Ron's dismay, they were 15 minutes early to class and already sitting in the classroom when Hermione arrived. She had been clearly surprised but didn't comment. Charms had been good enough; Flitwick had mostly talked about the importance of NEWTs and the theory behind what they would be working on. Non-verbal spells.

Eventually it had been time for Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry had sub-consciously expected their new teacher to be as pathetic as the rest of them, minus Remus Lupin of course. Nothing had been further from the truth.

When the trio had walked in, Harry had excused himself and sat down between Draco and Zabini. Ron had been furious and looked as if he just wanted to walk over to them and yell and shout at the top of his throat. He had obviously believed that Harry would be with them all the time, while Harry had just wanted to get away from them as soon as possible. His mother's words had echoed in his mind. Hermione had calmed him down and the pair had taken their seats at the front row on the right side of the Professor's desk and right beside the door.

Harry sat in the front row on the left side, right next to windows but Draco's head was in the way to look outside. Parkinsson had a similar expression to Ron in that moment. She sat between Bulstrode and Davis, the latter smirking at the blonde girl as she knew.

The students in the room had of course whispered between themselves when they saw Harry choose to sit with his long-time nemesis rather than the friends he'd had since he started Hogwarts.

That was how Professor Pops found them. The witch walked in through the door behind her desk. She was about average height and slightly tanned. Her brown hair was wound in a tight bum in her neck. She wore snug fitting black robes without any loose object hanging. Around her thigh she wore a holster for a wand. All in all, she looked ready for a Death Eater-attack should it happen in this moment.

"Silence!" the witch commanded and looked sternly around the classroom, "Sit up straight, clear your desks of any unnecessary shit." The students did as told. Seamus also put his books and wand on the floor next to his bag. The professor quickly marched over to the boy and put her hands on his desk and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Did I tell you to put your equipments for this class on the floor?" she asked.

"No, but you did say 'unnecessary shit', and last year wands were part of those 'shit'," Seamus told the witch evenly.

"Excellent, Five points to Gryffindor for use of sarcasm," she called, "Pick up your wand and your books."

To say many in the room were surprised was an understatement; this witch was clearly not what they had expected. Harry felt she might have something to teach them after all, if she wanted sarcasm, then the Slytherins would give her that. A quick look to Draco and he saw the wheels turning in his head to think up anything witty to say.

"Your attention should be on me and only me when I'm trying to teach you something," a voice called from the front desk. The students turned to their teacher again.

"Good, I'm here to teach you Defence. I am going to teach you to defend yourselves," she began, "I personally don't care if you use it to become the top Death Eater of all times or the top Auror. It's no business of mine. I know many of you will become Death Eaters in the near future, if you're not already. I don't blame you; the Dark Lord has some excellent views if you think about it. The man is powerful and knows how to clearly use his power. He knows how to command an army and think before he acts. Not many know that."

Gasps were heard all around the room. This woman had clearly raised her support to Tom in the times of war. No one had expected that, least of all Harry.

"However," the witch called again, "the Dark Lord is not the only one. Many wizards and witches throughout our history have been great. I know you count the Headmaster as one of them, me personally, don't like him. But that's my view, not yours. We also have Mr Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Golden Boy, Gryffindor Sweetheart, sitting amongst the _nasty_ Slytherins. Next to the son of Lucius Malfoy, right-hand man of the Dark Lord and the son of Adrianna Zabini, infamous seductress. That's surprising indeed. Mr Zabini, please give your mother a wish from me to see her. Haven't seen my old friend in so many years.

"Anyway, back to the situation at hand. I am, in this class, going to give you the knowledge you need to survive. What you then do with that knowledge is no business of mine as I told you before. This lesson will be more about trust than anything else. To tomorrow I want a short essay with your own words on what you think defence is and what you think is important. For now, we will be gaining trust. For me to teach you properly, you have to trust me and vice versa. You ask me a question, anything and I'll answer. In turn, I get to ask one question. Begin."

Several arms shot in the air, including Hermione's as usual.

"Miss Granger?" Professor Pops called. She now sat cross-legged on top of her desk which in itself, was strange.

"Professor, you say Voldemort has some great views and that you don't like Professor Dumbledore, where is your loyalty?" Hermione asked.

"None of the two, I'm a Slytherin; I strive for my own well-being and survival. If the Dark Lord gives me an offer that will grant me a slightly better life, I'll take it. If Dumbledore gives me the same, I'll do it. That is why I am here; Dumbledore offered me the safety inside Hogwarts against my knowledge. My knowledge is something I wanted to share anyways, so I took the job," she smirked, "Where is your loyalty, Miss Granger?"

Harry tensed up and looked at the girl. Hermione looked at him quickly as well. Ron also visibly tensed, but it was all signs you only saw if you already what to look for.

"My loyalty is to my friend Harry Potter, ma'am," she replied. Wheels started turning in Harry's mind, his mother had told him to trust Hermione when she knew, was she telling the truth? Was her loyalty with him and not Dumbledore? Harry decided to keep an even tighter watch on the girl. And after the meeting on Friday, that wouldn't be hard.

"A terrific answer, Miss Granger, forgive me for asking, but what will you do if Mr Potter dies or joins the Dark Lord? He is prophesied to kill the Dark Lord after all."

"Excuse me?!" Harry choked, "Did I hear you correctly?"

"If you heard me telling the class about the Prophecy, then yes. I don't know the exact wording but Dumbledore has kindly informed me of your destiny. Now I believe you asked two questions, that's two questions in return. Will you fulfil the Prophecy?" The witch had a calculating look in her eyes that Harry didn't like.

"_This will be fun,_ " Tom's amused voice came sneaking in, but Harry ignored him.

"Of course I will, hundreds will die if I don't. Haven't you heard? Four people are dead already from just this summer, I have to stop him. I want to stop him. I will kill him or die trying, " he lied. The witch smiled a little at him.

"'_Kill him or die trying';_ those were Dumbledore's words to me. My second question, what is the exact phrase that ties you to your fate to kill the Dark Lord?"

Harry thought before he answered, "I can't tell you that, my life might be in jeopardy should that information travel to the wrong person. As you said, many in this room will become Death Eaters if they're not already. You have yourself risked my life by saying what you just did," he replied evenly.

Pops applauded at him, "This is the spirit I'm looking for, unfortunately, I didn't get my information from Dumbledore. I followed in the same tracks as the Prophet did earlier this summer; I went with the same suspicion they had. You confirmed that rumour to be true. Now, these are traps you need to learn to not fall for."

"_I told you this would be fun, didn't I?_" Tom mentally smirked.

"_Shut up,_" he replied, "_I can't decide whether to hate her or love her._"

"_Like her. I do. She has a brilliant mind. At a more appropriate time, I will tell you more about her._"

".. background?" Theodore Nott's voice brought Harry back to reality.

"My background?" Pops mused, "Lets see, I was born in 1961. Started at Hogwarts in 1972 along with Adrianna Zabini. We were both sorted in Slytherin. We graduated together. We also lived together for a few years. But I moved out when young Blaise was old enough to be taken care of by one person and not leave that one person in a mental institution. I self-trained myself during the years I lived with Adrianna, took my Mastery in Defence shortly after leaving Britain. I've been travelling for many years, came back here when I heard that the Dark Lord was back. Something tells me this is not what you wanted to hear though."

"No, Professor, but it was certainly interesting to hear that you have secret information about Blaise' first years on this earth," Nott replied. Zabini turned around and glared at the teen.

"'Secret Information' is the alias for Blackmail-material, add that to your lesson, " Draco whispered to Harry.

"I'm a Pureblood traced back three centuries, " their teacher replied, "My last name is really an alias I got from an old friend of mine, unfortunately she's dead now. Died in the first war. So, my question to you Mr Nott.."

The hour continued on like that, someone asking Pops a question, she answered and asked one of her own. Some of the questions or answers were followed by quite a bit of laughter. Harry though, was only listening with half an ear. He kept thinking how easily he had given away the information about the Prophecy. Tom knew it and it was unimportant now, but still. If he gave away that kind of information so easily, what about the others? Snape for instance, or the Mark burned into his arm? As Bellatrix had so nicely pointed out, he could go to Azkaban now. He _would _go to Azkaban now should anyone find out. Lucius had gotten out proclaimed Not Guilty, but the man was a master manipulator and richer than Harry could ever imagine. And, he knew what to do with what that amount of money as well.

No, Harry had to learn to keep important information to himself. He knew Occlumency to a certain degree, but he tended to not think before he acted and that would have to change.

Before he knew it, the bell rang signifying the end of the lesson. The teens in the room immediately started bustling around to get ready and out the door. Pops however, stopped them in the doorway.

"Before you leave," she said, "I want to remind you that as we are in war, the practical part of Defence is much more important. And it is the only part I will teach you. The theory is your responsibility to handle. I will of course grade the papers I have assigned, but it is up to you to read ahead before a class or you will know nothing of the content in the next lesson. This week will only be about gaining each other's trust so that we can work together easier and learn faster and more sufficient. See you tomorrow."

(--------)

"Get away from our table, Potter," Parkinson snarled.

"Actually, Pansy, I think he's allowed to sit here, don't you agree, Theodore?" the girl, Davis, said.

"Of course he is," the boy responded and smirked, "I think Draco, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle agree as well."

"Of course they do," Ginny said. She and Harry were sitting with the Slytherins for dinner the next day. This was at Ginny's insistence, Harry just went along for the ride. Her reasoning had been that they had to get to know the Slytherins before the meeting. And because of his change of heart about the older generation of them, he had decided to do the same to younger.

"You should just accept it, Parkinson, Ginny and I are here to stay, you'll understand soon enough. Trust your friends," he told the agitated girl.

"I won't, they've gone mad!" she argued.

Harry sighed, "Okay, one thing I've learned recently is that Slytherins don't do anything without gaining something in return. What do you want?"

She looked at him closely before her eyes showed a wicked glee of the sort Harry knew far too well in the Weasley-twins. He instantly regretted his decision.

"Your clothes," she said. "They have to go."

"Oops, did I forget to mention that Pansy, sweet girl as she is, is worse when it comes to clothes than I am?" Draco smirked.

She glared at him, "If I am to trust my friends, who obviously know something I don't, then your clothes will have to go. You look hideous."

Right, he thought, this was what he got for starting to use the hand-me-downs from Dudley again. He had figured that back in school, no one would notice. Obviously he was wrong.

"All right, I have others, I'll use them," he agreed with her.

"Good," Parkinsson replied, "I also want to know who knows so I know who to hate."

"That, Miss Parkinsson, is out of the question," A deep baritone voice said behind Harry.

"Good evening, Professor Snape," came a chorus of voices around him. Harry and Ginny looked at them in surprise. Did Snape command such respect among his students? Many Gryffindors respected McGonagall, but no one to the degree they've just seen.

"Mr Potter, Miss Weasley, might I inquire as to why you are sitting among my House?" the man said smoothly.

"We're making new friends, Professor, we seem to need it," Harry replied.

"Indeed, " was the dry response, "Due to your poor attempt in my class earlier today, I do believe you need the lessons we discussed. My office, seven pm, don't be late." Snape told him and left towards the Staff Table. Dumbledore was looking curiously down at him. Funny that the old man had not asked for that meeting yet, he thought. He, like everybody else, must've noticed the change between him and Draco.

"What lessons?" Draco asked.

"Remedial Potions, " Ginny replied.

"Well, you do need it," the blonde stated. Harry said nothing; instead he looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Ron glaring at him. If looks could kill, Harry was sure he would be dead by now.

Several times over.

Hermione also had her eyes set on him, but with a thinking expression. Ever since Defence Against the Dark Arts yesterday Harry had gone over her words over and over again; "_My loyalty is to my friend Harry Potter, ma'am_" What did they mean? He didn't know, but he had every intention of finding out.

Turning his attention back to the table he sat at he found Draco and Parkinson in a deep conversation about clothes. Ginny occasionally joined in as well. It was amusing to see how relaxed the blonde girl became as soon as clothes were mentioned.

"Funny isn't it?" Zabini said opposite of him.

"What is?"

"About Pansy, how she can go on and on about clothes and talk to anyone about it, no matter their parentage, " he explained.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "Well I better be going, I need to run up to the Tower before going to Snape's office. See you all later." He rose from his seat.

"Take care, brother of mine," Ginny called after him.

Harry threw one last look at his former friends at the Gryffindor table before leaving the Great Hall.

(------)

"Now, Potter, how much did Bellatrix teach you?" Snape said. The man leaned at his desk while Harry stood in front of him.

"Not all that much, we had a week and much of that was spent on the Cruciatus and the Killing Curse, she did make it a habit that if I failed, she'd curse me. It was a great motivator," Harry answered.

"Indeed."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Sir, if I may ask, why do you hate me so much when you love Mother so much?" He knew he was asking a dangerous question but it wouldn't leave his mind.

"Ever looked at yourself in a mirror, Potter?" was the simple response.

"I've never seen my father other than a few photos and your memory, I can't judge whether I'm like him or not," he retorted politely. "I'm not who you think I am, forgive my mother, but she told me a lot about your childhood. Watch out for the freakish Snape on Spinner's End. I grew up the same. Dumbledore sent me to my aunt, you knew her, and how she thinks about magic. What kind of childhood do you think I had? I didn't even know about magic until Hagrid told me. I was punished for things I didn't understand. Tom brought me to Riddle Manor earlier than planned because my uncle had practically beaten me to death. Without him and Narcissa, I would've been dead now."

"I realise that, Potter, and that is the one of very few reasons I'm now willing to see past half of who you are," the man replied.

"I appreciate that and I'll.. What the fuck?!" A strong burning sensation travelled through his left arm and by instinct he covered it with his right hand. Looking at Snape he saw the man pressing his jaws together to bite away the pain.

"It'll only get worse the longer we wait, come on," Snape told him and moved towards one of the three doors in the office.

"I can't, I'm meeting Ginny in the girl's bathroom on the second floor," Harry argued.

"Whatever for?" he sneered back.

"The Chamber of Secrets," was the simple reply before Harry moved towards another door. Amazingly, Snape followed.

Maybe there was hope after all?

(-------)

Hello again, so, not much to say other than the fact that Chapter 24 is almost finished, chapter 25 is planned. They will go quite fast as a lot of things will happen in them. Also, I still want suggestions if you guys are willing to share, I still have a few months that has absolutely nothing happening in them so suggestions are very welcome.

Take care and don't forget to review –dances happily-

Iivanainen

(Ps, read the story Only On Weekends on HpFandom, the story is truly amazing in every way. )


	24. Showtime

Hello my Faithful, I'm back again with a long chapter –dances-

I would like to thank DarQuing for Beta'ing this story. Please check out his own story 'Harry Potter and the King of Dragons' on HpFandom :)

Thanks also to every review I've gotten –dances happily around and until she falls down 'cause of dizziness- Uhm, well, anyway, I love them, all of them, keep it up :)

On with the story..

(--------)

Luna Lovegood had always been considered weird, even flat out crazy sometimes. But she believed in what she did. She did, of course, respect people for their own beliefs. She mostly found it amusing when people called her Loony Lovegood, even though deep down, it hurt. Luna, like everybody else, wanted to fit in, but she wouldn't change to do so. If she were to fit in, she had to fit in for who she was.

This was a problem since Luna didn't fit in. She didn't have many friends, but those she had were considered very close to her even though she didn't talk to them all that often. There was Ginny, a girl who tried her best to fit in a group of Gryffindors when she clearly didn't. Then there was Harry, a quiet boy who had always been different thanks to something he had no way of controlling. Luna had wondered many times how Harry would be had his parents been alive. She had thought the same about her, but for something else entirely. Or not.

Luna, like Harry and Ginny, was different than the rest. She believed in things others didn't, she wore things others didn't, she liked things others didn't, she did things others didn't. She watched, and observed. Many Ravenclaws sought their knowledge through books, this made Luna different from them. Luna didn't take her knowledge from books, she watched and studied those around her. She knew a lot from drifting quietly around eavesdropping on others, watching them and how they acted. Yes, Luna knew quite a lot about people.

This was why she knew something was very different about her friends, Harry and Ginny, this year. The pair seemed happier and had an air of confidence that was not there the last term. They had also made friends with the Slytherins. This was fine by Luna, she had always thought the House-system was ridiculous separating the students and she wanted, more than other things, that the students made more friends out of their House. Friends were valuable after all.

The blonde girl had been curious about what had happened to cause the change. Therefore, she had kept a little closer eye on the two. That was why she was dreamingly discussing the weather with an old speaking cat painted on one of the many paintings outside the Great Hall. No one would question her or her reason for being there. They just ignored her. Soon, the wizard she was waiting for came hurrying through the hallways with Professor Snape in tow.

She had, like every body else, noticed Harry at the green table along with a civilized talk between him and his hated Professor. When Harry had left dinner early, and alone, Luna had hidden in a group of Ravenclaws and followed him out. She had left right on time as she saw Harry walking towards the Dungeons. It was then she had started her discussion with the old cat.

Now, she was discreetly following the two black haired men and she quickly found their destination. She knew that hallway led to a dead end except for the Girl's Bathroom. Luna had been there many times having a small talk with Myrtle once in a while. She knew she couldn't follow them but she assumed her suspicions were correct. To keep up the discretion she started inspecting the golden frame of the last painting before the hallway to that bathroom.

Luna knew she would be around to watch them come back; there was a dead end in that hallway after all.

(----------)

Harry and Snape arrived at Myrtle's bathroom to meet a highly agitated Ginny. The young witch was glaring daggers at them.

"Do you have _any _idea how much this hurts?" she growled.

Harry held up his arm, "Actually, I do, " he said sarcastically.

Ginny calmed down then and instead grabbed a hold of his other arm to pull him with her to the sink, "**Open up**!" She didn't wait for the others and just jumped after releasing his arm.

"Hurry, please," Harry called to his Professor. The Mark burned like crazy now, the feel of it the same as when he got it. He could feel the pull to be elsewhere and quite frankly, Harry could hardly wait until he would be down that pipe so he could apparate away to where the Mark wanted to be.

Snape smirked at him before he jumped after Ginny with Harry following shortly after hearing the older wizard arrive at the bottom.

Once down the trio quickly made their way to the actual chamber. Snape looked curiously around while Harry and Ginny caught their breaths. It seemed like the pain lessened when they were at a place they could actually apparate from.

"Wasn't there a Basilisk down here?" Snape asked while he waited for them.

"There was," Ginny answered breathlessly, "But I got rid of the corpse."

"Did you save at least some of the parts for potions ingredients?" the man asked somewhat eagerly.

"I'm adopted into the Slytherin line, directly under Salazar Slytherin, the most famous Potions Master ever, " she snarled, "Of course I stocked every little piece of scale, flesh, bone I could and every drop of blood and venom I could. I'm not stupid. I've just hidden it because it would look suspicious if sweet Ginny _Weasley _had tons of ingredients from a Basilisk lying around. Now let's go!"

She was gone in a flash after transfiguring her robes. Harry did the same and soon followed. As soon as they arrived in the Throne Room the pain gave away. Snape arrived with a 'pop' seconds after them, also in transfigured robes.

By the look of the number of people in the room, they were the last to arrive. Of course, they came from Hogwarts so it wasn't that strange. Lily was not yet out, but Harry figured things would be explained first.

Snape kneeled on the floor and kissed the hem of Tom's robes before taking his place between Lucius and Bellatrix. Harry himself took his place between Tom and Narcissa and Ginny at her spot next to Lucius and Tom.

"Ah, our last guests, " Tom said, "Welcome my Faithful. Today is also to welcome a new member. My informant has made herself worthy of being a part of the Inner Circle. I'm sure that the Marking of Harry Potter at our last gathering surprised many of you. There is one good reason for this."

The man was quiet for a while as looked around the room. Harry also looked around. Everyone stood proud and waited quietly.

"As I've said, you all know her. Some went to school with her; others know her through the media because of what happened on Halloween almost 15 years ago. Lily Evans died, Harry Potter survived, and I disappeared. What happened then bound us all together; my Mark will bind us even further. My Faithful, Lily Evans is, once again, alive. Narcissa, if you would."

"Of course, My Lord, " the witch left for the doors. Not a minute later she returned with another black clothed figure in tow. The newcomer's flaming red hair shone through the black hood.

Narcissa took her place once again and Lily kneeled on the floor. "Do you, Lily Evans, swear to always be true to me, Lord Voldemort, and to always fight, with the possibility of death in mind, for the cause that has been explained to you prior to this moment and accept the Mark I will be giving you as a seal of this promise?" Tom told the witch in front of him.

"I do," Lily replied, "My Lord."

"So mote it be," the Dark Lord spoke, "Give me your arm."

Harry's mother reached her left arm forwards and Tom grabbed it and spoke the incantation to conjure the Dark Mark. Lily's face tightened as the Mark was burned. When it was all over she relaxed and smiled.

To Harry's surprise, Tom gestured for the witch to stand between him and Narcissa as they sat at meals. The two standing there shifted to give room for their new member. A quick count later by Harry showed that the Inner Circle now consisted out of 26 Death Eaters, plus Tom.

Through the Marking, some of them had been shifting and looked upon Tom with disbelief in their eyes. They, clearly, didn't believe Lily Evans was actually alive. The whole concept was not that believable actually. One survived the Killing Curse, one had is soul ripped out of his body, one died and came back to life fourteen years later. Yeah, Harry didn't blame them.

Of course, over half the room knew Lily was alive.

"If you would explain, Lily?" Tom smirked. Harry turned his attention back to them.

Lily smirked back, "Of course, My Lord," she turned to others, "I was dead; I did spend over fourteen years behind the Veil with James Potter after all. As surviving the Killing Curse is impossible, so is escaping the Veil. But we all know my son broke all those rules of death that night, because of me, so it's only logical I would break them as well. And I did, when the Dark Lord was resurrected. I've been partly alive, partly dead since then. On the anniversary of that day, I returned fully.

"As for me being an informant, when you're dead there's not a lot to do, but sitting around on your ass watching the living. Great for discovering secrets, but I don't recommend you try it though."

A few snickers were heard around the room. The witch took a pause to let them settle before continuing, "Dumbledore," she started again, "Has committed the worst of crimes we know." The witch glanced towards Harry.

Small gasps of realisations were heard throughout the room.

"_This is why I didn't do anything,_ " Tom commented in Harry's mind.

"_But, they're Death Eaters, they've done horrible crimes. You have as well, how was that different?_" Harry asked.

A dry laugh filled his mind, "_Killing a child painlessly is one thing; abusing it is a whole different category._"

"_But you used the Cruciatus on me in the Graveyard,_ " Harry pointed out.

"_Was it abuse?_"

Harry thought for a while, "_No.._" he answered a little unsure of the answer.

"_Exactly,_" the man replied, "_That one curse wasn't abuse, while periodically using that curse on you to break you is._"

"_I think I understand,_ " he said and soon noticed that Tom wasn't going to say anything more so he turned his attention to the meeting at hand. During their little talk people had talked as well, but now they were waiting quietly for an order from Tom. The man noticed this as well and went around the circle for them to give their report. Snape had much more to say this time. Could it do with the fact that he now was back were he was sworn to be?

Eventually, Tom had gone the round around and turned to both him and Ginny, "And how are things going for you then?"

Harry answered, "Draco has mentioned that many are surprised that they're all called to a meeting while others just think it's normal seeing as this is the first meeting since you came back. He has given the job to gather them to Blaise Zabini though as Draco is supposed to have turned away from the Dark. Dumbledore has most likely found out about this meeting and Draco's involvement can't be noticed. Ginny and I can't do it ourselves either as we're supposed to be Light as well and we'll be careful sneaking to the meeting."

Ginny took over, "Which will be on Friday in the Room of Requirement. We have decided on having the meeting only for 5th years and up and so far we know about thirty students; all Slytherins or Ravenclaws though. Neither of the Slytherins have that much connection with the other Houses. We do though, but can't just ask them. Once this meeting is over and done with, we have many spies inside Hogwarts to find out more. I also doubt everyone will come to this meeting."

"Neither do I," Tom replied, "But as you've said with the meeting over with, you have much more connections to use. Report to me once the meeting has past. This is all for now. Dismissed."

People started apparating out of the room, but Harry and Ginny stayed. A brief thought about Snape passed through Harry's mind, but he figured that had the man been smart enough to stay alive being a spy for the wrong side, he knew not to apparate to the Chamber with them not there.

Ginny had a small smile on her face as she walked over to Bellatrix and kissed her. It caught Harry then that Ginny really did have a crush on the older witch. He couldn't fathom why, however. Then again, some people might wonder what made him fall in love with Tom and Tom with him.

Harry himself turned to his mother, "Happy?" he asked.

She gave him a quick hug, "Very," she replied, "You're staying?"

"Not the night though, " he nodded, "But I thought I might stay a few hours and talk to you."

Lily smiled, "I'm glad, I've missed you. We have a lot of time catching up."

"We do," Harry agreed again, "So may I have some wine? That sort that is.."

"Champagne but still not because it's not made in Champagne?" she joked.

"Yeah."

"We'll see," Lily said and put her arm around his shoulder and steered him to the door. It was amazing how they were almost the same height. She was about the average height for a which, while Harry was a bit short. And apparently, James had been a bit short to be a wizard himself so Harry didn't mind all that much.

Especially not when he had someone who could actually tell him the truth about his parents otherwise he wouldn't even found about the height-thing.

(----------)

The next day after Transfiguration, Harry and Draco turned their way to the Great Hall for lunch as usual after the classes they shared. Ron was glaring at them from behind with Hermione walking beside him. Nothing was unusual with this as it happened every time Gryffindors and Slytherins had classes together.

But now it would be different as a major rumour would be started.

Seamus Finnigan walked up to Harry and continued to walk beside him as nothing had happened. This was how they walked all the way to their destination. Once there, Draco left the two with a raised eyebrow to which Harry had shrugged.

Seamus's suspicious behaviour continued halfway through the meal when Harry finally gave up, "What do you want?" he asked bluntly.

"Harry, you wound me, what makes you think I want anything?" the boy replied with the picture of innocence plastered on his face. Harry didn't buy it though.

"The Hufflepuff broke it up?" he chanced.

"Merlin, you're good at guessing," was the response.

Harry looked suspiciously on him, "I repeat; what do you want?"

Seamus sighed, "Look, here's the thing, I was wondering if you were dating anyone now because you hang around a lot with Malfoy all of a sudden."

"And?"

The boy looked right on him, "Well, are you?"

"You're asking if I'm dating Draco because you're horny and want to know if I can and want to play around some more?" Harry smirked.

"Well, yes, so are you?" he repeated. Harry now sat opposite of Seamus and behind him he saw Ginny giving him a small nod.

"Maybe, " he replied smugly. Ginny smirked and sat down next to Seamus. Ron and Hermione were protesting and sitting further down the table.

Seamus hopeful face fell for just one fleeting second before it lit up again, "Who would've thought Harry Potter would start dating Draco Malfoy. Now this is something that can take my mind of my body's lower regions for a few hours. See you around."

The teen was gone before Harry even had a chance of protesting.

Little did he know things would only get worse before the week was even over.

(--------)

Harry got to know just how fast a rumour could spread at Hogwarts on the same day. When he first came out of Charms class that afternoon in fact.

Draco was waiting at him. The teen was leaned against the wall. Surprisingly, Crabbe and Goyle stood on either side of him. The two bodyguards had not been with Draco at all in the last few days.

When the blonde noticed that their class was over he left his place against the wall and went over to Harry and threw an arm around his waist, "I've head we're dating, Potter," he whispered in Harry's ear.

"Funny you should mention that," Harry replied quietly, aware that everyone in that hall was listening due to the rumours Seamus must've spread by now. In fact, Seamus was whispering frantically with a girl from Hufflepuff.

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" Draco said huskily in his ear. A tone Harry didn't like from the blonde at the moment, considering he was involved with someone else.

"Because Ginny apparently thought it was a good idea, it was as much of a surprise to me at lunch today," he said, "She refused to say why she thought it a good idea but it _might _do with the fact that I'm _really_ 'dating' her brother."

Draco let go of Harry as if he'd been electrocuted, "You are?"

Harry moved over to the blonde and this time it was his time to whisper in someone's ear, "I told you on the train that you weren't exactly his favourite person at the moment, but Ginny has some elaborate plan going on so we'll play along until we know more."

Draco nodded and his face turned into the very picture of evilness, "Poor Ronniekins."

Harry laughed and the two left the hall shortly followed by the bodyguards. The students behind them watched them go.

(----------)

"Good evening, my boy, " a cheerful Headmaster greeted Harry on Friday. After five days of silence, the Head Girl from Ravenclaw had given Harry a note saying the Headmaster needed to see him. Now, Harry was not a Seer, but he even he could tell that this was about one Draco Malfoy.

Harry took his seat in the chair in front of the desk, "Good evening, sir," he replied evenly.

"Tea?" the man offered, but Harry declined politely, along with the sweets. "You're never too old for a bit of candy, you know." The blue eyes were twinkling as he looked through his half-moon spectacles down on Harry and popped a Sherbet Lemon in is mouth.

"Well, yes, but I just had dinner, " he said and mentally checked his Occlumency to make sure his shields were in place.

"That you did, that you did, " Dumbledore agreed, "So, Harry, how was your first week?"

"It's been interesting, " he nodded as he spoke, "Professor Pops is a quite fascinating teacher."

"She is, a free spirit. How are your new friends?" Ah, the man was quite blunt after all, Harry thought.

"I think you understand why I couldn't mention Draco earlier, sir," he pointed out, "And before you ask, I trust him."

Dumbledore nodded, "May I ask how this came to be?"

And once again Harry explained the practised reason for how Draco and Narcissa came into Harry's life in a different way. He explained Narcissa's fear for them both, their decision to ask Harry for help, how they fled when Lucius got out of prison, how they knew nothing about the Muggle World and how Harry had to explain, how they came to be friends.

"Despite Lady Malfoy's involvement in your Godfather's death?" the man asked when he said he trusted them.

Harry nearly glared at the man, how dare he? Instead he kept is face neutral, "With all due respect, sir, you trust Snape despite a mistake he made in his past. I trust Narcissa. Family is very important to her and being involved in her cousin's death was a major point in her decision to turn to me. She has my full forgiveness. The main fault for Sirius was Bellatrix and Bellatrix's alone. Narcissa's only job was to make sure Sirius was not there to not raise suspicion that he wasn't where I thought he was."

"I understand your reasoning, Harry, more than you know. Forgiveness is a very important part of our life. I was only asking because this is war, many cheeky things can be done to achieve the goals we want. That said, forgive me for asking but would Lady Malfoy or her son be.."

Harry cut him off, "They're not willing to spy, either of them. They fled because they feared for their lives. Going back now would be walking into the hands of death."

Dumbledore nodded again before changing the subject somewhat, "You do seem very close to young Malfoy, is there a chance you are more than friends?"

One thing Harry noticed here was that throughout the meeting Dumbledore's eyes had been twinkling, even when Harry told him off that Narcissa and Draco weren't willing to spy. Now they looked sternly down at Harry, not even a single twinkle was left and it had disappeared at the mention of 'more than friends'. Why?

"No, sir," he replied, "I'm involved with someone else."

"Dare I ask, Miss Weasley? You two are also very close."

Showtime then, Harry thought along with how complicated this situation was beginning to turn out, "Possibly," he said and mentally sighed.

The twinkle was back in Dumbledore's eyes, "I'm sure Molly would be delighted at such news?"

Smiling, he answered the question, "We didn't want to tell anyone until we were sure, Professor, but we decided on this weekend because of the rumours going around."

"Yes, rumours have always spread like wild fire here," the old man agreed, "Well, I'm sure Miss Weasley is waiting for you so I won't keep you any longer."

They bid each other good-bye and Harry left in hurry while making it seem like he didn't. One meeting with Dumbledore and everything was suddenly much more complicated than they had to be. The whole school was thinking Harry and Draco were an item, Dumbledore now thought he and Ginny were one while many Inner Circle-Death Eaters and now Draco knew that Harry was involved with Tom.

To make it all worse, Harry now had to keep up the charade with Ginny to direct the rumours that way. _And_ he had the meeting in less than two hours to prepare for.

He saw Ginny waiting near the stone gargoyles guarding Dumbledore's office. As soon as he reached her he grabbed her and turned her around to face him and quickly kissed the girl at the side of her mouth, just to keep up the pretence. He knew Dumbledore was somehow watching. The old fool must've somehow known she was waiting.

"What the..?" she asked quietly.

"Showtime," was his quick response and dragged her away from the gargoyles. All around them students were now watching the two and frantically whispering went on around them and somehow Harry knew the news of the newly formed 'relationship' between him and Ginny would've reached Draco before the meeting started.

"**You got the diary on you?**" he asked to which she nodded slowly and they continue to hurry down through the hallways to the Seventh Floor and the Room of Requirement. Quickly asking the empty wall to give them a room to have a meeting in, preferably in Slytherin colours.

The room turned out to look like a large lecture hall with one empty space at the front and around forty-something chairs in rows of five each. Every chair had black cushion to sit on and the design of the chairs itself was as Pureblood as it could get. The floor had a black plush carpet and the walls had a black panel at the bottom and green wallpaper with funny patterns at the top. The light in the room came from the sconces on the walls, which strongly resembled those in the Dungeons.

Ginny dragged Harry to one of the chairs, "Would you explain why you kissed me?" she demanded.

"I did it because of Dumbledore, " he replied.

"Explain." And Harry did, he went through the meeting from the moment he walked in to the moment he walked out, empathising on the non-twinkling eyes.

Ginny took a deep breath, "So now Dumbledore believes you and I are dating? And you and Draco are just friends while the whole school thinks I'm just your friend and Draco is your special friend?"

Harry nodded, "Precisely."

"Do you have any ideas the rumours you started by kissing me in front of everyone?"

He nodded again, "It will reach Dumbledore for sure."

"That it will," the girl agreed, "But why did you ask about the diary?"

"I need to talk to mother, but we don't have the time to apparate there with the meeting," he explained. Ginny took out the diary from her book bag and gave it to Harry along with a quill and a bottle of ink.

"_She's here,_" Tom said in Harry's mind having known of Harry's plans after seeing what had happened. "_I've already explained about the meeting with Dumbledore._"

"_Good,_" he replied, "_Thank you and blame your sister for the whole deal with Draco._"

"_I know.._"

-What is this I hear about the damn twinkling eyes? There is a reason you know.- Lily's handwriting appeared.

-What is it?- he wrote.

-You know how the Wizarding World's view is on same-sex couples. It doesn't matter which gender, every witch and wizard is basically pansexual; meaning it's the personality that counts, not the gender though many tend to prefer one specific gender. Dumbledore prefers wizards, but he is disgusted with himself for that. When I entered this world, those who had the authority to perform a marriage-ceremony or bonding-ceremony all performed the ceremonies for same-sex couples. Those numbers have decreased greatly since then. Dumbledore wants only opposites to marry. It explains his distaste in the possibility in a relationship between you and Draco.-

-And his delightfulness in me dating Ginny, more so because he wants me and Ginny together in the first place.- he concluded.

-Exactly, so how are you planning to go along with this idea of his to have you two together?-

-We'll feed the rumour-mill for now, but then let it drift off on it's own.-

-Be careful.-

-Don't worry, I've learned my mistakes. What I don't understand though, if Heirs and such means so much, why are same-sex couples accepted?-

-As I've told you before, the Magical world has means of creating a child from two wizards or two witches in a way the Muggles can't. It's all about pleasure really. Heirs are important, but with a simple potion and a surrogate, if that's needed, Heirs can be created. Look at Crabbe and Goyle for example, they are married but have kept their names because the name is important. Both the younger versions are theirs, but surrogate-witches gave birth to them. It is also quite prestigious to combine the Heirs of two powerful families to one.-

Harry looked at Ginny who was trying hard not to laugh at that, but she failed, "No wonder they're equally stupid and all muscle; they're brothers, " she gasped out between her laughter.

Soon enough she composed herself again and excused her behaviour, "No, that's just me being mean," she said.

Harry said nothing, the last words kept running through his head; "_It is also quite prestigious to combine the Heirs of two powerful families to one._"

Just how much respect would an Heir from one of the Founders, the Blacks and the Potters have?

He didn't have time to think about that as Draco came through the door in that moment. A quick excuse written to his mother and they said good-bye.

"Are you cheating on me now Potter?" the blonde said dramatically as he sat down in on of the chairs.

"Oh no, I'm found out, " Harry replied equally dramatically.

"Harry!" Ginny shrieked, "You used me as the other woman, how could you?" The girl faked crying and that was it, the trio fell into laughter until their air-supply ran out. Still, a few snickers still left them.

"Is it that close to nine already?" Harry asked once he had control of himself.

"Yes, Potter, it's a quarter to nine already. I saw people out in the hall that I suspect are coming, Blaise said at least thirty people the last I heard," Draco answered.

"That explains the number of chairs in here then, " Ginny pointed out.

"We should go hide or something," Harry said, "I want to see the faces of the Death Eaters-to-be when the Boy Who Lived comes forwards and tells them he knows why they're here."

"Maybe we can make a Slytherin out of you, after all," Draco retorted in his is familiar drawl.

"Before we go, did you know Crabbe and Goyle are brothers?" Ginny asked as she gathered up the diary and such again.

Draco nodded, "I did. It's my job as a Malfoy to keep track of the other Pureblood families after all. The Crabbes and the Goyles happen to be one of them, now hide."

Ginny and Harry hid behind one of the tapestries with Slytherin's mark that suddenly appeared on the wall in front of the chairs. Now all they had to was wait. Harry quickly found he loved this room, a simple wish in his mind to see them when they walked in the and the tapestry he was hiding behind became see-through from his side.

It didn't take long for students sneaking inside, most of them were Disillusioned and hardly visible until the spell came off. In groups they sat down on the chairs. That, though, was something Draco quickly changed.

"You're all here because of your wish to serve the Dark Lord and his magnificent cause," he spoke to them proudly at the front of the room, "I want the children of the Inner circle-members at the front, along with this year's Initiates. Behind them I want the children of the lesser Death Eaters and behind them the rest of you. And of course, leave a spot for me in the front," he smirked.

"Aren't you the one who is holding this meeting?" someone said.

"Not this time," Draco admitted, "We are welcomed by two Inner Circle-members and they will be holding the meeting. They will arrive at nine o' clock as planned."

As Harry looked over the crowd he noticed they were all Slytherins and Ravenclaws with mostly Slytherins. He also noticed how an embarrassed Pansy Parkinson sat in the fifth row. All of those who were there though, seemed to be at least 5th years and above as planned, except for Avery and Macnair who sat in the third row from the front.

When the clock struck nine, the room was full save for a few scattered seats around the room. Showtime, Harry thought for the millionth time that day. A look to Ginny showed the same thing and a quick wish later, the tapestries were gone and the two were clearly visible.

The idea to come out like that seemed like the best, the expressions on many of the faces was priceless and many were trying to do what they could to cover up their surprise. Most of the students in the first four rows though were smirking as though they'd known Harry and Ginny were going to be there.

Harry had to grin, "Good evening. I'm sure many of you are wondering what all of you future Death Eaters are doing in the same room with Harry Potter of all people. The answer is simple; I'm a Death Eater as well."

Whispering broke out among the students as they all looked at each other. The only ones remaining the picture of calm were most of the wizards and witches in the first rows. Parkinson noticed this clearly and stood up.

"You all knew," she accused them.

Those in her year in those rows, excluding Crabbe and Goyle, turned around and looked at her, "Of course we knew," Draco said in his superior voice, "One of the advantages of being Lucius Malfoy's son, you know."

"We didn't know much other than the fact that Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley are Marked Death Eaters who are also members of the Inner Circle," a girl in second row said, "And if you will all be quiet, I'm sure we will all find out."

"As if I would listen to Potter!" someone further back than the girl said, "He's the pathetic Golden Boy."

"Yeah, go back to your Golden Trio, Potter," someone else sneered.

"A Gryffindor a Death Eater? Never, least of all Potter."

"I'm even older than Potty, why would I listen to him whine about his precious Dumbledore."

Harry looked on with amusement at the students' comments, especially the last one about Dumbledore. The teen didn't know how wrong he was.

"Oh yeah?" the girl from a little earlier said, "Well, I turned 18 this last Monday, I'm older than any of you in the room, especially you, Urquhart, so I order you to keep your ugly mouth shut."

Harry's glance was turned to the girl once again. She had platinum-blonde hair, like Draco's, that curled around her face and reached down to her waist almost. Her skin was quite pale and Harry would've picked her to be a Malfoy, but all Purebloods were related in one way or another.

"I like you," he said, "What's your name?"

"Selwyn, Sola Selwyn, " she replied, "Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Ginny answered, "Now we have that over and done with, we will begin explaining the situation."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Harry responded and Ginny began explaining what they need to know about that summer's happenings. Mostly just explaining the fact that she was Tom's sister but not much more, Harry was brought to Tom's Manor, bla bla bla and that they'd taken the Mark before returning to the Weasleys.

Draco confirmed all of this since he'd been there. The others with parents in the Inner Circle also confirmed some. This led to the fact that the others were prepared to believe Harry and Ginny to at least listen at what they had to say.

"What about the Prophecy? We all heard of what happened in Pops' class," someone called suddenly.

"Ah, the Prophecy is now proclaimed useless, so there is no point in bothering about it," he replied.

"It's amusing to see, that as much as I suffered for betraying your little group, you two are now doing the same, " Marietta Edgecombe stated.

"Oh the irony," he muttered, "Well, yes, but it is funny to see that I don't have 'Sneak' written across my forehead."

"I guess not," the witch said, "It would've been good revenge though."

"I'm sure it would've, " Harry agreed, "Anyway, here's what you can do for the moment. Gather information around the school. Rumours spread quickly at this school as you've surely noticed. And I want you to leave Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger alone; not totally as that would be suspicious, but keep things at a minimum. I know things about the two that I need to sort out by myself first."

"We want the Initiates for this year to stay along with the Inner Circle children, everyone else is dismissed." Ginny's eyes darkened, "And I don't think I need to remind you all to keep this quiet. Slightest suspicion of a sneak and you don't want to find out what I've learned with my brother as a teacher or Harry with Bellatrix Lestrange as a tutor. It would make Edgecombe's punishment as a week relaxing on the spa if not better than that. Is that clear?"

To their surprise, a chorus of 'Yes, My Lady' echoed through the room. Ginny looked to Harry, who looked at her, before they started laughing. Draco also laughed with them at the crazy idea that Ginny would be the Dark Lady, but it was a fun thing to have a room full of almighty Purebloods calling a 'Weasley' Lady, especially in that sense. It certainly wasn't something you would hear all that often.

Harry controlled himself when he saw the blonde girl who was Parkinson moving towards the door. He quickly moved towards her, navigating past the others students moving in the same directions. Once there, he grabbed a hold of her perfectly manicured hand and pulled her out of the crowd of to the side.

"No, stay," he said to her.

She looked at him with a questioning expression, "Why?"

"Because Draco and the others were mean to you because of something Tom and your parents have decided, so, I tell you to stay, " he explained her and smiled.

"That's nice of you," Parkinson replied politely, "Of course I'll stay."

They moved back to front of the room while Harry thought about why he did it. He quickly found that he didn't want anyone bullied for what they can't control, and Parkinson had been by her friends because her parents were Death Eaters but not Inner Circle. Of course, according to Draco, she had lied and told people they were, but these were Slytherins. They're born to gloat over things they have and lie and then gloat over things they don't have.

"So," Ginny began once they were all settled on the chairs again, "First thing's first, leader for this year's Initiation. **I personally think it should be someone whose parents are in the Inner Circle**," she had now turned to Harry. Some were now looking at Ginny with another kind of respect at the use of the Serpent Language.

"**I agree,**" Harry answered, "**So that's Marietta Edgecombe, Sola Selwyn and Lucia Rowle to chose from. And it should be someone the others listen to.**"

The girl nodded, "**And a Slytherin as most of them are Slytherins, easy to contact that way,**" she gestured to the group of the Initiates consisting of six Slytherins and three Ravenclaws.

"_Take Selwyn,_" a faint voice said in Harry's mind.

Harry shook his head in amusement at Tom's involvement, even after deciding they got to choose, he nestled in and decided anyway. He told Ginny of Tom's decision and then announced it to the group.

"It would be an honour," Sola smiled and bowed her head a little gladly accepting the challenge.

The meeting was continued with the Initiates being informed of their duties to check the other students using _Fuco Magicus_. This was to be done in discreet conditions; the students couldn't know they had been tested. It also had to be kept away from Dumbledore. Harry also found out that the raid must have something to do with students as in the previous Initiations the information needed had been collected from outside the school.

"And, Hermione is most probably a Muggleborn, she is too powerful to be a Mudblood," Harry told the group, "She can cast spells successfully faster than anyone else and so far the only spell she has had a problem with is the Patronus Charm which is actually based on emotion."

"That's signs of a Muggleborn," Nott spoke up, "My father told me of a Muggleborn witch who learned spells much faster."

Harry nodded and smiled, "Your father spoke of my Mother, Lily Evans. She was a Muggleborn and sorted into Slytherin along with Professor Snape and Draco's mother."

"Your mother was a Slytherin?" Parkinson exclaimed.

"The best there was when she went here," he answered, "But back to the topic at hand."

"We don't know about Ron," Ginny added, "Arthur is a Weasley and Molly was a Prewett, Ron might just make it. He's in 6th year and doesn't seem to have any problems catching up on the practical."

"True enough," Harry agreed, "Neville, however, has always had a poor result in his spell casting, but he also used his father's wand. Now that he has a wand that's more attuned to him, we're not sure about him either. Dean Thomas in my dorm started having troubles last year."

"Yes, I saw that in the D.A, you had to work with him, Finch-Fletchley and the Creeveys the most, " Marietta said.

"And they're all Mudbloods, so we know the signs. Check the ones you notice have problems like these and those that are said to be Muggleborns, but once again, be discreet. One thing I've learned over the summer is that Dumbledore knows far more than we think he does. And I'm certain he knows of this meeting as well."

They nodded as Harry spoke and went back to discussing the students and the signs. In the end, everyone seemed pretty polite in Harry's opinion. They had a passion for what they were fighting for and willing to cooperate with someone they had loathed for six years. After the first suspicious glances and such were over with, they treated him and Ginny with the respect they deserved for being Marked Death Eaters.

And deep down, Harry knew it felt good to command that kind of respect.

(--------)

So they've spread a few rumours, they are still teens after all ;)

I'm writing on another little Harry/Voldemort at the moment, but I won't post it until I'm done with it. I've written 2 out of 4+epilogue chapters now. Just a small story to satisfy the bunnies jumping on me. The length of this though, I have no idea but I think I'm about half-way done, possibly, maybe, hopefully. I have no idea, I write as go. Right now I have up until chapter 26 planned scene-by-scene then I have a few happenings planned throughout the time line. I would still appreciate your input though ;)

I hope you like the silly little teen stuff going on in this, this is HUMOUR after all, the fic is only supposed to be half-serious half-non-serious-humour (!!!)

Review if you do like it, review is you don't like it, either way, I will still read, dance and reply to each and everyone like always –dances-


	25. Pain in Many Ways

Hello my Faithful (I'm really happy you are, otherwise you wouldn't be reading this)

I'm sorry for the Extreme lateness, "excuses" at the bottom.

Baskets of cookies and Thank You-cards to ALL of my reviewers. (And previous A/Ns tells you how much I like cookies so I don't give them away all that often, I'd rather keep them all to myself )

Thanks also to DarQuing for the editing. Further Thank Yous at the bottom.

I won't keep you any longer.. :)

(-------)

Saturday morning after the meeting with the Initiates, Harry was eating breakfast with Ginny as usual. The pair was sitting opposite of Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. As expected, students were not so discreetly watching them and whispers were heard. Harry found this not different than any other year, and he had to admit, it was better than last year's rumours, whispers and stares. Most of them also threw an occasional glance at Draco who was a master at ignoring them.

When the hooting of hundreds of owls came from the ceiling, Harry looked up as usual, but didn't expect anything. He saw a proud looking brown owl landing over at Draco. The blonde took the package before sending the animal on it's merry way again. To many people's surprise, the same owl then came flying over to Harry. With a raised eyebrow Harry took the small package attached to its leg. He gave the owl a piece of his bacon, who gave him a appreciative hoot before leaving the Great Hall again.

Ron and Hermione looked at him with questioning expressions while Ginny just kept on eating. She had also recognised the owl Narcissa had shown them.

"Are you going to open it?" Hermione urged him. Harry did so and started laughing when he saw the contents.

"What is it?" Ginny asked him.

"Remember the care-packages Draco has received every week the last few years?" he asked and the others nodded. "Well, it's Narcissa who sends them, and she sent me one too, with Muggle candy, " he explained and held up a Mars bar. In the small box were many different sorts of Muggle candy, everything from Mars to gummy bears to liquorice.

Ginny quickly looked up to the Staff table before turning to Harry, "**She really goes out of her way to make sure this plan is airtight, even going so far as to buy Muggle candy.**"

"_Of course, she's a Slytherin. The more proof she collects, the more they have to believe her," _Tom replied to his sister.

Harry relayed the message to the young witch, "**This is good though. I've always wanted candy, but the Dursleys made sure I never had any. And Hermione always sent me sugar-free.**"

The girl nodded and went back to her breakfast.

"Is there any bounty?" the other witch opposite Harry spoke. He quickly looked and found that, yes, Narcissa has sent bounty as well. "May I have one?" the girl asked politely then.

"Why Hermione, you should watch your teeth," he joked with her.

She glared at him, "Oh shut it you. My parents are nagging at me enough. And I love bounty, and well, seeing the candy kind of makes me want chocolate. Particularly bounty."

Ginny looked up and smirked at Hermione, "Any particular reason you have a thing for chocolate now?"

The brunette blushed faintly, "Maybe," she whispered.

"Oh come on, " Ginny exclaimed softly, "It's more natural to talk about such things here."

Harry looked between them, "Talk about what?"

Hermione cut the redhead off, "Secret stuff."

Ginny shook her head and went back to her breakfast. Ron was now looking curiously at the package. He had a look on his face showing that he was torn between wanting to taste and telling Harry off because the candy came from 'the ferret's mother. Harry chose to ignore them as he did with the stares and whispers from the students who'd seen the owl flying from Draco over to Harry.

(--------)

Things went more smoothly that Harry thought it would with rumours. Dumbledore sat the Staff table with twinkling eyes, Students were whispering at him while some girls and boys were looking sadly at him, Daily Prophet had recorded the happiness between Harry and Ginny and Mrs Weasley had, of course, written and cooed at them. All in all, it could've been a lot worse. Of course, there were still whispers of threesomes and Ron had been rather suspicious lately. Ron had been suspicious of Harry and Draco ever since the train though.

Harry and Ginny had also taken to walking to class holding hands and hissing in Parseltongue to each other. Everyone thought they were whispering words of love but that was not it. They were in fact joking with each other about how foolishly people could believe in their act. They also, occasionally, kissed each other on the cheek but not more. Draco was also always around and close around them. This was, as usual, Draco and Ginny's plan. Namely feeding the rumours of a threesome.

The Boy Who Lived met up with his supposed girlfriend and wife-to-be if Dumbledore had his way at the bottom of the stairs to the Girl's Dormitories. As they had done since Saturday morning, they grabbed each other's hands and left for breakfast.

Wednesdays were good days, they all had a long free period before lunch. Ginny had her first lesson, Defence Against the Dark Arts, 20 minutes to eleven. Harry had his first, Transfiguration, at noon precisely along with the 6th year Slytherins.

The pair didn't meet many on their way to the Great Hall, those who weren't there already were either asleep or in class. Like every other day, Hermione sat buried in a book slowly eating with a scowling Ron beside her. Harry took his place across from Hermione with Ginny next to him.

"Good morning," Hermione said before looking up.

"Good morning," they answered.

The brunette looked quickly to Ron then back to the pair, "I was wondering, now that we're all free, if we could all go to the library and study for a bit? Now that you take your studies seriously," she asked.

"I don't know," he replied, "We're supposed to meet Draco there and study with him, Parkinson and Zabini.

"Well," the girl started out carefully, "I was going to ask if they wanted to join us. I mean, you're friends with Malfoy, and some of the other Slytherins as well, and I was thinking it's time Ron and I made an effort to get to know them as well. What do you think?"

By now Ron was glaring murderously at the young witch. Ginny looked in surprise and Harry followed Ginny's expression, "You want to get to know the Slytherins? And study with them?" he asked incredulously.

Hermione nodded, "That's the plan."

"And Ron?" Ginny asked glancing at her former brother.

"Doesn't want to get to know the slimy gits," he sneered, then sighed, "But I guess I have to, for Harry's sake."

The brunette beamed, "That's settled then."

Harry looked wary at her, "I'm not sure, 'Mione."

"Nonsense, we can at least try."

"That's true," Ginny put in.

"So it's settled then, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Potter, Weaselette, Granger and Weasley will be studying in the library after breakfast," came an all too familiar drawl from behind Harry. The blonde sat down next to Harry, shoving further down the bench. He then grabbed a green apple and started chewing on it.

"Malfoy, " Hermione greeted politely.

"Granger, Weasley, " Draco nodded to them.

"Hello, Draco," Ginny called from the other side of Harry.

"Weaselette," he replied, "And Potter. The complete Golden Trio with Golden Boy's girlfriend. How utterly sweetly Gryffindor," he sneered slightly. Ron refused to comment and neither did he know who to glare at.

"**This will be interesting,**" Ginny commented in amusement.

"It certainly will," Harry muttered in response.

"What's that?" the brunette asked.

"Nothing."

The rest of the few minutes were spent with Harry and Ginny quietly eating, Hermione reading, Draco and Ron having a glaring contest and, of course, almost every student in the hall watching them doing this. It didn't take long for Harry to have enough and they left the hall to go to the library where apparently, Zabini and Parkinson were waiting for their arrival.

As Draco had said, the two Slytherins were waiting. They didn't comment on Ron and Hermione and in silence they chose a table for eight in the back of the library. In the same silence they all put their books on the table and searched for the correct page to look on. Everyone, except Ginny, had a long essay in Potions due on Friday.

The next half hour was spent that way, in awkward silence and studying in the exact same subject, except for Ginny, without any help from someone else. Finally Harry had enough and sighed deeply. No one noticed, so he coughed gently. No response. So he coughed again, harder this time. As he looked up he his eyes were met by Parkinson's questioning ones. Harry tensed his face quickly and relaxed in a gesture to do something.

So she did.

"Can't believe I'm doing this," she muttered before turning to the entire group, "So, anyone have any plans for the Halloween Masquerade yet?"

Hermione looked up from her intense writing, "Actually no, I've been thinking of some kind of costume but there's so much to choose from. And well, I haven't been asked yet either."

"Aren't you going with Weasley then?" Zabini asked, continuing in the same pattern.

"We all saw how that turned out during the Tournament," Ginny commented, "Brother of mine didn't even figure out Hermione was a girl until it was too late."

Ron blushed bright red, but said nothing.

"Weaselette, any idea of who you will go with then?" Zabini smirked at her.

"She's going with me of course," Harry replied in her place.

Ron looked at Harry, "Aren't you going with Malfoy then?" he sneered.

"Weasley," Draco spoke, "I'm not sure about you, but I do know that on masquerades, people usually comes in _pairs_not_trios_."

Zabini and Parkinsson snickered at Ron's expression once he figured what exactly Draco had said. Even Harry had to admit that it was priceless. He went from a dumb look to realisation as his eyes widened until rage covered his face and he glared at Harry.

"A word, Harry. In _private_," he said.

"Whatever you have to say you can say here," Harry responded emotionlessly.

"You're taking Malfoy's side?" the redhead exclaimed.

"I'm not taking anyone's side, Ron."

"I can't believe you, after everything, _everything_ we've been through together and you just give up on that?"

Harry snorted but finally agreed. His temper was rising as everything Ron was saying was a complete lie. His words to Ginny on the train kept repeating themselves in his mind but he squashed them down. He had a weasel to deal with.

He followed Ron deeper in to the library to a dusty place many students didn't come to that often. He took a nonchalant pose as he leaned against one of the shelves, "Yes?"

"What Malfoy was saying, are you cheating on my sister?" Ron said angrily.

Harry laughed, "Ginny is not so naïve as to think that, it's rather you who are too stupid to realise what Draco was saying."

"What was he saying then?" the other teen snarled.

"Merlin, you really are that daft, aren't you?" he asked, "Trios, Ron, not pairs. The rumours must've reached your ears as well after all this time."

"You're saying then, " Ron began, "That you're that much of a slut that you force my sister to be apart of some Death Eater-orgy with Malfoy?"

He chose to ignore certain things the teen said and instead smirked in response, "What can I say? It takes two to properly please a lady."

Ron's fists tensed at his side and a rather not-so lovely red colour, "You.. You..You bastard, " he snarled. Harry looked in slow-motion as the teen grabbed his shoulders and shoved him into the hard wood in his back. Not a second after one of those tensed fists connected hard with his jaw. He cried out in sudden pain, even more so when another blow landed on his face and a sickening crunch of broken bone followed. Harry tried desperately to grab a hold of Ron_somewhere_to stop him but failed miserably in this, the blows just kept on coming and it _hurt_.

In more ways than one.

"You fucking bastard!" the redhead cried out again in his rage before punching Harry in his guts causing him to double over in pain. He heard the faint 'stupefy' before blackness pulled him down in its mercy.

(--------)

When Poppy Pomfrey felt the faint tingle of magic signifying the natural waking of a patient, she knew right away that it was Mr. Weasley. She only had two students in her wing at the moment. One unconscious due to a stunner, the other due to a weak healing sleep which was not due to come off in another ten minutes. Poppy was about to walk up to Mr Weasley's bed when she noticed him sitting up looking over at Harry. Her curiosity to find out what had happened in the first place led her to sneak up closer and silently watch the redhead. If she could see how Mr Weasley felt against his crime, she might figure out why he committed it the first place.

The witch looked on in silent suspension as Mr Weasley looked torn between looking at the arm he was holding onto. Poppy knew deep down why but denial overruled that little voice. She had not looked, as Harry's injuries had not been serious enough to break into the boy's privacy. She had merely looked over his chest, stomach and face since scans had only showed injuries in that area.

Turning her attention back to the pair a few metres away from her, she saw Mr. Weasley still in his movements. His face was frozen in a look of horror as he looked down at the ugly red mark covering Harry's arm. No, she thought frantically, no no no no. Mr Weasley had evidentially heard some signal of her presence. He noticed her staring before he turned and ran.

Albus has to know, Poppy though then but she immediately felt the magic reminding her of her Healer Oath. The presence of the Dark Mark was not directly threatening Harry's health; therefore Poppy couldn't inform anyone without Harry's permission. The Oath was there to protect the patient's privacy.

Casting a quick tempus she found that the teen was bound to wake up in a few minutes, all she could do was wait now.

(--------)

Harry groggily opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He groaned out loud when he realised he had, once again, landed himself in the Hospital Wing. The area was too well known to him not to recognise at first glance. He thought back to what could've landed him in there and then he remembered the fight with Ron. This is gone too far now, he thought and curled up into a fetal position. There was a lingering soreness still left but nothing more. Poppy always did amazingly well in treating him.

Speaking of which, Harry opened his eyes that he had closed again for some reason and saw the witch sitting in a chair next to his bed. She looked sadly at her clasped hands.

"Poppy?" he asked with great concern.

The witch looked up, "Your arm," she replied simply. Harry noticed then that his sleeve covering the Dark Mark was pulled up on his forearm and the Mark was clearly visible.

"Oh."

"You know about the oath, we have talked many times, Harry, I cannot speak of it. All I want to know is when and why?"

He nodded, he knew of the oath and he and Poppy had spoken many times through the years and gotten to know each other quite well. That was why he had been so surprised when Narcissa had spoken of her apprenticeship; Poppy had never mentioned such a thing. But still, he trusted the older witch and there were no spies in the wing due to the same Healer stuff used to ward it.

Harry sighed, "It all started in the beginning of the summer.." He continued to speak of the events leading up to the arrival of Fawkes and the beating from his uncle.

It was first then she interrupted, "I did notice old injuries you didn't have when you were last here. They were healed though."

He answered the unanswered question, "Narcissa healed me. She and Tom came to Privet Drive and got me out of there."

"Ah, Narcissa Black, last, and best, apprentice I've ever had the pleasure of teaching. She gave up on her gift because of the war though," Poppy remembered, "Please, do continue."

Harry continued to tell her, mostly because he was too tired to actually object. He hesitated with telling the witch about his mother, but eventually gave in and told her the whole story. The teen also felt the week presence in his mind so Tom could object to him telling if he wanted to, but the man refrained from doing so. The man surely thought Poppy could be another follower, or something, of his. The only thing he left out was about him and Tom and Ginny and Bellatrix as that was really unimportant. When he came to just before the Initiation, Poppy was on the verge of crying. Crystal clear tears were holding themselves still on the edge of her eyes.

"I've heard," she took a deep breath, "That to take the Mark, you have to take someone's life." Harry nodded. "Have you?"

He nodded again, "Once. The Mudblood girl the Daily Prophet wrote about."

Poppy gave him a curt nod and then fell silent. Harry wished he knew what she was thinking as she sat there in silence for a long while. The older of the two took another deep breath, "I understand your reasoning completely. I've always known Albus meddled too much for his own good, but to this extent? Not that I don't believe you because somehow I do, it's just a lot to take in. Come back to me in a few days and we will talk more then."

"Sure," he agreed, "What happened to Ron?"

The witch didn't respond. Harry looked at the door, which was still open, and he instantly knew why his sleeve was pulled up. Poppy's silence confirmed this as well.

"Please, discharge me," Harry pleaded with her. If he didn't get to Ron fast enough, Dumbledore would surely be informed and that meant either force to be the Boy Who Lived or life in Azkaban, he didn't dare think what more, and worse, options he had.

"Are you going to kill him?" she asked.

"No," he said but he added 'not yet' in his mind. Poppy did discharge him with the promise to be back. Harry knew he hadn't made a mistake in telling the witch, there were enchantments that prevented her from talking about it to anyone else. The only thing on the line was whether or not she cooperated.

When he got out of the bed again he was, once again, reminded of what landed him there, but he paid no attention to it. His future was on the line after all. Harry quickly pulled on his robes again and left the wing in a hurry. Lucky for him, he wasn't that far away from the Gryffindor Tower.

He ran for all he was worth as he tried to get to the Tower. Well, he ran as fast as he could, but he soon felt stabbing pain hitting his chest as he breathed in, despite that though, he continued. Students moved out of his way and made the trip easier for him. Once he was in the Boy's Dormitory he shared with the others, he paused and tried to catch his breath. Soon enough though, he started digging around in his trunk after his prize. Harry cursed himself mentally for not carrying the Map with him. The treasure from his father among others was quickly found and Ron was located. The redhead was, surprisingly, in hiding in an empty classroom on the floor below.

Back out in the Common Room he was met by Ginny, "Harry?" she asked.

"**Can't talk now, got a weasel to catch, see you later,**" he hissed at the girl who nodded and pretended as nothing was out of the ordinary. Harry didn't run to the room as he had the Map and would see if Ron left, he did walk faster than usual though. Minutes later he was standing outside the door in the empty hall. If he had the time right, it was supposed to be lunch now.

He took a moment to collect himself before calmly walking through the door. Once inside he warded it as heavily he could with Privacy Charms and the like. Ron had tensed the moment Harry had walked in but he still sat on one of the dusty desks with his back towards Harry. The redhead was looking out through one of the windows.

Harry rolled up his sleeve once more, leaving the Mark visible then he walked towards the little creep.

"Didn't think I would find out, did you?" he whispered in Ron's ear. His left arm was in front of the teen's face and his right pressed his wand harshly in Ron's neck, "Pretty isn't it? The Dark Mark."

Ron swallowed heavily before shaking his head. "What was that?" Harry inquired, "Which question did you answer?"

The teen struggled in Harry's grip so he let him go. The moment he did, Ron turned on him with an angry face, "The second you disgusting Death Eater, " he snapped daringly.

He pointed his wand at Ron's heart, "I could kill you know. I _should_kill you now for your insolence."

Ron laughed coldly, "You wouldn't dare cast the Killing Curse in Hogwarts."

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Harry called and a thick green beam hit the small piece of wall between the windows behind the other wizard. Ron gasped as the incantation was spoken, "Wouldn't I?" Harry sneered.

"Let me tell you something, my dear _friend_, I could Crucio you until your mind snaps and no one would be any wiser," he paused to see the look of horror flashing in Ron's eyes, the frightened teen gave Harry a small rush knowing Ron was now at his mercy and his alone, "But I won't, instead I will give you a warning of what will happen if you so much as think about informing anyone of this. I don't think I even need to give you an example, you know what will happen if you do or maybe.."

Harry forced a thoughtful expression on his face as if he was thinking on what to do. He already knew what to do already though and after a few minutes, he put Ron out of his misery, depending on you looked. "_Fuco Magicus_," he called and almost cried out in happiness when he saw the faint blue seeing out of Ron's body. The light stayed a few fleeting seconds until it vanished.

"What did you do?!" Ron almost shouted. His eyes were wide, his face a little red, his hands had visible signs of glistering moisture in his palms from the slight panic.

Harry smirked and rolled down is sleeve once more, "That's not for you to know," then he turned towards the door again. He wouldn't do anything just yet, he would give Ron a second chance first. How that chance would prove to bear fruit or not was left to the future to decide. Just before he closed the door, he whispered one last spell at the teen, which Ron didn't seem to notice.

"_Mutus Gnaritas_."

(--------)

Harry didn't bother knock on the door to Tom's rooms, he just went inside. As he did, he was extremely glad he did. The sight before him was relaxing a way he needed to he leaned against the doorframe and just watched. The older man sat with his back leaning half against the back of the couch he sat on and the other half against the arm rest. His legs were tucked up against his chest and he had a thin green blanket wrapped around his legs. Small balls of fire floated around his head as he read. Tom looked truly relaxed if you went by the soft and even breathing illuminated in the dancing light of the flames.

It helped Harry calm down from the distress about Ron. It had been two days since the fight in the library. Despite that Ron hadn't been his real friend, Harry had considered him so and threatening the person you'd seen as you best friend for five years was upsetting. Ginny had been a good help after she found out, but Harry had wanted to come to Riddle Manor for some reason.

"Are you done thinking depressing thoughts?" Tom asked out in the room. Harry was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Not yet," he answered cheekily.

"Well hurry up then, there's more useful things you could be doing," was the simple reply before Tom turned back to his book. Harry laughed softly walked towards the couch and sat down right next to Tom's upraised knees. He leaned gently against them. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but somehow, being with Tom, it was more comfortable.

"Ron knows," Harry said quietly.

"So I've heard," Tom replied, "Any plans on what to do about him?"

Harry sighed, "Yes..." He was quiet for a while, "I will give him the chance to see if he tries to inform Dumbledore, if he does, then he will... disappear. If Hermione finds out, the same applies to her. Not without giving them the chance to join you though."

Tom looked at him and searched his eyes, then he nodded, he had seen what he wanted. "I agree with your plans."

"Good," he stated, "And I want you to know, that whatever happens, it's me and Ginny who will execute the plans."

The man nodded approvingly once more, "I figured as much. This, of course, brings me to question if you and Ginevra would like a more active role as Death Eaters."

Harry thought for a moment, "I do, when our victory is made official, it's better to have as much done as possible. Having us two being more active, as you put it, would help bring as many down as possible."

"Perhaps we can make a Slytherin out of you yet," Tom smirked.

He laughed softly for a few fleeting moments, "Perhaps, but I'll have you know, I've thought a lot about my mother's words in the last few days."

The other raised an eyebrow, "Which ones, she's been alive for months now and has probably said a lot of them."

"Heirs," Harry stated simply. Tom's eyes widened for a moment, then he calmly put his book down on the side table and looked at Harry, "Heirs you say?" Harry nodded. "And what about them?"

The teen gestured uselessly with his hands while trying desperately to explain. He failed miserably though and looked to Tom for guidance. The man's eye-brow rose further, "I'm not a Seer, Harry; I have no idea what you're talking about."

Harry whined and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he saw Tom looking expectantly at him. "Heirs!" Harry exclaimed, "You know, having them."

"Ah, having them," he repeated, "You're saying that you've finally figured out that you can have them despite being with me?"

"Well, yes. Mother told me weeks ago but I didn't really grasp how then, but now... now I know how."

"With a surrogate," Tom supplied, "And, if I'm correct, you have been thinking a lot about the possibility to make one wizard Heir to several families, giving said wizard a lot of power."

Harry nodded, "Yes, how much power would an Heir from Slytherin, Black and Potter really have?"

Tom smirked, "A lot, more than you can ever imagine. Then add the fact that you are _Harry Potter _and I'm _Lord Voldemort_. That we're both Violet. And, with the right surrogate, further power and abilities can be gained by her. Such an Heir would have respect and power I almost dare not to think about even."

"You sound excited," he said to the man's hungry glow in his red eyes.

"Wouldn't you be?"

He smiled faintly, "Yeah, but I'm still too young to have a child."

The hungry look intensified, "Well then," the man purred, "It's good we can practice making them without worry."

"What are you..." Harry's eyes widened, "Oh."

Tom laughed, "How eloquent of you." He then proceeded to pull away the blanket and turn Harry over on his back on the other side of the couch. Tom kissed him from his place on top of Harry, "Or don't you think?"

Harry giggled slightly, a flush coming to his face, "I think just fine," he answered cheekily, returning the kiss that Tom gave him.

Tom's heavy body settled on him and he realized how much that this felt right. He could go to Hogwarts and pretend all he liked, but this was home. Harry moaned as Tom trailed kisses to his neck, sucking hard on his pulse point, pulling blood to the surface.

Harry's hands moved around Tom's back and he trailed his hands up and down the man's back, caringly. His neck was starting to hurt, but he wouldn't deny Tom any thing.

"I thought we were practicing," Harry whispered huskily in the man's ear, pushing off the couch to confirm his statement. He heard Tom moan as that weight settled on him more firmly and the older man began to thrust against him.

"You're mine, Harry," Tom whispered in the slight silence, the balls of fire seeming to roar in their aroused ears.

"I know," the younger answered with a smile.

"Say it," Tom hissed.

"I'm yours, Tom," and the statement started the euphoria they were both looking for as Tom smiled, almost to the point it hurt. He pushed his hands under Harry's shirt pushing it up until it was discarded to the floor. Harry's hands fumbling with his pants, inexperienced hands pushing them off his hips in a rush.

"I may need those later, don't rip them," Tom said jokingly, Harry flushing under the scrutiny. "Stand up and take the rest of yours off." Tom asked, one hand caressing Harry's cheek.

"Only if you do the same," Harry answered, with fake courage.

"Perfect," Tom answered standing, pulling Harry off the couch with him.

Harry looked shy, and flushed, but he was horny, and if he had to strip in front of Tom that was fine because either way he was ending up naked. He unbuttoned his pants and time seemed to slow as he smirked at Tom, letting his head tip back as he stood tall and slowly pushed his pants down. The look on Tom's face worth what he'd just down. Totally seduction, he thought as Tom slowly began unbuttoning his shirt.

Every button seemed to take longer then the last and then Tom dropped his underwear and stood naked. Harry was to busy taking his time to look over perfection to realize he still had clothes on. Then Tom was walking towards him and time began to speed up as hands trailed past his waist, and under his pants, pushing them down to land with his trousers.

"I wanna be on top," Harry said softly, Tom nodding from where his mouth was reinforcing the hickey he'd started earlier.

"As you wish," Tom said as he pulled Harry towards him, both of them falling onto the couch, Harry straddling the older man's lap. Harry moaned softly and buried his head against Tom's neck as naked flesh met naked flesh; Harry thrust against the older man unconsciously.

Tom's hands travelled down from around Harry's waist as he wandlessly called lube to him. He lubed three fingers, tracing one around Harry's opening before he slowly thrust it in; Harry's body welcoming it home.

Harry languidly moved against Tom, his arms around the man's neck and his mouth on his pulse point, sucking softly; as if he didn't want it to stop.

One finger became two, and then two became three before Harry was moaning, bucking back unconsciously on the fingers. "Oh, Merlin! Yes! Finger my ass! Ooh, that feels soo good!"

The fingers were replaced with a blunt object and Tom kissed Harry as he lowered his partner onto his cock, Harry moaning into Tom's mouth as it slid into his ass. Tom slowly stroked Harry's cock as Harry slid up and down on the cock in his ass.

Tom rotated his hips occasionally, eliciting a groan from Harry when his prostate was stroked. It wasn't long before the combination of the thrusting and stroking caused Harry to climax, spewing his seed onto his lover's hand. The clenching of Harry's anus on Tom's cock triggered his own orgasm; coating the walls of Harry's rectum with sticky cum. Harry noticed Tom about to clean the cum from his hand, and took his lover's hand to slowly lick his cum from Tom's hand.

Tom kissed Harry, tasting his lover on his lips, and apparated the two of them to his bed. He wandlessly moved down the covers and laid Harry down before spooning against his back and then pulled the covers up.

"**Now we are lovers.**" Tom said to Harry before falling asleep.

(-----------)

First of, Yes, Ron and Hermione's loyalties are decided, as are some others, but feel free to come up with suggestions, as with everything plot-vice. Also, suggestions for the costumes for Masquerade. (Harry and Ginny's decided)

I promised "excuses" and here they are: I'm Truly sorry for this wait, I really am. But have you ever had the feeling that the entire world is working against you? That whatever you do, you just mess Everything up? That you want to slit your wrists just to end it all? Well, my last few months have been like that, the last few weeks even worse. And I did slit my wrists, kind of.

Frankly, I haven't felt like writing on Family Trait because my mood wasn't right. Actually, I even gave up and sent the chapter to meikouhaikitsune to finish. And she did, along with DarQuing so Tremendously big Thanks to them. (They wrote the sex-scene btw, meikouhaikitsune the first and DarQuing the rest) –Big hug attack- ;)

I will Not abandon this, it's my baby, but please be aware that updates might be a bit slower. Not a month, I hope, but maybe up to 2-3 weeks in between. I have 1200 words on the next chapter though.

Thank you, Read and Review :)

Love, Iivanainen


	26. Pretty Important AN

Hi –hides under her bed- so, I'm not back, at least not yet. I've been having the worst Writer's Block known to man kind.. but it _seems _to be over now.. I had around 2-3000 words written, but I couldn't continue on it, so I erased it all and started over and now I seem to be getting somewhere.

These are filler-chapters, two of them, and short ones, that are coming next. And I have a very hard time writing them as I only have the "major" events planned out. So these long waits are what happens when I'm on my way to write a filler-chapter. This is why I want, no, scratch that, _need _suggestions on what you want to read. Just little things you might want our dear characters to do, or talk about, or anything like that. I'm aware that it sounds like I don't have any ideas and that I'm begging you for help but I don't care. This is your chance people, to get to read what you want.

I'm still a little empty on ideas for these two chapters so I can almost guarantee (?) that they will be shorter than usual. And then I will deal with Hermione rather abruptly thanks to lack of ideas. And now I gave you an idea on what's to come but I think I owe you a little, don't you agree?

This is just an A/N, sorry to disappoint, but the next chapter should be up some time around soon and then I will remove this little note (so don't remove the story because of this little thing!)

Another thing that might pro-long the waits some, I'm on my way to switch school. Something that's not done all that much in my age, and in Sweden so it's pretty troublesome at the moment. I don't think it will matter all that much, but just letting you now.

Thanks for all the reviews, I love them to death (L)

Love, Iivanainen

One last thing, I love the things I've planned so far too much to ever give them up :)


	27. Work is Way Overdue

So.. hi… -hides under her bed-

Well, this is all I have for now, it's something.. Sorry to disappoint, but it's about 1400 words at least.. I will be writing more, I hope, think, and "pray" for.. No beta'ing… I was on my way to update a few things anyway so I decided to throw in what little I had for this one.

I hope you like it, 'cause I don't..

AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!! I don't like this at all, giving you so little when you give me so much but it's better than nothing, right? Cookies to all of you, whole baskets of them..

"Merlin, were have you been?" Hermione exclaimed as Harry and Ginny entered through the portrait of the Fat Lady on Sunday. "It's five minutes past curfew." The brunette looked suspiciously at their flushed appearance.

"Out, " Ginny responded, brushing past Hermione to get to her dormitory. Hermione turned around and looked at Ginny's retreating back.

"Out where? Talking again?"

"Yeah, " Harry said and Hermione turned around again, "Talking, " he continued, a smirk on face.

"I see, " was all she said, smiling a little and let the two be. Harry, satisfied to be of Hermione's suspicion once more. The pair had not been talking, per se. Well, people tended to talk at Death Eater raids so they weren't lying exactly. Tom had taken Harry's statement about further activity to heart and sent them out another raid, aided by Lucius, the Lestranges and Mulciber. The goal was to eliminate another Mudblood-family of five. Hence why they were so many going.

This, of course, made Harry's list of victims longer by two. And Ginny's. The father of the children had been Bellatrix's to deal with in the way she liked, which included a lot pain and screams. To his surprise, he didn't mind all that much. He didn't take in pleasure in seeing the man writhe in the agony of several Pain-Curses, yet, as Bellatrix had said right before laughing.

This raid was not the only one conducted this day either. Lily, Rockwood, Dolohov, Harper and Edgecombe had executed another, on an Order Member. And Harry knew another group had been sent out with two Initiates.

Daily Prophet would have a lot to report coming morning.

Up in his own dormitory, Harry was met by Ron's glare at him, following his every move from the door, to the trunk, to the bathroom, then from the bathroom door to his bed. He was ready to laugh. This was how things had been since the last Wednesday.

"What?" Harry asked the teen reading a Quidditch magazine on his bed, innocently.

"Had any fun, you scum?" the teen spat out, hatred dripping in every syllable.

"I have no idea what you're talking, " he waved it off but with a serious expression, daring him to do anything more.

"You bastard."

"So you've said, but, whatever." Harry flopped down on his bed to go through The Book once more. Snape had taken to testing Harry in the theory of everything one could find in it, and Harry had a strong suspicion Potions were next on the list.

As soon as Harry landed in the bed, Ron got out of his, stomping away to the door where he was met by Hermione. The teen huffed at her before pulling the door shut roughly.

Hermione sat down at the foot-side of Harry's bed. "Any idea what's about?" she asked.

"Probably just Ron being a prat about me and Ginny."

"You've been fighting almost a week, and I doubt it's about your relationship, " she stated.

"Then it's about befriending the Slytherins, choosing to take Potions, spending less time with you because all of us can't get along, or because I've changed, or some other problem of his." Harry rolled his eyes.

"I guess, " Hermione nodded, "So there's nothing else then?"

"Not that I know about, " he responded simply.

"Okay, " she smiled faintly.

"Yeah. " Harry yawned, "Good night, I really need to sleep now."

"Of course you do. Good night, Harry."

Harry could swear she heard the girl muttering about stupid boys and their libido as she left the room.

It was a not-so-happy Great Hall that met Harry and his supposed girlfriend as they walked down for breakfast next morning. Without looking, Harry knew the mail had been delivered. Especially as the Slytherins weren't 'mourning' while the other three fourths were.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked Hermione as they sat down at the edge of the depressed Gryffindor-Table.

The girl looked up from her copy of the newspaper, "Eleven dead, " she answered simply, "Seven Muggles, one Muggleborn and three wizards."

"What?!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione gave him her the Daily Prophet wordlessly.

"The Vances, " he murmured, "That's Emmeline Vance, right?" he asked as he didn't know which member it had been.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, Emmeline, her husband and her seven year old son."

"I can read, " he snapped. She looked a little hurt. "I'm sorry, it's just.." he trailed off.

"I know, the war is speeding up. The Ministry has announced that extra Warding is needed, as well as begging Wizards in Muggle communities to Ward their homes as well. Particularly with alarms that go to the Auror Department."

"That's good, I suppose, they're doing something, " Ginny put it in, "Did Vance have any children in Hogwarts?"

"No, they hadn't, " Hermione answered. Harry was relieved, rather a complete family dead or leaving a child, or several, orphaned in his opinion. Which was why all of his victims had been children.

"No, I'm ready to leave if you are, " the girl stated moments later, packing together her copy of Daily Prophet, books and notes in her book bag again. Ginny stood with her.

"I'm staying, " Harry said, "I'm free for another hour so I'll see you in Charms later."

"Okay, " the bushy haired girl replied and walked away. Ginny stayed long enough to give Harry a kiss in the cheek before she, too, left.

The next day, Harry was harshly pulled into one of the unused classrooms. With great speed, he pulled his wand from his sleeve and pointed it sharply towards his abductor. Whoever it was, was masked by Slytherin robes and a hood.

"Relax Potter, " a female voice, which he recognised as Selwyn's, said.

Harry did so. "Anything to report?" he asked.

Selwyn pulled her hood down so he could see her, "I borrowed the Student's List from the new Head Boy with a few.. persuasions. I'm making new lists out of it over who is under the most suspicion. It's almost done and I thought you might wanted to see it."

The girl gestured to one of the desks. They walked over to the stack of parchments and Harry was awed by the thorough work of the new lists. They went after House, Age, Alphabetical, Blood, Groups of friends and so on. All in different ways to easier find people.

"Wow, " he breathed at the work. It was up to Hermione-standards, if not better.

"Thank you Potter, " she replied sarcastically, and then turned serious. "There are around 450 students here. That's approximately five boys and five girls in every House and year among the upper years, 5th to 7th. And ten boys and ten girls in every House and year among the others. Not so exact numbers, of course, but in average there is. You're with me so far?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, but why so few in the uppers?"

"There weren't that many born during the war. Most were born around nine to ten months after Halloween in 1981 if you get my point," she replied, her eyes burning seriously at his.

He nodded again.

Selwyn went back to her lists and continued, "So, in Slytherin we're only known Pureblood families at the moment with the occasional Half-Blood with a supposed Muggleborn as the other parent. We'll check those soon enough. That leaves the rest of the school and around 330 students. Now, around 75 of them are Purebloods and the rest, around 80, are either first or second generation of 'Muggleborns' or Half-Bloods. Also, there's Pureblood families who don't care about blood, like the Weasleys who are marrying Mudbloods and Muggles left and right.."

"Ron Weasley is safe, so all the children of Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett are safe, " Harry put in.

She nodded, "Saved by the Prewetts then. There are however, while no Weasley-named children, students with Weasley blood that needs to checked over too. So, in total, that is around 120 students or so to check if I'm correct. This is only a sketch so far and I'll work over the exact number and consult with a few books from my father about the bloodline of all these families just to make sure. So I'll get back to you."

"Sounds good. It's a lot of work to do."

"Yes, this is only one school over a seven-year basis. Then there's Britain as a whole and Europe. But to save magic it's.."

"Worth it, " he finished for her and smiled. She nodded and smiled as well. Harry took his good bye and left Sola Selwyn to her work. Now he was all the more sure that she was the best for the Leader-position of this year's Initiation.

For once, I'm not sure what to write here, but.. oh well.. next chapter, I'll give you a hint, is more Dumbledore, more Severus, and another new little character probably.. he won't play a big role even though he_ is _canon… so it's something to look forward to, eh? Once again, thank you for the reviews.. I don't deserve them really, but I hope you'll give me more of them to read when I wake up as I'm going to bed now.. Take care, darls :)


	28. Learning is not Compulsory, neither is S

Hello all my dear and oh-so faithful readers, I'm back, again, with a complete chapter :D

Your reviews got me so inspired I spend hours last night thinking about how I wanted to write this chapter.. and my arse hurt from sitting down writing all day.. but it's finished, and I'm posting it. And I still feel like I got ants crawling all over me in just _thinking _of the next chapter. I'm going out for a walk with my friend now, but I'll be back later and then I'll probably start on the next chapter. Great, huh? It's an example of how much I truly appreciate your reviews, so give me more, give me more more.. –sings al a Britney-

Anyhow, this is not beta'd as I wanted it at the first opportunity but the next chapter should be finished.

THANKS ONCE MORE FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, now you know how much they truly mean to me :)

Harry stared in wonderment at the amount of food the House-Elves put in front of him. There were bits and pieces of everything they'd served over the six years Harry had attended the school. Even assortments from breakfast-dishes and various deserts, including a mouth-watering chocolate-cake.

And all he'd asked for was a few sandwiches that he'd need for the supposed Potions-exam in half an hour. Half an hour wasn't even near enough time to eat all _that_. Maybe the Weasley-children could do it together if they really tried, and there was a price in the end.

"Dobby.." he started to say but was cut off.

"Harry Potter needs lots of food. He is too small for his age, " the House-Elf squeaked happily.

"Dobby, " Hermione, who was also present in the kitchen, tried, "Maybe this was a _bit _too much, don't you think?"

When Harry looked at her, he saw the dislike of House-Elf treatment clearly over her face. Apparently, living with sneaky, slithering Slytherins for a summer taught him quite a lot about character reading. Or he knew the Hermione next to him quite well.

"Oh no, Harry Potter's friend, Harry Potter needs to eat properly. Specially before important lesson with Greasy Git, " Dobby objected. Harry had a hard time trying not to laugh over said objection.

Hermione sighed and gave up, sitting down at the small four-chaired table. Harry sat down with her and started digging in. The former Malfoy-elf hummed joyous Wizarding songs while springing about around the pair doing this and doing that which needed doing.

The bushy haired girl tried talking again, "I still don't understand why Professor Snape wants to have… _detention_ with you during Dinner-hours, " she said.

He shrugged, "Maybe he wants me to do something which is extremely secret which no one can find out about?" he tried.

"Maybe, " she replied distantly, "Doesn't make any sense."

'It does to me' Harry was about to respond. Hermione thought the lesson was about Occlumency. But it wasn't. The fact that it started earlier than usual led Harry to believe it was the Potions as that would take longer than spells and such did. Though he couldn't tell Hermione that.

Not yet anyway.

Right then Harry felt a small tingling in his left arm. It was a summoning, but not for him. When no explanation came through the presence in his mind, he decided to ignore it.

Not ten minutes later Draco came walking through the door slash painting. "Potter, Granger, " he nodded towards them in greeting. Then he looked around the busy kitchen with his nose wrinkled in disgust so alike Narcissa Black Malfoy.

"Draco, " Hermione greeted politely. The blonde's eyebrow arched itself so alike Lucius Malfoy that Harry had to snicker a little the resemblances between the small family.

"Potter?"

"Draco, " Harry said, smiling, "Hermione."

"Harry Potter, former little Master and Harry Potter's friend, " Dobby followed.

"'Little Master', Draco?" The Boy Who Lived snickered while the two others exclaimed "Dobby!"

The blonde glared at Harry, "Yes, little Master."

"Oh, but there's no need to call me Master, Draco, I'm doing fine without, " he replied and smirked. Draco's posture dropped immediately and Harry felt he had a great time tormenting the heavily Malfoy-trained teen.

"I wouldn't.. I would never.. ever.."

"Never what, Draco?"

"I would never even dream of calling you 'Master', Potter, " said teen answered angrily.

Until..

"No, but you were perfectly fine being called it yourself, " Hermione murmured, apparently to no one but still with the intention of being heard.

"What?" Draco asked.

"You heard me, " she said glancing at Dobby, "Five death-threats a _day_?"

"Oh no.." Dobby moaned and started looking around for something, _anything_, and found it. Harry barely had time to shout at the weird creature before Dobby tipped the frying-pan filled with boiling oil all over himself in punishment. The other two barely noticed, too caught up in their match of who could shout out Wizarding morals the loudest. Barely noticing the fight though, Harry scrambled out of the chair towards where Dobby was moaning in both shame and pain.

Though Harry believed the shame was worse for the poor House-Elf.

Around Dobby other House-Elves were trying to help but their efforts weren't enough. "_Evanesco_, " Harry shouted and the oil disappeared but big blisters were popping up everywhere.

"Can Poppy help?" he asked one of the other creatures.

She, for she was a female elf, shook her head, "Nurse can't, but us can help Dobby."

"No, no, no, no, Dobby is a bad elf. Dobby talked behind Master's back. Dobby needs punishment, " said elf wailed in despair while trying to fight his colleagues.

"..Exactly why Purebloods dislike Mudbloods so much, Granger!" Draco shouted when Harry paid them a small amount attention.

He sighed, "Listen Dobby, Draco is not your Master anymore. None of the Malfoys are. I'm asking you, as a friend, to accept the help."

Dobby hiccupped, "Dobby will does as Harry Potter says, " he said with conviction. Harry smiled as Dobby was popped away by the female elf he'd asked earlier. When his attention was once again back at the wizard and witch fighting, he saw them glaring in dead silence at each other before Hermione grabbed her books and stomped in a huff.

Draco turned to Harry, "Potter, she dared.."

"Doesn't matter what she dared, Malfoy. I may not agree with Hermione on S.P.E.W or whatever she's called it, but Dobby was hurt severely now because he thought he'd betrayed you and Lucius for something he said _years _ago to me. You'll come back here every hour to be sure Dobby is here, and back to health. And you're going to apologise, and then rapport to me. Those are your orders now, is that clear?"

The blonde swallowed heavily, looking around at the rattling cutlery while at the same time feeling the angry power flowing of Harry in thick, heavy waves. He nodded, "Yes."

"Good, now, I'm late for Snape's lesson so you'll take the brunt of whatever punishment he'll throw at me as well, " Harry finished then grabbed his books to leave as well.

"Uhm.. Potter, Severus asked me to come here to tell you that the lesson was cancelled. He said you would know why if you thought long and hard about it."

_Great_, Harry thought.

"_Very much so, you need to calm down and you need to do it now,_ " Tom, having heard all the commotion, said.

"Thank you, " Harry told Draco though he didn't deserve it. He took some calming breaths and left the kitchen. "_So where is dear old Snape then?_"

"_Your mother asked me to summon him. Apparently she wanted to talk to him for whatever reason I'm not going to delve in._"

_And things just keep getting better_, Harry thought sarcastically to himself.

The next day, Harry got a note from a small First year Slytherin telling him to show up at Snape's Office six o'clock sharp. Once again he found himself in the kitchen eating earlier than the actual dinner. He'd not been there long when Draco showed up to check up on Dobby. But the House-Elf wasn't there so the teen left again.

During the whole encounter Harry followed Draco's every move with an angry gaze leaving the blonde scared out of his wits not to obey the straight-forward orders he'd gotten. He had left an assortment of what Harry believed to be books for Hermione's birthday that day though. For some peculiar reason.

So when Harry had ventured down in the corridors towards the Dungeons he'd taken the books with him. On his way there he'd also seen Luna talking to the Grey Lady, Ravenclaw's House Ghost, but that wasn't out of the ordinary in itself. Although, he'd seen the girl quite often doing her eccentric stuff lately. Harry decided to check up on that with this year's initiation.

The moment Harry had set his foot inside Snape's office he'd been showed out the door to the classroom and ordered to take a seat. A thick stack of parchments was put in front of him. A Potions' Test.

Hiding his smirk, Harry had set to the task of asking the myriad of question present. He'd done quite well on them, especially under Snape's heavy gaze upon watching his every move just like he'd done himself earlier in the day. That questioning look usually gave him the creeps and was more often than not the reason he usually failed in class. That or the Slytherins sabotaging.

When he was done he politely gave the parchments to Snape to look over. While the man did that, Harry was supposed to create two batches Draught of Living Death; one with the instructions in the normal school book and one with the instructions in Lily's and Snape's book. Then write a short analysis about the differences.

Harry carefully tried to remember the different instructions as he wasn't allowed to check The Book seeing as the point of the exams was to check how much he'd memorised. He couldn't, however, remember if it was the third or the seventh stir that should clockwise to create a better result. So he took a chance and did the third.

When the Potion turned orange instead of a 'light shade of lilac', he remembered it was supposed to be the seventh.

"_Evanesco,_ " Snape said with great glee and both batches disappeared in thin air, "You've failed. Although I had _almost _believed in the miracle that such a disaster as you could make it, seeing as your theoretical exam was… acceptable."

Harry nearly jumped at the praise but reframed, "So… give me another chance, " he stated.

"Pardon?"

He looked him in the eye, "Give me another chance. Tomorrow. In Potions."

"As you recall, Mr Potter, you've already done this particular potion, " the man replied.

"Yes, " he thought a bit, "But test the others well then. Don't give any kind of instruction. We've done an extensive essay on this potion many times through-out the year. By now, we really _should_ be able to make it without instruction. Tell us to do it, and I'll do your and Mother's version. We both know I could never make Draught of Living Death without these little twists you've come up with. Come on, sir, you can even call it a bet. What do you want if I lose?"

Snape thought a bit then the slightly mocking shine in his black eyes was back, "_If _I now agree with this, I want you to write an _extensive _essay on _all _the ingredients present in the standard stock in First through Seventh year. I want you to write down and analyse every property of those ingredients. As well how certain preparations and combinations of them can change the very roots of them. Are we clear on what I except to be present in that essay?"

Harry gulped. First years had a different stock than Seconds. Seconds had a different stock than Thirds. And so the cycle continues. And he barely remembered even a small percentage of what was present in his earlier years. If he lost, then he would have to ask around. Finding out only _which _ingredients to research took a lot of work and it was hardly worth the effort only that. Then came finding out every combination, preparation, property of everything. Researching that and analysing it would take even more effort and time.

He was just about to call of his supposed deal when he remembered his mother loved potions. And Harry always sucked at it. When he thought about it, he'd learn a lot from this essay, and it would make his mother very proud he guessed.

"Yes, sir, " he told Snape firmly.

The man crossed his arms, leaning his head to the left side a little, smirking, "What do _you _want?"

"Points to Gryffindor, at least five of them."

"That is one of the worst deals I've ever had the displeasure of participating in, " he paused, "However, my gain is so much larger than yours, so in your words; I'm in."

Harry suddenly had a moment of intelligence, in Snape's words, "Harry, " he stated.

"Pardon?" the man said once more.

"Call me Harry, sir, then you don't have to call me Potter be reminded of my dad."

The mocking shine disappeared to be replaced by suspicion, "We'll see, now leave. And if Filch catches you, it's your own fault."

The walk up to the Gryffindor Tower was one of Hide n' Seek with the Mudblood and his bloody cat on his tails, but Harry made it there without a new detention scheduled.

It didn't take a Masters in Potions to figure out what the sound coming from inside the tower was. It was Hermione's birthday party that the Gryffindors thrown for her. Harry didn't have a present although Draco of all people had. He felt a small sense of regret for not buying one but he squashed it down and gave the password to the Fat Lady. She grumbled about late students up and about keeping her from her beauty sleep.

Harry ignored her and went inside. The view he got once inside wasn't an unexpected one.

"Harry!" Seamus shouted, "You're here! You're finally here, it's a party, come on!"

Harry half-heartedly smiled at the slight not-so sober teen. Music around them was coming out from somewhere magically and a couple of students were dancing. Hermione was surprisingly still there and not telling them to go to sleep despite the hour being almost eleven o'clock at night.

He walked over to her and gave her the books then turned to leave the Common Room.

"Harry, " she said after him, "I'm sorry for yesterday. I'm really sorry. How is Dobby?"

"I don't know, he wasn't back yet when I got there earlier, " he answered.

"I'm sorry.."

"So you've said, " Harry stated coldly.

"Well, I mean it, truly. Harry.." she cried after him when he kept on walking.

"What?"

"Aren't you staying?" the girl asked.

"No, I have to study for Potions tomorrow. Happy Birthday, 'Mione, " he smiled a little. He didn't know what had him so upset about the Hermione-Draco-Dobby-thing really. He just was, and it was probably because of the pressure of what had happened over the summer and it would pass with time. He couldn't talk to Ginny now either, as she was strangely missing for the second or third night in a row.

Harry was up to almost three in morning studying everything he could about Draught of Living Death knowing Snape wasn't going to make it easy for him. Truth was, he wasn't even sure he would get out of the essay at all, even if he won so he even started researching the ingredients on this year's standard stock.

When Lunch was over on Friday, Harry was ready. He kept repeating everything in his mind over an over again. Asphodel, wormwood, valerian roots, sopohorous beans and the special way of squeezing them and other things were among the top priority of his thoughts. And funnily enough, he really liked the feeling of being thoroughly prepared for a lesson. So this certainly wasn't the last time he studied before.

Harry had a new way of appreciating Hermione's love of learning. Even more than he already did.

Ginny laughed at his side, "I'm sure you'll do fine, but if you lose, I won't help you, " she whispered jokingly in his right ear. Harry realised then that he was not only thinking, but saying it quietly to himself as well.

He had informed Ginny of the deal during that morning's breakfast.

Draco and the other Slytherins were walking behind them to class. As was Hermione but she was walking even further behind, deeply engraved in one of the books from Draco. In one hand was the book in the other she had an apple, now brown-ish from lack of eating. It was clear to everyone that no one could catch the girl's attention now. Something that rarely happened to this extreme, Harry noted. Whatever the books were about, she was interested alright.

Ginny followed Harry all the way down to the Potions' classroom. "Aren't you going to get in trouble for being late?" Harry asked her.

She shrugged with that infernal smile on her face, "Trelawney is too drunk to notice, and if she did, I wouldn't care because I'm strangely very… _happy_ today." Then she sauntered of towards the Divination tower Luna-style. Even forgetting to give Harry the fooling kiss on the cheek.

_Happy indeed_, Harry thought, _and I'm going to find out why._

Someone suspiciously coughed in his mind, "_Bellatrix,_ " Tom said.

"_Ah,_ " Harry replied. He heard Tom say something similar to 'good luck' and he was reminded of the fact that he had a bet with Snape to win. And it hit him the that his and his mother's genes' honour was also at stake on this lesson.

Harry took a deep breath and went through the door. Once inside he methodically set up his cauldron and took out the ingredients in his standard stock while memorising the ingredients he had in said stock once more. He never took out his book even.

Hermione sat down on the immediate right next to him. As the class was so small, only seven students, the desks were moved around so it was four desks on either side facing each other for some unfathomable reason. Harry didn't understand why but had never asked either.

Normally Draco took the desk beside him, but now Parkinson sat on his closest right, but still with an empty desk in between.

At exactly two o'clock the doors to Snape's office snapped open and in walked the feared Potions Master. "Today, you will be making Draught of Living Death," he stated to the small group of students.

Hermione's arm shot up in the air and Snape let her speak, "But we've already done that one..?" she questioned.

"Miss Granger, despite what you may think, I do know which potions I ask of you to make. Five points from Gryffindor."

Hermione looked sullen but kept quiet.

"However, today, you will be making it without your books or any instructions what so ever. You will, simply put, be making the draught of what you remember. Begin!" Harry saw the man smirking at the shocked faces around the put together desks. He faked shock as well as he wasn't supposed to know what they were going to do.

The only female Gryffindor was the first, after Harry, to set about the task and took out her cauldron to start. Draco was after that, soon followed by Nott and Parkinson.

Bulstrode was the first to make a mistake but she was also quick to fix it. The potion wouldn't be perfect but it would be acceptable. Nott was next, but also he fixed his.

All through out the two hours Snape stalked around checking their progress. Harry noted absently that the man was thoroughly enjoying tormenting them like this so he knew this wasn't the first time they'd be forced to make potions without instructions.

Hermione had a bead of sweat running down into her eyebrow and her tongue between her teeth in concentration. And so far, she had remembered everything. She wasn't the only one to concentrate either. Draco looked the epitome of calm but his over-glazed eyes showed differently. Parkinson was shaking. Zabini was occasionally closing his eyes to quietly repeat something under his breath. Same did Nott. Bulstrode though, kept drawing her hand through her pony-tail.

Only Harry was truly calm and methodical in his work and had yet to make a mistake or forget something. And when the time was up, Harry, Hermione, Draco and Zabini's potions were the only ones completely finished. Zabini's wasn't the right colour though as it had a slight green-ish shade instead of the water clear substance it was supposed to be.

Hermione and Draco's were the water shade, but not the right texture. Only Harry's was truly perfect.

Snape went all around checking them all. Zabini got five points for finished potion, Draco ten for the right potion. Hermione got none. And then came Harry…

"Mr Potter, finally you've managed to procure something that is somewhat similar to what I asked of you. Ten points to Gryffindor, " he stated evenly albeit reluctantly.

"Harry Potter, in Gryffindor.. Points.. wait until they hear this, " Harry heard a young female voice say.

Before he had time look who it belonged to though, Snape said, "15 points from Hufflepuff, Miss Bing. Now what did you want?"

Harry turned to towards the door and saw a small girl dressed in school robes with yellow lining snapping out of her shock.

"Of course, sir, the Headmaster sent me with a note to Harry Potter, " she squeaked, reminding him an awful lot of Dobby.

"Then wait until Mr Potter is done cleaning out his workstation."

The girl nodded. The older students took this a sign to begin cleaning up. They did so in a daze, occasionally throwing glances between Harry and Snape but said nothing. When Harry was about to leave towards the girl, Snape stopped him, "You will still do the essay, but I will give you until the end of Christmas-break to finish it. And not the week I had originally planned. Oh and _Harry_, I want it done in the same greatness as Lily Evans would've managed."

Harry grinned at the mention of his first name, "Of course you do, Professor. I'll have it done by then. Good day."

Outside he was met by Ginny, "I heard, Harry!" she cried like the gossipy Hufflepuff just had done, "Snape. Points. Gryffindor, " the girl continued.

"I know, strange isn't it? What about the note?" he asked said Hufflepuff standing just a short space from him. Wordlessly, she gave it to him. The girl stroked her hand in awe at the spot where their fingers had not-so accidentally touched.

"What does it say?" Ginny asked while they were walking.

"Dumbledore wants to see me for a little bit of Friday afternoon tea in his office now, " Harry grumbled.

"Oh joy, I'll walk you there then."

"Harry, my boy, I heard you got points. I knew you and Severus could get along eventually, " the overly happy headmaster greeted him.

"How did you know so soon, sir?" He inquired and sat down in of the big armchairs facing the man. He was offered sweets but didn't accept it, neither did he the tea. Then Dumbledore came to his answer. Or lack of rather.

"I'm afraid I can't answer than, Headmaster secrets you see, " he winked.

"Of course, sir, " Harry replied with a small, polite smile, "I have the feeling you had something to discuss, Professor..?

The man chuckled a little and put his spectacles in place, "Always spot on, aren't you Harry? Well, yes, I did. Two things as a matter of fact, " his face turned serious, "First of all, the war is speeding up as you noticed this last Monday. I have for very long fought with myself whether to let you know or not about this. But I will because I feel that you are old enough to know the full truth." The man paused again.

_What is this about?_ Harry wondered. Usually, Tom had some witty comment but none came now despite the presence obviously there.

"I know you already have the extra-curricular lessons with Severus but I must ask of you to have a few with me as well. And, of course, from a dear friend of me as well should you want to."

"Okay, " Harry answered, a little uncertain of the situation, "About? Sir?"

"The ones with me will be… history I guess you can say. About the man now calling himself Lord Voldemort." Immediately the presence in Harry's mind grew stronger but no true words came forward.

Harry's eyes narrowed a bit at the words, "If it has to with Voldemort, then why didn't you inform me when you told me of the Prophecy?"

"Ah, had I done that, we would've been stuck in this little office until dawn if not later. Also, your godfather had just passed, you were angry. I felt it was best to.."

The old man was cut off by the green flames in the fireplace. Out came a slightly limping man in long, black hair with a few grey hairs here and there.

"Ah, Pius, on time. Excellent. Sit down, sit down, " Dumbledore greeted the second man.

"Thank you Albus, " the man, Pius, said and sat down in the other chair. Also he was offered sweets and tea. After declining the sweets but accepting the tea, Harry felt the air switch to business.

"Harry, this is Pius Thicknesse, newly appointed Head Auror. Pius, this is.."

"Harry Potter, I see, " he nodded towards the scar slightly hidden by a few strings of unruly black hair.

"Yes, of course, " Dumbledore stated, "Pius, as you see, can no longer be out on the field due to an old assignment a few months ago I believe. He now helps with the training of new Aurors and others willing to help with war. I went ahead and asked, on your behalf Harry, to receive further training in duelling. Pius fought many Death Eaters in the last war and I sincerely.."

"I accept, " Harry exclaimed. A place among the Aurors was perfect. Especially for the Death Eater spy they would never even dream of suspect, even if the evidence starred them right in the face.

"Good, good. You are, I can think you can imagine, my first and foremost priority due to the suspicions of a Prophecy between you and You Know Who, " Thicknesse told him seriously.

"Yes, sir. I want all the help I can get, " Harry replied, nodding. With what Snape was currently teaching him, and by Thicknesse he'd have a good idea on how to truly duel if the war ever came to full-out battles. Or if he would ever have a need to duel himself out from a situation. Ginny already knew a lot in duelling, but Harry was still behind.

"The training will, of course, be a crash-course in what the new Aurors learn in three years so I expect you to work hard."

"I will, sir, my hardest. We have a war to win at earliest convenience, have we not?" Harry told them sweetly.

"Yes, yes, of course, " Dumbledore said, "Now run along, I do believe Miss Weasley is waiting for you. I will send for someone to notify about our next meeting where I will, of course, inform you of your schedule with Pius. Meanwhile, we two have a few small ideas to, what was it now, _brain-storm _about Harry's training." The last was said to the other man.

Though Harry felt that the meaning was rather abruptly cut off, and he had more questions than answers, he left because he suddenly had an urgent need to talk to Ginny. And then Tom, in private. The quietness could be a sign of many things, but Harry thought himself to feel a few small traces of anger, fear, curiosity but mostly a sense of pensiveness over the link. And feelings weren't something he normally felt.

My impatient-ness to write the next chapter took over here at the end as I've promised a scene between Ginny and Bellatrix. Which will, by the way, be the first scene in the next chapter. It'll give you the answer as to why Ginny is so happy. Also, a lot of things will happen in the next chapter. I've waited on writing the next chapter since even _before _I wrote the first chapter ;) Please let me know what you thought about this one, and cookies to everyone who manage to guess what those books were about..

Love, Iivanainen


	29. Water Balloon Explosion

Soo… I've been fighting with myself in the last few hours on whether or not to post this today, or not. But I think you're worth it, so I'm posting this now. This is actually the one chapter I've had planned since even before Family Trait was born. The idea with this chapter comes from The Dark Son Arises actually. But it does contain one extra scene that many have been asking for. I won't keep you any longer except for the fact to Thank You for reviewing.. –hands out more cookie-baskets-

On with the chapter…

(oh, and this is not beta'd. I might update this particular chapter with a beta'd version later if DarQuing is up for it, but don't count on the fact that I do)

Ginny laid panting in the aftermath of what had to have been the best sex she'd ever had. Bellatrix Lestrange was truly a Mistress in the art of pleasing her. She smiled. Or perhaps she had never stopped smiling. It wasn't just _sex_ as in just sex. Ginny had always thought the word… _love-making _was so cliché, too cliché to ever use. But now… now she couldn't help but think of it.

She was really falling in love with the beautiful witch lying beside her trying to catch her breath. Or maybe she'd already fallen. Like a big water-balloon just smashed to the ground by what Muggles called gravity. Heavy and quickly resulting in an explosion of emotions. Positive emotions. Nerve-wracking emotions. Making their presence known in the slightest mention of the person they were towards. Physically showing in lovely little butterflies fluttering around inside of her, smiles, that glistering shine of… life, happiness in her eyes.

The whole package of what love was supposed to be.

Yes, that was the case. Ginevra Riddle was in love, she realised now. Deeply and utterly in Bellatrix Black Lestrange. The witch most people associated with madness. Such a shame. Such a waste. Bellatrix didn't deserve that. Ginny frowned. She didn't deserve that. Bellatrix was wonderful in every way, so different from how everyone saw her. So few really _knew_ the dark haired witch. There was so much more than the madness and sadism. But Ginny knew that. Ginny did, she'd spent time with the witch, getting to know her.

She really treasured the moments where they'd just lazily talked, about everything and anything worth mentioning to them. Stupid things really, but they had so much more meaning when talking about them with Bellatrix. Ginny smiled again, and reached out to kiss the witch she'd thought so much about in the last few minutes.

Bellatrix kissed her back eagerly. Though not in any sexual manor. More… _intimate _than that. Nothing like a school-girl's crush intimate-way. But more mature like it was only them. The world revolved around them. And the world would stop spinning if they were ever broken apart.

Ginny rolled her way on top of Bellatrix and softly kissed her. Just quick touches to feel the connection between them grow further, deeper and to finally be completely and forever there never to be lost.

Happily, Ginny broke the kiss though and laid her forehead touching against Bellatrix's. She looked deep in the witch's eyes. They were blue, deeply blue. So dark you couldn't see it if you didn't look that close as Ginny were doing. It felt private knowing that not many knew they were this extremely blue as they were.

But they were, and Ginny knew. And that was all that mattered.

Bellatrix tilted her head to kiss the young redhead once more. Then Ginny knew by instinct that this little silent declaration of love was over, not lost. Never lost, but just over for now.

The message had been sent, received and replied for.

So she slid down on the other side of Bellatrix's body and pulled down the covers just a tiny bit. Ginny just wanted to see the body of the woman who was hers. _Hers_.

She saw the gentle hills which were the woman's breasts. Standing out in all their pride and glory, nipples gently erected. She touched her fingertips on them. Just soft feather light touches. Her hand moved lower still, all the while those deeply blue eyes followed its movement. Bellatrix's mouth was slightly open and light puffs of warm, moist air hit Ginny's face.

Ginny could also see the flat stomach harshly moving up and down in the breathing-progress. As if Bellatrix was tense and relaxed at the same time.

Then Ginny noticed something she'd seen before, but never really _seen_. The faint trace of a scar growing its strings from the lower stomach and out in a strange form of a star, or something. Like the skin had been ripped out violently into those strings.

She frowned slightly in thought to what could've happened. Wounds rarely scarred in the world of magic. Magical healing could be provided to close it off directly before any scar-tissue had even begun forming.

Bellatrix noticed this, "You want to know?" she whispered soothingly. Like a mother to her crying child almost, but not quite. Wordlessly, the young girl nodded.

"They say the Dementor's Kiss is a horrific sight to be seen. Even worse when you see it done to your unborn child."

Ginny gasped loudly, and turned her widened brown, sad eyes to the witch, "I'm sorry…" she whispered back.

Bellatrix enveloped the upset girl in an embrace and held her close, "Don't be, " she whispered in to a mop of silkily soft red hair, "It was a long time ago, " she continued, almost silent.

"Have you tried again after that? You and Rodolphus?" Ginny asked. Not an ounce of anger or jealousy in her voice. And why would she feel it really?

"It is a pointless effort, no Ginny, we haven't. The Healer at Azkaban took great glee in announcing that my womb is completely destroyed after the Kiss. And had it not been, my body itself is too weak to carry and support another."

Ginny thought with great sympathy of what Bellatrix had gone through in her long stay in that thousand-time damned prison going by the name Azkaban. Living with the Dementors in conditions not even worthy a common plague-bearing rat while being sucked out of happy feelings, thoughts and memories. All while dealing with a forced abortion of the worst of kinds. She shuddered to think of it even.

"I will help you, " she decided, then realised she'd said it out loud. Ginny didn't regret saying it though, instead, she elaborated, "I will help you, I will carry your and Rodolphus's child."

Bellatrix tensed around her, "You have no means of understanding how much I appreciate you having said those words. No means of understanding, Ginny, no means."

The redhead pulled back and looked into the blue eyes once more, "Perhaps I don't, but I do know it made you happy, and that's all that matters now, " she said smiling. Then she turned around, letting Bellatrix spoon herself behind her. Which she did. Her arm wrapped itself tightly around Ginny's waist and she pressed herself close to the girl.

They laid together like that for a while, and Ginny felt herself slowly drifting off in the safety of her lover's arms. Bellatrix obviously noticed it too as she used her nose to move a few strings of red hair.

"You have no means of understanding how much I love you, Ginny Riddle, no means of understanding the love I feel towards to you, " she whispered to the girl in her arms.

And Ginny's heart leapt a thousand miles in that short moment.

(--This is now the day _after _and quite a bit has happened since the love-declaration--)

When Harry and Ginny reached the Great Hall for dinner, word had already spread about the points awarded by Snape like a wild-fire. Harry was even surprised at how quick it had gotten around. All around them people were whispering to each other, looking at Snape, pointing at Harry before nodding to the Hourglasses with the points. A few Ravenclaws were even up front inspecting the damned thing.

Snape wasted no time glaring murderously at Harry the moment he stepped inside the hall. Harry barely reframed from laughing at the man. Or at least give him a few pointers on how to keep the masses away in some sarcastic way.

At the Gryffindor table, catcalls and cheers erupted like a ripple effect the moment Harry sat down. Seamus even appointed himself as the put-food-on-Harry-Potter's-plate-doer.

"There you go Harry, going out proving you can make the impossible possible. Now just teach me how you did it, " the teen said, "After all, I taught you some things, eh?" Seamus elbowed him in the side while wriggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah, you did, " Harry replied, "I'm sure Ginny is quite pleased of what you taught me about male-male-sex."

Seamus seemed quite put down at that comment, which was exactly what Harry wanted.

Everyone around them kept saying: "Can you tutor me in Potions?" "How did you do it?" "Teach me how to get on Snape's good side!" "Can I get your autograph for being the first ever Gryffindor to get points from Snape" "I heard you helped the Slytherins with their potions as they were so bad, is that true?" "Did you really get points?" And such similar things.

All Gryffindors save but two were happy at their little 'victory' over the Slytherins. And those two were Hermione, who was still deeply buried in her book. Or rather, a new book Harry noticed but with the same burning interest. She was even now taking notes of things in it, scribbling furiously at the parchment next to her plate which was itself forgotten. Ron was the other; he sat with crossed arms eyeing Harry's every move with suspicion and almost a knowing angry aura swirling around him.

"Mr Potter, " a stern voice sounded behind him at the end of dinner. When Harry turned around he saw McGonagall.

"Yes, Professor?" he asked.

She apparently couldn't hold herself any longer and her lips twitched themselves into a wide smile, "I'm proud of you, Harry, I'm giving all of you a blind eye tonight." The last part was a mere whisper for only him to hear. But Ginny heard it and she spread it to the girl on her other side, who spread it further and further until it had reached all around. And as soon as McGonagall was out the door, the table erupted in loud cheers about Harry Potter's greatness once more.

That was when Harry decided to leave. He nudged Ginny who got the message and put the last piece of a fried potato in her mouth and stood up. On their way out, he hastily looked up towards the Staff table and saw Dumbledore beaming at him.

_So the idea of those points had led to many great things after all_, he thought as he left.

At the second party in two days later in the evening, Harry noticed Hermione was missing. He looked all around the large room after her. He saw many students enjoying themselves immensely at the reprieve from school and war-times once again. It was a good distraction for them. But still, he had a supposed, now more than ever, book worm to find.

Nowhere in the room had he seen her. And neither in the Boy's Dorm. So he sent Ginny up to look in the Girl's Dorm, but neither was she there.

"Who are you looking for, Harry?" Katie Bell asked.

"Hermione, have you seen her?"

She thought for a moment, "Yeah, I think I saw her go of with Malfoy earlier. But I'm not sure?"

"Draco and Hermione?" Ginny asked, "You sure?"

"I told you I wa…"

"But that can't be, " Harry told Ginny, ignoring Katie, "They fell out fighting two days ago. Even worse than me and Ron did."

"Yeah, I've heard."

"But he did give her the books though, " Harry mused.

"Books? What books?"

"Come on, " Harry grabbed her arm and dragged her out of there. Several girls, and boys, cooed over the 'perfect couple' leaving together like that.

Out in the hallways, Harry disillusioned them as he had forgotten the cloak. He then hurried towards the main staircase.

"Uhm, hello? The books?" Ginny called after him. When no answer was forthcoming and Harry didn't stop, she followed.

When she caught up with him she was trying hard to catch her breath. Much like last night, and she beamed as she remembered Bellatrix's words.

"The books, " Harry said, "The ones she's been reading like crazy all day. Draco gave them to me last night to give them to 'Mione."

"Well, what are they about?"

"I dunno, " he shrugged.

"You don't know?!" Ginny exclaimed, but was rather surprised when her words echoed through-out the castle, so she quieted down a bit. "Why are you looking for her then?"

It caught Harry by surprise as he really didn't know. He didn't see her at the party, so he needed to know where she was. He had strong suspicions about her, as well as confusions. But the point was, he didn't truly know so he was about to say just that, when they heard two voices coming from down the hall.

One male, very obviously Draco's drawling voice and one female, Hermione's, in a heated discussion. It didn't take long for the two teens to come around to corner and in sight of Harry and Ginny. As the two watched the discussion continued all the while Hermione jotted down what they believed to be notes on a parchment in her hand.

"What the..?" Harry whispered at the sight. He narrowed his eyes at them as well, and just as he'd said, what the hell was going on between those two? Were they fucking with him, or was it just some other act designed by either one of them? Different scenarios kept throwing themselves into his mind, the second crazier than the first really.

"Bye Granger, " Draco said in a slightly irritated voice. The blonde didn't give her time to respond before he left towards the kitchens, Harry noted. So Dobby still wasn't well and Draco was actually following through with the order? He wondered.

Hermione looked at the teen's retreating steps but then started walking at the opposite direction, towards the Tower. And Harry realised he and Ginny had to get back before Hermione did. Ginny obviously knew that too and the two set their steps quickly towards a tapestry with a hidden passage leading almost straight to the Tower.

As Harry laid in bed later that night, it was now more clear than ever that Hermione was up to something and could not be trusted.

A week later, Snape still gave Harry points. He had, supposedly, finally understood that Harry didn't want fame and attention. But the points gave him just that. Harry was sure the excitement of the points would die down eventually and the grumpy man would stop the torment. Snape had even given five points for just walking, and not running, in the hallways for Merlin's sake!

Harry had also been up visiting Dumbledore once more, to discuss the training from Thicknesse. Apparently, the lessons would start as soon as possible and would come in three to four hour shifts one to two times a week depending on how Harry was coping. All in all, with those lessons, the ones from Snape two to three times a week, curricular homework and the occasional raids by Tom Harry would be busy.

And he also had to start to start on the history lessons with the old coot. Speaking of which, every time he'd been over at Riddle Manor to visit either Tom or Lily, or someone else, Tom spoke nothing about those lessons. But he seemed worried over something and was often found in his office. Something wasn't adding up.

And now that he thought about it, he got to thinking about a certain Hermione Granger, who, according to Selwyn and the others, spent a lot of time with Draco Malfoy of all people. Every day since Harry and Ginny had seen them, Hermione had at one point visited Draco.

When, two days after the first sighting of the pair, Selwyn had reported Hermione with Draco at least three times, Harry had set her on full watch. The Slytherin girl had used some debts and such things to manage to scrape together a watch-group on both Hermione and Draco, as well as Ron to make sure the redhead didn't do anything stupid.

After the decision to watch Hermione, Harry knew she'd been to Dumbledore twice in five days, and one time even with Ron. And the every day meeting with Draco. Draco was also the only student she spent time with as well, because every other time she was studying unusually much, and it wasn't school-work either.

Harry dunked his head into the pillow in frustration.

Another week was the time it took for the lessons with Thicknesse to get going. During that week, everything has proceeded as usual and Snape was still giving points, although a lot less of them. Hermione was still visiting Draco every day and the two were in heavy discussions which Harry had no idea what they were about. And if he didn't find out soon enough, he almost thought he'd take the info by force or at least steal those books which seemed to be the root of the mystery.

Re-directing his thoughts back to the present at hand, Harry followed the Head Auror out of the lift and out onto Level Two in the Ministry. They walked through the corridor with the magical windows before reaching the door which led to Auror Headquarters.

In the Headquarters, wizards and witches in marine blue robes were bustling about around the desks. Some were sitting at said disks sitting coffee or some other beverage while writing reports. Some were calling across the large room to another Auror about something. Memos were flying all over them as well, joining the shouts and yells between them all. Fireplaces turned green everywhere and people came and went through them.

Harry didn't have time to observe it all in great detail though as Thicknesse motioned him to follow the older man. Harry did. As they walked past a door on the right, a head peeked out and a voice Harry remembered very well.

"Harry Potter, what a pleasure to finally meet you, " the man with the voice said, walking out of his office with his hand outstretched.

"Ah, Yaxley, " Thicknesse greeted, "This is as you so clearly noticed, Harry Potter. Potter, this is Alexander Yaxley, next in line for the Head Auror-title. A very able wizard and Auror."

"Good afternoon, Auror Yaxley. Likewise, " Harry replied politely, taking the hand. He could see the Death Eater smirking slightly in secret from the third among them.

"Yaxley will also be help us with your training from time to time so I think you two will be meeting quite often. Now follow me, " the man nudged him to follow.

Harry could hardly believe it. How stupid were the Ministry _really_? They now had at least two high-ranked Death Eaters in the very heart of Britain's security, and working very closely to key-people in winning this war. It wouldn't surprise him the least if Tom really could walk straight into the Atrium with the Inner Circle behind him and no one would suspect a thing.

A few minutes later they arrived in a large, padded duelling room with several simple dummies spread out here and there, high and low. On the wall across from Harry, there were dozens of lighter blue, fighting robes hanging. At Thicknesse's instruction, Harry moved to put on himself. Carefully making sure his shirt didn't mess up as he removed the thick, black school robes, he changed.

When he was done, Thicknesse told him to stand in the middle of the room, in duelling-stance. Apparently the man wanted to see how much Harry knew.

"On my count, Potter!" the man called and Harry nodded, "One.. Two.. Three!"

And the duel was under way. Despite the limp, the Auror was very able and with Harry's lack of knowledge and/or practise in the subject, said Auror had won the duel within five minutes. But that's not to say Harry didn't try .

"Your reflexes and quick thinking is very good, Potter, but it doesn't matter when don't know any spells to switch between. You need a wider range of jinxes, hexes and curses otherwise, as I did now, your opponent will quickly learn the combinations you use. And as in chess, they can predict your move, hence taking you down by counter-acting before you do. You understand?" he asked.

Harry nodded, "More spells, more combinations, and I'm harder to predict."

"Exactly, then you also need to learn how to predict your opponent as well. Duelling demands concentration to succeed as you have a lot on your mind to keep track of. Concentration is even more important in battle as it's very unlikely the duels are one-on-one. You are most likely duelling against several people at once."

Harry nodded once more, stating his understanding and letting the man continue.

"I will give you a list of the spells you need to learn. They are the basic spells new Aurors are required to learn before their three years are over. Memorise the theory, and practise the practical with me. For now, we'll continue working up your reflexes and defence.."

And so the Saturday afternoon continued. Thicknesse kept testing how quick Harry could register a spell coming, what spell, whether or not he could counter-act, then making the actual move; either counter-attacking the spell or moving out of the way.

Irritatingly enough, Harry had to move out of the way quite often as he didn't know the counter

Tiredly, Harry stumbled through the corridors towards the Tower. All he wanted now was a long, warm shower to soothe the aches in his muscle and a rather long nap before going over to Riddle Manor that night.

But people tended to change Harry's plans without his knowing, so why wouldn't they now?

As the Boy Who Lived stepped through the painting of the Fat Lady, he was bombarded with questions about he got to start Auror Training so early.

"What was it like?" "Did you actually fight bad-guys?" "Did you get your own practise-robe?" "Did you get your office?" "I bet you did great, you're Harry Potter after all!" "Ah, my man, becoming an Auror to protect his beloved girl!"

The last came from Ginny, and Harry been in any other mood, he'd laughed and played along but now he didn't.

"Shut up!" he yelled instead and they all quieted down, "I mean.. well.. I'm tired and I just want to rest for a while." Harry then moved towards the showers. His whole body felt towards the showers as a dying man in the Sahara desert felt towards a glass of water.

But then the Harry Potter not-so luck set in and Ron Weasley had to open his big fat mouth after several weeks of silence.

"Lies, all of it, " the redhead grumbled from his corner. A Fourth year girl heard him.

"What is lies?" she asked.

Ron pointed towards Harry who had frozen to the ground at the first words, "Him, lies all of it. Of course he doesn't want to talk about it. A Death Eater-spy doesn't want attention now, does he?" he elaborated with great malice at finally being able to speak up despite the secret spell in place.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Harry could see Ginny fighting to keep her mask in place. No one else noticed her tries though, as they had their full attention on the explosive tension between the two former friends. The silence was so deafening Harry could hear his won heartbeats within his chest. Thump.. Thump.. Thump in a heavy pace.

_What went wrong the spell?_ He kept thinking back furiously to the day he put the spell in place.

_Flashback:_

_Harry smirked and rolled down is sleeve once more, "That's not for you to know," then he turned towards the door again. He wouldn't do anything just yet, he would give Ron a second chance first. How that chance would prove to bear fruit or not was left to the future to decide. Just before he closed the door, he whispered one last spell at the teen, which Ron didn't seem to notice._

"_Mutus Gnaritas._

_End of Flashback…_

What he focused the spell on? That Ron couldn't speak to anyone that Harry was indeed a Death Eater or that he had the Dark Mark. What had gone wrong?

"_You didn't specify that he couldn't tell anyone you_ might _be a Death Eater_, " Tom supplied.

"_Shit, shit, shit, shit,_ " Harry replied, "_How the fuck do I get out this one then? Shit._"

"_You give them proof of course._"

It was then Harry noticed the voice-level was up once more and the students were arguing with each other about Harry and his loyalty. Ron was adamant that he was right. Hermione looked like she'd just figured out a million dollar math-problem. Ginny was on the verge of biting her nails down. All while some thought it might be true. Some, and Harry felt some kind of relief, thought if was impossible that the Boy Who Lived had Lived to Become a Death Eater.

One of those were Seamus, "Now listen here people, last year I made a terrible mistake of not believing Harry's own words. I won't make the same mistake again, so please Harry. Tell them what we all really know, that you didn't turn to You Know Who, " the Irish wizard pleaded.

"I'm not a Death Eater, " he said with conviction. Confidence returning to him.

"Yeah, right, " Ron muttered, "What exactly did I see on your arm then?" he said nodding towards Harry's left arm. Had it been any other situation, Harry would've been impressed at how Ron used his mistake to get around the spell. Now however, he wasn't.

Harry starred at the teen, forcing a deep expression of betrayal on his face to cover up his true feelings and the mind-conversation. "_Proof? Proof? How the fuck do I give them proof, Tom?_" he cried with panic.

Then he felt a dropping feeling on his arm. As if a water-balloon had just hit him and the water was dripping down, washing away the Mark present there.

"_What?_" he asked in a daze of confusion at the feeling.

"_Roll up your sleeve,_ " Tom ordered.

A slight idea in his mind, as well as a plan, Harry turned to Ron, "Are you really so jealous? That you have to back-talk me like that? Going so far as to accuse me of turning to the man I've hated since the day I learned what he did to me?"

Ron just held his angry gaze, saying nothing.

"Fine, I'll show you. I thought you trusted me, Ron, we are best friends. But no, apparently not, " he murmured as he did what Tom told him. And to his surprise, or not really, his left arm was wiped away of any trace that there had been a Mark. Sadness filled him. The Mark had become a part of him. A proof that he had a family. And now it was gone. Wiped away just like that. Because of a wizard called Ronald Weasley. Who would soon pay, dearly for this.

Said redhead gasped in surprise as 'proof' was given. "But how? I saw.. It was there!" he cried.

"Well, we can all see now that it's not!" Seamus countered angrily, "You dare to accuse one of our own of such a hideous crime!" Similar exclaims were made from many of the others. It went so far even Ron was forced to bare his arm.

But all during this, Harry snuck out of the room. He could barely keep away the tears from the empty feeling inside of him that the Mark was gone. His family gone. All proof of his family, the love from there, gone. It was as if nothing during that summer had ever happened. He hadn't met his mother, he hadn't found out about Dumbledore, he hadn't made friends with those he did, he hadn't fallen for Tom, he hadn't had the best summer of his entire life!

Wait.. he hadn't fallen for Tom? But yes, it was true. In the middle of all happenings, he'd fallen in love with the man he'd never believed he even _could _fall in love with.

That realisation made the empty feeling from the Mark's absence worse and the tears broke free. As he ran through the halls, he cried hysterically. It continued on like that for a long time before he found himself outside a door on the Seventh floor. Knowing it was the Room of Requirement, Harry walked inside.

The room was very simple with a black carpet, black walls and light coming magically from some source. But in the middle of it all, stood a large mirror. Harry ripped his robes of and threw them on the floor. The shirt followed not a second later.

Tom said nothing even though he felt his lover's distress. Knowing what needed to be done, he released the spell to the Mark.

Harry starred at himself in the mirror. His face was flustered from the running and the crying. His torso was still covered in sweat from the training with Thicknesse. But none of that mattered, because the Mark was gone. _Gone_.

But then… Just out of the blue, he felt the water running on top of skin once more. But backwards. Harry was almost afraid to look. But he didn't have to, because someone else saw it before he did…

"You _are _a Death Eater."

"Him, lies all of it. Of course he doesn't want to talk about it. A Death Eater-spy doesn't want attention now, does he?" Ron elaborated. And suddenly Hermione knew what she had been on the verge of understanding for one and half month now.

Harry had finally figured it out. She was ready to cry out with happiness at the revelation. Dumbledore was going down. Harry had turned. Finally. One by one the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. Harry had himself to written to Narcissa Malfoy after finding out Lucius was out of Azkaban. Lucius had probably helped Harry to meet with Voldemort. And Voldemort had Marked Harry. Harry had then visited the Malfoys daily as he'd said, and then made friends with Draco.

Ginny had been a Muggle camp during that time, and had been in contact with Harry. She probably knew about everything as well. Maybe she was a Death Eater too?

"Now listen here people, last year I made a terrible mistake of not believing Harry's own words. I won't make the same mistake again, so please Harry. Tell them what we all really know, that you didn't turn to You Know Who, " Seamus said to them all.

"I'm not a Death Eater, " Harry responded. That got Hermione curious. She looked at his expression. It was full of determination, and slight betrayal. Had she been wrong? No, she couldn't have been. Ron had..

She nearly gasped as she figured out things further. When she had asked Harry about the possibility of studying together, it had been mostly on Dumbledore's orders. But Hermione had had an ulterior motive as well, to find out if the reason Harry had befriended the Slytherins was because he had turned sides. Then Harry, Draco and Ginny had teased Ron. And Ron had asked to talk to Harry privately. The thing had ended in Harry beaten up and in the Hospital wing along with a stunned Ron.

Now, Hermione knew to which lengths Ron could go to interpret a Death Eater. And it wasn't below him to check Harry when he was defenceless like that.

But it still didn't mattered how Harry had taken the Mark, or how Ron had found out. The point was, Harry knew the truth finally. She smiled for her friend even though she knew he now knew that she had been playing him. Despite the fact that she'd worked for him in the last few years.

Then… Harry showed his arm. And it was blank. She gasped as the others cheered and accused Ron. Thoughts and possibilities were rushing through her head as to how the supposed Mark was missing.

Hermione knew she needed to talk with Harry. She also knew she was going for her death, but she needed to know the answers to her questions and properly explain herself. When she rose from the armchair, she noticed Harry leaving as the others were too busy with Ron.

So she did the right thing; she followed.

Ginny though, noticed that Hermione was following Harry. And if Harry did she thought he would do, Hermione could not be following. So the girl followed after Hermione.

Hermione ran after Harry through the hallways of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, knowing full well what would happen when she reached him. But this was what made the Hat choose Gryffindor over Ravenclaw. The fact that she was willing to die in order to tell her friend everything.

She felt the brush of a spell shooting past her right shoulder. Hermione never even bothered to check the colour of it; she automatically turned around in mid-run to see the caster.

Ginny Weasley.

"_Impedimenta!_" she cried back. And the spell hit its target and Ginny continued running in slow-motion. There wasn't enough power behind the spell to keep her like that for long, so Hermione speed up.

Eventually she reached the Room of Requirement. There was a door there, so she knew Harry was inside even though she'd never actually seen him. She opened the door carefully after taking a deep breath. Inside, she was met by the view of a half-naked Harry Potter looking at himself in a mirror. He was sobbing clearly, which sort of confused her. Was he genuinely upset by Ron's show? Was Ron, and she, wrong?

No, she wasn't. Hermione saw the Mark re-forming on his left arm.

"You _are _a Death Eater, " she stated, smiling.

Harry's reflexes were too quick for her to notice. And before she knew it, the spell had hit its target and Hermione knew no more.

-hides under her bed- I did tell you that this was planned since before Family Trait was born!! Btw, in the Ginny/Bellatrix-scene, there's a hint about a sequel :) Review please, and don't kill me !


	30. Gangsta Style

So, people, I'm back once more. And as always, I forget what I had first thought to write so I'll just let you read, shall I?

Thanks for the reviews, I truly and utterly worship them :) Thanks also to DarQuing who has now had a chance to Beta this. However, I'm interested in maybe switching Beta, so if anyone's interested, let me know by review and I'll reply with my e-mail, okay?

Here you go…

(--FT--)

Seconds after Hermione was cursed, Harry used another spell on the girl, levitating the body further into the room so no one would see what he'd done. Then he pocketed her wand. It would make the suspicions even worse than they already were. Harry was no fool, the Gryffindors would talk about what had happened, and soon enough the entire school would know. Past events proved how fast the rumour mill was at the magical school. And when it did, the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws might not be so quick to defend.

Harry sighed and rubbed his temples, what to now? He had acted out of instinct purely when casting the curse. After four hours of training just like that had him a bit on edge.

Just then Ginny came through the door, "You _killed _her?!" the girl shrieked.

For one fleeting moment Harry was temped to say yes, just to see Ginny's reaction but instead he told the truth. "No, she's still alive. She's only in a deep coma until I wake her up."

"Oh," she replied, "You used _that _spell?"

Harry nodded mutely. The curse was one of those Bellatrix had taught him during the summer. It was such that it put the victim in something so alike normal injury-induced coma other than the fact that the victim can't wake up on his or her own, or by the help of someone else but the caster either for that matter. For the original caster all it took was a simple _finite_.

The spell was quite efficient in these kinds of situations where the caster needs the victim alive but completely defenceless. Of course, a stunner had worked just as well. But that spell only rendered the victim unconscious and able of waking up on his or her own.

"So, what do we do then?" Ginny asked, walking up to Harry. She, too, stopped to look at the body lying there on the floor.

Harry's face lit up as he came up with an awesome idea, "I need a chair. Old gangster-style," he told the room. And sure enough, the mirror disappeared to be replaced an old-looking chair as if taken directly out of 60s Muggle gangster movie. The room even followed his unconscious wish because in front the chair there was also an interrogation-table with shackles attached to the surface. Above the table hung a muggle light bulb.

Harry started to laugh, "Hey, I've always wanted to play the interrogator in those old films. And now I get to, with a touch of Death Eater-style."

Ginny shook her head, deciding to ignore Harry's obvious happiness at what they were about to do. She figured out enough to know Hermione was supposed to be in the chair so she levitated the girl into it. Meanwhile, Harry was too busy admiring the true gangster-style the Room now sported.

He did help with the Muggle shackles though. Harry sent Ginny to look at him from the other side, and with the light was in the way so Hermione wouldn't be able to see her interrogators.

"Roll up your sleeve, " he asked of the redhead. She shook her head in amusement once before doing as told. It was obvious Harry was the leader of this 'raid'.

"Hmm..?" Harry mused, "I wish Bellatrix was here. She taught me all I know about this kind of thing. We should invite her the next time."

Ginny smiled, "Yeah, we should. Ready to wake your victim up?"

He nodded, "_Finite._"

The result showed instantly as the brunette's head snapped up immediately as the spell hit. Her brown eyes opened but shut themselves again, not adjusted to the light. The shackled rattled as she tried to squirm away as well.

"Harry?" she asked, "You there?"

"I'm here," he replied coldly, thoroughly enjoying himself. He had a hard time trying not to bounce around.

"So I'm not dead then," she muttered, "Otherwise I wouldn't be here." Hermione tried opening her eyes again, and this time she forced them to stay open despite the harsh light. It didn't matter though because she couldn't see anything.

"No, you wouldn't."

She sighed and was silent for a while. Trying to look around her and investigate the situation to the best of her ability, but eventually she asked what she most wanted to know, "Why did you become a Death Eater, Harry? And when? Was it during the summer?"

"My reasons are my reasons and mine alone, " he responded, "As for when… Ginny, I do believe it was on your birthday we made history right?"

"My birthday, yes. I believe your exact words before the Marking was 'Lets make your 15th birthday a day to be written down in future History books as the day Lord Voldemort won.' Isn't that right, brother?" the redhead answered, a wide smile on her face in remembrance.

"So, Ginny is here too? And she's also Marked?" Hermione asked what she now believed to be two.

"Exactly," the youngest Death Eater replied.

Hermione nodded and took in the information, "By the way, Harry, does your reasoning go by the name Albus Dumbledore?"

Harry stumbled slightly at the bluntness of her question, but he quickly recovered, "That is one of them, yes. The other two I believe to be named Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger."

The girl in question winced, "I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"So you've said many times through out the years, Hermione," he stated. Unconsciously repeating what he'd said before.

"Let me explain, please," Hermione pleaded.

Harry laughed, "Oh you'll explain all right. My source refused to tell me exactly what you two had done," he purred silkily.

Hermione took a deep breath and began, "Usually, it's one of the Head of Houses going to inform the Muggleborns about magic when their letters arrive. But in 1991, Dumbledore was the one. From what I understand, he wanted to find the perfect Muggleborn to influence and befriend a certain Harry Potter. He chose me. He noticed that at the time, I had no friends. I was an outsider, so to speak, because I loved learning, even more so than playing like the others in my age. He showed me a mirror which supposedly showed me what I wanted the most.." she paused. Thinking about that day when her life had been tied so closely to what Dumbledore wanted.

"Go on," Ginny urged.

"It showed me surrounded by a bunch of boys and girls in my age. I knew the mirror showed me _friends_. It also showed me as perfectly normal. Dumbledore, he… he was curious and told me that knowledge about this new world, this _magical _world was what would make me normal. And he would give me that knowledge which would make me normal, if I befriended Harry Potter. It was a win-win situation according to me. So I agreed.

"Making Neville's toad disappear for a while so I had an excuse to go looking for this Harry Potter was easy. Dumbledore had by then trained me in magic for almost a month. In the compartment, I saw that Dumbledore's other hired friend was already present. Event after event followed that, all tightly checked over by Dumbledore and executed by us, me and Ron. The original deal was only to befriend you, but Dumbledore had other, much bigger, plans for us. And as it goes, Much wants More so we continued to do his dirty job for him.."

"Wait a minute, what did Ron get?" Harry asked.

"Oh, he wanted more acknowledgement from Mrs Weasley, something he only thought he would get if he surpassed his brothers before him. He only wanted the friendship of the Boy Who Lived, the Captain position as well as the Head Boy title, " Hermione explained.

"As expected then, " Ginny stated, "Go on."

And Hermione went on explaining in detail what Dumbledore had asked of the two thirds of the Golden Trio. All while Harry made plans on what would torture the Headmaster the most. He had heard some of it from Lily, but this was much more advanced.

"... As I've said, and Harry, you have to believe me on this, I started to really care for you. To see you as my one true friend. So by then I gladly did what Dumbledore told me to, because I genuinely believed he was doing the right thing for you. In fourth year, though, I started to think on my own. And what I found when I did just that… lets just say it wasn't pretty. I wanted out. I told Dumbledore this. I didn't want to be apart of it, but he used Legilimency on me, and he found my love for you, as a friend, and he has used it against me ever since. That man, he's been using you as hostage to make me do things. The second worse than the first.

"In Fifth year, most of what I did to help was on my own initiative though Dumbledore approved later on. What I did for him by then was mostly Order assignments and research. As well as keeping track of some of his personal spies. By then, he wasn't teaching me history of the Wizarding World and such things either. He was training me in all kinds of magic to cover my tracks.

"But, this summer, he made the worst mistake of his life. My hate towards him grew like never before. Not that I have any regrets mind, and I'd gladly do it again, just not on his orders.."

"What did he make you do?" Harry asked, thinking back at what had happened during the summer.

The brunette searched for Harry's voice in the dark. Harry looked her straight in the eyes as they grew cold, harsh, confident and almost vindictive, "He sent me out to kill. He had a security leak apparently. Some Death Eater who had apparently found too much dirty laundry on him…"

Ginny gasped, "Who was it?" she demanded, "Tell us _now_!"

"Kellie Raymond." Hermione replied.

Harry's eyes widened. He had killed the daughter of the man accused of Raymond's murder, and Ginny had taken out his wife. Mudbloods, but still..

"**We need to take her to Tom, immediately,**" he hissed towards Ginny, who nodded in agreement. At once, they started to unbind the witch from the shackles, switching them to magical means of binding.

"Where are you taking me?" the girl asked now that she could finally see them.

"The Dark Lord." Ginny answered.

Hermione nodded in determination. She had been sure of her fate long ago, now she only had a promise to fulfil that she'd almost forgotten about. "Wait, we need to return to the Girl's Dorm. I have something he needs to…"

"The documents Kellie had collected that would earn her a place in the Inner Circle?" Harry supplied, casually. Hermione nodded again. "Ginny will go get them for you while I take you to the Chamber of Secrets."

"There's a wide assortment of protection spells and wards on my hiding place though," she argued.

"Nonsense, the Dark Lord has taught me enough about curse-breaking that I can break into even Bill's most secret hiding places if I wanted to. Tell me where to look, quickly," the redhead almost yelled at Hermione. Her wand was also right in between those brown eyes.

Hermione gulped, "My trunk, the bottom of it. The spells are to anyone else but me, so you'll notice them."

Ginny didn't bother to reply, she just rolled down her sleeves and straightened out her robes before leaving.

Harry grabbed the witch roughly and dragged her out of the chair. Hermione stumbled slightly, but Harry's grip also held her standing. "One. False. Move. And you'll regret it, are we clear?" he whispered to her. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins now more than ever before. And again, he found it strange, but he was enjoying the power he held over his friend. Or former friend, as she said she'd been.

Mutely, Hermione followed Harry towards the Second floor and the broken Girl's Bathroom where Myrtle haunted. She was far from stupid, despite the outward looks; Harry had a sharp grip on her arm, his fingers digging violently into her bones. His Phoenix-wand was also pressing at her waist and she was wandless, defenceless and about to die.

(--FT--)

The two Death Eaters were re-united in the bathroom. Without any words spoken, Ginny opened the Chamber and Harry threw Hermione towards the edge of the pipe. The brunette jumped inside closely followed by the other two after Ginny had a chance to show Harry a glance of the documents.

Harry honestly didn't know if Tom had sneak-peeked on Hermione's confession, especially about the murder of a high-ranking witch another had taken the blame for. He'd been too caught up in the moment to feel if the presence was there or not. It was there though, when they announced that they were coming right before Ginny did a Side-Along with Hermione to Riddle Manor.

They arrived in the Throne Room where Tom was there to greet them. Again, in silence they moved to another room close by. Hermione was starting to get the creeps from all the silence, as well as being in 'You Know Who's' presence.

A short, slightly unnecessary according to Harry, walk later, and Tom motioned them to go in through a lonely door in the corridor. It led to an almost comfortable sitting room with six seats: a throne-like chair, a normal chair, two armchairs and a small sofa that could hold three if they pressed together tightly. A low coffee table stood in the small circle-shaped form of seats. Around them the usual fire-lit lanterns gave them light enough to see even though the room was slightly dimmed, giving it an eerie look.

Tom grabbed a hold of the Muggleborn girl and threw her roughly into the normal chairs. Hermione forced her teeth together as the armrest hit a sensitive spot on her back.

Harry and Ginny took the armchairs, and Tom the 'throne', "Now, Granger is it? I want you to repeat to me exactly what you said to those two, " the latter said, indicating to his lover and his sister.

"I…" Hermione swallowed, "I killed Kellie Raymond."

Tom nodded, "And what do you know about her?"

"She was gathering information about Dumbledore. Mostly about his family and his relationship with Grindelwald. But also what he has been working behind the scenes with, so to speak. From what I know, she was nearly finished with the mission. And…" she swallowed again, "Kellie would be a part of the Inner Circle had the results been satisfying to you."

"Exactly, and do you know what I feel about little schoolgirls like you thwarting my plans like that?" Tom continued. Hermione sat in silence, pressing her eyes together as if she knew what was coming. She was not disappointed.

"_Crucio_," the Dark Lord said in a faked calm voice while flicking his wand lazily at the frightened Hermione. The girl bit her lip to keep from screaming, but it didn't help and soon enough she screamed and cried for all she was worth.

Harry and Ginny looked on in silence, neither attempting to stop the torture as they simply didn't want to.

Eventually Tom released the curse. "Thank you," Hermione whispered in a croaking voice.

"What for?" Ginny spoke for the first time.

Brown eyes, shining from the tears turned to Ginny, "I think I needed that…" but she didn't elaborate.

"Now, we stumble upon a rather confusing part in this story. Why did Mikael Kirree confess to Kellie's murder? No fool would endure torture like that and still be adamant that he was the killer," Tom questioned.

"Even the most innocent of fools would confess while under the spell you used on Hephzibah Smith's House-Elf Hokey or your uncle Morfin Gaunt," the girl explained, even her voice shaking from the aftermath of the Cruciatus.

Tom looked taken aback for half a second before he recovered, "So the old fool knows that much then, " he stated, musing worriedly Harry noticed.

Hermione nodded, "And more. I think he's looking for something of yours, but I can't be sure. He has had me researching the possible whereabouts of his old colleague..."

"Horace Slughorn," was finished before she had a chance, so she just agreed. "And have you found him?"

"No, he's impossible to find. The trail ran cold directly after the incident at the Ministry a few months ago." There was silence for a while as both Tom and Hermione contemplated several things.

"Look," she started again, "I have so much more to tell on Dumbledore. I've read the documents. Ginny has them now. I promised Kellie to give them to you the moment Harry was on your side. And I've promised myself to let you know anything you want the moment Harry was on your side. My information is yours to take, should you wish it."

It took a lot of effort and courage for her to say those words, Harry noted. But for some reason, he believed it was because of the unconscious fear of possible pain when, and if, Tom decided to take the info by force.

Again, there was a few moments silence before Tom snatched the documents out of Ginny's hands and stood up. He walked over to Harry, "You remember your ideas you talked to me about a few weeks ago?" the wizard whispered in his ear. Harry nodded. "Test her, and give her those choices if she passes. If she doesn't, we have a perfectly able dungeon to keep her in until I know every last bit of information she holds. That information can ease, or prolong, this war by default."

Then Harry felt those wonderful lips on his once more. Just a quick peck, but it made those lovely little butterflies in his stomach soar inside him. Before he had a chance to properly saviour the moment though, the lips were gone and Tom left.

He turned his eyes towards Hermione, now sitting curled up in the chair holding her legs close to her body with the help of her arms. The tears had dried, but there was evidence of their presence still there. Her eyes were slightly blood-shot, there were tear tracks running down her cheeks and a little bit of snot under her nose.

Harry felt a little sorry for the girl seeing her like that, not much, but a little. So he conjured a slightly moist cloth and gave it to her. Carefully she reached out to take it. She dabbed her eyes a little and dried off her cheeks then gave it back to Harry.

"You cried too," she said softly. And then Harry remembered the painfully empty feeling that filled him when the Mark disappeared. Unconsciously, he laid his right hand of top of its place as in confirmation that it was actually there.

Ginny noticed this and she wanted oh-so badly to just hug the teen and soothe his worries about his family. It didn't take a Potions Master to figure out why he'd left the Common Room, or why he'd cried. Ginny knew all that because she knew Harry. Instead though, she just sighed in frustration.

The sigh from Ginny was what had Harry going into professional-mode again. "Before you're Marked, you have to prove you can kill for the cause," he stated absently, "And you remember Kirree? The guy you blamed for the murder? Well, I killed his daughter at my initiation. And Ginny his wife. Do you know why?" Harry asked Hermione.

"She was a Half-Blood, wasn't she? The daughter I mean, and the wife a Muggle, " Hermione replied.

"True," Harry nodded, "But not true enough. You see, the wife was a Squib. Let me tell you a story. This summer, Tom contacted me through our link. He told a lot of things, and he explained what the Death Eaters true cause is. It's not Blood-purification, it's Magical-purification."

Hermione looked at him strangely, "But…"

"No buts, I'm not finished yet. The Purebloods, the Malfoys for example, in the past have been too obsessed with blood-purity. The inbreeding among them led to the birth of many Squibs. These Squibs were either murdered when they're very low level of magic was discovered, or sent out to the Muggle World. It's considered a deep shame to create a child without any free magic, you see.

"Free magic is what we do," he demonstrated using _Lumos_ and _Nox_, "Squibs have magic, just not enough to consciously use it. Mrs. Figg can talk to her cats remember? And I think Filch can as well. And they heal quicker than Muggles because of their unconscious use of Healing magic. Do you understand so far?"

Hermione nodded mutely, listening to every word.

Ginny picked up the story, sensing where this was going, "These Squibs grow up in the Muggle World, under the pretence of being Muggles. Now, magic generally attracts magic so the Squibs tend to be attracted to each other more often than not. When two Squibs have a child together, the child's magic mutates slightly creating a higher level of magic. Enough to get past the limit on Hogwarts, but in a few years, as the bar is set higher, they struggle.

"So, you see, the Purebloods are slowly, but surely, helping weaken magic when they're trying to make it strong and healthy. Then, we have families like the Weasleys for instance. They don't care about purity; they marry these supposed Muggleborns and Muggles right and left, severely weakening their own magic. They are also slowly, but surely, weakening magic.

"Then there's a third part of families; The Purebloods who are not so strong in their blood-purification beliefs. The Potters for instance is such a family; Marrying only wizards and witches who have strong magic. This is all good and well, isn't it? If not for the fact that in a few hundred years, probably even less, the other two parts will have weakened all the magic to such levels that the third part can no longer marry with strong wizards. So their lines will be weakened as well. Do you understand this down-going spiral?"

"I think so," Hermione said uncertainly, "But, eventually, won't there be inbreeding anyways, if there's no new blood? The Wizarding world is not large enough to prevent that in the long run.

"No, it's not large enough. You're right, Hermione, " Harry said, "That's why nature creates new blood to prevent such an occurrence. Every few years, there's a wizard or witch born to true Muggles. Think of Darwin and his genetics-theory. There's a genetic flaw or something similar in these Muggleborns which enables them to do magic. They have new magic, undiluted, and extremely valuable to the survival of our world. And it's just as strong, if not stronger, than those who go by the Pureblood-belief.

"Of course, sometimes, such a mutation happens if there's only one Muggle parent and the other one a Magical. Like Tom, he's powerful, but a Half-Blood. Snape is also like that, not to the degree of Tom but he's powerful nonetheless. This is what Tom and the Death Eaters fight for, Magical-purity to stop the spiral from going further. That, and stop the merging of this world and the Muggle one, and also holding onto the old traditions unique to this world.

"But, back to the true Muggleborns. One such Muggleborn, is Lily Evans, " Harry told the girl, smiling.

Her eyes widened a bit, "Your mother?"

"The one and only. Otherwise, my dear aunt would've had magic as well you see. But she never had the mutation. Now, we come to the subject of _your_ parentage. You show all the signs of Muggle-ancestry, but we need to check to make sure. _Fuco Magicus_, " he called, his wand pointed straight at her.

Not a second after the spell hit, fog the colour of indigo seeped out of Hermione into a big aura. Hermione looked confused in her place on the chair. She kept looking from Harry to Ginny and back again, but the two Death Eaters just smirked at each other. "What?" she asked when no answer was forthcoming.

"That settles it then… " Ginny started, now looking at the brunette.

"…You are a true Muggleborn. Now, you have a choice; Take the Dark Mark or stay locked in this Manor until our cover is blown, " Harry finished. He leaned forward and placed his elbows in his knees, looking seriously at the girl with his Avada Kedavra-green eyes, "What shall it be?"

(--FT--)

So, how many thought Hermione was dead? –sees a few people raising their hands- oh well, I could never kill Hermione, I love her character too much. Although, it would've been fun thinking of Harry's reaction if he ever found out the truth after killing her.

And, cookies to everyone who figured out the Hermione-Kirree-Raymond-triangle. I did tell you that you would find the answer in HBP. And now I think we can establish that yes, the Horcruxes do exist now that I've finally made up my mind. The Hallows however do not.

Now, next cookie-contest, or rather an old one not finished yet, what has Hermione so interested in the books from Draco? What can they possibly be about?

I've also been thinking about doing a poll of some kind, don't know about what though, but it would give me a few ideas, a few challenges and most importantly some idea of what you guys might like to read. So, for the next few chapters, please give me suggestions for things _you _want to have a say about.

I have two more things left to say, an anonymous reader asked me the name of the sequel, it's "Lots of Family Traits" but it won't be started until this thing is over as this thing is constantly changing.

Final note, a few hints of the next chapter, what will Hermione choose? Harry will get a not-so pleasant surprise from his mother, and _finally _I'm getting to write about my favourite Slytherins namely the Death Eaters living in Riddle Manor.

Please review, I love them all so much (L)

Love, Iivanainen


	31. One Big, Happy Family Complete

Well hello my darls, once more you're back here to read. –grins like a loon- so, uhm.. This chapter is _kinda _a weird mixture between seriousness, smut and Slytherin-children-forbidden-humour that at least I have grown to love. I'm not sure I like the chapter as a whole though, but I like the parts separated at least.

Thanks for all the reviews, they've been the reason I've not decided to stay in bed sleeping every day :)

Oh, and this is not beta'd. As said in the last chapter, I'm interested in a new beta so the offer still stands. Let me know and I'll give you my e-mail.

On with this thing then…

(--FT--)

_Previously:_

"…_You are a true Muggleborn. Now you have a choice; Take the Dark Mark or stay locked in this Manor until our cover is blown, " Harry finished. He leaned forward and placed his elbows in his knees, looking seriously at the girl with his Avada Kedavra-green eyes, "What shall it be?"_

Hermione stayed silent for a while, deep in thought. She even let her head fall so neither of the two Death Eaters could see the malicious glee and vindictiveness forming in those ordinary-looking, brown orbs. When she next spoke, she repeated words she had said so many months ago now…

"'When Harry learns exactly what you have done to secure his submission to you and your social status, he will be flying to Voldemort at first chance, pledging his allegiance. And believe me, he _will _find out. And when he does, I will be first one to follow him', " she spoke in a deathly whisper, laughing on the inside that she was right. Dumbledore was going down, and he would pay dearly. And she, Hermione Granger, would be apart of the revenge.

"Excellent, " Harry said, "We still have much to discuss. But first, I think we need to give you a potion against the after-effects for the Cruciatus, " he smiled. He could see the girl was till shaking and twitching in a funny way occasionally. A flood of something strangely alike relief spread out through his body. Despite knowing of Hermione and Ron's crimes, it was hard letting them go. Those five years together had been real for him after all. Just like Dumbledore had anticipated.

Harry stood up from the chair and reached out to his hand to the soon-to-be-Death Eater. She accepted it with a small smile and uncurled out of the chair. Her legs were still shaky so he had to help her stand properly.

Ginny helped holding her up, "**You need this, don't you? You can't just forget them so easily?**" she asked in Parsel.

Harry pondered the question for a moment as they led Hermione out of the small room and out in the long, dark corridors of Riddle Manor. "**Yeah, I need this. At least Hermione. Ron has… he has already done so much to betray me. But Hermione…**" he trailed of but she nodded anyways, understanding.

Hermione never asked any questions about their conversation. She just concentrated on walking, and on the slightly morbid, but happy, thoughts running through her mind that she was finally living her life with her own choices. And Dumbledore was going down… hard.

(--FT--)

After Hermione had been given the necessary potions and let them do their work, Harry and Ginny showed her the way to Tom's Office. They met no one on the way but as Harry checked the time, he noticed it was almost nine o'clock. Somehow, the time had flown by with an amazing speed without them ever noticing.

The walk to the office, however, was a short one made in slightly less than five minutes. Inside, Tom sat waiting for them as he'd told Harry he would. Opposite of the man, on the other side of the desk, was three armchairs in the same usual regal and dark style going through the whole manor. Harry and Ginny took their places on each side on the Muggleborn witch.

Tom looked at the latter closely, "So you want to become a Death Eater, " he stated.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, sir."

"You do know that once that Mark is placed on your arm, there's no turning back except death. I will be your Lord, in essence, your King, in Muggle term. You understand this?"

She nodded once more, "Yes I do… My Lord." The last words rolled easily of her tongue.

"You've thought this through, I see." It was not a question though she answered anyway.

"Yes, " she glanced at Harry then her full attention was on the Dark Lord again, "I… well I never thought I would have the option. I thought I was going for my death as I followed Harry. But as I said to Professor Pops earlier in the school year, my loyalty is to Harry, forever and always. That also reaches to the one his loyalty is placed. Which is…"

"Me, " he finished for her. Then he was silent, as in thought. But, in truth, he was talking to Harry.

"_You would trust her?_" he asked.

"_I would,_ " Harry answered surely, almost surprising himself in the process, "_I think she's been honest with me, with us, all day._"

"_You, and Ginevra, will have full responsibility over her. Her mistakes are your mistakes. She'll pay dearly for them, so to speak, but you will also. Is that clear?_"

He mentally smiled, "_Thank you._"

Tom gave the barest hint of a nod before addressing the witch in question once more, "I will make you deal; an exception if you will. You will show me all your memories concerning Dumbledore, and I will Mark here you, here and now, without the normally required initiation."

Hermione's face lit up even more, but then came the…

"…But, slightest mistake. _Slightest_ mistake and I have reason to suspect you… you don't want to know. Is that clear?"

"Perfectly, " Hermione smiled.

They proceeded with the showing of the memories. Tom told Hermione to kneel and lock eyes with him. The whole thing took about a quarter of an hour. Harry could clearly see on both of the stature of Hermione and the memories Tom shared with him that the girl was fully honest, no secrets being kept. It surprised him a bit, he thought, that after all this confusion, suspicion and following he had had on the girl, all of it was being cleared up in this very moment.

It struck Harry then what his mother had said; "_Do not trust Ron but do trust Hermione._"

He couldn't help but smile, his life was clearing up and he was living it on his own choices, _finally_.

"Do you, Hermione Jane Granger, swear to always be true to me, Lord Voldemort, and to always fight, with possible death in mind, for the cause that has been explained to you prior to this moment as well as accept the Mark I will be giving you as a seal of this promise?" Tom said and Harry was struck right of his thoughts.

Hermione was still kneeling front of the Dark Lord. Her eyes still harshly looked with those Harry knew to be red. Beside him, Ginny was also watching with a sense of relief and satisfaction at what was happening in front of them.

"I do, My Lord, " Hermione spoke clearly.

Tom nodded, also his stature a sense of satisfaction. Of course, Harry thought, she's a true Muggleborn, the man must be thrilled. The Dark Lord continued the process with declaring the oath accepted by words, then asked for her arm to make it a physical evidence of said oath.

Hermione's body winced as the Mark was burned into her flesh but she quickly got used of it and confidence as well as happiness rolled out of her body in waves.

When it was all over, she was told to rise.

"Are you two going back, or staying?" Tom addressed the others in the room.

Harry glanced at Ginny, and then looked intently at Tom, "I'm staying at least."

"Ginevra?"

The girl smiled, "I'm staying. I love this place, why ever leave it?"

"Hermione can take my old room if she want, or we can take her back, " Harry filled in.

"This is where you go all the time?" the girl in question asked.

"Of course, " Ginny winked, "Sex and such things are great covers when sneaking away to You Know Who's secret headquarters, isn't it Harry?"

He laughed the breath out of him and tried to nod.

"Great covers indeed, " Tom muttered.

"But we're not lying either, " Ginny smirked, "Just not with _each other_, isn't that right Harry?"

Harry decided to ignore that comment in case he'd say something eloquently blonde as he was known to say sometimes, "Just go ahead Gin, I'm sure Bellatrix has been informed you're here, " he said instead and she winked at Hermione and almost ran out of the room. "Come on Hermione; let me take you to your room. If you want to stay that is."

"Oh, I want to, " she smiled and moved carefully towards the door.

Harry gave Tom a kiss, "_I'll be back soon_, " he said.

"_You'd better_, " was the response. Harry smiled and left with Hermione.

(--FT--)

After showing Hermione to the room, and telling her the couples that had been formed over the summer minus the one night with Draco, Harry decided to see if his mother was awake. So he could at least inform her of the recent events and the new house guest. Maybe it wasn't his duty to do so, but she was his mother and both were Death Eaters in the same rank so he figured it would be okay. Besides, Harry would stay for the luxurious breakfast and he assumed Ginny would as well, which led to the fact that Hermione would also be present. Which in itself led to the fact that they all, at least the residents at Riddle Manor, would find out coming morning anyways.

It didn't take Harry even half a minute to reach Lily's room as it was right next to his old one, or rather the one he still had but never used, and also the one he'd just showed Hermione. As he'd finally learned that his mother didn't care whether or not he knocked as she would always be pleased to see her, he didn't knock now either. Harry just went straight inside.

Which turned out to be one of his biggest mistakes in his life…

For, inside, he saw was the naked back of his mother somehow jumping up and down. All around the room moans, groans, pants and crude words echoed on the walls. One of which Harry recognised to be Lily's and the other's… the other's… he could even _think _it.

Point was, Lily Evans and Severus Snape were having sex, and she was riding the latter, and Harry, her son, saw it. It was enough to scar his eyes for forever more, if not longer.

Suffice to say, Harry Potter didn't stick around to say 'hi', he left.

Immediately.

(--FT--)

Had the day not been as exhausting as it had been, Harry would've ran to Tom get his mind of the sight he'd just seen. But as the day had been long, tiresome and most certainly exhausting in all its glory, he just walked to Tom's bedroom hoping he'd find the man there.

However, as he got there, Tom wasn't anywhere in the Slytherin green room so Harry used the Floo down to the office once more. What he saw there surprised him a whole different way than earlier. Tom sitting at his next drumming his fingers nervously against his bottom lip. He felt a sense of weariness flooding up inside of him at the sight.

Harry had never been a good comforter, but he tried his best to 'comfort' Tom and find out what the problem was as he sat down in the man's lap. He removed the nervous hands and kissed him. Tom responded to the gentle and slightly reassuring kiss with great interest.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked after breaking the long kiss.

"Information your friend gave me, " was the even, almost cold and distant reply but Harry refused to give up.

"Oh? I rather thought it was all positive information, so what how you looking like you're crying over spilt potion?"

Tom half-heartedly glared at him, "I most certainly do not."

Harry grinned cheekily, and kissed the man's cheek, "You do, Tom. So, what's wrong? You know, I've had people nagging me to talk about problems. And I have done that, it helps you know."

"Oh, and when have you talked about a problem to anyone then?"

His face fell a little, like Seamus's had done a few weeks ago, before he smiled again, "Well, no, I haven't. But that's not good enough reason not to start now. What do you say? A good old, honourable pact?"

"You are impossible, " Tom said and shook his head in amusement.

"Well, I'm known for doing the impossible possible. I got Snape giving Gryffindor points, remember? So I think I can get a grumpy old Dark Lord to open up and talk about his problems."

Said Dark Lord arched an eyebrow, "Old?" he asked, then again, "Old? Who are you calling old, you little imp?" And childishly enough, Tom started tickling the teen in his lap. Harry couldn't decide on whether to laugh, cry or scream at the attacks so he settled on it all.

"Mercy!" he begged through his laughter.

"Oh really? Well I'm not known for my mercy now am I?" the man winked. Harry tried desperately to stop laughing so he could glare properly.

It didn't work however, so he tried the next trick in the book, "Please, " he said softly, trying to look as cute, or something, as possible. And this time it worked as Tom stopped tickling him in favour of kissing him, deeply. Harry passionately and eagerly kissed back as he felt the heat between them grow.

"I do love hearing you beg, how about I make you beg some more, hmm?" the Dark Lord whispered in a low sensual tone in his ear.

Harry shivered, "Please, " he said again. And Tom smirked as he lifted the teen of his lap onto the desk where he continued the kiss and further.

Before either of them knew it, Harry was shirtless and flushed in arousal. He kept trying to grind against the man standing between his spread thighs. Not enough contact was forthcoming though so the teen took command over the older man by grabbing hold of said man's shirt, roughly pulling him closer, "If you don't plan on fucking me now, I'll make good use of the power the Dark Lord knows not, " he threatened.

"Oh, I better hurry up then, " Tom replied and started working on the buttons on Harry's trousers, freeing his pounding erection. He stroked the gorgeous piece of flesh a few times before moving onto his own trouser buttons. By now, Harry was tugging and stroking his own cock quickly as well as moaning words far from a complete sentence while also breathing harshly into Tom's collarbone.

Tom never bothered to prepare the Boy Who Lived, he just used a simple muscle relaxing spell usually used for healing. Said spell was shortly followed by the oh-so brilliant lubrication spell. A brief thought of heavily celebrating the wizard or witch inventing it flashed through Harry's mind. But he squashed away. The only thing meaning _anything _now was himself, Tom and the unbelievable pleasure of feeling Tom enter him.

Harry threw his head back in sweet ecstasy as the sexy man started thrusting in and out of him with an almost desperate pace. He could do no other thing than rock his hips towards the erection moving inside of him while frantically masturbating his own sex.

The pleasure was building up between the two. Moving faster and faster towards the edge of goblet of orgasm.

When Tom lost his near enough perfect rhythm, Harry knew he was close. He tugged even, if it was even possible to do so, faster at his erection. Crying out loudly every time Tom hit the unbelievably sweet spot inside of him. Soon enough though, it became too much and he just closed his eyes nearly screaming as orgasm took him away, wave after wave.

Tom kept pounding a few seconds more, but the continuous clenching of Harry's arse brought him to the top of goblet shortly after Harry. They practically fell towards each other, panting in effort to catch their breaths.

Harry swallowed to further the effort to speak, "Oh fucking sweet mother of Merlin, " he breathed.

"Uh-huh, "Tom replied and Harry started chuckling.

At the older man's questioning glance, he explained, "I may not…" intake of breath, "Get a Dark Lord to talk feelings…" another breath, "But I can make him a blubbering mess."

Tom kissed him again to shut the teen up. And it wasn't as if Harry complained.

(--FT--)

The next morning, Harry vaguely recalled being kissed in his sleep but he couldn't be sure. Although, when he truly woke up, he woke to an empty place beside him in the huge bed. But the presence in his mind was very clearly there.

"_Good morning,_ " Tom stated in his head.

"_Had been a better morning had you been here, _" Harry grumbled back and got out of the bed, "_What are you doing anywhere but with me anyway?_"

"_Looking for my Death Eaters register,_ " the man replied absently, "_I have to report your friend as one of them you know._"

"_Looking for it in your very messy but not obviously so office?_" the Boy Who Lived asked cheekily.

"_Not. A. Word,_ " was what was answered back to him. Harry laughed, memories of a certain Dark Lord summoning a pensieve to him when he couldn't find it popped up in his mind. This was, of course, something he shared with Tom. Had anyone asked, Harry would've responded that he was very sure that someone muttered about Prophecy-threats.

As yesterday had been a pretty eventful day and he _still _hadn't taken that relaxing shower, Harry decided to make up for that now. He figured he had about half an hour to go pick up Hermione for Narcissa's very punctual breakfast as ten o'clock.

In said shower, he took great pleasure in teasing Tom with images of him naked with water running all over him. Again, he heard the soft grumble about Prophecies.

After the shower, he chose to wear one of those fancy robes Tom had made sure he'd get during the summer. Harry knew he would have to change to the discarded school-robes the minute he got back to Hogwarts as he'd been seen leaving the Gryffindor Common Room in them. But as it were, they still laid in the Room of Requirement.

And Narcissa would flay him alive if he showed up for _Sunday _breakfast without a robe anyway.

Harry was met by no one as he moved through the corridors towards his old room to pick up Hermione. But once he got there, he saw said witch lying on the bed reading one of the illegal Dark Arts' books he'd stolen from the Restricted Section from Hogwarts's Library around four months ago.

"Hermione Granger, reading books so _Dark_?" he jokingly exclaimed to the girl. She just turned around and smirked… _Smirked_ at him.

"Harry, when you were busy learning _about _the Unforgivables in Fourth Year, I was busy learning them, " she replied. Oh right, Harry thought, he'd seen those lessons in the images Tom showed him the day before.

"I still have to get used to it though, " Harry stated.

"Yeah, " she answered, "So… when did _you _learn them? This summer?"

He nodded, "Bellatrix taught them to me. Well, not the Imperious but the others. Time was pretty short you see. She had this great method of making me learn them faster though, " he muttered darkly at the memories in a joking manner.

"I'm sure." Hermione turned around fully on the bed and hopped off, "So we're going to back to Hogwarts now?"

"Not quite, " Harry shook his head, "Narcissa has this thing about all but forcing me and Ginny to stay for breakfast when we're here. And even though I don't think she knows you're here too now, we need to go anyway, " he explained as he motioned her out to the corridor and down the hall towards the Dining Room.

"So your little story about getting to know the Malfoys were at least partly true then?"

"Yeah, Narcissa was actually the first here that I actually talked to. She's not at all that cold as we thought on the Quidditch World Cup. Narcissa is actually very warm, and very loving of me as well, " he talked about this and that, "And Bellatrix too actually. Azkaban messed with her a lot but she has great sense of humour, she is always honest and also very loving. I think she loves Ginny. At least from what I've seen."

Hermione thought about it, "So, Ginny Weasley and Bellatrix Black Lestrange are really together _together_ then?"

"Ginny _Riddle_, but I'll explain that later. Yeah, they are. And I'm with Tom. Here we are, " Harry finally announced and led her through the doors.

All the Death Eaters Harry knew to live there was present, as well as Snape. He tried desperately to keep last night's image away and partly succeeded.

Narcissa smiled sweetly inside the room and kindly waved them inside. Harry moved with his ease and self-confidence while Hermione followed a bit more careful. And to Harry's big surprise, the seat between Lily and Narcissa was empty, and very obviously meant for Hermione. He told her to take that seat before sitting down at the other side of his mother.

"Good morning, " he said to Lily and gave her the usual kiss on the cheek.

"And a good morning it is now that you're here, My Little Slytherin, " she replied, hinting to the brunette on her other side. The she turned directly to the witch there, under the silent watch from the others, "Hermione Granger, what a pleasure of finally meeting you in person. I'm Lily Evans." The redhead reached out her hand to greet.

Hermione's eyes widened in shook, "But… uhm… well… Isn't it Lily Evans _dead_?" she whispered finally, as if afraid to offend the witch.

"Hermione, " Harry began, "Let me tell you another story, okay?" She nodded and he continued to tell exactly what had happened during his spectacular summer. He even smiled like a lunatic while doing it.

"…and now, well, I consider this group, " he gestured around the table, "As my family, forever and always."

"A big, happy family I think we established, " Rodolphus filled in.

Harry smiled further, "Yeah, exactly. So, Hermione, meet my uncle, of sorts, Rodolphus Lestrange. My other uncle, Rabastan Lestrange. And let's not forget my uncle or supposed godfather Lucius Malfoy and his wife, my cousin, aunt, godmother Narcissa Malfoy. Then, my sister, Ginny, you're already met. Then my cousin, aunt, sister-in-law Bellatrix Lestrange. Draco, my cousin is not here. And then we have my dearly and beloved mother, Lily Evans… I refuse to call Severus Snape step-father, although technically he is considering what I saw last night…" he added in a last minute thought.

His words got the reaction he was looking for as both Lily and Snape tried desperately to keep their Slytherin-cool.

"Oh revenge _is _sweet, " Lucius coughed and muttered. Rodolphus just nodded.

"It is, isn't it? I had to get back at Snape somehow for all the unwanted attention I've gotten, " Harry grinned.

"You little…" Snape started but was cut of.

"Imbecile? Brainless, idiotic brat? Worthless creature? Oxygen-stealing excuse of a wizard? Any of the above?" he finished for his not-so beloved Potions Professor.

Now, neither Lucius nor Rodolphus could hold their laughter. Even Narcissa coughed politely behind a white napkin. Ginny had her mouth almost wide open just starring at Lily, who was almost blushing like a school-girl discovered of her secret crush. Tom was snickering quietly, obviously missing the friendly banter between them all. And Snape… well, Snape was speechless after loosing to a _Potter_ of all people.

"This _is_ not what I was expecting, " Hermione grumbled under her breath.

"Me neither, " Harry said, "Imagine my surprise when…" he was cut of by Narcissa.

"Lets keep the kinky bedroom stories where they belong, shall we? In the Sitting Room, " she said with a perfect, calm expression, "Now, we eat."

All around the table wizards and witches started eating. Some of them had sudden snickering attacks in remembrance. And Harry felt quite at home in that environment. Hermione however, ate very slowly, if at all, preferring to just look in disbelief at those around her. Her colleagues now, in fact. Who were nothing as the all work, sadistic killing machines she'd almost expected.

Tom noticed this, "Is something wrong, Hermione?" he asked once they had almost all finished eating and the witch in question had almost everything still on her plate.

"I…" she started, then turned serious, "My Lord, if I may be so bold to ask. Why am I sitting so close to you on your _right_? From what I know, in old traditions, direct blood family sat on the left and those highly respected on the right…"

"Excellent question, Ginevra, " the Dark Lord nodded towards his sister, "As my blood-relative sits on my direct left. And Harry, as the only one capable of killing me, on my right. Naturally, I respect him. As do I you and Lily, for being Muggleborns as well as my top informants of Dumbledore. That is why."

She nodded, smiling.

"Wait, you don't know about House-Elves when you know about old seating traditions not used for almost 200 years?" Ginny asked the witch in wonderment.

"Draco taught me, after the fight in the kitchen, " she answered.

"The books, " Harry, Ginny and the Malfoys nearly exclaimed in realisation, at the same time.

"The books Draco asked me to send him from the Malfoy Library, " Narcissa clarified, "He gave them to you?"

Hermione nodded once more, "For my birthday."

"A very wise Coming-of-Age present then, " the blonde witch, too, nodded in agreement, "Now, what about those stories. Shall we resume in the Sitting Room then?"

Tom stood up, "I would love to, Cissy, but Harry and I have something to… _discuss_, " he purred silkily.

Harry blushed.

And Ginny and Hermione laughed jokingly at him.

All was well; Harry's family was now complete.

(--FT--)

So, cookies to those who figured out what the books were about ;)

Now, I have a serious thing to discuss with you all. This story is, sadly, reaching its end. There's a _lot_ more to go, obviously. But personally, I think it's little enough left to go so that I can start planning all the remaining chapters. I suspect it might be 15-20 chapters left, but I have no idea of knowing until I've written down every scene I've got planned and guessed how long they will be. As of now, I've only planned like, 1 or 2 chapters ahead.

This means, readers, that if there's anything particular you want to read, you have to let me know, soonest possible. The same thing with suggestions that I've been beginning you about to give me. So I can plan all this in.

The basic information has been given and the story will seriously speed up from now on. So here's your chance. Give me a suggestion for something, or a scene-idea which you want to read. Describe how you want it and I'll write it should it fit this plot I've got going and/or my writing-style.

Oh, and after reading Deathly Hallows, I don't think Lily belongs with anyone else _but _Severus.

Please review :)

Love, Iivanainen


	32. Mysteriously Much Muggle

I'm back!! –dances with joy- I'm sorry though, but RL's been a bitch and my muse just kept laughing at my misery. Well, not really but inspiration went boohoo-gone after I posted the last chapter. But you'll forgive me, right? Come on, it's over midnight here in Sweden so it's my BIRTHDAY today :D so, you'll forgive me?

Not beta'd since I have no beta at the moment. Let me know in a review if you're interested.

**!!Important note!!: Due to a personal reason I'm forced to switch username. At FF(dot)net I've already changed, to **Nocturnal Bastard**, and I plan to change on HpFandom and SilverSnitch if I can figure out how, if that can't be done, I might have to cancel my account and re-post the story. However, if I do, I will re-post all the chapters at once so there'll be no wait. I'm sorry for this little problem.**

Oh, and the temporary madness in this chapter will be explained at the bottom.

Enjoy!

(--FT--)

After apparating back to Hogwarts, and into the Chamber of Secrets, the newly formed Teenage Trio of Death Eaters consisting of Harry, Ginny and Hermione tried their hardest to move through the busy corridors towards the Room or Requirement. They used confounding spells, simple invisibility spells and threats towards the Slytherins to get there. Not to mention running around in and out of secrets passages. To Harry, it almost felt like a game of Crash Bandicoot of Dudley's Playstation that he'd been allowed to play every once in a while. Hermione too seemed to make that connection to a Playstation game.

Thus, why the two fell to the floor laughing in earnest once they were safely inside the door of the Seventh Floor. Ginny looked on in complete lack of understanding so occasionally falling apart, once more, in heavy, breathtakingly laughter, the two Muggle-raised wizard and witch tried to explain. The whole thing resulting in a headshake of idiotation from Ginny.

"But you have to admit, though, it _was_ fun, " Harry said in full out smile.

Sighing, and rolling her eyes, Ginny replied, "Hell yeah, it was."

Quickly Harry dressed in the discarded school-robes while Ginny shrunk the ones from Riddle Manor and pocketing it. They then left for the Gryffindor Tower, this time in normal ways in the hallways. Though Harry and Hermione snickered at times.

Walking through the portrait and Harry was assaulted by an Irish wizard that he knew _very _well.

"Harry!" Seamus cried, "We were worried, where did you go?" Harry welcomed the hug for a few seconds before slithering out of the wizard's grip.

"D.A classroom, " he replied, "I needed a few moments."



"I'm sure, " the other nodded, "Listen, Weasley is properly taken care of now. We lost a few points, but the cat mostly took points from him especially. He even got detention." _Not properly enough_, Harry thought already planning the disappearance of the teen.

"Yeah, " a girl Harry vaguely recalled being Romilda Vane nearly squeaked further into the room, "Once a week until after Halloween. He misses part of the Ball too. Though I think McGonagall was too easy on him, considering what he did to you, _Harry_, " she spoke smoothly. Ginny narrowed her eyes, nodded to him and went to care of her.

More welcomes were received from the others, as well as promises that 'Weasley' was well taken care of. Harry ignored them, if he listened further he just knew his mood would take a nosedive into lowest of pits. Instead he moved through the crowd towards the dorm room. Vaguely he heard Hermione whispering about the wards on her trunk needing to be replaced. He ignored responding and kept going.

Once in the safe haven of his bed with heavily warded curtains around him, he let his mind drift towards the rather amusing conversation between him, Lily and _Severus_ earlier.

_Flashback:_

_As the three Death Eaters were about to depart, Lily pulled Harry out of the trio and took him and Snape to the side for a chat. Harry could easily see that Snape wanted to be anywhere but there at the moment but he also gazed at Lily in a trusting way, and hence stayed. As did Harry._

_Lily laid her head in her hand in frustration after several tries of starting up the chat, "Merlin, I'm supposed to be good at this, " she murmured._

"_This is about you and Snape, isn't it?" Harry asked. Snape glared, but Lily looked up. Her green eyes shining in a soft way._

"_First of, " she took a deep breath, "What's between me and Severus is not a short fling."_

"_I figured that, Mother."_

"_Yes, well, as we're actually trying again, so to speak, we're family. In a way."_

"_Potter is _not_ my step-son, " Snape near enough barked._

_Lily sighed, "No, Severus, he's not. But as you're teacher and student as well as my lover and my son, I think you should separate that. Severus, while Harry is not directly in your classroom and you're not risking detection, I want you to be on first-basis, and equals. And Harry, " she looked at him, "I expect the same from you, okay?"_

"_Of course Mother, " Harry replied sweetly, while inwardly smirking at the look on _Severus's _face. It was priceless as the man's composure was non-existent with widened eyes and dropped mouth. Harry was nearly temped to say something about flies, but reframed. It took the Potions Master a few minutes to regain it and to be replaced by the cold façade._

"_You can't honestly…" he spluttered._

"_I can, " Lily remained strong in her cause, "I never thought I'd be put in this situation as I'm in now, but as it is, I want you to get along, as you both mean the world to me. For me?" the witch looked at Sna… Severus pleadingly._

_The man sighed and temporarily looked over at the other people in the huge room, then turned back, "As you wish, " he stated. And Lily leaned up to give him a kiss, then she smiled brightly._

_Harry nearly melted from seeing the happy expression on her face. He remembered the dreamingly way Lily had spoken of her childhood friend earlier in the months and realised not only his wishes of family had come true, but also others such as Lily's, Ginny's, Hermione's, Tom's, Narcissa's and actually, Draco's. As the blonde wizard had finally the rights to say he was friends with _Harry Potter_._

_The three linked by the witch continued to listen to what Lily had to say for a few moments but before long, Ginny called on them saying they had to leave._

_Lily hugged her son, "Take care, and we'll see each other soon again, okay? Sooner than you might think, My Little Slytherin, " she kissed his mop of black hair and let him go. Snape rolled his eyes when Lily nudged him in his ribs._

"_Pot… Harry, " he nodded in inclination then he left the room while holding Lily's hand like the love-sick Hufflepuffs all over Hogwarts. Harry could not help but chuckling a bit. Then he walked over to Ginny and Hermione._

_End of Flashback._

So Snape was now Severus, and Potter was now Harry, and they both had to live it. Just because the former Slytherin Ice Princess wanted it so.

(--FT--)

As Sunday turned out to be a rather warm and sunny day despite it being October, Ginny decided that they had to spend some time down by the lake. Harry, wanting to relax a bit for another strenuous week coming his way, had agreed. As had Hermione as she wanted some time with the other two to talk about things they couldn't mention within the school. Which was why Sunday midday found them wandering down to the lake, more specifically a private rather spot. They could see the grounds easily, and they could be seen back as well, which made it more private.

The irony of that didn't make sense to Harry, but Ginny told him that most of students who ventured there came in couples and wanted alone time where they couldn't be seen easily and not be disturbed by what _they _could see. That was something Harry could understand.



Privacy had not been all that important for the Death Eaters in school before as Harry and Ginny communicated in Parseltongue when it came to sensitive issues. And when talking to others, well… they had simply talked in already very private and secure places. But now the Dark Lord's little sister had a chance to really prove her knowledge in Dark privacy wards and charms. The whole thing led to a conversation between her and Hermione, who had been taught much of the same things from Dumbledore.

Harry occasionally joined in the discussion with what he had learned from The Book, but mostly he just enjoyed these last few moments with sun before the heavy winter came their way. It wasn't long before he felt his eyelids drop as he focused on just relaxing and the background noise of the other two talking.

"I think he fell asleep," he absently heard Hermione whisper followed by Ginny giggling.

"I did not," he muttered in response and the girls giggled again.

"_You did_," Tom's voice drifted into his mind, "_I felt it_."

Harry just mentally glared at the older wizard and wiggled up into sitting position. Hastily closing his eyes again as the sun hit them when he opened them. This, of course, left him sitting up with closed eyes which the girls seemed to find funny again as they giggled. Sighing, he opened slowly again and glared at them. Behind Hermione's bushy hair though, he noticed a certain blonde walking towards them intently, with a small entourage of Slytherins behind him.

"Gin, let Draco inside your little bubble," Harry said to her. Still looking at the blonde, he noticed a small blush spread over Hermione's face. He nearly smirked but reframed from doing so as an idea planted its seed inside his head.

Ginny set about temporarily dismantling the heavy wards around them as the group of Slytherins neared.

"So, you're going back to being ooey-gooey Gryffindors buddies then?" Draco drawled as he sat down in the grass with a small sneer. Probably from the thought of the grass, Harry thought. The others, consisting of Parkinson, Zabini and the unintelligent brothers, sat down as well around them.

"Aren't you ooey-gooey Gryffindor buddies with Hermione already?" Ginny pointed out.

Draco glared, "I was merely informing her of the old traditions."

"Drop the act, Draco, you were so scared to go against my orders you even tried to make up for it extra," Harry commented lazily.

"So, she's..?" Zabini asked carefully, glancing at the witch in question.

Hermione nodded, "On Friday."



"Ah, after the incident in the Gryffindor Tower we've all heard so much about?" Parkinsson inquired. The three Gryffindors nodded, "So tell us the juicy gossip then."

They began to take turns explaining in detail what happened, each of them giving their point of view of the day's events. Harry left out the part of the feel of losing the Mark though.

"…and we couldn't tell you earlier because we couldn't sneak away long enough from the Gryffindors, " Ginny finished. "You'll inform Selwyn about needing a new meeting?" she asked Draco.

"I will. When will the meeting be?" the blonde replied.

"Friday, " Harry answered, "I'll be busy all the other nights."

He nodded, "I'll tell her."

There was silence for a while as no one knew what to say, but to their surprise, Goyle broke the silence, "What about Weasley?" he said out of the blue.

Harry's eyes widened in shock at first but then he composed himself, "He needs to be removed of course. I manage to re-cast the _Mutus Gnaritas_-spell last night. It covers more now, but if he succeeded in going around it once I'm sure he'll find a new way. We'll be safe for a few weeks but we need to take him out soon enough. I don't think Dumbledore suspects anything yet. Hell, he has all the Gryffindor students as eyewitnesses that I'm not a Death Eater so he shouldn't."

Hermione nodded in thought, "That's true, at least in theory. I might be new to this Death Eater stuff, but I do know Dumbledore. And I do know he's paranoid yet his arrogance keeps his paranoia at bay. He _will _start to suspect Harry, but it'll take time. And once Harry's cover his blown, mine is too. Ginny's as well, you're too close for that."

"Well, we all knew once of one of our covers were blown, the others would be as well. The question is Draco and the others who just about everyone believe are Neutral or Light now," Ginny mused out loud.

"Yes, but Dumbledore can't do anything about that so we're safe," Draco argued, "Besides, the only ones he _could_ have something on are the children of known Death Eaters. The ones out of Azkaban now. But we're all underage so far, so no Veritaserum can be used and all of us know how to lie properly."

"This has nothing to do with Weasley though," the Slytherin witch put in, "I think we can establish that you three can take out Weasley, at least from Hogwarts, without blowing your cover. If it's needed the Initiates can help too, can't they? And we can as well."

Harry nodded, "Yes, we can do that. Can't be done in broad daylight though, so to speak."

"Hear, hear, the jump-in-doer-forget-the-consequences-Gryffindor _does _have an ability to think, " Ginny teased as Harry glared at her.

"What about the Halloween Ball? People are masqueraded; everyone is out and about, and carefree because of the party. The teachers can't keep track of everyone on that night, " Zabini supplied.

"That's a possible idea, but it needs more thought, planning and organisation to pull it of, " the bushy haired witch said.

"Great, then lets start now so we have a plausible plan to present at the meeting with the others," Draco, surprisingly, said and that's what they did.

(--FT--)

Once Friday rolled around, Harry was exhausted. Literally. All he wanted was to just drop dead so he'd be put out of his misery. But no such luck as Hermione dragged him off for breakfast at half past seven in the morning, despite him not having any classes until twenty minutes past nine.

On Monday, _Severus_ had him drilled Military-style in everything the old bat could come up with. Tuesday he'd spent, although willingly, the entire night studying potions for his essay. He'd also started asking around amongst the students which ingredient belonged to which year. Wednesday had also been potions, though with Severus, again. And Harry had been forced to stay up nearly all night because of some long brewing potions that he'd accidentally made a mistake with and had to re-start. He had not even bothered going to bed that night, instead he'd apparated to Riddle Manor and spent some time with Tom.

Then on Thursday… Merlin, had Thicknesse put him through his paces! And then, now, Hermione's cheerful wake-up call. Harry was beginning to think that girl had a serious sadistic streak as all she'd been doing all week was teasing him, and then laughingly tell him to continue. He dreaded the on-coming Quidditch season. Which, strangely, had yet to start and every time he asked Katie Bell, this year's Captain, about it, she shrugged and said she knew no more than he did.

During breakfast, he nearly fell asleep _twice_ but Ljus, who had suddenly taken a liking to Hermione and started acting like the mean girl, had woken him up.

Only Ginny seemed slightly sympathetic but she had also spent lots of time cleaning up the Chamber of Secrets and then training in it during the nights so she knew what he was going through.

When Hermione cheerfully joined Draco and the others for Ancient Runes-class, Harry tried to hide in an abandoned brooms' cupboard near the DADA-classroom where he intended to get some more sleep before that class. But no such luck, he thought, when Professor Pops waved him into the classroom. Sighing, Harry walked inside and sat down at one of the desks.

"Tired?" she asked, obviously amused.



Had she not been a teacher, he would've glared but instead he just answered, "A little."

"More than a little judging by the look of you," Pops replied. She stood up from her seat behind her desk and left for the door to what Harry knew was her office. Not knowing what to do, he leaned forward to the desk in front him and laid his head on his arms. When Pops returned, he was nearly asleep.

Harry opened his eyes when she tapped him on the shoulder but didn't raise his head. In front of his face stood a glass vial with topaz blue potion in it.

"Drink it," he heard his professor say, "Then I'll let you sleep for an hour until your class arrives. Consider it an apology for fooling you in class in the beginning of the year." Then he heard her leave the room for her office before the sound of a closing door.

Sighing again, Harry gathered enough energy to open the vial and sniffed it carefully. It was a potion they brewed in their Third year if he was correct. Invented to triple the effect of sleep. Which meant, sleeping an hour after drinking it had the effect of sleeping three hours. That was nice of her, he thought, and swallowed the potion before letting sleep take over again.

(--FT--)

Thanks to his little nap, Harry felt vaguely refreshed when he was woken up by his professor again. But it was with a downside. The potion was such that it transformed the energy gained from food, to the energy gained from sleeping. So Harry felt extremely hungry when he woke up. Though, given the chance again, he'd take the hunger in front of the exhaustion.

But the next four hours of hunger took its toll on him though so when Herbology ended, Harry nearly ran to the Great Hall to be there first when the food arrived an hour later. All thoughts of going to the Kitchen and nick some food by himself was forgotten. But after lunch, Harry felt much better and more than ready to take on the challenge of a Potions lesson once more.

At two o'clock sharp, Professor Snape swept inside the classroom, barking out orders. The class of seven students were supposed to make a very unstable potion. Now, normally Snape would've left it that and barked at them to start. But since that memorable class where Harry had been awarded points, he'd started to tell them to research and analyse the ingredients before starting on the potions itself. This helped them to avoid accidents as they repeated what was important in handling the ingredients to prevent an explosion.

The new way in class also allowed the students to help each other by talking. But only about the ingredients and only in the analysing-phase. This newfound freedom was well respected and they treated the privilege well by sticking to the rules.

This, Harry believed to be an improvement exclusive for this particular group of students.

As time passed, silence followed as they each started brewing the potion. Harry, who had by now despite his complains, taken a liking to potions, took extra notes on how he brewed and 

what happened in each of the stages. He was so absorbed in his work that he didn't hear the knock on the door.

But Snape did. The Potions Master stalked over to the door and ripped it open. Just as the man was about shout at the person on the other side, he noticed it was former Miss Weasley; his master's little sister.

"Miss Weasley," he acknowledged.

"Professor Snape," the young witch replied, "May I speak to Harry for a minute?"

Stiffly, Snape nodded and moved out of the way to let her in. What greeted the girl was a sight she'd never before thought she'd see; Harry Potter was brewing a potion, taking notes and smiling while doing it. Draco must've seen her shock because he nodded at her.

"It's true, Weaselette," he said, turning back to look at his potion, "He's been doing it for weeks now."

"He has?" Ginny asked, her voice a pitch higher than usual.

Harry looked up, "Ginny? Hey, were you talking about me?"

"Miss Weasley," Snape interrupted, "If you don't mind, say what is on your mine and then leave, or disrupt the class further, in that case losing points, before I, in nice words, throw you out."

"Actually, sir, I was thinking I might stay. I can work on potions for the Hospital Wing while I'm here," the girl said politely, "It's not like there's any secrets any longer now, is there?"

Harry saw Snape take a deep breath to calm down before evenly saying, "I suppose you can stay. Get to work, and you," he pointed at Ginny," will have time to make a double batch of Pepper-Up. Do the calculations by yourself." Then the man sat down behind his desk once more.

Also unusual, the earlier years he'd been walking around as if stalking his prey, but now he let them work without the pressure. He only left his desk to watch them when he noticed something wrong from his spot there.

Ginny grinned and took the spot opposite of Hermione, sitting beside only Bulstrode. In silence she set up a cauldron and started working. It was half an hour later she remembered the message.

"Oh, and Harry? You need to go to the Manor after this class. Tom's mystery informer wanted you something," she whispered to him. Right, Harry thought. He'd started to close down the connection to be able to concentrate properly in class.

"All right, you're coming with me?"



Ginny nodded and mouthed 'of course' to him.

"Hey Potter? Can I come along? I need to speak with Father," Draco whispered.

Harry had an idea about what so he nodded, "Stay after class then," he replied, in hushed tone but Snape heard it. In fact, he'd heard their entire conversation.

"I said in silence!" he told them sternly.

They worked in absolute silence after that.

(--FT--)

As decided, Harry, Ginny and Draco left for the Chamber of Secrets after dropping of their books and the like. Harry had tried to hold on to his laughter at seeing the blonde's amazement to the Chamber at his first visit. Ginny, ever the nicest person, had right out laughed and teased him.

It turned out Draco had learnt to apparate when he was thirteen and had no troubles with it by now. He had told them his reason for it to be because the Malfoy Mansion was so large Apparation was nearly a requirement when he got old enough to be allowed to go practically anywhere he wanted.

Once at Riddle Manor though, the trio had gone their separate ways; Draco to his parents' rooms, Ginny to Bellatrix's and Harry towards Lily's. As it turned out, Lily only wanted to see Harry more often and had therefore decided to attend his Potions class. It was supposed to be a surprise but then Lily had found out that not everyone in the class knew she was back so she wanted him to let them know she back.

Harry was happy for that because he wanted to see her more often as well, and the idea of having her in Hogwarts for two days a week, a total of three hours, would be great. She had also said that if he wanted, she'd come around during the extra-lessons with Severus as well. He had, of course, immediately agreed. He had fifteen years of lost time to make up for after all.

Knowing the meeting with the Initiates would take place at eight o'clock, Harry left his mother after a while, so he could see Tom for a quick visit as well. He never told said wizard of those plans though.

However, when he arrived and found the main room and the almost closed off bedroom of Tom's suite empty. So he used the Floo to get to Tom's office, which was also empty. Searching out the man's presence in the Manor using the connection, he found Tom to be in the bathroom of his suite so he Floo-ed back and walked into the bathroom…

…and fell to the floor, doubled over in laughter.

In loud, broken tunes the words, "Let's get physical, physicaaaaaaal! I wanna get physical! Let's get into physical. Let me hear your body taaaaaalk!" were sung by Tom. Harry clutched 

his stomach from the pain of laughing too much, but he couldn't stop it. The irony, the humour, the unbelievable-ness of what he was hearing was overwhelming. Not to mention breathtakingly funny. Literally.

Then suddenly it stopped and Tom pulled away the luxurious, green shower-curtains. His red eyes narrowed in the sight of his laughing lover on the floor. "Not a word," he warned. "Not. One. Word. If you value your life."

And Harry laughed harder, because Tom soap-bubbles on his head making it look like he had an 80s perm. He couldn't even talk! He just pointed at Tom's head and laughed even harder as Tom turned around to look behind him.

"No…You-your… hair!" Harry gasped out and Tom walked out of the shower and looked in the mirror. Then instantly waved his wand in a nearly murderous fit and all the bubbles disappeared.

"Not a word," Tom repeated. Harry took a deep breath to calm the laughter and rose from the floor.

"Really Tom? Singing 80s Muggle music?" he asked, then burst out laughing again, "I'm.. sorry, I… can't help but… laugh. It's too funny."

"No it isn't," Tom argued and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Yes it is," Harry argued back.

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is. Imagine the big, bad Dark Lord singing in the shower. Then imagine him singing worse than Neville brews potions and I…" Harry laughed again and Tom glared. But then his handsome features twisted into an arrogant smirk and he dropped the towel to the floor before moving in on the poor, innocent teenage boy in front of him.

Harry was nearly scared at that animalistic and devious shine in those red eyes. But his body however, sure liked the idea of what surely was to come and Harry was nearly half-hard before Tom even reached him. The kiss that came right then was wild, untamed and domineering and Harry submitted instantly to the brutal force of Tom's lips. Moaning loud and clear like a wanton little whore into it. But oh how he liked it!

"_Perhaps we should get… _physical_,_" Tom whispered in his mind and Harry's eyes rolled inwards at the overwhelming need flowing through him.

Now, he was _really _happy that he felt his mother just a little bit early.

(--FT--)

Crash Bandicoot: I was playing that game on PS2 and I got reminded of it.



80s Muggle music: (lyrics from Olivia Newton-John – Physical) A friend of mine and I were discussing whether or not Voldemort would ever willingly sing Physical, and that, of course, forced me to make it that way xD The actual physical part is left out though 'cause sex!muse is still very missing, but I might write a one-shot about that some time.

I also now have a LiveJournal – don't be so shocked – on which I'm sure I'll ramble about Family Trait and how updates are coming along quite often. Username there is NocturnalB

Cookie-contest: Cookies to those who figure out what Draco wanted to talk to Lucius about

Review please? It _is_ birthday after all –giggles-

Love, Iivanainen,-Nocturnal Bastard


	33. Important!

Okay, so this is just an Author's Note informing you of the one thing I didn't want to do...

...I'm putting Family Trait _On Hold_. But only for a short while. Maybe a month or _maybe_ two if I'm unlucky enough. I want you to know, that I don't want to do this but I have reasons forcing me to do so. For those who are curious, I explain my reasons in small detail on my LiveJournal. ( nocturnalb(dot)livejournal(dot)com )

I'm really sorry and this minor set-back won't change anything. I mean, am I supposed to abandon something I've worked on for an _entire_ year? Not bloody likely. I'll be back, that's for sure.

See you in time and for now, lots of hugs and cookies.

Love, Iivanainen a.k.a Nocturnal Bastard


	34. Closet Romantic

Hello my lovely ones! How are you today? I bet you felt better when you got that little alert telling you I'm back, am I right? –smug-

Well, to be honest, I'm not truly back. I got my computer fixed up today, finally, and since internet didn't work there yet, I started to write. Feeling I owed you. But the thing is, my computer won't last for very long. Let's say he fell into a coma and woke up today, but eventually he will die. In late August, I'll buy my new lap-top so I'll probably get back to writing properly some time after that when I've gotten used to that and such. In the meantime, this might be last update 'til then because I'm going to Pride on vacation in little over a week and I'll be gone for two weeks.

I managed to snag myself a Beta as well, but due to all of the problems lately, I didn't send it. So this is unbeta'd.

The ending scene is written listening to Dolly Parton – Sandy's Song, if someone would want to listen to that song while reading. It's also dedicated to one of my best friends; _**Meikouhaikitsune**_. Whom I care for immensely and I thought she needed to be given something extra. I'll love you forever and always, sweetie, never forget that!

On with the show!

(--FT--)

After parting ways with Potter and Weaselette, Draco made his way to the so-called Malfoy Rooms where he thought his parents stayed still. His steps now was more nervous than before but this insecurity he was feeling was one thing he'd been taught since before he could _walk_ not to display. Not that that the feeling itself was a weakness, Narcissa always told him, but because others can't know you have it and hence _make _it a weakness. But he had all the reason in the world to be nervous now. He was about to ask his father if he could, technically, do the one thing his aunt had done before she got disowned and blasted of the Black Tapestry for it.

But Draco really liked this girl and she _was_ a Death Eater now, so hopefully…

Never before had he felt these strange little, almost sweet, feelings towards someone. As the Weaselette had pointed out, there had been Pansy, Blaise, even Potter, and a few other lucky ones sharing his bed for a night or even more. But Pansy and Blaise had only, were still only, friends and the others casual conquests. Draco had nowhere to place Potter among those two categories however.



The thing with Blaise was still going on in fact, but the teen had something Draco wanted. Something Draco _needed_ almost. But that would stop if it ever became this girl and him, because this girl could give him that, too. They'd talked about it a few days ago actually. And she had just smiled and told him…

Draco nearly gasped when he noticed his feet had dragged him to the Malfoy Rooms on their own accord and that he was already there! He felt his cheeks redden up in embarrassment and a big lump settled in his throat about what he had to do. Because he wasn't sure how his father would react, at all.

Just as he was about to knock…

The door opened and his mother stood in the doorway. "Draco!" she exclaimed. "What a surprise to see you, Dragon, but a good surprise indeed," Narcissa continued and enveloped her son in a gentle hug despite Draco's protests.

"Hello Mother, it's good to see you again," he replied. "Were you going somewhere?" He stepped out of the way if she was about to leave. He prayed she wouldn't though, if she was there, it would be easier to ask.

"Why, yes, I thought I was going to spend some time with Lily," the witch answered, smiling at seeing him.

"Well, Potter is with her now and I…" he trailed off.

Narcissa nodded. "You wanted to talk to us, in person?" Draco only nodded himself in response. "Then come in, sweetie." He hesitated a short moment first, but then followed his mother into the grand rooms. They were, of course, fit for a Malfoy had it not been for the blue colours, and not the green which Potter, of all people, had. But Draco refused to think of that now, and instead focus on the subject at hand before he lost his nerve. He _was_ going to ask for a blessing to do that which his aunt had gotten blasted of the Black Tapestry for.

Suddenly, his plan didn't seem like a good idea but then Lucius's body in one of the two armchairs in front of the fireplace came into view and changing his mind now was not an option.

Draco sat down in the other armchair, waiting for Narcissa, who took place on the armrest on Lucius's. "What's on your mind, dragon?" the witch asked softly.

Draco looked down in his lap, looking at his moist hands almost itching to fidget together. It took nearly all of his self-control not to do so. Taking a deep breath, he looked up and faced the two concerned faces of his parents. "Well," he began. "You two married out of love, not out of convenience, right?"



"Right," Lucius answered.

"And you told me long ago that I had until I was 24 to find a suitable wife or husband, who you found suitable as well. And if I didn't…"

"You've found someone you like that little bit extra then?" Narcissa interrupted, smiling.

"Yes," Draco replied, his usual confidence returning to him.

Lucius nodded in thought. "Who is she, or he, then?"

And there it went right out of the window again, Draco thought. Lucius Malfoy was an intimidating wizard, and powerful to boot. Not that Draco feared his father, no, but the man had no qualms against showing his displeasure when angered and/or disappointed. Draco loved his father, as all children should, and he didn't want to disappoint the man he looked up to. And as said, Lucius would make sure he knew about it then.

"It's like this," he began again. "_She_ didn't grow up in the Wizarding World, and is just now starting to _truly_ learn our history and customs."

"A Light-sided Mudblood then," Lucius concluded then.

"Yes…I mean no… maybe…" Somehow, the words he'd so carefully planned out days earlier didn't want to come out. He could almost _see_ written before him the perfect words, but he just couldn't say it. He was that nervous, something he'd never been before and never planned on being ever again. If he could help it. When it came to that particular witch, all his schooling in self-control went out the window.

"I see."

Silence.

"But I really like her. She's in my year, intelligent and so beautiful she knocks the breath out of me when I just _think_ about her. And she wants to learn. In fact, she's really studious and I've been teaching her all about us and well…" Draco continued to ramble to his parents.

Narcissa grinned triumphantly at him. "The Muggleborn Hermione Granger then," she told Lucius. Draco could only feel relief that his mother had figured it out so he didn't have to embarrass himself further.



But, just looking at Lucius now and he could almost see the pride in his father' eyes.

"I see," the regal Death Eater said, this time more enthusiastic than before.

"So… do I have your blessing to court her?" Draco, _finally_, asked what he came there for.

Lucius frowned a little. "Does Miss Granger know about your affections?"

Draco nodded. "She does, and she says she returns them and is prepared to go along with all of your wishes when it comes to proper traditions."

"What do you say, Cissy?" the older wizard asked his wife.

"I think it's fantastic that Draco has found someone who he likes as much as he clearly does," the witch replied, looking at her son.

"You do know Miss Granger is Marked and under Mr Potter and Ms Riddle's surveillance, don't you?" Lucius asked curiously.

"Yes, I do."

Lucius thought for a moment but then he said, "When six months have passed from the first… _date_, I want you to decide whether or not you will marry this girl. If you will, then you will propose to her. If you won't, then maybe, just maybe, I'll give you more time."

…and Draco could've hugged his father crying from happiness.

(--FT--)

Harry hated Tom also known as Voldemort. He truly hated the man, with all its meanings. And each time he felt that soreness in his arse make its presence known even more, he cursed the man further. In fact, if it was possible to kill a man with the Killing Cruse from such a distance as it were, Tom Riddle would be a man known only in history. And Harry would make sure the memory of the Dark Lord wouldn't be a good one.

Of course, said man heard all these thoughts as Harry saw fit to project them through the link. And the man did what? Harry thought darkly, he chuckled!

"That's what he did," Harry grumbled, though not aware he'd spoken aloud.

"What was that Potter?" Draco, abnormally cheery, asked.

Harry turned hastily to his right, prepared to glare at the teen. But the pain from the hasty movement made him hiss out another string of curses towards Tom. It had all started out well enough. Harry had caught the Dark Lord singing in the shower, and of course the man had to twist that into something else entirely to make him forget. But of course had he forgotten all about the small _tiny detail_ that Tom had this funny little liking in punishing those who offended him. A thing Harry had not properly realised until him, Ginny and Draco needed to leave and they had walked to the Throne Room to Apparate.

Tom had mysteriously forgotten to wake him in time to cast the healing spells that was needed more now than ever as Tom hadn't exactly been… _gentle._ And as such, Harry could now feel everything. And that made it difficult to walk.

Something Draco noticed, now that his attention had been turned to Harry since his mutterings.

"Weaselette!" he called. "You go on ahead. I have something to discuss with Potter."

"No, Ginny, you can stay," Harry protested.

"This is personal, and I doubt you'd want her to know."

Ginny looked at Harry for confirmation, and eventually he sighed in defeat and waved her off saying they'd catch up. With a final hesitation, the witch left them alone.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked, rather annoyed, or perhaps mortified, at this point.

"Forgot Healing Charms, did you?"

"Well, that wasn't my fault, now was it?" Harry snapped, more at the Dark Lord than at Draco.

The blonde arched an eye-brow. "What did you do _now_?"

"Nothing."

"Alright." He took out his wand. "Turn around and drop your pants so I can heal it for you."

Harry's eyes widened. "Are you out of your mind? Tom'll kill me. No, scratch that, he'll kill _you_. And it wouldn't be slow, let me assure you!"

Draco hesitated a short second, thinking about it. Then he shrugged. "I'll take my chances. Besides, I've already seen it all…"

"That's why he doesn't like you particularly much!"

"…and it wasn't something I'm interested in seeing again. If the Dark Lord complains, tell him you can't very well have that meeting with a sore arse. If that doesn't work, tell him I have a blessing for courtship for someone else."

It was Harry's chance to raise his eye-brow. "I'm sure you'll have your hands full with 'Mione then, because you won't be able to do something she doesn't approve of."

To his surprise, Draco didn't object or even say anything at all. He just waited patiently for Harry to 'drop his pants' and knowing he wasn't get out of that one, Harry did just that and bended over.

"Oh Merlin, I never thought you went _that_ way," Draco said moments later.

"What 'that way'?" the younger wizard asked.

"This rather visible handprint here on your cheek," the blonde answered, poking his finger on it.

Harry hissed and blushed in both embarrassment and agitation. "I don't."

Draco said nothing further and went about casting the spells in silence.

(--FT--)

After the meeting, it was decided that they would not return to the Manor that night. It was already past midnight by then so they needed their sleep, weekend or no weekend.

The meeting itself had been a success and it had been agreed that they would catch the weasel at Halloween, during the confusion at the ball. They all would help, of course, to create even worse confusion seeing as they had the costumes and no one would know who would have which costume. They would have one more meeting closer to the event when they all knew the pairs and their costumes and ways to duplicate each other. But all in due time.

The morning after, and Harry's first quality time sleeping for over a week, the Gryffindors staggered down from the Tower to the Great Hall for breakfast. Unusual indeed, seeing as Harry and Ginny were nearly never there on 

weekends. But being the supposed eventual saviour had its privileges and no one questioned them missing. Even less after the spectacle with Weasley. They now felt sympathy for the poor teen abandoned by his best friend and accused of the most horrible crimes.

On the way down to the first meal of the day, Harry noticed for the first time some of the girls from the old and slightly more sophisticated families wearing miniature flowers of different kinds on the front left side of their robes. Even some of the boys of this class also wore this little piece of jewellery. But on their left sleeve instead.

"Ginny, what are those?" he asked, discreetly pointing towards Lisa Turpin's direction and her small purple violet.

She looked at where he was pointing, and smiled. "It's a bit romantic actually. At bigger events, such as galas, balls, or other fine parties, if you're single and interested in someone, you give her, or him, your favourite flower when you ask them for their hand on that event. It signifies that she or he is taken. And if, the day after, you still want to see that person you just transfigure the piece to your own favourite flower with special spell and return it. You also do this if you want to see that person, but you can't attend that event. If you don't want to go in the first place, or don't want to see your suitor again, you give it back in its original state," she explained.

"But why weren't those used in 4th year then? That must've been bigger than this year."

Hermione answered instead. "They were. But they aren't used if you're not of inheriting age, which is, as you know, 16. I doubt you paid enough attention on the older girls and boys back then to notice. It's first now that I understand what Krum meant when he said he wanted to give me a Courting Flower but couldn't because I was too young."

Harry nodded in understanding. "So if Ginny had been 16, I would've given her a flower to show that we are together and that she's taken by me?"

"Yes, or vice versa. The flowers should also be given at least a week before the event, so that both have time to plan."

That was information Harry didn't know about Pureblood tradition and filed it away in his memory for later. He knew plenty he'd thought, but apparently not enough. He pleased himself with the thought that if Draco hadn't given Hermione those books, she wouldn't have known either.



When they took their place in the Great Hall, Harry noticed Lavender and Parvati wearing these flowers as well; a white jasmine and a yellow sunflower, respectively. He knew that if he ever gave one, it'd be a lily for sure.

Half way into their meal, Draco neared their table and gently tapped Hermione on the shoulder. She instantly smiled and turned around to face him.

"Would you, Miss Granger, do the honour of accompanying me to the Masquerade Ball?" he asked in strong yet soft and polite voice while holding out a small, silver satin box.

"He approved?" Hermione whispered very quietly.

Draco nodded, grinning.

"Yes, I will do you the honour, Mr Malfoy," she said then, allowing Draco to open the box and attach the light blue, glowing flower, which Harry recognised as a rare Ice Moon flower that only grew at night during the full moon, to her robes. Then she turned to the others. "Listen, we're going out to the lake or something. We'll catch you later." After that, the pair disappeared through the massive doors. Leaving a stunned crowd of students watching after them

"But that's odd…" Ginny muttered.

"What is?" Harry asked.

"The acceptor is supposed to put on the flower her or himself. Doing it the other way is a sign of dominance over the suitor," she answered, looking absently at the door before shrugging and going back to her food.

Harry just continued to stare at the door, wondering what was really up between those two.

(--FT--)

Later in the day, Harry had given these flowers so much thought he felt near enough ready burst. When voicing these thoughts to Ginny she said he might've just been a closet romantic or something. But really, he couldn't help but thinking, they _were _awfully sweet. So much so, to his greatest embarrassment, that he yearned for Tom to be able to go to the ball just so the man could give him one. Which of course got him thinking of what kind of flower Tom would give him. This thought saddened him, because he didn't know Tom anywhere near enough to know this, or even guess. In fact, he didn't him know much at all.



So after having dinner with his friends in the Great Hall, he'd made his way, alone, to Riddle Manor. Just to spend some time with him. It wasn't quite the same as talking through their minds.

Harry found Tom in front of the sparkling fire place with a glass of scotch and a book as a hard surface underneath the parchment he was scribbling on.

"Hi there," he said, seating himself beside Tom in the couch, leaning towards him. Tom immediately hid the parchment inside the book and laid it down on the table. Then he kissed Harry. It was a more connection sort of kiss. Almost as if the older wizard _knew _Harry's current insecurities. The kiss was gentle in a way that was very rare considering, soft, tender and very caring. And when Tom was about to let go, he wasn't ready yet and held on, keeping the soft touches of a pair of lips there for a while longer.

Tom sighed into it, letting go himself and whatever had troubled him the past week or longer. Eventually they soon demanded more of that divine connection and Tom shuffled so Harry got on top of him. Never letting go.

Everything in the background seemed to fade into nothingness, almost as if the environment knew they needed their space and crawled inside the shadows so they needn't care about it. Or so Harry thought.

Many heartbeats later, Harry let go just watching the man beneath him. Now so much more vulnerable than ever before, and he felt ready to cry. It wasn't until Tom hushed at him that he noticed that he did.

"What's wrong, my dear Harry?" he whispered.

Harry used one hand to wipe a lonesome tear away and smiled. "Nothing. S'just happy." It was silly of him to cry really, but he couldn't help it. He was just happy to be where he was, to see a side of the Dark Lord that no one else ever got the chance to. Wasn't this what Ginny had described? Love? It sure sounded like it.

Harry kissed him again, his hands on either side of Tom's face. Whose own arms were safely secured around his waist; holding him there, promising both everything and nothing at once. But it meant everything to the young wizard.

Time flew by them without their notice. As if that, too, hid in the shadows until the men's moment was long past.

But that was a long time coming as when they finally did stop kissing, Harry stayed on top of Tom's chest and they talked about everything which did not matter, yet did. Soft whispers into the night which no one else but them heard, 

not even magic it seemed. Everything made up for that little piece of vengeance of Tom's the day before with its total opposite of ways.

It was way into the early morning and the fire had long since died down when Tom said he needed to leave for a few weeks, leaving Lucius in charge. They were keeping warmth from each other hidden under a soft blanket Tom had conjured hours earlier.

Harry stared wide-eyed at the older man. "Why?"

"Something of mine, is in danger from Dumbledore," was his only explanation.

"The Darkest of Dark Arts?" he asked, remembering a long past conversation with his mother.

"How did you… Lily."

Harry nodded. "She said nothing more than that. But Hermione knows too, right? Not what whatever-they-are are, but she knows, and she told you. And this Slughorn-person. And Dumbledore?"

"Yes," he answered simply.

He nodded again. "Will it be safe?"

"As safe as I can make it."

"Can I go with you?"

"No."

Silence.

"I'll miss you," Harry said eventually.

Tom kissed him again. "I know you will. I know," he added.

The younger of the two shuffled down a bit, leaving his ear just above Tom's heart. Hearing it beat was reassuring in a way he'd never expected. Its rhythmic beat beneath skin, muscle and bone, soothing and singing its surprisingly beautiful lullaby until Harry felt sleep finally claiming him.

(--FT--)



It wasn't until midday that Harry finally woke again. He was still lying on the couch but no longer on top of that gently rising and falling chest any longer.

It made him realise that Tom had already left, and wouldn't be back until a few weeks. Although he already knew what he would find, he tentatively followed the link through their minds but came upon an abrupt halt half way there; Tom had closed him out, like Harry had suspected he'd do.

Feeling sad and already missing the Dark Lord, he sat up. The blanket still there, red Harry noticed now, pooled lower at the movement. He checked, miserably and sappy hoping, for some kind of Good bye-message on the table. There was none…

…None except the ivory-white lily in the small vase on the table beside him.

(--FT--)

As usual, I've got a million things to say, but I've forgotten all of it. But I really do want to thank all of you who still follow this story. If you have until now, then you probably will 'til the end. Hugs to you all, you deserve it...

Now... –takes out the _big_ basket of cookie-bags- For those who figured out what Draco wanted to talk to his father about, I congratulate you!; (From FF(dot)net) darklady5289, Yami no Hime III, jen3572005 and TLDriver66. (From Silver Snitch) ceres51892. (From HpFandom) Cyprin, goldendragonluvr, jamesemalfoy, Katzura, emochick, jvalread, Elphaba, tiggator and felawred! –gives cookies to each and every one!- Let me know if I've forgotten anyone!

Next cookie-contest: What does these little hints I've left about Hermione and Draco mean? And where does Blaise and Pansy come into the picture? ;)

Also, Ron's capturing coming up. In which ways do you want him to suffer? I owe you guys, so say, the 3 best suggestions _will_ used, if they fit into the story!

Last note, THANKS TO EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU! Your comments truly mean a lot and they truly do brighten my day.

Don't forget my LJ, NocturnalB, for info!

Love, Iivanainen a.k.a Nocturnal Bastard (Svërfey for some)


	35. Control Exchange

Hello, my dears. How was your summers? Mine was great. Save for the part about no computer, obviously. But this worked out in the end, didn't it? I'm sitting at my lap-top writing this. Want to know what this means? This, lovelies, means that I'm officially taking away the On Hold-status. Of course, I'm actually in school now, which I haven't been in for 2½ years. So I'm busy with school. And, it doesn't help that this is my last year before I graduate so I'm overly busy at the moment. But the On Hold is OFF, even though I have my first priority on school now, for the first time. Have understanding with me for that :)

Unbeta'd obviously. Couldn't be so cruel to make you wait when you've waited since July. And Thank You, my sweets! Cookies at the bottom ;)

(--FT--)

Directly after Tom had left and Harry had gotten ready for the day, he'd looked up a way to saviour the lily the way it was forever. The stasis charm he'd cast on it could only hold so long. But no such spells could be found anywhere Harry looked. That is until, two weeks before the ball, when both McGonagall and Flitwick saw fit to have their classes on that subject only. And Harry could ask about such a spell openly, without anyone questioning him. The answer he'd gotten was about a charm to crystallize the flower in a complicated way. It even kept the smell there. And now, Harry carried the little flower with him everywhere in a small conjured sphere as he didn't want to damage the fragile crystal.

He knew for a fact all of his friends knowing of the relationship between him and the Dark Lord had seen it, but no comments had been made. Even though Ginny smiled every time she caught Harry looking at it.

Harry missed him, as he'd said he would. But he still refused to dwell on the fact that Tom was away and out of reach, so except for those short moments with the white lily, he kept his mind clear of all thoughts of Tom and focused on his studies and the upcoming capture of one Ronald Weasley.

Which, as it happened, was today.

"...there!" Hermione said, admiring her spell-work. "Complicated, but still easy enough."

Both Harry and Ginny turned to look at each other and Harry couldn't help but gasp at the red-haired witch's appearance. Now, with literally Harry's eyes instead of her own, she looked almost like a carbon-copy of Lily Evans. They looked like they truly were siblings; both from James and Lily Potter. But that wasn't the point of their simple costume. The point was to _be_ James and Lily Potter, on the fifteenth anniversary of their death. Well, James's really but still.

"Wow!" Ginny exclaimed. "You truly look the same. Your dad down to the very last strand of hair almost." The girl took up the newest photo Harry's mother had given him of themselves; one taken one Harry's first birthday and all three of them were in it, and compared. Hermione and Draco also looked at the photo and on Harry.

Hermione nodded. "I agree. It's like looking at you a few years in the future." She took the photo and put next to Ginny and compared there too. "Yes, this will definitely do. It's strange though, how much alike you two are Lily and James. Only switching your eyes and I nearly think we'd be able to fool people you _are_ them, if they weren't dead."

"And Lily is only, what? 21, 22 years old now, isn't she?" Ginny asked, looking at Harry.

Harry shuddered. "Don't say that. It sounds weird knowing my mother skipped a decade and a half and is only a few years older than her son."

"I know," Draco smirked. "One could almost press charges against Severus for child molestation."

"Eww!" Harry said. "Just eww. This is a topic I'll never speak of again. Ever."

They just laughed at him.

"Now, we need to make you look arrogant," Ginny stated. "Perhaps we should ask Snape how James looked?"

Harry shook his head. "No, let's not. I know how he looked," he said and went to the mirror musing up his hair, loosening his tie a bit, button up his shirt and generally looking a bit untamed. In his robe pockets he also had Draco's practise snitch.

Ginny, too, turned towards the mirror and began pulling on the Slytherin robes Selwyn had loaned her. On it, she pinned the Head Girl badge she'd just conjured, as well as giving the Head Boy badge to Harry, who also pinned it lazily on his. As Lily had been a Slytherin, and a self-controlled powerful one at that, Ginny did the opposite of what Harry did, and straightened out everything.

Meanwhile, Hermione politely excused herself and left the Slytherin Sixth Year-boys' bathroom for a while, leaving Draco a package on what he was supposed to wear. Unpacking it, Draco noticed it contained a long, white linen-night gown, white tights, t-shirt and socks, along with two strings of Christmas glitter and a candle. In it was also a note telling him how to put it on.

When Harry and Ginny were done with their costumes, they sat down on the bench on the far wall, looking at him.

"I still don't understand why you, of all clothes-obsessed people, let Hermione, of all not clothes-obsessed people, decide what you're wearing on a _Ball_! It doesn't make sense," Ginny wondered.

Draco's first reaction was to freeze in near fear but a quick second's thinking led him to just shrug. He _was_ starting to get uncomfortable with which way the topic was leading. But then again, wouldn't it be easier to get it out in the open?

"I mean, it's almost as if you're _asking_ her to decide for you. Not just letting," the young Death Eater continued. Harry just turned around not give her any clues, having already figured this out weeks ago.

"Maybe I do?" the blonde answered easily, tying the longer string of glitter around his waist.

Ginny frowned. "What do you mean you do? You actually _ask_...oh...OH!" She gasped loudly. "That's why! That's why you..."

"...scream louder with Blaise than with Pansy?" Draco smirked at her, now at ease with the situation though deep down there was that uneasiness. But he squashed it down, concentrating instead of putting another string of glitter on his head like a halo.

The former Weasley nodded enthusiastically.

"Does this mean the bet's off?" Harry asked lazily with a cheeky shine to his brown eyes.

"Depends," Draco shrugged. "Who won?"

"I did. You gave yourself away when you healed me."

"What do you mean 'healed'?" Harry was just about to answer but Ginny broke him off again, turning to Draco. "No matter. And Hermione _agrees_ to this? She and her damned house-elves and she just... agrees? I assume she agreed or else... The house-elves! From what I know, this is a _lot_ like house-elves and she..."

"You're right, Ginny, it_ is _a lot like house-elves. Not quite, but there are similarities," Hermione stated, having just entered the room again. She was dressed in the same sort of night gown as Draco, but a little bit fancier than his. The flower was still attached to the left side on her chest, now on the snow white gown. Around her waist she had a blood red ribbon, around ten centimetres wide. Her head was decorated with a thicker halo-like crown made out of some green twigs and red berries, all the while carrying six candles in it. The brown, tamed and curled hair flowed easily on her shoulders. In her hands, she had another candle. All in all, she looked beautiful. Like a flawless angel.

"A house-elf submits to his or her master or mistress and serving him or her in a give-and-take-relationship benefitting both parties. It's something they want to do, crave to do, and it's in their very nature to do. It takes enormous strength and self-assurance to do such a thing, which is why they should be highly respected and reworded. The same can be said about what's between me and Draco," she explained. "By the way, you look stunning, Draco."

Overshadowing Draco's 'Thank you', Ginny continued to talk. "And you agreed?" Hermione nodded, smiling. "And the Courting Flower? It was discussed in advance? And you're really doing this?"

"Yes, yes, and yes, we take it as we go along. Both of us have much to learn still."

"And Zabini?"

"We used to play around, occasionally," Draco answered. "Me and Pansy didn't. There's your answer."

Finally, Ginny nodded, satisfied.

"So, are we ready to go then?" Harry asked.

"Soon," Hermione answered. "I need to light the candles and charm them safe first."

"What am I, exactly?" Draco inquired, looking down at the gown, glitter and the tips of his white toes that peeked out from underneath the fabric.

"This is the last thing I will ever do that has to do with Muggles. After this, I'll embrace the Wizarding World fully. And I wanted you to be a part of it," the normally bushy haired girl explained, blushing only slightly. "It's representing what the Muggles would do to us if they found out, even if my parents aren't among those.

"You see, there was once a supposed witch called Lucia - like Lucia Rowle, I know. She was falsely accused and burned during the witch-hunts. Now, in Scandinavia, this is celebrated every year with music, lights, bread and kinds of things. When they do this, the Lucia is dressed like this." The girl gestured to herself. "And her maids are dressed like that." Now she gestured to Draco.

"Oh," Harry said. He hadn't seen that meaning coming at all.

Hermione's smile widened. "The gown represents what all supposed witches and wizards were burnt in. The ribbon represents the blood. And the crown, well, it's obvious that it represents the fire."

Hermione set about lightning and charming the candles, while Ginny corrected her outfit again at the same time Harry practised with the snitch like his father had done so many years ago. Over two decades ago in fact. He hoped James was watching him, was proud him. And Sirius too.

When all seven candles were lit, they were joined by Pansy and Blaise; dressed as a Siren and a sailor respectively.

"Hmm... What's Draco dressed as?" Blaise mused, looking over the blonde's appearance.

"Hermione's maid," Harry answered.

"A maid, huh? I guess that means..."

"Yes," Hermione replied. "Are we ready to go then? It starts in five minutes and it takes longer than that to get there."

The others nodded and they left.

(--FT--)

For the special night, the Great Hall was decorated in a more festive theme as always, though more classy than Harry had expected from Dumbledore. More magical body armours were placed in the room, each of them greeting the students at odd moments if they so wished. Large banners speaking of victorious moments in history where many or all wizards and witches had been working together for a joint cause hung on the walls. The tables had been rearranged in to round tables of six each with black linen table covers with a small bouquet of flowers in the Houses' colours in a glass-vase as a centrepiece. Surrounding it, there had been six ivory white porcelain plates with matching silverware and glasses but those were gone now as dinner and dessert was through. Also, along on the right, long wall there was a table reaching the entire wall. It was there to serve for punch and other refreshments.

The small tables had moved a long time ago, however, to make room for the dancing. A lot of couples seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely, even if several flowers had already been given back. Most often due to the situations Harry and Weasley had found themselves in with the Patil twins two years ago. Even Hermione and Draco were out in the mists of the dancing couples somewhere.

Harry checked his watch yet again. Almost time. The ball had been going on for quite some time and it was planned to end in an hour and a half. And in about 30 minutes time Weasley was going to make his way to the Great Hall after his detention. Of course, he'd never arrive there. The plan was rather simplistic, or complicated, depending on your definition of the two. A few costumes here and there, an accident, corporation of a certain Dragon Lady and a lot of running would eventually result in a mysterious disappearance in the morning that no one can explain.

As Harry looked up, he saw Selwyn and, to her great dismay, Urquhart leaving the hall in favour of the Hospital Wing. Right on time. He nodded after them so Ginny would see. She nodded back to him. Across the room, youngest in the Macnair clan left his table and his friends. The young boy made his way into the dancing fold and would very soon 'accidentally' bump into Hermione.

Everything was going according to plan.

Not too long after, Hermione's shriek of pain echoed against the walls. It didn't take a second for the two other Death Eaters to move from their place to where the scream came from. People separated to give them space and in the middle Hermione clutched her head desperately. The Lucia-crown lay thrown away, lights still burning and wax dripping on the floor.

"Out of my way!" Pomfrey's voice rang to them and then she was there, tending to her 'patient'. She looked at the Gryffindor's head and shook her own. "I'm sorry, dear, but you will have to come with me. You are burnt quite badly. Why didn't you charm the candles, you silly girl?"

"I did!" Hermione cried. "But I forgot the wax," she whispered. She took the offered hand and stood up to follow Poppy.

"I'm coming with you," Draco said, his own candle suspiciously missing.

"You're not," Poppy argued.

"We are," Harry said and followed anyway. The witch sighed and let them.

They met Severus scolding Macnair for causing such a ruckus. He could also feel Dumbledore's burning gaze follow the group leaving. But he did not mind. He did, however, wonder if Dumbledore knew what was going on. They had been careful in their meetings, as many as they had been lately, but what if it wasn't enough?

"Can you walk on your own or should I levitate you?" the oldest of them asked, sounding concerned.

Hermione shook her head lightly. "No, I'm feeling dizzy." And that was that, she was levitated the rest of the way. The rest walked determined and worried beside the floating, apparently injured witch. No one said anything until they were safely inside the doors of the Hospital Wing. Selwyn and Urquhart were there greeting them.

"How did it go?" Selwyn asked.

Poppy cancelled the levitation and Hermione landed softly on the ground. She cancelled the protections and glamours on her head and suddenly her wax-burn was gone as quick as it'd arrived. "Part one done. We're all gone from there. How much long until detention's over?" she said.

The Slytherin girl checked her watch yet again. "About ten minutes, so we must hurry."

They nodded and began to undress. All save for Draco and Poppy. The older Slytherins were supposed to wear Harry and Ginny's outfits from that point on. And Hermione didn't particularly feel like wearing a Lucia-costume to her Lord's home.

When all were dressed once more, Draco said "We'll see you tomorrow then. We're going down again now. The story is that the injury was better than the initial belief, right? And so we could leave?"

"Yes," Ginny confirmed. The three others left to return to the Ball while the Death Eater-trio grabbed Harry's Cloak, said their good byes to Poppy and left shortly there after.

(--FT--)

Weeks after the whole ordeal, Ron still didn't understand how the Dark Mark could just... disappear. It was said to be impossible. He had even researched it for Merlin's sake! Sure, You-Know-Who could've just created something new, something so dark even the books in the restricted section didn't cover it. But the question remained, how did it disappear? And did it disappear right on time or an unknowable time before? Ron refused to believe he'd been seen something that was not there. Especially with Harry's reaction.

The Dark Mark was all that occupied his mind now. It drained his energy to be so focused on something he could find no answers for. He felt like he was missing an important piece of the puzzle and no matter how hard he tried, that small piece was always out of his reach. It frustrated Ron to no end.

It did have its advantages though. Ron's mind was so occupied time just slipped past him while in detention. The curse keeping him from talking didn't even bother him anymore either. He didn't feel like talking about something he didn't understand. No fool would make an important chess move without knowing what the other's plans were and that was what Ron put to action now. For the first time in his life.

Ron sighed. The corridors stretched out before him like never ending roads. Hogwarts felt huge sometimes, especially now when he was tired and still had to make it to the last hour of the ball. Just like he'd promised Dumbledore he would. Just as he was about to turn round a corner...

"Imperio," a soft, male voice whispered directly in his ear.

...his emotions and thoughts slipped from him. They were replaced by a need to obey to caster of the Unforgivable. Ron wanted to give that person absolute control. It felt so nice, so calm. Everything would be alright if he just did what the caster wanted him to. He would even find that last piece of the puzzle if he obeyed... but no. He couldn't. Ron tried to fight the curse but the caster increased the power in the spell and oh Merlin how he just wanted to _give in_. What damage could it do? _Not a lot_, part of Ron insisted. _Yes it would_, the other told him.

"He's strong," a familiar female voice whispered. _Yes I am_, Ron thought and fought harder. But then... then the amount of magic in the curse exploded and Ron nearly doubled over as the Unforgivable brutally ripped the last ounce of control he had over his body.

_Follow_.

Through the spell Ron could see them walking around that corner and in behind a tapestry. He and whoever was with him walked through darkness so thick he could barely see his feet. Feet moving by the choice of someone else. Ron weakly tried to turn back but no muscle in his body obeyed his mind. Overpowered but not broken, he stopped to resist and continued with just following. He had no other choice.

They came out on the third floor from where they continued to another tapestry. This tapestry, Ron knew, led to the second floor. Suddenly, he understood where they were going and who was behind him. Harry and Hermione, leading him to the Chamber of Secrets. _Oh, so I will finally get to see what's in there then_, he thought sarcastically.

Sure enough, no more than five minutes later, the redhead was standing face to face with the statue of Salazar Slytherin. Briefly he hoped Ginny wouldn't suffer the same fate as he was about to do. Was he going to die? He knew Harry could cast at least two of the Unforgivables and had probably used them on others besides him. And Hermione... well, Hermione had killed in Dumbledore's orders so. It probably didn't help that he was most likely about to brought before You-Know-Who and his circle of coldblooded murderers. Bellatrix would have a field day for sure. Ron saw a mental image of Lucius Malfoy with his jaw dislocated from laughing too much. No, Lucius wouldn't sink so low. Especially not in front of a _Weasley_. Oh Merlin, he was going to...

"Stupefy!"

...die.

(--FT--)

"...and lastly I would like to wish you a good night. Sleep tight for lessons continue in the morning as usual," Albus finished with a smile. He continued to watch the students until the very last few left through the doors and dozens of House-Elves popped in to clean. He had hoped to see if Mister Ronald Weasley was amongst them but no such luck. Where could the boy be?

"Good night, Albus," Minerva said before leaving herself, morphing into her cat form as she walked.

"Yes, yes, good night," he answered after the tabby cat. She had obviously no worries for her student. Of course, it could've been that detention that had worn the boy out. The young Weasley was unreliable that way. Always following his body and what it told him. Albus loathed wizards and witches like that. No care in the world for the bigger picture. However, one couldn't cry over it anyways. The boy had his uses and fulfilled them quite satisfactory. Even though, surprisingly, Miss Granger had surpassed him this year. She_ had_ gotten past Potter's determination of choosing other friends after all and turned the Malfoy boy to her own personal puppet to play with. And Ronald had not.

Had not Potter's story about Lady Malfoy been confirmed by several of the Order members and other sources, Albus would've thought something was going on that he had no knowledge of. As it was, however, Potter remained quite adamant that Tom had to be gone. And as such, Miss Granger's threats were null and nought.

Albus took one last look on the House-Elves working before leaving. He had to take a quick check in his office before moving on to get his sleep. If he knew subordinates right, however, he'd be there a bit longer than 'quick'. It didn't help that he'd received news from a relatively safe source earlier in the that night that Lily's grave had been plundered and the body was gone. And apparently, it had been stolen quite some time ago.

The uses for her body were endless when dealing with Dark Magic so it was unsurprising that Albus found this highly worrisome. He also wondered how Severus and a great number of others would take this particular news. It was most likely that Tom had taken this course of action after his failure at retaining the prophecy and had decided to guess his way using other methods. Albus wondered for a moment.

They had to discuss what the other methods the wizard could think of and how to best protect them, of course. And he had to make sure that Granger and Weasley, when he thought himself ready to finally present himself, kept a tighter range on Potter. Watch the teen and the others around him. It was, after all, a big school with many threats lurking around. Another would be more lookouts around the Potters' cottage out in Godric's Hollow. Maybe young William Weasley was needed, just to be sure, in Gringotts in case the Death Eaters were sent on another suicide mission to break into the Potter vaults. And the Black vaults as well. Yes, that seemed as a good enough start,

"Announcing Mister and Misses Potter, Granger and Weasley wanting entrance, sir," the small portrait hidden on his desk suddenly called. Albus frowned because of the late hour, but allowed them entry nonetheless.

"Come in," he said before they even had a chance to knock. The door opened and as he'd been told, there they were. Looking distressed for whatever reason. "Take a seat."

Potter chose the seat in the middle with the Weasley girl on his right. "Sorry to bother you, sir," he apologised.

Albus smiled. "No worries, my dear boy. Lemon drop? Miss Granger? Miss Weasley?" Neither of them accepted. "Very well. I'm assuming neither of you want tea this time at night. To be honest, neither do I. We all need our beauty sleep, don't we?"

Miss Granger nodded.

"By the way, Miss Granger, how's your head?"

She smiled politely. "Better, sir. It was only minor but she still wanted to keep me there an hour or two to make sure I didn't sustain any other effects of the burn."

"Yes, I remember a duel when I was younger where I got a small burn on my pinkyfinger and I got terrible queasy afterwards," he told them. Of course, it hadn't been _his_ burn. "But perhaps we shall keep to the subject of why you are all here when you should be safe and sleeping in your beds?"

"Ron's missing."

(--FT--)

First of all. I spent almost an hour or so I think, searching for a scene in the story where this about Lily's body is discussed. And I couldn't find it even though I _sure_ I wrote it. If I did wrote it, then, my mistake that it comes up as new now.

Secondly, Yes, Hermione is dominant over Draco. But they're young yet, so they, as she says, have much to learn and discover so nothing will be advanced. It's the same with me, I am still discovering these things about myself. My friend Kitty, who is a switch, have "studied" so to speak, and discovered, for two years now but she doesn't feel ready for proper master/mistress yet. So believe me, these things will take time for Hermione and Draco as well. I might, _maybe,_ write a one-shot purely for them some time. But I'm not sure yet.

Cookie contest: Thank you all for guessing, here are the winners! (Oreos this time, to humour Meikouhaikitsune who has promised to send me a package since I can't buy them here) (Hpfandom) loverlydb, hell's children, Elphaba and goldendragonluvr (FF(dot)net) graypheonix and Tiffany Kleinhans (SilverSnitch III) Angeliss and ceres51892 :D Congratulations, my sweets!

Won't have a new one now, except the one about Ron's punishments. I've got that I _really_ like so far. But I'll need more than that, don't you agree?

Love you! Review if you like or not!

Iivanainen a.k.a Nocturnal Bastard a.k.a Lotesse

Don't forget my LJ, NocturnalB, for info or whatever else :)


End file.
